GUARDIAN DE TU CORAZON
by usako de chiba
Summary: -¡perdón Serena! No quise asustarte- el nudo atorado en mi garganta y la voz quebrada, no podía evitarlo-pasa que ¡yo si me enamore de ti! Y ya entendí- bajando la mirada, ella aun permanecía parada en su lugar, sin dar un paso más.-¡lamento ser tan imbéc
1. Chapter 1

¡¡Hola amigas!!! Aca me tienen nuevamente con esta idea delirante que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace un par de semanas jeje bueno como aun tengo las otras historias les dejare la introducción en lo que pongo en orden mis ideas. Por favor sean pacientes con esta historia ya que tardare mas en actualizarla pues como saben, tengo en la cola el epilogo de un regalo inesperado, el final de abandonado y Full House que entra en su apogeo, sin mas por el momento, les dejo esto. Saludos y se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo, para mejorar esta historia besos y un abrazo!!!!

Les recuerdo que los personajes de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi y esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**INTRODUCCION**

PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: Serena Tsukino, Darien Chiba, Setsuna Rai Hino, Mina Ahino, Amy Kaio, Mishiru Kaio, Haruka Tenou, Andrew Furuhata.

"_la historia se desarrolla en un contexto en el que muchas veces el valor material es mas importante que el valor sentimental, muchas veces la vida ha sido tan dura con nosotros que nos encerramos en nuestra armadura para evadirnos de la realidad aunque en el fondo, nuestros sentimientos prevalezcan, es necesario que una fuerza poderosa llegue a nuestras vidas para sacar a relucir nuestra verdadera escencia, y es ahí donde comienza nuestro conflicto interno al no aceptar la realidad como debería de ser_

_Serena Tsukino es una chica que esta acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, es rica, poderosa, de familia influyente, y sobre todo admirada por muchos chicos, pues además de todo es bella y muy hermosa, tiene pocas amigas, pero si muchas enemigas que le tiene envidia, por su agraciada posición económica, aunque a esto ella no le importa mucho, esta acostumbrada a los lujos y caprichos que sus padres le cumplen….sin embargo, no se imagina el giro que esta por dar su vida, con la llegada de ese chico misterioso que se atreve a dirigirle la palabra. A ella… que es inalcanzable para todos."_

Muchas veces las estrellas mas altas nos parecen tan inalcanzables, y es que su brillo es tan grande que nos da un poco de temor opacar esa belleza, ese brillo, te atreves a estirar la mano y por un momento titubeas… yo me atrevi y ahora estoy aca ¡a punto de convertirme en un loco! No se como paso, ¿Cómo me enamore de ella? Trato de volver los recuerdo hacia atrás… ¡si lo recuerdo! ¡seria imposible olvidarlo!...¿como? si ese había sido uno de los días mas importantes de mi vida.

Tengo 20 años y estoy a punto de tomar una decisión definitiva en mi vida, ya sea para bien o para mal, espero no arrepentirme de esto….pero quizás esto sea lo mejor.

Recuerdo muy bien el dia que la conoci….¡a ella!.... a ¡mi princesa!........¿su nombre?….. Serena Tsukino…aunque ese dia no sabia como se llamaba, a veces me hubiera gustado no saberlo nunca, ¡pero era demasiado tarde!, cuando la vi, me deslumbro al instante, su belleza era cautivadora y tan natural que yo no pude evitar caer rendido a sus pies, tenia ese toque de inocencia y frescura. Que tanto anhelaba encontrar en una mujer, sus ojos eran el reflejo del amor, su mirada era dulce y tierna. Hasta yo mismo me admire al comprobar lo que estaba pensando, no era posible que me estuviera pasando algo asi, cuando siempre me había distinguido por ser completamente racional y no ser tan impullsivo, pero esa vez… me comporte como un chuiquillo y no es que no lo fuera, pero la vida se encargo de hacerme madurar demasiado pronto. Y eso es lo que me sorprendia ahora.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno chicas y también chicos si es que hay alguno que otro, hasta aca les dejo esta parte, espero sus comentarios ya saben que me ponen muy feliz y son mi estimulo, no se desesperen por la actualización, prometo tratar de terminar con uno de mis fics para dedicarme mas a este. Un saludo y un gran abrazo!!!


	2. encuentro

N.A. reitero que este fic esta realizado sin fines de lucro y los personajes le pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi

S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D

**ENCUENTRO**

Recuerdo muy bien el dia que conoci….¡a ella!.... a ¡mi princesa!........¿su nombre?….. Serena Tsukino…aunque ese dia no sabia como se llamaba, me hubiera gustado que no fuera ella, ¡pero era demasiado tarde!, cuando la vi, me deslumbro al instante, su belleza era cautivadora y tan natural que yo no pude evitar caer rendido a sus pies, tenia ese toque de inocencia y frescura. Que tanto anhelaba encontrar en una mujer, sus ojos eran el reflejo del amor, su mirada era dulce y tierna. Hasta yo mismo me admire al comprobar lo que estaba pensando, no era posible que me estuviera pasando algo asi, cuando siempre me había distinguido por ser completamente racional y no ser tan impulsivo, pero esa vez… me comporte como un chiquillo y no es que no lo fuera, pero la vida se encargo de hacerme madurar demasiado pronto.

_¿Cómo fue?..._Recuerdo perfectamente ese dia, justamente me encontraba en un dia muy difícil; como había venido siendo desde hace un par de años; cansado de discutir una vez mas con mi madre y mi hermana, por lo mismo de siempre. Sali enfurecido de casa y cerre la puerta con fuerza, ¡estaba decidido! Y nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, asi que dejándolas con la palabra en la boca me dirigi sin rumbo a la calle, despues de caminar compre el periódico del dia, y fui a la cafetería, que había esta frecuentando en los últimos días, parecía un lugar tranquilo asi que me dispuse a entrar para poder tener un poco de paz.

**-¡hola! ¿Qué te sirvo?-** me dijo una voz, levante la mirada para encontrarme con el chico que atendía, era un rubio de ojos verdes, de mas o menos mi edad, 18 años.

**-si, únicamente quiero una taza de café**- respondi y clave la mirada nuevamente en el periódico, no se cuanto tiempo pase asi, hasta que note que había terminado la taza y yo comenzaba a frustrarme al no haber encontrado algo que me convenciera. El joven que me atendió pareció darse cuenta de mi molestia por que se acerco a decirme

**-¿encontraste algo?, disculpa mi intromisión; pero veo que llevas días asi-** no se porque pero de alguna manera aquel chico me pareció una persona de confianza, o yo estaba demasiado desesperado por lo que termine confesándole lo que me pasaba.

**-mmm ¿asi que buscas un trabajo relacionado con tu carrera?-** levantando una ceja- **pues si que es algo difícil de conseguir**- tocándose con sus dedos la barbilla

**-¡ni lo digas!. Llevo días buscando algo parecido, que me permita tener el tiempo para poder retomar mis estudios, pero no lo logro.**

**-bueno, pues tengo algunos conocidos, quizás si me entero de algo, yo mismo pueda ayudarte**- me dijo brindándome una sonrisa fraterna

**-¡te lo agradecere!-** dije sincero y guarde silencio al no saber su nombre

**-Andrew…. Me llamo Andrew Furuhata-** me dijo extendiéndome su mano y yo la estreche con fuerza

**-Chiba….Darien Chiba, bueno pues será mejor regresar ¡nos vemos!-** le respondi, y acto seguido sali de la cafetería, camine un par de cuadras, y me encontraba tan decepcionado, por no encontrar lo que quería y es que el tiempo pasaba y sentía que no podría lograrlo, casi se podía decir que llevaba arrastrando los pies, completamente decepcionado por no encontrar un trabajo….en eso ¡la vi!

Era una linda rubia, me llamo la atención al instante por su particular peinado en forma de chonguitos, tenia unas pestañas gruesas y largas, que delineaban perfectamente un par de hermosos ojos azul cielo, me quite los lentes para verla mejor y ver si no era una alucinación. Me percate de que llevaba unos libros en los brazos y vestia una falda de mezclilla con una blusa color rojo de unos dibujitos animados, debería tener unos 15 años aproximadamente. No se como pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a su lado, _"¿sera que mis pies obedecían a mis instintos?"_

**-¡hola! ¿podrias decirme que horas son?-** dije sin pensarlo aunque después me dije "_pero que pretexto mas tonto, no se te ocurrió algo mejor"_, note como ella me miro fijamente por un instante note que sostuvo mi mirada y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas

**-van a dar las 2 de la tarde, faltan 15 minutos**- me respondió, y con eso confirme lo que sospechaba, su voz era mas dulce que el canto de los propios angeles no sabia que hacer mientras me quede reteniendo en mi memoria el sonido de su voz estaba tan ensimismado en eso que debi haberme percatado en ese mismo instante el carísimo reloj que llevaba, asi que ella sin detenerse continuo caminando, por un momento quede parado pero algo me impulso a seguirla, tan solo habiamos dado unos cuantos paso cuando de repente paso por una esquina donde había un grupo de tres chicos quizá de la misma edad que ella, los cuales al verla sonrieron, pude notar el brillo de lujuria en su mirada asi que me apresure a alcanzarla para ponerme cerca de ella

**-¡adios linda!-** dijo un chico, al cual le clave la mirada con furia

**-¡que lindas piernas!-** dijo uno mas atrevido , rápidamente dirigi mi vista para apreciar lo que el pecoso había dicho y en efecto no mentia recorri con la mirada su piel blanca, las piernas eran estilizadas y perfectas, pero eso no me quitaba de la mente el enfrentarme a ese tipo tan vulgar. pase junto a el y lo mire desafiante, diciendo

**-¡ella viene conmigo! ¡asi que no molestes!- **respondi con voz seca y frunciendo el seño, otra vez me espante por la forma autoritaria en que me expresaba de ella, que sin inmutarse siquiera continuo con su andar. Ellos parecieron no intimidarse pero tampoco me hicieron mucho caso, camine mas de prisa para ponerme nuevamente a par de ella.

**-¿te ayudo con los libros?-** pregunte mientras se me quebraba la voz de los nervios, no se que tenia esa chica pero estaba seguro de que era especial y que no la dejaría ir asi como asi, ¡era lo que yo siempre había soñado!

**-¡no!-** su respuesta me dejo helado, ¿habia dicho que no?, no es que fuera un galan de televisión, pero sabia que mas de una chica de mi antigua escuela andaba tras de mi, y otras mas atrevidas me habían confesado su amor, Sali de mis pensamientos para comprobar que ella seguía caminando

**-¿puedo acompañarte?- **dije casi tropezándome con mis propios pasos, cosa que afortunadamente ella no observo puesto que continuaba mirando hacia el frente.

**-¡no gracias!-** respondió mientras volteo a verme algo desconfiada y aligero mas su paso

**-sabes, ¡me gustas!......-** la frase salió por si sola de mi boca y no pude hacer nada para detenerla, parecía como si esta chica me hiciera actuar por insinto, y a ver la mirada asesina que me dirigió tuve que agregar- **…para nuera de mama. -**Al oir esto ella se detuvo solo por un instante, me miro, analizadoramente y después me dijo

**-¿¿¿estas loco?? ¡dejame en paz!-** el grito provoco que algunas personas que pasaban junto a nosotros voltearan a verme lo que causo que me avergonzara

**-este…no…no es lo que piensan…** -trate de disculparme y trate de escaparme de ahí, luego con la mirada busque insistentemente a esa chica.

La segui con pasos cautelosos durante 5 cuadras, hasta que la vi detenerse en la parada de un autobús y me encontraba a tan solo unas cuadras de ahí, en yo permaneci escondido, y a mi lado pude ver que se acercaba un autobús, supuse que lo tomaria asi que la mire subir mientras yo trataba de alcanzarla ¡tenia que saber donde vivía!, pero fue en vano, el camión arranco dejándome ahí con las esperanzas rotas, avente el periódico molesto…"_después de todo ni la conozco_" pensé para sobreponerme.

Levante la mirada y comencé a caminar, cuando en eso vi el semáforo que se ponía en rojo _¿era una señal del destino acaso?,_ ¡no lo pensé mas y corri al camión! El chofer muy amable me abrió la puerta y al subir la busque, ahí estaba…. Sentada con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Sonreí aliviado y con todo el descaro del mundo me sente a su lado.

**-¡hola ..nos volvemos a encontrar!-** me acobarde por un segundo para esperar una merecida bofetada o un insulto, pero lo que paso a continuación me dejo mas perplejo, ella dirigió sus bellos ojos azules hacia mi y me sonrio, mostrándome su dentadura blanca y perfecta ¡no había vuelta atrás! ¡con esa sonrisa me había cautivado! ….fue tan rápido que no supe que decirle me quede en silencio mientras ella no quitaba sus ojos de encima mio, asi que volvi a decir

**-ya te dije que …¡me gustas!-** sonrio y note como desvio su mirada tímidamente, mientras un rubor cubria sus mejillas - **..para cuñada de mi hermana-** le aclare, esta vez dejo escapar una risa mas profunda que se parecía _a ¿una carcajada?,_ yo también rei

**-¿siempre eres asi?-** su pregunta me sorprendió

**-¿asi como?-** dije un poco mas comodo al notar que me hablaba

**-¡apuesto que has de hacer lo mismo con todas las chicas!-** dijo aun con timidez y mirando atenta para escuchar mi respuesta, el sentir su mirada clavada en mi me ponía mas nervioso

**-pues…si te dijera que no ¿me creerías?-** le interrogue

**-la verdad…¡no!-** me dijo

**-pero es la verdad, .**- dije mirándola a los ojos para que supiera que no mentia.- **es que ¡eres muy linda! ¿acaso nunca te lo habían dicho?**

**-si te dijera que no…. ¿me creerías?-** dijo riendo pues me seguía el juego

**-¡no! …eres una mentirosa, apuesto que hay mas de un chico tras de ti- **esta vez volvia a mirarla esperando su respuesta

**-pues..es la verdad. Los chicos…-** bajo la mirada con tristeza- **..bueno, es la primera vez que alguien me habla …¡asi!**

**-¿asi como?-** pregunte curioso.

No recuerdo que me respondió porque, por un momento debi parecer un lunático pues quede admirándola en silencio, quería grabarme cada una de sus facciones, sus cabellos rubios como el oro, las pestañas gruesas y largas, y unos hermosos ojos azules llenos de ternura infinita, el corazón me latia mas deprisa que lo normal, cosa que nunca me había pasado, ella hablaba y yo solo escuchaba su linda voz. La miraba reir, y eso me dejaba observar sus aperlados dientes, se veía hermosa cuando lo hacia. Platicamos de cosas sin importancia, ella me miraba y sonreía. En eso ella se levanto de prisa y me pidió permiso para poder salir

**-¡tengo que bajar! ¡mucho gusto!-** me dijo, pero no me quede ahí, camine detrás de ella y baje. Trate de ver en que lugar nos encontrábamos pero no conocía ese lugar, camine detrás de ella que entraba a una zona resguardada por policías que estaban en una caseta mirando quien sabe que cosa en una pantalla, me quede asombrado mirando las hermosas casas que habían que por un momento olvide como había llegado ahí, en eso me acerque a su lado

**-¿que haces aca?-** me dijo un poco nerviosa mientras miraba de un lado a otro

**-¡pues es que…-** no entendía su actitud, primero me hablaba coridalmente y después volvia a ser la misma chica grosera de antes

**-¡por favor!. Tienes que irte…-** decía tratando de empujarme

**-¿Por qué?-** mire a mi alrededor y en eso note como 4 tipos armados se acercaban..¿a nosotros?

**-¡no preguntes! ¡corre!-** dijo mientras en sus ojos podía ver la desesperación

** ¡espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?-** dije resistiéndome a irme de su lado, aun sin saber por que

**-¡vete!-** grito casi desgarradoramente, al ver que no me movia me dijo- **esta bien…¡me llamo Se..**

No termine de escuchar cuando sentí un golpe en el estomago, lo que me hizo doblarme de dolor, pero al momento tome el brazo con fuerza para retener a mi agresor trate de inmovilizarlo, pero una ráfaga de golpes me impidieron hacerlo, cuando mire, tres tipos me tenían completamente agarrado, quise reponerme para buscar a mi agresor cuando sentí que me daban otro golpe en las costillas y otro mas me agarraban de los brazos, mientras a lo lejos escuche.

**-¡señorita… su padre esta muy preocupado! ¿Cómo le hace esto?**

**-¡dejenlo…suéltenlo…salvajes!** -Mientras miraba como trataba de golpear al orangután que tenia frente a el, y me miraba con preocupacion

**-¡pero señorita…este tipejo!-** no termino de pronunciar nada mas por que le solto una cachetada que se escucho por toda la cuadra.

**-¡dejenlo, el es solo un amigo que me trajo hasta aca! ¡Rubeus…hazme caso y obedece- **dijo en tono autoritario, el tipo de cabellos de color de fuego y mirada de pocos amigos dio la orden y los hombres me soltaron, mientras tomaban por los brazos a la chica rubia y la escoltaban, trate de seguirla pero..

**-¡sera mejor que se aleje… si quiere permanecer ileso!-** me dijo otro tipo alto y moreno al parecer de raza negra.

Mire a mi angel…. Ella volteo a verme de reojo y bajo su mirada con tristeza como tratando de pedirme disculpas. Me arregle la playera gris, y di media vuelta, comprendiendo que quizá ¡nunca mas volveria a verla! Comencé a caminar de regreso a casa, no conocía en que parte me encontraba pues nunca había estado en ese lugar al parecer era la entrada hacia un zona residencial puesto que el camión nos había dejado ahí nada mas y no había entrado por obvias razones… espere un momento y al pasar un camión le hice parada para poder regresar… mientras iba pensando ¡en que rayos me había metido!.

S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D

¡queridas amigas aca me tienen nuevamente con la continuacion de este fic. Como ya había dicho en un principio tendrán que ser un poco mas pacientes con este, quise dejarles este capi!! Ojala les guste la escena esta inspirada en una canción de Ricardo Arjona, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Mis infinitos agradecimientos a las que se tomaron la molestia de leer el intro y dejar su comentario.

Princess moon-light: gracias por apoyarme nuevamente, y aca tienes la respuesta de cómo se conocieron jiji.

Yumike Uchiha: gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando a pesar de que Darien no será el sobrado jeje acepto tus dudas y sugerencias amiga!

emeraude serenity: mi querida amiga! Nuevamente y como siempre te encuentro a mi lado gracias y también espero ansiosa tu actualizacion

patty Ramirez de chiba: aca tienes la actualización ¿Qué te pareció el primer encuentro? Quen viera a nuestro Darien asi jijij

mapi: ojala que te guste cada vez mas amiga muchísimas gracias por comentar

natustar: jijiji pues tu si que tienes intuición jejeje eso lo único que te voy a decir para no adelantar mas!! Jaja besos

anyreth: estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo y con lo que piensas jajaja ella ha de estar ciega por que yo si me lo encuentro en la esquina me lo como a besos!!! Ojala te guste este encuentro 

nahima chan: ¡hola1 y bienvenida mis historias por lo que veo has leído algunos y eso me da muchísimo gusto amix!! Besitos y ojala te siga gustando esta historia será maslenta poruqe necesito investigar mucho aun y darle vida a la trama ok tenme paciencia please!!!

serena princesita hale: ¡que bueno que te encanto! ¿Qué piensas ahora? Que pasara luego… jji ya quiero saber al igual que tu porque aun no se que vendrá jaja bueno solo un poco pero gracias a tus comentarios me ayudan a inspirarme cada dia saludos!!

sailor lady:hola mil gracias por tus buenos deseos y ¿Por qué estas confundida? Tuuu preguntame..!!! jejeje ojala que con este capi al menos te des una idea, si no es asi, dime tus dudas yo las aclaro gustosa

karanbunnymoon, aca te dejo esta actualización ojala te guste mucho!! Cuidate nos vemos.

Sandy serena: jejeje si amiga tienes mucha razón, si no lo quiere aca estamos para hacerlo feliz jiji y también en tus predicciones aciertas ahora será el quien sufra ¡ni modo!

A todas mil gracias y nos vemos después.

29 de Agosto de 2009


	3. un trabajo inesperado

LA HISTORIA ESTA REALIZADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, RITERO QUE NAOKO TAKEUCHI ES LA PROPIETARIA DE LOS PERSONAJES.

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO ¡!!! JEJE

S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D

**¡UN TRABAJO…INESPERADO!**

**-¿Qué te paso? ¿por que traes esa cara? ¿¡y que te paso en la playera que viene rota?!-** dijo casi gritando mi mama, dejando a un lado la plancha.

**-¡mama..por favor no quiero hablar de esto!- **dije malhumorado, sirviéndome un poco de refresco para controlarlo

**-¿pero que paso? ¿te peleaste?-** al ver mi playera

No le respondi y me meti al cuarto encerrándome me sentía tan mal por dejar a mi pobre madre en ese estado, con la palabra en la boca, pero no tenia otra opción, no quería preocuparla mas, bastantes problemas teníamos como que para que ahora su hijo le diera mas… me recosté en la cama y cerre los ojos, solo para darme cuenta de que su imagen venia a mi mente, esa sonrisa calida y su mirada tierna..¡¿que me pasaba?! No lo entendía si apenas la había visto unos instantes, asi me quede por un periodo de tiempo, tratando de pensar ¿Qué había pasado conmigo?

EN OTRO LUGAR…………

**-¡jovencita…se puede saber ¡donde estabas?- **dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y lentes, que se notaba muy molesto

**-¡papa, solo fui a la biblioteca..!-** respondió la niña muy nerviosa, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos

**-¡¿Por qué te desapareciste de la vista de Rubeus y Jenko?- **a su lado estaba una señora de largos cabellos azules que trataba de calmar a su esposo que se encontraba al borde de la histeria

**-¡por favor Kenji! La niña ya esta aca, y esta sana y salva, eso es lo único que a mi me interesa-** sus ojos estaban enrojecidos debido a el llanto que estaba tratando de ocultar

**-¡no Ikuko, esta niña debe aprender a respetarnos y sobre todo a obedecernos!-** luego clavo su mirada en la niña de cabellos rubios que se encontraba sentaba con la mirada gacha- **estoy esperando tu respuesta ¿Por qué te desapareciste?**

**-es que…papa ya te dije que no me gusta andar con esos tipos atrás de mi todo el tiempo, ¡me asfixio!, antes solo iban por mi, pero ahora ¿tienen que estar detrás de mi todo el tiempo?.**

----------------------------------------------------INICIO FLASBACK---------------------------------------

**-señor Tsukino aca tiene la correspondencia-** dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ondulados

**-¡muchas gracias!-** tomando los sobres que uno a uno iba desechando, cuando de pronto, encontró uno que le llamo la atención, era de color rojo, y sin remitente, asi que Kenji abrió rápidamente, para ver el contenido, al hacerlo su corazón casi se paraliza, encontró una foto de su pequeña hija, quien caminaba a la salida de la escuela, acompañada de tres chicas, que el conocía muy bien.

"_no puede ser_". Pensó el presintiendo de que se trataba todo aquello, luego desdoblo la hoja mientras sus manos temblaban, ahí con recortes de periódico había un mensaje.

"_tienes una linda hija Kenji, seria una lastima que algo malo le pasara a la heredera de las empresas Tsukino, ……deberías cuidarla mas esto es solo un llamado de atención_…"

El hombre oprimió con fuerza el papel, provocando que se hiciera bola. mientras gritaba lleno de furia y coraje.

---------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------

**-¡no me interesa! ¡es por tu bien!, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?-**le reprendió aun molesto

**-pero estoy aburrida, ¡yo quiero ser una chica normal! Y no ser escoltada por quien sabe quien, quiero irme a comer un helado, a bailar a un antro… hacer las cosas que las chicas de mi edad hacen-** las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, y eso le rompió el corazón a sus padres, pues ella era su hija unica

**-¡acaso no sabes el peligro que corres!-** dijo el padre tratando de parecer tranquilo, para hacerla entrar en razón, mientras que su corazón se estaba despedazando por la sola idea de perder a su mas preciado tesoro

**-¡no le veo el peligro! ¿Quién querria hacerme daño?-** pregunto con inocencia

**-Serena, hija, sabes bien que somos una de las familias mas poderosas y que papa podría tener muchos enemigos, lo que menos queremos es que te pase algo- **explico Ikuko

**-¡pero yo no tengo la culpa!. Yo..¡solo quiero ser normal y tener una vida normal!-** dijo la chica mientras salía de la biblioteca y dejaba solos a sus padres. Corrió hacia el jardín ocultando su angelical rostro, ella no entendía ¿Por qué tenia que vivir esa vida? ¿Por qué si ella nunca lo había pedido?.

**-¡no se que hacer con esa niña! ¿Por qué no puede entender que ella no puede andar por ahí asi nada mas?**

**-Kenji, yo…te entiendo, pero también recuerda que ella tiene razón, es solo una niña y no ha de sentirse nada comoda estando custodiada por unos fulanos….si yo fuera mas joven y fuera su amiga eso me intimidaría,**

**-¿y que solución propones? –** dijo mirándola seriamente

**-pues no se, ¿no se te ocurre otra cosa?, además en unos días entra al colegio y no creo que ellos puedan estar dentro de su salón de clases las 24 horas del dia…. ¿Qué haremos meter a la preparatoria a Rubeus, Jenko y compañía?-** dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

**-tienes razón, no había pensado en eso…-** decía mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá mirando al ventanal desde donde podían ver a su hija la cual lloraba sobre el pasto

**-es una chica…-**dijo Ikuko **-y quiere hacer las cosas de cualquier niña de su edad, hasta ahora era normal puesto que era una chiquilla de secundaria, estaba internada, pero ahora, entrara a la prepa… debe de hacer una vida normal, me da tanta pena, ha estado encerrada en esta mansión durante mucho tiempo, las pocas veces que ha ido a la ciudad ha sido por que va con nosotros a algún lado o iba a el colegio o…-** la mama guardo silencio

**-¿o porque se nos ha escapado…como sucedió hoy?-** termino el con un suspiro- **esta bien, creo que ya encontré la solución, únicamente, me queda esperar pues debo de encontrar a la persona indicada.**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**-la niña tiene que entrar a la preparatoria, y entrara pero si no puedo meter Rubeus y Jenko, podre meter a otra persona-** Ikuko abrió los ojos tratando de adivinar lo que su esposo estaba pensando

**-pero para eso tendrías que buscar…- **

**-si, a un chico de su edad.. o por lo menos mas joven-** completo el papa- **solo que este chico debe tener ciertas cualidades, ¡no dejare en manos de cualquiera a mi preciado tesoro!-** dijo dando por terminada la platica.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de esa mansión, Serena lloraba desconsoladamente, pues no entendía ni comprendía su triste destino

"_¿Por qué, porque me toco vivir en esta vida?, ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal?" _mientras miraba las flores del jardín, en ese momento la imagen de un chico de cabellera negra azabache y mirada azul profunda llego a su mente_…_

_--------------------------------------INICIO FLASBACK--------------------------_

**-¡hola! ¿podrias decirme que horas son?-** dijo el chico, en cuanto la rubia escucho la voz, sintió como un escalofrio recorría su cuerpo, y su espalda, el sonido de la voz era tan varonil, no asi el estúpido pretexto que había encontrado para dirigirse a ella, lo cual provoco que se desconcertara, asi que llena de curiosidad por conocer al fulano que se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra volteo a verlo, sin embargo al hacerlo se sorprendió, pues el chico era en realidad muy guapo, recorrió rápidamente con la mirada el prefecto rostro, se memorizo el azul de sus ojos y la mirada tierna, su sonrisa también perfecta dejaba ver unos dientes blancos, su nariz estaba en armonia con el resto de su cara , y sus pomulos hacían ver al chico sumamente varonil, era alto, pues necesito levantar completamente la cabeza para verlo bien. se sorprendió a si misma, por haber memorizado cada detalle de el, en un solo instante. Asi que sintió como sus mejillas se ponían muy calientes, y casi pudo verse ponerse de color rojo carmín. Por lo que continuo después de responderle, continuo caminando con indiferencia.

---------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASBACK------------------------

"_pobre chico…se porto muy amable conmigo, y hasta me defendió de esos rufianes,fue muy atrevido……aunque en realidad, era muy guapo, nunca había conocido a nadie como el_" suspirando y dejando de llorar, sin darse cuenta.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los días habían pasado, y yo me encontraba muy preocupado pues estaban por comenzar las clases y no quería que mi hermana perdiera el ciclo escolar, ¡no otra vez! Me dije, mientras me arreglaba con la mejor camisa que tenia, pues ese dia me había levantado con un buen presentimiento, sali de mi cuarto para ver a mama que lavaba ropa

**-¿otra vez haciendo eso? ¡mama ya te dije que no me gusta!**

**-¡y yo jovencito…ya te dije que no me importa mis hijos no quedaran sin estudiar!**- dijo con la voz quebrada- **¡quiero que estudien aunque me tenga que partir el lomo …ya no quiero que pierdan mas su tiempo!- **

Cerre los puños ante la impotencia que sentía, me dolia en el alma ver la situación en la que estaban, y me había jurado que ese año las sacaría de esa situación. Abrace a mi madre y le bese la frente

**-no esta en discusión madre.. lo ultimo que quiero… es perderte a ti también…¿Dónde esta mi hermana?**

**-fue a dejar un poco de ropa que le planche a la señora- la** mire enarcando una ceja evidenciando mi molestia, pero no dije nada

**-¡te prometo que por lo menos ella…va a terminar sus estudios! ¡te lo juro mama!**

**-pero hijo….tu eres muy inteligente, no quiero que dejes de estudiar, ya han perdido dos años y no quiero que el tiempo siga pasando**

**-no te preocupes mami-**le respondi tratando de fingir alegría o resignación por lo menos**- ¡ya no tendrán que trabajar mas!-** dije con voz determinante y con esto di por terminada la platica para dirigirme nuevamente a buscar alguna oportunidad.

Pase cerca de la cafetería acostumbrada cuando escuche mi nombre

**-¡oye Darien!- **voltee a ver al rubio de ojos verdes que agitaba sus brazos para llamarme

**-¡hola Andrew! ¿Cómo estas…. parece que de buen humor?-** respondi mi propia pregunta

**-¡¿Dónde estabas metido?!- **dijo apresuradamente mientras buscaba entre sus cosas una tarjeta que luego me extendió

**-¿Qué es esto?-** dije leyendo Ing. Kenji Tsukino, Electronic & Machines.

**-ese señor tiene un trabajo para ti! Vino acompañado de unos tipos, es que, un dia los tipos que lo acompañaban vinieron a almorzar y escuche su platica, sonaba muy interesante asi que ..les platique de ti y de tus intereses y habilidades-** respondió con entusiasmo**- días después vino, personalmente este hombre para que le hablara mas de ti, parecía muy interesado y dijo que con esta tarjeta te presentaras en ese lugar, cosa que no entendi mucho, pero …-** decía rascándose la cabeza

**-¿para mi?, no entiendo que pueda querer es ovbio que es una empresa de electrónica y esas cosas, que a mi… no me interesan**

**-¡Darien, entrevistate con el, me dijeron que necesita a alguien que tenga ciertas habilidades…. ¡tal como tu me dijiste!**

**-pues no entiendo… pero nada pierdo con irlo a ver-**

**-¡suerte, por que dicen que a todos les aplica un examen y muchos no han pasado..**

**-¿examen?-** dije mas sorprendido aun **-¿Qué es lo que buscaran?**

**-¡no se mas! Únicamente se que es algo relacionado con lo que me dijiste que querías estudiar ¿no es asi?, y sobre todo es algo ultrasecreto porque me dijeron que no comentara esto con nadie mas…- **dijo el rubio bajando la voz, como si se tratara de una película de acción y ese secreto acabara con su vida, lo cual me causo gracia

**-bueno, te lo agradezco ahora debo irme,. ¡gracias!-** dije mientras le sonreía

**-¡luego me cuentas!-** respondió.

Mire nuevamente la tarjeta de presentación ¿Qué clase de trabajo podría ofrecerme ese señor a mi? Vi la dirección, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, asi que decidi caminar. Al llegar mire el enorme e impresionante edificio que tenia frente a mi, construido a base de cristales transparentes, los ingenieros y arquitectos se habian esmerado mucho en ese diseño, había oido hablar de ese lugar, era una empresa reconocida a nivel internacional, de hecho los dueños debían ser multimillonarios, entre de inmediato y una señorita me atendió amablemente

**-¡buenos días! ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?. Soy Carmesite- **dijo la mujer de largos cabellos negro azulado y piel blanca.

**-este….si… busco al señor Kenji, Kenji Tsukino-** titubee un poco pues aun no sabia si hacerlo o no

**-¿para que lo busca?**

**-bueno vengo para una entrevista de trabajo,- **le extendi la tarjeta pues ni yo mismo sabia bien que era lo que debería hacer.

**-permitame un momento-** dijo mientras me sentaba y ella realizaba un par de llamadas.- **suba por favor- al piso 5 ahí esta la presidencia, en este momento el Ingeniero puede atenderlo**

**-gracias-** murmure y tome el ascensor, al ver a la mayoría de los empleados con traje me sentí un poco incomodo, ¿Qué quería acaso iba a ser el vigilante de esa empresa?, era lo único que se me ocurria. Al llegar mire la puerta café de madera, con las letras en oro. KENJI TSUKINO PRESIDENTE. Sonreí al tratar de imaginarme a la persona que se encontraba detrás de esas puertas. No lo logre asi que entre.

**-buenos días-** dije regulando el tono de mi voz pues era evidente que era un hombre sumamente importante

**-¡adelante joven! ¿Cómo se llama?-** me sorprendió ver a un hombre de edad madura pero no anciano como me lo imaginaba. Tendría a lo mucho unos 40 años de edad, y me trato amablemente, aunque con mucha formalidad para mi edad.

**-Chiba, Darien Chiba-** dije extendiéndole la mano, a lo que el correspondió

**-¿Chiba?...- **quedo pensativo unos instantes**-me dijo Carmesite que entregaste una tarjeta en recepción, asi que supongo vienes por el trabajo**

**-pues si.. asi es pero…**

**-¡no sabes de que se trata, muy bien, eso es bueno-** dijo sonriendo- **siéntate Darien ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**-18 años **

**-18 años, ¡excelente! ¿y dime Darien estudias?-** su pregunta me intimido por un momento pero no iba a permitir que ni siquiera me entrevistara

**-pues si, solo que …-** puse la mirada fría al recordar**- únicamente llevo el primer grado de preparatoria, por motivos muy personales… perdi dos años, y ahora me gustaría retomar mis estudios**

**-¿entiendo? ¿y que quisieras estudiar?**

**-criminologia**. -Respondi sin pensar

**-¡interesante!, pareces ser el indicado ¿pero también quieres trabajar no es asi?**

**-si, vera tengo a mi madre y mi hermana …y únicamente dependen de mi**

**-¡pues estas de suerte! Estoy buscando a un chico de tu edad para que haga un trabajo especial**

**-¿de que se trata?- **Pregunte desconfiado pues aun no terminaba de decirme de que se trataba aquel asunto, y la verdad me estaba intrigando

**-¿te gustan los deportes?-** dijo cambiando el tema de conversación

**-si… eh casi todos. Me gusta ejercitarme **

**-¿alguna vez has usado un arma?-** la pregunta hizo que me recorriera un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo.

------------------------------------------INICIO FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

**-¡Papa!-** gritaba un chico de 15 años, permanecia oculto, junto con su mama y su hermana y trataba de ir hacia el lugar donde estaba su padre siendo sometido por unos hombres

**-¡Darien!.-** Gritaba la madre tratando de deternerlo

El chico repetía en su mente las palabras que su tutor les había dicho momentos antes _…"escóndanse todos…Darien…cuida de mama y de tu hermana.. los amo"_- Darien sabia que esas eran sus ultimas palabras algo le decía, que jamás lo volveria a ver.

Se escucharon tres disparos, el sonido ensordecedor logro arrancar un grito desgarrador de su madre, y su hermanita miraba de un lado a otro pareciendo no entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin embargo gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por su carita. Darien la abrazo fuerte y trato de consolarlas a ambas. Cuando ya no escucharon ruido alguno salieron del escondite en el que estaban.

**-¡papa….papito!-** gritaba la chica de aproximadamente 14 años, mientras lo sacudia con fuerza, la madre permaneció mirando el cuadro y derrumbándose de dolor

**-¡noooo!-** grito

**-¡papa-** dijo el adolescente- **¡de ahora en adelante no permitiré que nunca mas nos hagan daño! Y te juro que encontrare al culpable de tu muerte-** la madre miro en su hijo la mirada llena de odio que había surgido en el, desde ese dia, se decidió a aprender el uso de las armas, estaba decidido a estudiar criminologia y entrar a la AFI de su país, para ello ingreso al cuerpo de policías de su ciudad para iniciarse con el uso de las armas.

---------------------------------------------FIN FALSHBACK-----------------------------------------------

**-¡si! He tomado algunas clases y trabaje un tiempo en seguridad como policía por lo que recibi un buen curso**

**-¡pues vamos a ver si es cierto!-** levantándose de su lugar-**el trabajo que vas a realizar es muy especial, asi que tendras que pasar ciertas pruebas**

**-¡señor si hay que matar a alguien…yo…-** el señor Tsukino lanzo una tremenda carcajada que me hizo sentir como un tonto

**-¡no te preocupes, eso no tendras que hacerlo-** caminando delante mio por lo que empece a seguirlo y luego muy bajito me pareció oir – **siempre y cuando no sea necesario**

**-¿dijo algo?**

**-no, mira vamos al campo de golf, a esta hora no hay nadie y podremos realizar las pruebas.-** seguía sin entender nada pero continue acompañándolo, por fin llegamos al lugar.

**-¡Ziocite y Miko! ¡llego otro interesado!-** les dijo a dos tipos que vestían de traje y usaban lentes oscuros. Al escuchar eso comenzaron a reírse de manera estúpida, no entendía el porque

**-¡muy bien! Jovencito por favor acompañenos- **mientras Kenji se sentaba para observarme

Realizamos muchas pruebas, primeramente con disparos, me dieron algunas pistolas, y tenia que darle al blanco, también en un salón, algo parecido a realidad virtual tuve que concentrarme para obtener altos puntajes, a pesar de que aun no sabia en que consistia mi trabajo, sabia que ese hombre podría sacar de esa situación a mi familia pues se miraba interesado en lo que yo sabia…..

Después de eso, me dio un examen, me sentí como si estuviera a punto de ingresar a la universidad puesto que las preguntas en verdad eran complicadas, no estaba preparado para eso y además, hacia dos años que no estaba en la escuela, sin preguntar nada mas, resolvi en examen de 70 preguntas, en cuestión de 30 minutos.

El ingeniero Kenji observaba todo, y su asistente Carmesite parecía tomar notas, de lo que hacia. Al fin dijo:

-**bueno, ¡ahora sabremos si sabes defenderte!-** al escuchar eso, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrio en todo mi cuerpo…. Solo podía significar una cosa, estaba pensando en esto, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien que iba a darme una patada. Ágilmente, me deslice haciéndome a un lado, y poniéndome en guardia, el otro hombre, lanzo un golpe que iba directo a mi cabeza, estaba detrás mio, por lo que me incline hacia un lado y evadi el golpe, a la vez que tome su brazo, y le aplique una llave, para inmovilizarlo, esta situación fue aprovechado por el rubio de larga cabellera, quien trato de darme un golpe en el estomago, pero subi mi rodilla y bloquee el golpe. Asi permanecimos por alrededor de 15 minutos, que me parecieron eternos puesto que eran dos contra uno, no podía dejar de pensar que el tipo estaba loco, y nada mas me liberara de ese par… saldría corriendo de ese lugar, tenia la pierna del rubio entre mis piernas mientras que el otro hombre con cara de malos amigos trataba de golpearme nuevamente…. al fin el ingeniero dio la orden

**-¡es suficiente!-** con una gran sonrisa- **vamos hijo acompañame-** quise abogar en ese momento pero estaba exhausto por lo que lo segui con desanimo, llegamos a una salía pequeña, junto a el se acomodaron sus hombres con gafas oscuras, y traje negro, los mire y ellos me miraban de una manera que no lograba decifrar

**-¡eres el indicado!-** dijo con una amplia sonrisa**.- Ahora si puedo decirte en que consistirá el trabajo, no podía hacerlo por que es algo de suma importancia para mi y para mi familia, y necesitaba tener la seguridad de que fueras el indicado…asi que si decides no aceptar, te pido de favor que no lo comentes con nadie..-** aquello seguía siendo un misterio y a mi me carcomía la duda-

**-cuente usted con mi discreción-** respondi nervioso aun

**-¡eres un chico muy hábil!- **mirando las notas que Carmesite la asistente había tomado**- Coeficiente intelectual de 200… ¡eso es increíble!. Habil en el manejo de las armas, sabes karate, mi personal de seguridad dicen que dominas el Jiu Jitsu, y el Taekwondo, aparte de todo eso, eres de la edad que necesito, y me pareces confiable, serio y maduro para tu edad..-** decía poniéndose una mano en la barbilla mientras me miraba

**-¡gracias!, si, he entrenado un poco de todo eso-** dije sin ser presuntuoso

**-mira quiero contratar tus servicios como guardaespaldas-** las palabras sonaron en mi cabeza

**-¿Cómo…guardaespaldas?-** aquello no era lo que esperaba

**-¡si, mira tengo una hija, y ella va a ingresar a su primer año de preparatoria-** yo seguía sin entender

**-¿quiere que cuide a su hija? ¿yo?. Pero si soy muy joven**

**-..y muy hábil..- **completo**- mira, mi hija se niega rotundamente a tener unos guardaespaldas atrás de ella todo el tiempo, siempre han ido a recogerla al colegio y a dejarla, pero ahora… ¡ha crecido y temo que algo le pase-** yo no respondia nada, estaba tratando de digerir la información de manera mas tranquila

**-¡¿quiere… que la cuide?!-** volvi a interrogar

**-ella no quiere tener unos tipos atrás de ella, asi que platicando con mi esposa llegamos a la conclusión de contratar a alguien que este pendiente de ella en la escuela, pero para que no parezca una amenaza para ella, tiene que ser un chico que asista su escuela-** en ese momento parecía ir entendiendo el plan, yo iba a cuidar de una chiquilla grosera, arrogante y caprichosa, ¡no me gustaba! Casi podía imaginarme a la ñoña en cuestión, arrogante, grosera, una bella chica de cabellos largos y perfectamente cuidados, rodeada de tipos y galanes que andan detrás de ellas, y amigas que la buscan por interés, una niña caprichosa que obtiene todo lo que quiere con tan solo pedirlo. Movia la cabeza de manera negativa.

**-¡me honra con la confianza…pero-** Kenji no me dejo terminar

**-mira, tendras la oportunidad de trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, , viviras en la casa, es decir en la mia, además de que tendras techo, comida y por supuesto, un buen sueldo para mantener a tu madre y hermana-** era muy astuto pues había logrado hacer mella en mi- **¡piensalo es una excelente oportunidad! Ademas es un trabajo sencillo, **

**-es que yo… nunca he hecho algo asi, **

**-no te preocupes, seras como un civil y estaras trabajando de incognito, solo necesito que la veas, y la acompañes a todos lados, seras como un amigo mas-** dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo

**-¿y si a ella le molesta?**

**-¡tendra que soportarlo! ¡ella no se manda sola!**

**-es que…**

**-mira ¡ella es mi vida! Y no me perdonaría que le pasara nada. Sinceramente no creo poder encontrar a otro chico con tus habilidades, creeme ¡llevamos semanas haciéndolo! Pero tu, cumples con todas las expectativas, asistiras al segundo grado de esa escuela**

**-¡pero yo no tengo tanto dinero para pagar esa escuela!**

**-¡yo tengo influencias en ese colegio para que puedas ingresar desde el primer dia al segundo grado, ¿te parece? Además con tu coeficiente dudo mucho que sea un problema, hasta podría darte una beca para terminar la universidad-** era una oferta tentadora, ¡la mejor!, podría estudiar, trabajar, y ganar dinero para ayudar a mi mama y a mi hermanita. **-¿Qué dices?**

**-¡acepto!-** le respondi**,-¿Cuándo debo comenzar?**

**-las clases comienzan el lunes próximo, pasa el viernes al despacho para entregar los documentos y darte tu ficha de inscripcion, asi podras asistir desde el primer dia, tendras que ingeniártelas para saber de quien se trata, aunque dudo mucho que no la encuentres ¡es conocida y sobre todo hermosa!, tu primer trabajo será llevarla a casa, y tendras que conseguir ganarte su confianza para que ella te lleve.-** sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, ¿ganarme su confianza…. Yo… de esa chiquilla?

**-¿tendre que conseguir?**

**-ella no sabe nada de esto, y seguramente cuando se entere pondrá el grito en el cielo, si eres tan bueno, seguramente la traeras a casa y te ganaras su confianza para traerla sana y salva.-** eso no me gustaba mucho, pero ya me las ingeniearia yo, el solo pensar que tipo de chiquilla era esa niña me ponía nervioso.

**-¿por cierto como se llama la niña?-** cosa que se me estaba olvidando investigar

**-crei que nunca lo preguntarías-** dijo sonriendo**- Serena, su nombre es…Serena Tsukino. –** después de eso me retire, ahora tendría que hablar con mama acerca de mi nuevo trabajo, de alguna manera era un trabajo distinto al que tenia pensado ejercer, y no viviría en casa, casi podía oir los reclamos de mi madre al decirle que no viviría con ellas.

S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D

¿QUE LES PARECIO? POR FAVOR QUIERO SABER SUS COMENTARIOS Y DUDAS, POR EL MOMENTO ES LO UNICO QUE TENGO, Y AHORA SI, TENDRAN QUE SER UN POCA MAS PACIENTES, PUES ENTRE EL TRABAJO, LA CASA Y OTRAS COSAS SE ME DIFICULTA, ESTAR EN INTERNET, YA QUE SOLO TENGO OPORTUNIDAD DE ACCESAR LOS FINES DE SEMANA, POR FAVOR TENGAN PACIENCIA, AHORA SI, TARDARE UN POCO MAS EN ACTUALIZAR, ES QUE, NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO, _**RESULTA QUE ME DIERON PRIMER GRADO DE PRIMARIA, Y EL TRABAJO SE CUADRIPLICARA PUES DEBO LOGRAR QUE LEAN Y ESCRIBAN, Y MI TIEMPO SE REDUCE MUCHISIMO, JEJE**_, AUN ASI, NO DEJARE LAS HISTORIAS, YA LO SABEN, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

BUENO SIN MAS UNICAMENTE QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS 24 CHICAS QUE HAN ENVIADO REWIEVS, ASI TAMBIEN LAS ALERTAS Y LOS FAVORITOS, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y LES MANDO UN GRAN BESO!! OJALA LES GUSTE, SALUDOS NOS VEMOS!!!

**USAKO DE CHIBA**

11 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2009


	4. un desafortunado encuentro

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA. Los personajes de Sailor Moon, no me pertenecen y esta historia esta realizada bajo mi inspiración, y sin finalidades de plagio, ni lucro.

Debido a ciertas reglas de FF, me tengo que ver en la situación, de no responder rewievs, en cada publicación como venia acostumbrando, pero ire respondiendo sus dudas de manera general, y enviare un MP, cuando sea necesario. Quiero agradecer enormemente el apoyo, mostrado a este fic, ojala les guste.

Por el momento debo aclarar que el pasado de Darien, poco a poco, se ira revelando, aunque con el capitulo anterior ya tienen una gran idea me imagino.

**UN DESAFORTUNADO REENCUENTRO**

-Ya llegue mama- dije con pesadez, mientras buscaba a mi progenitora, sabia donde encontrarla, si no estaba lavando, estaría planchando, o haciendo algo de comida para vender. Mi corazón se alegro, al saber que quizás seria la ultima vez que la veria asi, asi que sonreí lleno de felicidad.

-veo que vienes de mejor humor- me respondió saliendo de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el mandil.

-¡si mama por fin consegui un trabajo!- dije mirándola y jalando una silla para que tomara asiento, tenia que lograr que estuviera tranquila para darle la noticia.

-pero hijo ….¿en que habíamos quedado? Yo quería que este año continuaras estudiando- note como sus ojos color marron se cristalizaban

-¡mama dejame explicarte! .- la interrumpi- este trabajo es excelente por que además de trabajar voy a tener todo el tiempo para estudiar, por lo que entrare al segundo grado para terminar mi preparatoria..

-¿en serio hijo?- las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos-¡que alegría me da!

-Lo mejor de todo… -Prosegui, pues aun no había dicho lo mas importante,-.. es que con lo que van a pagar, la niña podrá seguir estudiando y tu no tendras que volver a sacrificarte mas por nosotros- al decir esto la sonrisa de mi madre se borro por completo. Y llevo una mano a su corazón

-¿pues que trabajo es ese?- pregunto desconfiada

-¡es algo muy secreto mama!, pero no te preocupes te aseguro que no es nada malo, únicamente….—no pude continuar

-¿¿Qué??, ya sabia que algo malo había- levantándose de su lugar- ¡de ninguna manera Darien…. Prefiero continuar como hasta ahora, y no que te conviertas en quien sabe que cosa….

-No es que… el único incoveniente es que…debere vivir en esa casa- dije parándome a su lado para tratar de calmarla y convencerla.

-¿Qué? ¿pero por que hijo? ¿Cuál es el misterio?- dijo llorosa

-Mama es un trabajo confidencial y no puedo revelarte nada pero no te prepocupes, estare pendiente de ti, y te hablare por telefono, además procurare venir a verte cuando este libre.

-¡pero Darien! ¡no estaras en casa y yo, moriré si saber de ti,

-mami viviré aca en Tokio, solo que en las mañanas tendre que estudiar y en las tardes trabajar eso es todo,- el escuchar que estudiaría la reconforto un poco

-pero…. Es que no me gusta…. ¡no quiero!-

-mama, el ingeniero me esta dando esta oportunidad única, pues me esta dado la oportunidad de estudiar, ¿no te parece bueno eso?- ella asintió, no muy convecida, pero sabia que ya la tenia en la bolsa.

-no me gusta mucho, pero…. Si me prometes que vas a seguir estudiando, ¡esta bien!- dijo aceptándolo

-¡por lo tanto es hora de que usted, señora guapa valla inscribiendo a mi hermana a la preparatoria por que no se quedara sin estudiar- logre sacarle una sonrisa, asi era mi madre, tan bella y abnegada. Entregada a su hogar

-¡gracias mi amor! Desde que tu padre se murió…- guardo silencio- tu te has tenido que encargar de nosotras, y eso no es justo, tu que eras apenas un chiquillo-. Mirándome a los ojos y abrazandome con fuerza, no pude evitar que las lagrimas me traicionaran, puesto que tenia razón, mientras mis compañeros, ya estaban en universidades, tenian novias, citas o se habían casado, y disfrutado de su juventud, yo tuve que madurar pronto y hacerme cargo de mi hogar.

-¡pero ya no mas mama!.- limpiándome las lagrimas -Ahora continuare mis estudios y terminare mi carrera y apoyare a mi hermana también, y tu, no tendras que pasa nunca mas por esto- arracandole el mandil que tenia puesto.

-¡gracias hijo! ¡eres el mejor hijo que cualquier madre querria tener.- permanecimos abrazados como queriendo enterrar todos los sufrimientos y amarguras que habíamos vivido durante todo ese tiempo.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El primer dia de clases había llegado, la rubia se despertó y se dio una ducha, estaba feliz pues ese dia empezaría su primer dia en la preparatoria, a pesar de ser la misma escuela, estaría en un nivel mas alto, ya no estaría internada y eso la emocionaba mucho.

-¡ya Serena Rubeus espera para llevarte a la escuela!- dijo su mama entrando a su habitación, mientras miraba a su niña con su uniforme, el cual era una camisa blanca manga larga, con una falda escocesa, de colores, rojo y azul, la falda era de tablones y le llegaba hasta la rodilla, el uniforme llevaba un chalequito y una corbata de color azul. Zapatos negros y calcetas blancas. Peino su cabello, como lo hacia desde que era una niña. Su mama sonrio al verla

-Pero hija…¿vas a seguir llevando ese peinado?- mientras metia en su mochila de conejito sus cosas.

-¿Qué tiene mama, todos me conocen asi, y es un peinado muy original, olvides que tu me lo hacias.

-no, si no digo que este mal, solo que, pensé que cambiarias, puesto que ahora, conoceras muchos chicos guapos y a lo mejor tengas algún novio- mirándola con picardia lo cual provoco que su hija se sonrojara

- ¡ay mama! ¡el chico al que le guste, me aceptara como soy- respondió con una gran sonrisa

-bueno, pero bajemos que papa espera para dos mujeres bajaron las escaleras platicando sobre ese momento tan especial en la etapa de las mujeres que son los chicos.

-¿emocionada?- interrogo su padre

-¡si papa, por fin voy a entrar a la prepa! ¡que emoción!, luego antes de llevarse un pan tostado a la boca pregunto-¿no ira a estar conmigo Rubeus? ¿verdad?- levantando una ceja

-¿tanto te molesta?- pregunto su papa con seriedad

-pues es que, no quiero que mis compañeros piensen que soy una ñoña hijita de papa- dijo molesta mordiendo con furia su pan tostado con mermelada

-¡calmate Serena! que te vas a ahogar- le dijo su mama

-bueno pero, ¿y si no fuera Rubeus el que este a cargo de ti?- inquirió su padre

-¿Qué quieres decir?- tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja

-¿si el que te cuidara fuera un chico de mas o menos tu edad?- Serena pensó en eso un momento, eso no sonaba tan descabellado pero de igual forma, en su cabeza se formaron unas imágenes, se imaginaba a ella entrando al baño y a un chico caminando detrás de ella con pistola en mano amenazando a sus compañeros y para colmo de sus males, dándole el papel sanitario antes de entrar al sanitario, eso la hizo enfurecer.

-¡es lo mismo!-

-¿pero si pasara inadvertido?- Ikuko, no entendía a donde quería llegar Kenji con todo eso, y Serena, estaba muy intrigada

-¿inadvertido como? ¿papa quieres decirme algo?- pregunto por fin

-no, mejor, espero que tu sola lo descubras, ¡tomalo con calma!- dijo levantandose de la mesa para evitar reproches por parte de las dos mujeres.

Serena quedo confundida y pensativa ¿Qué se traia su padre?. Pero su mama le regaño por no apurarse

-¡serena ya es tarde! ¡apresurate que el trafico ha de estar peor que nunca

-¡si mama!- camino de prisa atravesando el jardín y se subió a la limosina blanca que la esperaba. Al verla se detuvo

-¡mama, ¿Por qué este coche? ¡Me hubieras mandado en el tuyo!

-ya deja de rezongar es tu primer dia, corre que quiero que me cuentes que paso.- dijo persignando a su niña y dándole un beso en la frente.

-¡vamonos, Rubeus, Jenko!- dijo mientras le abrían la puerta y se introducía al automóvil. Mientras avanzaba, tuvo tiempo para recordar, sus vacaciones, había viajado a Estados Unidos y regresado pero no había pasado nada emocionante en su vida. A sus quince años, aun no llegaba a su vida el amor, como decía su confidente y rubia amiga. En eso a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquel muchacho que hubiera conocido hacia unos días

"_que chico tan guapo!"_ Pensaba " _ni siquiera supe su nombre, que mala suerte, seguramente, nunca volveré a verlo_". Dijo con tristeza, en eso estaba cuando llegaba a la escuela. Rapidamente se despidió de sus guaruras, pues era muy amable con ellos y con todos los que la rodeaban, casi volando entro al colegio.

Me encontraba a una cuadra del colegio, caminaba lentamente, mientras repetía las instrucciones, vi como a mi lado pasaba una elegante limosina, blanca, al verlo pasar cerca mio me puse alerta, los cristales polarizados se bajaban, me prepare para lo peor, pero los hombres únicamente me dijeron.

-¡el jefe te desea suerte chico! Ojala esta vez si llegues a la casa sano y salvo- y escucho como se reian de manera estruendosa, trate de recordar, en donde había escuchado esa voz, y donde había visto a esos tipos, pero, en eso recorde lo que tenia que hacer, asi que camine de prisa para entrar al colegio.

Me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos, de alguna manera me sentía algo ridículo con ese atuendo, el cual, era muy parecido al uniforme femenino, solo que en vez de falda, eran unos pantalones, de la misma tela, azul, con rayas rojas, y blancas, una camisa manga larga y corbata, tenia unos zapatos, negros nuevos, que el jefe me había dado, junto con la indumentaria, y el maletín de piel negro.

Por fin llegue a la escuela, el colegio Moon Crissis, era impresionante, el estilo de construcción era bastante moderno y tenia amplias areas verdes, desde dode se podían ver a los estudiantes, llegue a la sección de preparatoria y al instante fui el blanco de muchas miradas, puesto que en esa escuela, todos se conocían, pues pertenecían al mismo grupo social, escuche como unas chicas, hablaban a mis espaldas.

-¿ya viste a ese chico? - dijo una pelirroja que se encargo de que yo escuchara lo que ella decia

-¡es guapísimo!- dijo otra de largos cabellos negros y ondulados

-¿Quién será? No lo conozco- termino otra igual de alta de cabellos verdes.

"_niñas tontas_" pensé lastimosamente " _ahora, a encontrar a esa chica…. Me pregunto si será una de estas"_ – recorriéndolas con la mirada. Lo que provoco una risita histérica en ellas. Me fije de manera particular en la pelinegra, puesto que Kenji, tenia ese tono de cabello, y además había visto en su escritorio una foto de su esposa, la cual tenia los cabellos azules.

-¡ya viste! ¡me esta mirando! ¡ y sonríe conmigo!- dijo la chica sin ser nada discreta

-¡Estas loca! ¿Cómo se va a fijar en ti? Por supuesto me esta mirando a mi- le reclamo la pelirroja

-¡calmense! Primero debemos investigar quien. Y de que familia es….- dijo para calmarlas.

Mientras tanto serena se acercaba a donde estaban la mayor parte de los jóvenes.

-¡Serena que bueno que llegas!- dijo su amiga peliazul, agarrándose del brazo

-ay Amy no seas exagerada!- dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza

-es que… toda esta gente, no deja de mirarnos

-pues es lógico, somos nuevas en la escuela ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?- dijo mirando cerca de ellas.

-pues ya sabes, apenas puede separarse de Haruka- dijo cabizbaja

-¡vamos Amy! No te preocupes, eres la chica mas inteligente de Tokio, estoy segura de que en la preparatoria seguiras ocupando el mismo lugar.- la chica sonrio

-¡gracias Serena, pero en realidad no es eso lo que me preocupa- dijo sonrojada

-¡no? Entonces ¿Qué te preocupa?- al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su amiga estuvo a punto de responderle cuando en eso…

-¡¿ya vieron al chico nuevo?!- exclamo una rubia de largos cabellos y moño rojo que amarraban su media cola. Puesto que todos venían del mismo colegio y habían cursado la secundara juntos. Resultaba evidente el hecho de que hubiera un chico nuevo.

-¿el chico nuevo?- pregunto Serena- -¡nooo! ¿es guapo?- dijo rápidamente lo cual provoco la risa de Amy

-¿Dónde hay chicos guapos?- dijo una voz que sonaba evidentemente molesta

-¡vamos cariño! ¿aun no superas eso?- le respondió otra voz mas suave, en tono ironico

-¡Michiru! ¿lo conoces?, ¡ha de estar en tercer grado, y es guapísimo!- exclamaba la rubia entusiasta mientras mantenía a todas a la expectativa de tal hombre.

-¿Dónde lo viste? ¡quiero verlo!- comenzó a gritar Serena mirando a cuanto chico se atravesaba por su camino

-es que escuche por accidente al trio de arpías de colegio hablar de el, y asi lo encontré ¡deben conocerlo! ¡es el sueño de toda mujer!- decía sumamente emocionada, juntando sus dos manos y poniendo una cara de risa.

-¡no le veo ninguna gracia a eso!- menciono con el mismo tono molesto una alta rubia de cabellos color miel y de ojos azules.

-¡Haruka! ¡deja que las niñas se emocionen!, rozando su mejilla, en un tono complice lo cual enloqueció a las presentes- ¿por cierto…. Dices que va en un grado superior,,, ¿no entro a primero? ¿Quién podrá ser? ¡tengo que verlo!- dijo ella cayendo en el juego de la rubia lo cual provoco los celos de su acompañante

-¡Mi-chi-ru!- apretando los dientes. Todas se comienzan a reir y Michiru se hace la desentendida

-¡solo lo digo, porque a lo mejor lo conocemos!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Caminaba de un lado a otro y sin dejar de setirme como un bicho raro, trataba de encontrar algún indicio que me hiciera saber quien era la chica de la que me haría cargo, y miraba a todas las mujeres lleno de curiosidad.

" _es muy conocida y sobre todo hermosa_" repetía las palabras de Kenji Tsukino. _"¿Quién podrá ser?"._ En eso choque con una chica de cabellos negros.

-¡disculpame! Dije y al instante le ayude a levantar el maletín de la chica que estaba de espaldas mio.

-¡oh, no te preocupes, no hay problema!- respondió para luego verme _"guau que guapo_" pensó ella

-es que… estaba distraído… buscando a alguien- dije mientras la miraba "_será ella"._ En eso el sonido del timbre nos hizo saber a todos que debíamos formarnos, en el lugar correspondiente.

-¡Vamos Mina! Posiblemente puedas mostrarme al chico ese- dijo la rubia, de los dos chonguitos

-¡chicas, esperen! Rai aun no llega.- exclamo Amy, corriendo detrás de ellas, al llegar se colocaron, en su lugar, mientras Darien se encontraba a formado a un costado, puesto que estaba en segundo grado.

-¡chicas, acabo de conocer a un hombre guapísimo!- decía Rai entusiasmada

-¡ay no! – se lamento Amy- ¿tambien tu? Eras mi única esperanza- dijo desaminada

-¡calma Amy! En realidad es guapo, pero no me gusta para mi, sino para otra personita, ¿verdad Mina?- y se lanzaban miraditas complices

-¡Sii! – grito Mina emocionada, lo cual causo que todos voltearan a verlos.

-ATENCION….es un verdadero orgullo recibir a los estudiantes de este prestigiado Colegio, por lo cual, el personal, docente, y administrativo de esta institución les da la mas cordial bienvenida.

Me coloque junto con los chicos de segundo grado, y miraba a las chicas de primer grado, detenidamente, pero no lograba encontrar algún indicio de Serena Tsukino. Por fin, el discurso de bienvenida, había concluido, y todos aplaudieron a Michiru Kaio, quien había sido la encargada de hacer tal acto. Los jóvenes comenzaron a pasar a sus salones.

Un poco frustrado, por no haber alcanzado a conocerla me dirigi a la cafetería para luego subir a mi salón, necesitaba un café caliente que me subiera los animos. Mi salón , afortunadamente estaba junto al de los primeros por lo que decidi dejar la busqueda para la hora del recreo en lo que hacia una preguntas.

Serena entro a su salón, iban caminando todas juntas.

-¡ayyy, ojala lleguen chicos igual de guapos a nuestro salón!

-Mina que cosas dices

-vamos Serena que esta vez estamos completamente decididas a encontrar novios y ¡tu seras la primera! Ayer anoche lo decidimos con Mina

-¡yooo! ¿Por qué yo y no Amy?

- pues porque si, eres la única que nunca ha hablado a solas con un chico, hasta Amy, tenia aquel admirador secreto de primer año y le invito en helado ¿recuerdas?- Serena respondió afirmativamente

-¡chicas, a ustedes no se les va una!- dijo Amy- además ese chico no cuenta…

-¡Amy! ¿quieres decir que?- Mina fue interrumpida porque en esos momentos, pasaban cerca de tres chicas.

-pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí- comenzó la pelinegra

-Pero si es nada mas y nada menos que Serena Tsukino y sus súbditas- completo la pelirroja y riéndose en tono de burla,

-¡guarda silencio Beryl!, si no quieres meterte en problemas- sentencio Rai. Mientras Amy trataba de calmarla

-no hagas caso Rai, ya conocemos a este trio y a su veneno que nunca ha podido contra nosotras- respondió Serena altiva mientras caminaba y sus amigas la seguían

-pues mira nada mas como las traen, ¡como su perro guardian!- dijo la tercera que había guardado silencio- una rubia se regreso, y mas que dispuesta, iba a darle una bofetada a la chica.

-¡no lo hagas Mina!- la voz de Serena se escucho desde el fondo

-¡vamos obecede a tu ama!- dijo la chica de cabellos verdes para darle mas cuerda

-¡por favor Mina! ¡no lo hagas, sabes lo que pasaría!- Serena comenzaba a hablar casi ahogada en llanto y ella logro recapacitar, en eso llegan algunos alumnos de segundo

-¡preciosa… no deberías caer en el juego de estas arpías!- susurro una rubia ceniza a sus espaldas y Mina bajo su mano, oprimiendola con fuerza debido al coraje contenido, Serena permaneció dentro del salón, viendo el alboroto que se había hecho. Y envuelta en lagrimas se metió a llorar mientras la acompañaba Amy, desde ahí se podía escuchar la discusión que continuaba.

-¡metete en tus asuntos rarita!- todos miraban a la valiente que se había atrevido a mencionar aquello. La respuesta de la rubia ceniza no se hizo esperar

-Mina puede contenerse…. Pero no yo ¡Neherenia! ¡te arrepentiras!- mientras cerraba el puño y le daba un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo cual la avento contra la pared. Haruka se acerco para levantarla y darle otro golpe cuando una linda chica de cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules le hablo con fuerza.

-¡basta Haruka!- poniéndose entre el cuerpo de Neherenia, Haruka, se detuvo y camino, hacia el salón. Mientras las amigas de la chica llegaban a auxiliarla

-¡eres una salvaje! ¡esto no se va a quedar asi!

-¡¡que esperas Beryl!! ¿Por qué no vas a la dirección y dices lo que paso…… todos aca diremos que lo único que haces es molestar a Serena Tsukino- en se momento yo me acercaba un poco mas pues subia las escaleras y alcance a ver como Haruka golpeaba con fuerza a la chica de largos cabellos ondulados y de curiosidad por ver a tanta gente me acerque y pude oir claramente esto ultimo. _"¿molestar a Serena Tsukino, estas chicas… molestan a Tsukino?"_

-¡por supuesto que no diremos nada por ahora. ¡pero ya nos las pagaras!- dijo la chica de cabellos verdes.

-señorita Blackmoon ¿algun problema?- dijo el profesor que en ese momento llegaba al salón de clases.

-este…. No… no es nada profe…- nerviosa bajo la mirada furiosa de Mina, Rai, y Michiru. Me quede atonito viendo a las chicas y como se enfrentaban estas ultimas, defendiendo a su amiga. A la cual no pude ver, o quizás estaba ahí, y era alguna de ellas.

-bueno pues entren al salón, ¡vamos a comenzar!- todos se dispersaron, y entraron a sus salones.

-¡ya Serena tranquila! No paso nada- la consolaba Amy, ya oiste como termino todo.

-¡pero no es justo! Mina iba a caer en la trampa de esas… ¡es lo que quieren!

- y todo por que ella es la chica a la que Mina le gano el concurso de talentos en la secundaria- enfatizo Rai- ¡Ya Sere! ¡tranquila, el profe ya esta aquí…

-buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Souichi Tomoe, … sere su profesor de física,- comenzó una breve explicación de bienvenida

Mientras tanto en el salón de al lado, yo aun, permanecia curioso.

-Soy la profesora Kaolineth… sere la profesora de literatura- mientras los estudiantes se la comían con los ojos, Darien los miro con desprecio. " _como lo suponía chicos tontos…._ " – en este ciclo, estará con nosotros un nuevo alumno, Joven, ¿podria presentarse por favor?- senti como las miradas se posaron en mi, era lo que menos quería, pero ya no había marcha atrás, muy nervioso me puse de pie y mencione.

-hola, buenos días a todos, mi nombre es… Darien Chiba… espero que podamos ser buenos compañeros- dije con seriedad. Mientras las chicas me sonreían. Note que la profesora también me miro de manera extraña pero no le hice ningun caso

-bueno para comenzar realizaremos un ejercicio, por favor, júntense en equipos de tres, para darles las indicaciones…me sentí intimidado por segunda vez, pues no conocía a nadie.

-¡Quieres trabajar con nosotros?- le dijo una linda voz, me voltee para ver a la dueña de la voz, y vi a la chica que me miraba sonriente, pero me fije mas en su acompañante que parecía no prestarme mucha atención y tenia la mirada clavada en su libro, de inmediato me di cuenta de que se trataba de las chicas que habian defendido a Tsukino… asi que no lo pense dos veces y lleve mi silla junto a ellas. Las dos eran una chicas hermosas, sobre todo la de cabellos aguamarina, se miraba culta y refinada, comparada con el resto de las otras chicas

--¡gracias!... ¡soy Darien Chiba!- les dije

-¡ya lo habías mencionado! ¿o no?- dijo molesta la rubia de cabello corto _" pero que pesada, seguramente han de ser un par de sangronas igual que los demas"_ pense el.

-¡no le hagas caso…. Lo que pasa es que a Haruka no le gustan los chicos guapos….- menciono la chica de cabellos aguamarina mientras se reia, permaneci serio pero su comentario me hizo reir, asi que discretamente, según yo, lo hice.

-¿debo tomar eso como un halago o como un reclamo?- dijo mirando a la chica la cual se sonrojo. Yo note un trato demasiado intimo en ellas por lo que voltee a ver a la chica que me había hablado para ver su reaccion

-¡Hey!. ¡dedicate a lo tuyo, esta preciosidad, ya tiene dueña….- menciono con rudeza, tocando la pierna de su "pareja" de manera posesiva, sonreí al comprobar que no estaba equivocado-

-¡no te preocupes…. Mi intención no es encontrar una novia ni nada de eso… únicamente quiero, terminar la preparatoria

-pues me alegro… ¡quizas nos llevemos mejor entonces!- dijo mirándome fijamente

- y dime guapo ¿Por qué escogiste esta escuela?- la forma en que me hablaba me hizo sentir incomodo, mas al observar la manera en que la rubia había me miraba y la recorde golpeado a la chica de hace rato, me estremeci al momento

-la verdad…. Es un asunto…. Del que no quisiera hablar mucho

- entiendo- dijo Michiru –pero que maleducadas, mi nombre es Michiru Kaio, y ella es Haruka Tenou

- ¡es un placer!- dijo – oigan ….Muero de curiosidad….por preguntarles algo…- Haruka se puso rigida y se adelanto

-¡ahorrate tus preguntas…. No te responderemos nada! ¡quedate con la duda!- al parecer esta confundiendo las cosas

-tranquila Haruka, no pude evitar ver, el pleito que hubo alla afuera. Quiera saber ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué golpeaste a la chica, se veía tan indefensa?

Haruka sonrio orgullosa y respondió.

-en realidad no tienen nada de indefensas, son de lo peor-mientras arrugaba un papel haciéndolo bolas pude ver como os musculos de su bello rostro se tensaban

-¡Haruka…- le recrimino su chica

-¿Qué tiene, es mejor que sepa, que clase de mujeres son esas?

- y por que dicen eso…- interrogue timidamente

- bueno lo que pasa, es que de todas las chicas del colegio, ellas son las mas presumidas, y arrogantes, además de envidiosas, y siempre le hacen la vida de cuadritos a mi bombom…. Pues le tienen envidia

-¿a tu bombom? ¿te molestan mucho Michiri?- no era que me importara mucho pero tenia que averiguar quien era Serena Tsukino y al parecer ellos la conocían

-¡no, yo solo soy su " preciosura"- dijo divertida Michiru,- su cabeza de bombom, es la chica de primero ¡ya la conoceras! Es adorable, una niña muy linda-

-pues si es tan linda… no entiendo porque la molestan

- es que Serena es una niña muy especial- lo tenia, había logrado sacarles la información que quería

-¿Serena? ¿asi se llama?

-si Serena Tsukino… seguro que te cautivara… - dijo Michiru

-¡si…. Lo imagino!- me dije tratando de imaginar el momento en que esa chica se enterara de que yo seria su guardaespaldas

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y había llegado la hora de salir al recreo, Sali lo mas rápido que pude pero ya no había nadie en el primero "C", que era donde estudiaba la chica en cuestión. Camine bajando las escaleras para ir hacia los desayunadores, compre algo y me lo comi rápido, sin perder rastro de cada una de las mujeres que pasaban por ahí.

En eso, una chica choco contra mi

-¡ay discúlpame que tonta soy!- su voz me sono familiar voltee y, baje la vista para verla cuando me encontré con una imagen que era para reírse, completamente inclinada, estaba una chica de cabellos rubios, únicamente podía verle la cabeza y un largo camino que dividia sus dos chonguitos que casi rozaban el suelo.

-¡valla ese peinado ha de estar de moda! ¡eres la segunda chica que veo con ese peinado!- rápidamente ella se levanto para contestarme.

-¡soy la única que usa este peinado!- al verla, mi corazón salto de alegría, era ella, la chica, de la biblioteca, ¡no había duda!

-¡¿tu?!- era la segunda vez que me salía algo tan estúpido de la boca cuando me dirigía a ella, y no entendía el porque.

-¡¿eres tu?!- pregunto con alegría, al parecer no le desagradaba mi presencia, y eso me tranquilizo- ¿estudias aquí?

-¡si… bueno de hecho…. Es mi primer dia…- sonreí

-¡ah….. entonces ¿tu eres el nuevo?- dijo

-¿Cómo? No entiendo- le mencione- a claro, imagino, que todos saben que soy nuevo…. Por eso, me miran de manera extraña- dije guiñándole un ojo y acercándome a su rostro. Ella sonrio y bajo la mirada evidentemente nerviosa.

-¡pues me da gusto que estes en esta escuela! Asi podremos conocernos mejor!- me dijo sonriendo

- la verdad ¡jamas me imagine volver a verte…. Y mucho menos…. Que estudiaras en esta escuela!

- ¡yo tampoco pensé volver a verte!

-¿Qué?- inquirí al darme cuenta de que había pensado en mi y tuviera la esperanza de verme nuevamente

- es decir…. ¡que pequeño es el mundo…- jajaja llevando su mano para atrás, estaba claro que estaba nerviosa- yo tampoco imagine verte aquí! ¡me da mucho gusto!

-¿en serio? Entonces…. ¿puedo acompañarte ya que estas tan sola?

- si. Claro, mis amigas, no han de tardar, fueron a comprar y yo me perdi. Jajaja- su risa, me estaba perturbando, era tan perfecta, incluso cuando reia.

-¿y dime en que año vas?- le pregunte

- ¡en primero! También es mi primer dia..-

- ah…. Estas en el salón de las _"_revoltosas"- le dije enfatizando esto ultimo, y recordé a que había llegado a esa escuela, sin embargo me negaba de dejarla ir ahora que la encontraba de nuevo, ya tendría tiempo para buscar a Tsukino después.

-¿entonces lo viste todo?- dijo triste

-¡bueno! En realidad no del todo…. Unicamante vi cuando una rubia, le dio un tremendo derechazo a la otra chica-

- ¡Haruka es una salvaje, y testaruda, ya le dije que no se meta en problemas pero no entiende.

-¿conoces a Haruka?- pregunte sorprendido, al parecer ahí se conocían todos, claro seguramente eran de la misma calaña, pero ella se veía diferente a todas.

-¡si!, ¿y tu? -

-¡si, somos compañeras de clases, ella y… Michiru

-¿verdad que es muy linda?- menciono, y me admiro mucho el hecho de que no dijera aquello con algún dejo de envidia o malestar.

-¡es muy linda!- le dije, y note como miraba a otro lado- pero sabes… ¡nadie es tan linda como tu!- volteo a verme y sonrio.

Cerca de ahí.

-Esmeralda ¿ya viste? Serena ya se esta ligando al Nuevo ¡no puede ser!- dijo una de ellas

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡eso es imposible, ese chico es para mi.

-acuerdate que yo lo vi primero- dijo Neherenia.

-Calmense chicas, y veamos ¿Por qué se tratan con tanta familiaridad, si esa tonta de Serena jamás habla con un chico?

Las amigas de Serena que pasaban por ahí, escucharon todo.

-¡oyeron!- ¿Serena esta con el chico nuevo- Dijo Mina buscando a su amiga

-¡¿Cón el chico guapo?!, valla no necesito de mi ayuda después de todo- dijo Rai

-¿siguen con eso chicas?- dijo Amy

-¡shhhttt Amy! Este es un trabajo para la diosa del amor Mina Aino, - Serena es muy tonta para tratar con los chicos, asi que le daremos una ayuda

- pero al parecer no la necesita- dijo Amy señalando a la pareja, y trato de hacerlas entrar en razón

-¡alla están!- exclamo la pelinegra señalando debajo de un árbol, justo donde comenzaba una pequeña fuente- pues al parecer, Serena no tiene problemas con este chico

-¡yo lo quiero conocer! ¡ vamos!- dijo la rubia

-pero Mina ¿no deberíamos dejarlos solos?- pero ninguna escucho a la timida peliazul ya iban con dirección a la parejita.

-bueno pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto ella. Eso me daba confianza, al parecer no le era para nada indiferente a la chica.

- me llamo Darien Chiba. Es un placer- dije extendiéndole mi mano. - ¿ahora…. Vas a decirme tu nombre?...- entreabrió los labios para hablar pero fue interrumpida

-¡Serena! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo una linda rubia que se acercaba a nosotros y no despegaba los ojos de mi mientras sonreía. "_Serena…¡no puede ser… debe ser una coincidencia… seguramente hay miles de Serenas en este lugar"_ pensé, mientras mi corazón latia rápidamente.

-¡chicas! Déjenme presentarles a Darien Chiba… va en segundo año- me miro y con cada gesto que ella hacia me cautivaba cada vez mas

-¡mucho gusto!- dije, aun sin quitar la vista de encima de la chica. _"¿Serena?"_

-¡pero si que es guapísimo Rai… tenias razón!- Rai le dio un golpe con el codo a la indiscreta rubia de media cola

-¡hola, ya nos habíamos visto… soy Rai Hino!- menciono

-yo soy Amy Kaio…¡mucho gusto!

-entonces tu eres….- volvi a preguntar a la chica, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus amigas, la duda me carcomía por dentro.

-¡Serena Tsukino!- me quede paralizado al oir su nombre, _"¡no podía ser, por que ella , de todas las mujeres que había en esa escuela, por que tenia que ser ella, Serena Tsukino!"._

-¿te comio la lengua el raton?- pregunto la mas aventada del grupo

-¡Mina que cosas dices!- disculpala Darien...

-¿Serena…. Tu eres…. Serena Tsukino?- esa fue la tercera vez que dije algo incoherente, aunque ahora tenia una razón muy fuerte para justificarla. El timbre sono, y ellas se despidieron

-¡nos vemos mas tarde Darien!- dijeron a modo de despedida y comenzaron a caminar entrelazando sus brazos para ir muy juntas,

-¡si, nos vemos, un gusto conocerlas a todas!- les dije, y vi como Serena aun permanecia ahí.

-¡¿Que paso… te sorprende mi apellido?! ¿Por qué te has puesto asi de repente?- dijo evidentemente molesta pues había cambiado totalmente mi actitud con ella

-¡no! Es que…

- ¡claro! Supongo que mi apellido influye en tu decisión…. ¡crei que eras diferente!

-¡no, espera, no es eso!

-¡no me hables!- dijo mientras caminaba mas deprisa, y la mire como alcanzaba a sus amigas. Quedándome sumamente impactado con la noticia, no podía creer que esa chica seria la chica de la que tenia que cuidar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno amigas díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les halla gustado, espero poder actualizar en menos de un mes jeje aunque no prometo nada, les aradezco por su paciencia para este fic, asi que tratare de echarle ganas, es que estoy dándole final a un fic, y de ahí me quedare de lleno con Full House y esta historia,

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Serenity chiba col, patty ramirez de chiba, sailor lady, Usagi Tsukino de chiba, karabunnymoon, anyreth, princess moon-light, Divissima moon, Sandy serena, nahima chan, natustar, ange_bengi, mayen89, carmenn**.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios amigas y a todos los que se dan una vuelta por este fic también, un saludo y un abrazo, nos vemos luego!!

Con cariño USAKO DE CHIBA

4 de Octubre de 2009


	5. Verdades

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA. Los personajes de Sailor Moon, no me pertenecen y esta historia está realizada bajo mi inspiración, y sin finalidades de plagio, ni lucro.

Gracias!! Miles de gracias por su apoyo y por seguir este nuevo fic, veo a muchas lectoras de mis otras historias y eso me llena enormemente de felicidad, gracias por acompañarme y espero no defraudarlas, un saludo.

S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D

**VERDADES**

"_¡no puede ser que ella sea Serena Tsukino!... ¡no ella!... ¡acabo de perder cualquier oportunidad de conquistarla!_" pensé, mientras miraba como ella se alejaba poco a poco, por un momento tuve el impulso de correr detrás de ella, pero me pareció algo desubicado de mi parte, después de todo únicamente habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras.

La risa de una mujer me saco de mis pensamientos y de los deseos de correr detrás de ella. Mire a la susodicha para encontrarme con una chica de cabellos verdes largos y ondulados, tenía una piel muy blanca y los labios rojos, su estilizada figura y su porte era algo muy llamativo, aparte del color de sus cabellos. La reconocí de inmediato detrás de ella había una pelirroja y una chica de cabellos negros también muy blanca de ojos azul intenso y labios muy rojos, era muy atractiva al parecer era la mas tranquila de todas, pues la pelirroja tenia la mirada y su expresión tan fría como el de la primera, aun así ninguna de las tres parecía ser de confianza.

-¡hola guapo! Si sigues ahí parado el profesor no te dejara entrar a clases, jajajaja.- camino muy altiva mientras sus amigas la seguían, e iba contoneándose y carcajeándose estruendosamente, afortunadamente eso logro hacerme reaccionar y corrí lo mas que pude para subir las escaleras, busque ansioso a la rubia de las dos coletas pero fue inútil ya no estaba ahí, al pasar por su salón de clases y mientras solicitaba el permiso para entrar a mi salón recorrí rápidamente con la mirada el grupo de primero, la divise rápido, ahí al frente estaba ella, me lanzo una mirada despectiva la cual me hizo sentir algo de incomodidad, y sin dejar de verla entre a mi aula.

-¡valla! Parece que lo has flechado amiga- murmuro la chica de cabellos rubios que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¡no lo creo! Seguramente es un imbécil- dijo cruzando los brazos-

-¿quieren compartir algo con la clase? ¿Señorita Aino?- ella se defendió

-¡no profesor Kouda! ¡lo siento!- agachándose

-¡bien entonces continuemos! Por favor señorita Kaio continuemos con el tema.

Miraba el reloj con ansiedad esperando el momento en que la clase terminara, tenía que hablar con ella, ¡antes de que terminara el día! No podía concentrarme pues no dejaba de preguntarme ¿Qué haría cuando supiera quién era yo?, y la pregunta que me hacía era ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo?

Sin lograr poner mucha atención la mayor parte de la clase, el maestro nos aviso que nuestro primer trabajo consistía en realizar un pequeño ensayo sobre lo que esperábamos en el transcurso del semestre, para ello nos dio la oportunidad de salir a trabajar afuera y así lo hicimos, trate de sentarme bajo un árbol, en unas bancas, justo donde Serena tenía que pasar al salir de clases. Así no se me escaparía, trate de realizar el trabajo, pero únicamente escribía cosas incoherentes, y sin sentido, no podía trabajar ya que en mi mente solo había una cosa.

¿Cómo me acercaría nuevamente a ella? Y lo más difícil ¿Cómo llevar a Serena Tsukino a su casa? Era obvio que no quería ni hablarme, y al recordar la forma en cómo su padre dijo que ella tomaba lo del guardaespaldas mi temor era aun mayor.

-¿Por qué estas tan pensativo?- me pregunto amablemente Michiru. Voltee a verla y no sabía que decirle.

-¿no me digas que estas pensando en Serena?- mirándome a los ojos, ¡ella me había descubierto! ¿Tan obvio era?

-¿Por qué dices eso?- inquirí, cerrando mi libreta y mirándola con interés, ella como mujer podía a lo mejor ayudarme y además lograría saber algo más sobre la chica de peinados de odango.

-¡vamos galán!- me dijo la rubia que la acompañaba,- vimos que te encontrabas platicando con ella en el recreo, ¿no me digas que te gusto cabeza de bombón?- la pregunta me cayo de sopetón, si que esa chica sabia como decir las cosas, y no sabía que responder, me sentía como un tonto y a pesar de tratar de ocultar mi nerviosismo, creo que no lo logre.

-¡Haruka! No lo intimides- le regaño y luego sentándose a mi lado me dijo -¡Serena es una chica muy tierna! Si de verdad te gusto tendrás que ser muy astuto, en mi mente me dije "_si… muy tierna_", irónicamente

-¿Por qué crees que Serena se fijaría en ti?, ella no es como el resto de las chicas de esta institución, y si te gusta y quieres conquistarla, tendrás que vértelas conmigo- amenazándome, sentí algo de hostilidad en sus palabras le sonreí de forma que entendiera que no era mi intención dañarla, así que para tranquilizar el ambiente pregunte.

-¿y ustedes como conocen a Serena?- pregunte cruzando las piernas. La primera en responder fue la chica de cabellos turquesas.

-¡yo la conocí gracias a mi hermanita! ¡Amy!, ellas han asistido juntas desde el jardín de niños pero fue hasta el tercero de primaria en el que se hicieron grandes amigas.

-¿y tu Haruka?- tratando de ganármela para llevar las cosas en paz, a pesar de que presentía lo que me respondería

-¡no entiendo a que viene tu pregunta!- respondió seca- lo que me extraña es ¿Cómo conoces a tu a Serena? Porque vi que se hablaban como si se conocieran, mejor dime, ¿Cómo la conoces tu?, ella jamás había hablado con un hombre antes- una vez más, no sabía que responderles… estaba tramando como encontrar un pretexto o alguna mentira cuando su acompañante se adelanto.

-¡no le hagas caso! Ya te dije que a ella no le gustan los chicos guapos- me susurro al oído la chica -Haruka conoció a Serena cuando vino a esta escuela, justamente hace tres años, cuando entro a cursar el tercer grado de prepa, entonces Serena iba en segundo grado, en el edificio de enfrente- dijo señalándome- que es donde está el nivel secundario.

-¡comprendo!, -en eso, el sonido del timbre me aviso que las clases habían terminado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido debido a los nervios, sabía que la vería, y yo aun no había encontrado la forma de ganarme su confianza y decirle lo que estaba pasando

-¡pues ahí viene!- dijo la rubia mientras aun se mantenía de pie, al mirar mi rostro pregunto -¿Qué pasa, no vas a ir a su encuentro?- con una risa burlona mientras cargaba su maletín llevándolo hacia atrás de su espalda.

-las cosas, no salieron tan bien hace un momento, ¡ella se fue muy molesta y dudo mucho que me hable!- mientras decía esto miraba que algunas chicas comenzaban a salir de clases.-

-¡te felicito!, ¡rompiste el record entonces!- se burlo Haruka, yo la mire y le sonreí, no me molestaba, pero intuía que yo no era santo de su devoción. Lo único que en ese momento me interesaba era quedar a solas con ella y llevarla a casa., mire a Michiru, la cual, me sonrió ella era tan contraria a Haruka, tan amable

-¡Amy, chicas! – las llamo Michiru, de inmediato se acercaron cuatro mujeres, las mismas que había conocido hacía rato, aunque Serena venia un poco más atrás y al parecer distraída platicando con la chica de cabellos negros, así que aun no se percataba de que yo me encontraba ahí.

-¿nos vamos? pregunto Haruka, mi nuevo auto nos espera- mientras jugueteaba con las llaves, -Serena ¿vendrán por ti verdad?- es eso Serena levanto la vista y al verme su sonrisa desapareció por completo, me levante esperando a que me dijera algo, pero actuó totalmente indiferente.

-¡si, mi papa me hablo diciéndome que vendrán por mi! Rai ¿te vas conmigo, puedo pasar a dejarte?- le pregunto ella, al parecer intuía lo que yo hacía ahí y quería evitarlo

-¡lo siento Serena!, pero también vendrán por mi ahora, mi papa tiene un asunto importante que tratar y mando por mí, ¡Mina se va conmigo!- le respondió, al oír aquello me quite un peso de encima, por lo menos ahora ya tenía un problema menos y podría quedarme a solas con ella hasta que "vinieran a traerla"

-¿Qué? Pero… pero –trataba de decir mientras me miraba con un gesto de total angustia, debo confesarlo me divertía un poco ver su gesto de chiquilla, me cruce de brazos mientras la miraba -¡no sean malas!, ¿ni siquiera van a esperar a que me vengan a traer?- mirándolas con ojos suplicantes

-¡pero por eso no hay problema!- respondió Michiru –Darien puede esperarte ¿o también vendrán por ti?- pregunto mientras todas se reían en silencio apenándome un poco, era evidente que no daba la impresión de ser como ellos.

-¡de ninguna manera!, para mi será un placer acompañar a Serena- decía mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras le sonreía ella los miro por un momento para luego voltearme la cara y responder

-¡no, no quiero molestarlo! ¡Por favor Haruka!- colgándose de su brazo y haciendo un puchero

-¡Serena! Tenemos que asistir a una exposición de artes y se nos hace tarde ¡de nada servirá esa carita! ¡De verdad lo siento!- menciono la chica peli azul, que al parecer era la hermana mejor de Michiru- Darien se ha ofrecido y no veo algo de malo en ello, es muy gentil de tu parte- manifestó mirándome con agradecimiento, todas las demás asintieron y ella termino comprendiendo que no le quedaba de otra.

-¡está bien!...pero ya me las pagaran- dijo lanzándoles una mirada de rencor, mientras la rubia y la pelinegra se miraban entre sí, y le lanzaban miradas a Serena, a la cual no le cayó en gracia.

-¡no te pases de listo Chiba! ¡Bombón!, si te hace algo no dudes en decírmelo, - le dijo y luego tomo la mano de Michiru para hacerle saber que debían irse

-¡nos vemos mañana Serena! Darien, ¡fue un placer conocer a alguien como tú!-. Dijo sonriendo

-¡nos vemos Serena! ¡Darien cuídala mucho!- me dijo la chica rubia, para luego agregar- ah y por favor se van ¡derechito a casa!- con voz picara, Serena se enfureció y le grito

-¡Mina!

-de todas maneras, ¡te hablamos en la tarde!- le dijo la chica de cabellos negros en un tono que me fue imposible tratar de descifrar

Poco a poco todas se fueron y fue así como finalmente pudimos quedar a solas, incapaz de encontrar la forma de decirle las cosas, pensé en arreglar primero el roce de hacía rato.

-¡Serena yo….quería disculparme contigo!- me acerque un poco para verla a los ojos pero ella se alejo y sin mirarme dijo

-¿Por qué?- alejándose y mirando al frente

-no es cierto que a mí me haya impactado tu apellido, reconozco que tu padre y su empresa en muy reconocida, pero de verdad que, ¡eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo! _"si supieras que yo no soy más que un pobre diablo que no tiene ni en que caerse muerto, nunca te fijarías en mi"-_ pensé con tristeza ya que sabia y presentía lo que pasaría en cuestión de horas

-¡entonces! ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?- esta vez levanto sus bellos ojos azules para verme a la cara. No encontraba como decirle aquello, pero entendía que entre más pronto mejor

-dijiste que… ¿iban a venir por ti verdad?- dije en un intento por tratar de hilar las ideas y hablar claro

-¡si! Eso dije pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con que me vengan a traer?

- es que... me gustaría acompañarte a casa, para que aclaremos las cosas- esperando que con esto lograra sensibilizarla un poco mas- al parecer no te gusta que vengan por ti ¿Por qué no llamas a tu padre y le dices que yo te llevare? Así podemos platicar un poco- sabia que con ese comentario ella no podría resistirse a lo que estaba pidiéndole, pero aun dudaba de mi poder de convencimiento.

-¡está bien! ¡Le llamare! Pero te aseguro que me mandara por un tubo.- me reí ante su comentario, y luego vi como realizaba la llamada, en lo que ella se alejaba un poco para hablar con calma yo no dejaba de tronarme los dedos, y aun no sabía que me tenia más nervioso, si el hecho de estar a solas con ella, o el decirle que yo sería su guardaespaldas, respire y cargue mi maletín, para despejar mi mente mientras camine un poco hasta que escuche su voz

-¡increíble!- voltee para mirar como tenía el celular en la mano y lo miraba sorprendida, no pude evitar sonreírme al saber que había pasado

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vendrán por ti?- le pregunte arqueando una ceja

-¡no! increíblemente mi papa me dio permiso de ir sola a casa! Ni siquiera me pregunto con quien me iria- aun tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-¡bueno, pues vámonos! ¡Antes de que te llame para arrepentirse!- le dije, y logre que ella sonriera, me acerque a ella y le tome su mochila

-¿te ayudo?- dije cargándola y poniéndomela a mis espaldas

-¡si no te molesta llevar el bolso de una chiquilla!- dijo con un tono despectivo que luego cambio por una sonrisa

-¡claro que no!, con esta mochila de conejo, ¡seguramente me veo mejor que tú!- la mire a los ojos y ella no pudo evitar reír con más fuerza

-¡jajajaja!, ¡no lo creo!- me dijo mientras se adelantaba y caminaba, me apresure a seguirla para ponerme a su par- ¿A dónde te llevo entonces?

-¡pues debemos de tomar un taxi o un bus! ¿Qué te gustaría?- pregunto mirándome con una enorme sonrisa, la cual provoco cierto delirio en mi, haciendo que bajara mi mirada para evitar que descubriera lo que yo comenzaba a sentir cada que la tenía cerca.

-¡vamos en el autobús! Así podre pasar más tiempo junto a ti. –le respondí rápidamente y alce mi rostro para ver su reacción, la cual fue de total sorpresa, ya que sonrió y estiro sus manos y las cruzo llevándolas hacia atrás y tampoco me miro a los ojos.

-¡está bien!- me dijo, caminamos un par de cuadras, en verdad no sabía que decirle, únicamente la miraba sonreír, y las palabras no querían salir de mis labios, al llegar a la parada, mire un puesto de churros y sin pensarlo le dije

-¡espérame!- corrí y pedí dos rellenos de chocolate la miraba de lejos no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, cuando estuvieron listos llegue a su lado, mientras le obsequiaba uno -¿quieres? Espero que no seas de esa chicas que no comen nada para no perder la figura, ella lo tomo al momento que se carcajeo

-¡jajajaja! ¿Yo, cuidarme?, ¡no me conoces! Puedo ser capaz de devorarme un caballo entero.- me respondió, y ahora el que reía era yo

-¿un caballo entero? ¡Guau! ¡Si que comes!.- le respondí, comimos nuestro postre y cuando el camión llego ella hizo la parada y subimos a él, de inmediato me adelante y pague los boletos, me sonrió agradecida, y se sonrojo levemente, finalmente llegamos a los asientos y me senté a su lado

-¡Esta riquismo!- mientras no dejaba de abrir y cerrar sus ojos evidenciando lo mucho que le estaba gustando

-me alegro de que te guste, ¿oye y puedo preguntarte algo? –dejando de comer para mirarla

-¿Qué?- pregunto tranquila

-¿ya no estás molesta conmigo?- la mire con seriedad

-se supone que ibas a explicarme porque actuaste así al saber mi nombre y sigo esperando la respuesta – en ese momento volteo a verme para esperar mi respuesta

-es algo muy delicado…¡pero prometo que te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa.

-¿Qué, hasta mi casa? ¿Pero porque? ¿Cuál es el misterio?- pregunto ahora si centrando toda su atención en mi

-¡te lo juro! ¡No me preguntes más!- la mire con intensidad, queriendo que aceptara mi petición

-¡no entiendo porque! ¡Pero está bien!

-¡gracias!- murmure –únicamente quiero disfrutar contigo de este momento con tranquilidad "_dudo mucho que después de lo que sepas quieras seguir hablándome"_

-¡y dime! ¿De dónde vienes? Es decir ¿de dónde saliste? ¡Nunca te había visto! ¿No eres de acá?.- Sus preguntas me dejaron desconcertado y no sabía que responderle, la mire y fue inevitable que me riera como un tonto

-bueno pues, digamos que vine de por ahí- la respuesta fue más estúpida de lo que pensaba

-¿de por ahí? Uuu ¡Cuánto misterio!,- dijo mirándome -¡ya en serio! ¿Dime de dónde vienes?

-pues, yo, la verdad es que, conseguí una beca en la escuela- me limite a responder, esperaba que con eso se conformara, ya que el hecho de ser becado significaba que no era de su círculo social, pensé que comentaría algo al respecto pero lo único que me dijo fue

-¿becado? ¡Guau! ¡Has de ser un genio! Los únicos que tienen una beca en la escuela, es Amy, tiene el 50 porciento por su elevado coeficiente intelectual, aunque la verdad no lo necesita, sus padres son médicos y muy reconocidos y ella misma rechazo el 100 porciento para que otro alumno que en realidad lo necesitara lo obtuviera

-¡que generoso de su parte!- comente – y ¿Quién más?

-hay otros pero en realidad son pocos, de mi grupo únicamente Amy y Mina, quien la obtuvo por sus habilidades para la actuación y su talento, además de ser la estrella del volibol, tiene un 30 porciento de beca,

-¿y no es inteligente?- pregunte al observar que había omitido ese detalle

-¿Quién Mina? ¡Jajajaja! Ella y yo, somos tal para cual, no damos una, aunque ella tiene que conservar un promedio mínimo de 8.5 para no reprobar – respondió sincera y luego pareció darse cuenta de que había cometido una indiscreción pues me sonrió apenada

-¿así que no eres muy buena en la escuela?- le pregunte para molestarla, mordiendo mi postre el cual aun no terminaba debido a lo entretenido que me encontraba

-bueno- dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, lo cual me hizo reír, ella lograba hacerme sentir bien -¡Amy, nos ayuda mucho, sobre todo con Mina, como ya te dije, ella necesita mantener un promedio, y yo pues…. ¡también hago mi lucha!- respondió, a lo que comente

-pues que bueno, es importante prepararse para un futuro

-¿entonces si eres un genio o también eres una estrella del talento y del deporte? – dijo para molestarme lo note en su tono pero solo logro que yo sonriera aun mas, pues me estaba demostrando su interés por mi

-¡me dieron una beca del 100 porciento!- le dije sin ser presuntuoso

-¡¿100 porciento?! ¡Que modesto! Jajajaja, seguro entonces que eres un genio, - comenzamos a reírnos y en eso ella se levanto- ¡hemos llegado! Solo debemos caminar una cuadra para llegar – me dijo y los dos bajamos, íbamos en silencio y no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado pues en mi mente únicamente tenía un pensamiento

"_ahora si Darien ¡prepárate para lo que venga!....¡que lastima que todo acabe tan pronto! Seguramente no volveré a tener oportunidad de hablar así con ella"_

-¡Darien!- pasando sus manos por mi rostro - ¡ya llegamos! Ahora si me dirás ¿Cuál es el misterio? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así esta mañana al saber mi nombre?- se paro frente a mí, y entendí que ella no iba a dar un paso más hasta no haber hablado

-¡por lo menos entremos!- mire hacia arriba para ver el nombre los fraccionamiento -¿Real del Valle? Así que ¿acá vives?, ¡claro que tonto soy si debes de ser multimillonaria!- le dije entrando mientras nos permitan la entrada, ella pareció molestarse

-¡no te entiendo! La otra vez llegaste hasta acá ¿no te diste cuenta de donde estabas?- pregunto pero sin dar tiempo a que respondiera agrego - además ¡sigo esperando tu respuesta!

-no hemos llegado a tu casa, aun no la conozco- le dije sin mirarla, ella se resigno y me dijo

-¡es la octava, así que démonos prisa!- camino y de repente pareció que llegábamos, el camino se me hizo muy corto, y yo aun no estaba del todo preparado.

-¡hasta acá Darien!- me arqueo una ceja y se puso seria mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura -¡mis padres se molestaran si te ven venir conmigo así que ya viste mi casa, ahora respóndeme!- parecía un poco molesta y con justa razón, pues llevaba dándole vueltas al mismo asunto.

-está bien Serena...- dije suavemente, logre que ella se tranquilizara pues una vez más volteo a verme, por un momento me perdí en sus ojos azules, pero recordé que lo que vendría a continuación seria mas difícil aun.

-¡ya dime! Que me tienes muerta de curiosidad-expreso ansiosa, así que continúe

-¡yo conseguí un trabajo! ¡Mi situación es algo complicada y después de meses de búsqueda, encontré un trabajo excelente, el cual me permitiera proseguir mis estudios- comencé, ella pareció confundida pues me miraba sin comprender nada-

-¡no entiendo!

-por favor, no me interrumpas – dije poniéndole una mano en los hombros, -lo que te voy a decir es muy importante- ella me miro y con ello me dio a entender que podía continuar - ¡encontré ese trabajo! Y en verdad lo necesito mucho

Serena permanecía en silencio y totalmente confusa

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-aun no entiendes… dijiste que hoy alguien pasaría por ti a la escuela ¿cierto?

-¡si! ¡Siempre lo hacen aunque esta vez le dije a mi papa que…- de repente guardo silencio al ir hilando las cosas- ¡espera! ¿Dices que conseguiste un trabajo …. Que trabajo es ese?- pregunto cómo temiendo la respuesta

-¡este es mi trabajo!...- dije agachando la mirada - ¡yo era la persona que tenía que pasar por ti… mi trabajo consiste en….- levante la vista al decir esto ultimo, sus ojos suplicantes amenazaban con estallar en lagrimas en cualquier momento- ¡yo debo cuidar de ti!- trate de decirlo claramente y con suma cautela para evitar su reacción

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú eres.. Eres quien me cuidara?- pregunto alejándose de mí y quitándome las manos de sus hombros mientras me encaraba

-¡yo no tenía idea!- dije como justificación, y es que era la verdad

-¡no digas más! ¡Esta más que claro! ¡Todo esto estaba preparado!- comenzó a decir sin escucharme

-pero es que yo..

-¡seguramente mi papa te dijo quien era yo, y fue por eso que decidiste acercarte a mí, aquel día en la biblioteca! ¡Claro! ¡Me estabas vigilando! ¡Es muy común en mi padre! ¿Pero tu?- me miraba con profundo rencor y yo no sabía que decirle- ¿era necesario que hicieras todo eso?- no entendí bien a que se referia

-¡eso no es verdad! Cuando yo te conocí ni siquiera sabía quién eras, y aun no había conocido a tu padre-

-¡no mientas!, ¡eres de lo peor! Pensé que eras un chico diferente pero ahora me decepcionas más, ¿¡porque mentirme!? ¿¡Porque?!- vocifero, a lo que algunas personas que pasaron voltearon a vernos -¡eres un mentiroso, ¿tampoco conocías donde vivo?- pregunto irónica

-¿Por qué no entramos para que te tranquilices?- dije, sabía que ella no lo tomaría del todo bien, pero tampoco, pensé que se pondría tan mal, después de todo, apenas y nos conocíamos, parecía que le dolía mucho el hecho de que yo la hubiera engañado, como ella suponía.

-¡déjame! ¡Se entrar sola! ¡Limítate a ir con mi padre para cumplir con tus obligaciones y no me hables!- termino, jalándome su mochila para adentrarse a la residencia.

Por fin entramos a la mansión, una vez ahí, el guardia nos dejo entrar, por primera vez estaba en su casa, que en realidad era enorme y parecía más un castillo, había un amplio jardín, muchos árboles y todo tipo de espacios caminamos al lado del camino principal , el cual llevaba hasta la entrada, la veía a unos 10 metros de donde me encontraba, bajo la sombra de los arboles íbamos con paso apresurado pues ella iba delante mío como si quisiera que todo terminara y me alejara de ella lo más pronto posible.

-solo lleguemos con tu padre y ¡no me veras mas por el resto del día!- le dije, ella no respondió y la verdad no esperaba que lo hiciera continuamos con el trayecto, hasta llegar a la fuente frente a la entrada principal, la casa era de un color amarillo con tonos terracota, beige y naranja, la entrada principal, iniciaba con unas pequeñas escaleras que daban a una enorme puerta de madera, había grandes ventanales y pasillos, todo era de un estilo clásico, yo aun miraba admirado todo lo que ha a mi paso, de pronto ella se detuvo.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Lo único que me faltaba! ¿¡Que rayos hacen ellas aquí?!- dijo apretando mas el paso voltee para buscar que era lo que podía haberla enfurecido, pero no vi más que tres hermosos automóviles, una limosina blanca, una camioneta obscura y un deportivo de color verde era lindo pero extremadamente llamativo.

Entramos a la casa, yo detrás de ella, iba a buscar a su padre o la madre a la que aun no tenía el gusto de conocer, lo único que quería era terminar con todo esto ya bastante mal había sido ese día por lo que quería alejarme un poco de ella, lo que me sorprendió fue la forma en que la familia Tsukino me recibía.

-pero si acá llegaron ya… ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- me dijo el ingeniero Tsukino, acercándose a nosotros, miraba a todos y me di cuenta de que en la sala había tres chicas sentadas, las cuales también se levantaron hacia nosotros.

-¡Hola Serena!- la saludo una de ellas sonriéndole mientras yo pensaba que hipocresía de su parte saludarla después de haberse enfrentado a ella, creí que ella le voltearía la cara pero lo que respondió me dejo mas perplejo

-¡hola Beryl! Esmeralda, Neherenia – dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-Serena, Darien- dijo una hermosa señora de largos cabellos azules, sin duda, era la madre de Serena pues tenía los mismos ojos llenos de infinita ternura.-

-¿pero qué pasa?- trato de preguntar Serena pero fue interrumpida por su padre, al parecer ella se encontraba tan confusa como yo quien me sentía fuera de lugar.

-¡Darien estas señoritas han venido a preguntar por ti! Al parecer las has conquistado en tu primer día de clases- dijo bromeando, logre ver como Serena me fruncía el ceño y una vez más volteaba su cara hacia donde estaban las tres chicas, que no eran más que las mismas del conflicto de esa mañana sin embargo yo aun no lograba salir de mi asombro, pues me estaba tratando tan familiarmente que no entendía el porqué – les dije que eres el hijo de un gran amigo mío, y que has venido desde lejos para terminar tus estudios acá en Tokio, y que vivirás en nuestra casa durante todo este tiempo- me dijo dándome unas palmadas para terminar con esa mentira, entonces comprendí lo que pasaba, el trataba de ocultar mi identidad con ellas, Serena dio un paso y dijo

-¡papa!- esta vez fue la madre quien la interrumpió

– ¿Darien gustas algo de tomar? Seguramente el camino te dejo fatigado, disculpen que no hallamos mandado por ustedes, pero nos pareció que era mejor que se vinieran caminando para que comenzaras a conocer Tokio- al ver que me hablaban de forma tan amistosa no tuve más que seguirles el juego o me vería como un maleducado

-¡si gracias señora!- y les sonreía a ambos

-¡por favor dime Ikuko!- dijo llevándome a la sala para saludar a las mujeres

-¡que bien! así que tu padre es amigo de el padre de Serena, entonces ustedes nada mas son conocidos ¿cierto?- pregunto la de cabellos oscuros

-¡si! Apenas hace un momento que nos conocimos- respondí haciendo referencia a lo que paso segundos antes, mientras miraba como Serena echaba chispas por los ojos.

-¿y dime quien es tu padre? Porque justo cuando llegaron estábamos hablando de eso- pregunto la chica de cabellos verdes, todos voltearon a verme, las amigas del colegio de forma curiosa pero la familia Tsukino de manera muy ansiosa por lo que iba a responder, el padre de Serena iban a hablar pero me adelante.

-¡mi padre es un científico! ¡Ha hecho grandes descubrimientos y ha servido de apoyo para la ciencia- respondí con seguridad

-¡eso sí que es sorprendente! ¡Seguramente ha de ser muy conocido!-Dijo la pelirroja, yo no respondí únicamente desvié un poco la mirada para ocultar la verdad y entonces mi mirada se encontró con la de Serena la cual, al oír eso me miraba fijamente. Al igual que Ikuko y Kenji

-pero cambiemos de tema. ¿Les gustaría quedarse a comer? Justamente es la hora de la comida- dijo Ikuko,

-¡oh no! ¡Muchísimas gracias pero nosotras ya nos vamos!-

-si es cierto lo que dice Esmeralda, ¡tenemos que llegar a casa! Neherenia ¡vámonos! – mire a la que parecía ser Neherenia la cual no me quitaba la mirada de encima, logrando que me sintiera algo incomodo

-¡si! Darien, espero poder verte mañana en la escuela- me dijo antes de salir

-¡nos vemos Serena! – dijo Beryl sonriendo burlonamente, no sé porque pero me parecía que ellas no eran de fiar, y más aun por la manera en que Serena actuaba frente a sus padres cuando ellas estaban ahí.

-¡salúdame a tu padre Esmeralda! –

-¡si lo hare ingeniero Kenji!, adiós Serena, Darien- mirándome fijamente, y sonriéndome, al fin se retiraron, así que me prepare para las ordenes que recibiría a continuación

-¡Darien! ¿Así te llamas? ¡Lamento mucho todo esto pero es que ellas llegaron preguntando por ti, y yo no sabía nada, - justifico la señora de cabellos y ojos azules mirando a su esposo

-afortunadamente llegue a tiempo para decirles que apenas llegaste a Tokio y que eres hijo de un gran amigo mío, espero que no te moleste.

-¡no claro que no! entiendo que…¡es parte de mi deber y mis obligaciones!- volví a enfatizar la frase mirando a la rubia, la cual permanecía cruzada de brazos y muy molesta.

-además, debes pasar completamente desapercibido y por eso tuvimos que mentir, solo así se justificaría tu presencia en esta casa.- expreso su madre

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Papa ya te pusiste a pensar tan solo un poco en lo que yo siento?- le respondió su hija

-¡Serena!

-¿¡mama?! ¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara? ¡Les dije que yo no quería a una "niñera!- dijo esto último con desprecio mientras me miraba con rencor – ¡que ande detrás de mi todo el tiempo! ¡No lo quiero!

-hija yo no tenía idea de lo que tu padre planeaba- dijo para calmarla- pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él, ¡y no me parece nada mal que un chico de tu edad sea quien te cuide, así podrá parecer como un compañero mas de tu clase!

-¡no! – grito

-¡esto no está en discusión Serena! – comenzó a levantar un poco la voz el padre de ella, tuve el impulso de salir de ahí, me sentía fuera de cuadro pero entendí que todo esto se debía precisamente a mí.

-¡papa! ¡No quiero un guardaespaldas! ¡No lo quiero!- dijo haciendo un berrinche

-¡si me permiten, será mejor que me retire! – interrumpí

-¡claro que no! ¡Tu te quedas para decirle a mi padre que no necesito que me cuiden, soy lo suficientemente grandecita para hacerlo sola- reí disimuladamente ante ese último comentario pues lo que estaba haciendo demostraba todo menos algo de madurez.

-¡Serena!- recrimino su mama- esa no es forma de hablarle al joven Chiba, el no tiene la culpa de nada

-¡pues despídanlo! ¡No estoy dispuesta a dejar que valla detrás de mi todo el tiempo! ¡No lo quiero a mi lado! ¡Y no lo necesito!- apenas dijo aquello, una fuerte bofetada había resonado en el salón, cerré los ojos y mire hacia otro lado, intentando no cruzarme con la mirada de la chica, pero era imposible.

-¡dije que no está en discusión! ¡Obedecerás mis órdenes quieras o no! ¡Darien es el indicado para hacer este trabajo y además, acá mando yo! ¡Y ahora retírate de mi vista!- reprendió el padre de ella

-¡pa-papa…es la primera vez que me pegas!- sus ojos se encendieron de repente para decirle -¡te odio!-grito con la mano en la mejilla. –giro para mirarme y dedicarme la misma mirada yo baje la vista y ella subió las escaleras rápidamente.

-¡siento mucho que tengas que presenciar esto!- dijo Ikuko

-no se preocupe señora, yo entiendo- sentía una sensación rara al ver como la habían tratado, pero seguramente había razones fuertes para eso, estaba claro que si su padre había contratado mis servicios era porque le interesaba el bienestar de su hija.

-¡es que es una chica muy caprichosa y extremadamente consentida, que siempre quiere salirse con la suya pero las cosas deben cambiar de ahora en adelante!.- manifestó su papa, para luego voltearme a ver u tranquilizándose me dijo -¡déjame felicitarte! ¡Trajiste a la casa a Serena! ¡Creí que tardarías más! No tengo idea de cómo lo conseguiste, pero ¡has pasado la prueba!

-¡gracias! En verdad no fue tan fácil- respondí

-¡espero que ella no te trate mal! ¡Entiéndela un poco todo esto la tomo por sorpresa!- me dijo su madre

-¡si señora! ¡No se preocupe!

-bueno Darien, ¡acompáñame!- los dos salimos de la casa- ahora déjame mostrarte, en esa casa de ahí- dijo señalándome una casa que estaba al lado izquierdo, tenia un pequeño garaje donde había un hermoso ….. y su la construcción estaba en la parte de arriba justo frente a lo que parecía una habitación con una pequeña terraza

-¿viviré en uno de los cuartos?- al acercarnos a la pequeña casita

-de hecho todos los demás viven en la casa de atrás, pero no hay lugar para otro, además necesito que tu estés lo más cerca posible de Serena, ¡no tienes idea de lo difícil que es controlarla, algunas veces desaparece sin dejar rastro, y como estas joven, creo que estarás mas a gusto en este espacio, donde además podrás realizar tus tareas- el ingeniero Kenji abrió la casa, la cual parecía un pequeño departamento, tenía un cuarto, su baño y una sala comedor, todo muy cómodo, y con lo necesario para vivir bien, había un balcón que daba al frente de la terraza de la habitación que supuse era la de Serena - creo que estarás a gusto

-¡señor esto es demasiado! En verdad me conformaría con un cuarto junto con los demás, ¡no tengo ningún problema!-

-¡no te preocupes! ¡Rubeus dijo que no es necesario! ¡Y a mí me tranquilizara mas saberte a un paso de mi hija!, -señalo la habitación de enfrente y con eso mis sospechas se hicieron verdaderas-mañana te conseguiré algunos instrumentos que necesitaras para comenzar a trabajar, por hoy, has cumplido, así que espero que mañana Serena se encuentre más tranquila.

-¡está bien! y nuevamente ¡muchas gracias por esta oportunidad!- el señor me sonrió y salió, dejándome las llaves, yo me desate el nudo de la corbata y me quite el saco, y tomando algo de agua, me deje caer sobre un pequeño sofá, pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante el día… me dio hambre así que abri el pequeño refri y me prepare algo rápido para comer, después realice mis tareas, y me sente, frente a la computadora de escritorio que había ahí, desde ahí pude ver a la habitación de enfrente donde suponía se encontraba la rubia_. "espero que mañana este de mejor humor, aunque con esa cachetada que le dio su padre lo dudo"_- dije mirando al frente.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación Serena estaba mas que enfadada, a pesar de haberse duchado aun esta furiosa por lo que su padre había hecho " _Darien no tiene la culpa… pero aun así ¡me mintió! ¡solo se acerco a mi para poder hablarme ya que seria su próximo trabajo! ¡como si yo fuera un objeto al cual cuidar!…_." pensaba tristemente, entonces abrió la ventana de la terraza y tomo su celular para hablar con su amiga. Al parecer eso la hizo sentir mejor pues se metió un poco mas tranquila.

Al dia siguiente, me arregle rápido, para prepararme algo ligero que desayunar, ya que no acostumbraba hacerlo, tome un licuado y unas galletas y sali del cuarto para ir a la casa principal, en ella nos esperaba un chico, que al parecer seria quien nos llevaría

-¡hola! ¿tu eres Darien verdad?- me extendió la mano para saludarme -¡me llamo Kuri!

-¡mucho gusto! Darien Chiba….

-escuchamos que no te fue muy bien en tu primer dia con la señorita Serena- comento tímidamente

-¡es verdad! ¡ella esta renuente a tener alguien que la vigile! Pero ni modos, para eso estoy-

-¡pues suerte! Porque ella en verdad puede ser muy linda como la señora Ikuko, pero también tiene un gran carácter como su padre.

-¡si ya me di cuenta de eso ayer! ¡se puso como fiera!- le dije mientras nos reimos, fue entonces cuando el chico se puso serio y guardo silencio, sentí la presencia de alguien y entonces me di cuenta de que Serena ya se encontraba ahí supuse que había escuchado todo, así que esperaba lo peor

-¡muy gracioso Chiba!- dijo empujándome mientras corria para subir al auto, el le abrió la puerta y me señalo para hacerme saber que debia ir allí

-¡mejor voy a delante!- dije caminando

-¡no! el señor Tsukino dio ordenes estrictas de que fueras atrás, y es que debes de hacer creer a todos que eres hijo de un gran amigo suyo son las ordenes que recibimos.

-¡entiendo!- dije mirando hacia adentro donde estaba Serena- suspire y respire profundo

-¡¿vas a subir o esperas a que lleguemos tarde?!- pregunto sin mirarme, a lo que rápidamente subi al auto, y manteniendo mi distancia me sente. El recorrido hacia el colegio fue en completo silencio, y yo no me atrevi a romperlo, pensé que era lo mejor llevar la fiesta en paz y no molestarla con mis tonterías, después de todo, ella no era mas que mi patrona, por así decirlo. Al llegar al colegio baje y me pare a su lado para dejar que ella bajara y caminara delante mio.

-¡Serena….yo!- iba a preguntarle como quedariamos

-¡no me hables en el colegio y tampoco te me acerques! ¡mantente alejado! ¿entendido?- dijo sin mirarme y caminando de prisa, yo permaneci como un completo tonto ahí parado, hasta que pude reaccionar y comencé a caminar detrás de ella, me sente en un lugar desde donde podía verla, hasta que note que llegaron sus amigas, la saludaron y finalmente cada uno entro a su salón. _"como lo supuse, ¡eres igual que todas las chicas de esta escuela!, ¡no debería molestarme! Pero…¡no me gusta que me trates así! …¡que tonto soy! Si únicamente soy su guardaespaldas, no tengo porque sentirme de esta manera, para esto me pagaran, y ella y yo, no podremos tener otro tipo de relación, ni siquiera debo aspirar a ser su amigo"-_ pensé mientras el resto de la clase atendía las indicaciones del profesor.

* * *

Acá lo tienen, amigas, es un capitulo que de verdad me costo muchísimo, no se porque, jeje no encontraba la forma de abordarlo y me pase mas de un mes pensándolo, jeje, espero que el resultado sea positivo, aunque fue un capi bastante decepcionante, pero no pierdan las esperanzas, recuerden que es lógico que Serena se sienta así, el que esta sufriendo es mi adorado Darien, esperemos que pronto cambien las cosas jeje porque ahora será el quien tenga que luchar por ella.

Mis agradecimientos a todas las niñas lindas que se han dado una vuelta por este fic y me han dejado sus comentarios, lamento no mencionarlas pero a falta de tiempo decidí publicarla, de todas maneras ya saben que se les quiere y toma en cuenta.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y palabras de aliento que me ayudaron a continuar con el fic, un enorme abrazo espero darles un avance pronto.

Con cariño USAKO DE CHIBA

6 de Octubre de 2009


	6. Tu indiferencia

SAILOR MOON y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, yo solo juego con ellos para crear esta historia.

* * *

**TU RECHAZO**

Durante todos el tiempo me dedique a observar a las amigas de Serena claro esta que todo esto desde lejos ya que Kenji me dijo que queria saber quienes estaban cerca de su hija y lo que hacian, aunque a mi me parecia algo extremo, esas eran las ordenes asi que no quitaba detalle, comence con Haruka y Michiru, sonrei al observar que eran apreja asi que pense en omitir ese detalle o quiza el señor Tsukino daria el grito en el cielo.

Durante el desayuno, me sente lo mas cerca posible de Serena pero sin parecer que estaba junto a ella, la miraba de lejos, en verdad que era muy linda, parecias un angel cons sus grandes ojos azules, su pequeña nariz afilada y sus largos cabellos dorados, sonrei al verla reir, no sabia por que me atraia tanto,"_sin tan solo no fuera ella..... podria tener la oportunidad de conquistarla_" cuando en eso fui interrumpido.

-¿porque tan pensativo Darien?-

-dejala Michiru, seguramente esta pensando en su nueva conquista- se burlo Haruka

-¿te refieres a Serena?- le pregunto ella a lo cual Haruka abrio mucho los ojos y me pregunto directamente

-¿estas pensando en bombom?-

-¿yo?- dije controlando mis nervios- ¿como rayos me habian descubierto

-Darien es mas que obvio que no le quitas la vista de encima desde que salimos a desayunar- rio Michiru,

-mira Darien, Serena es como una hermana menor para mi y la quiero mucho, ¡nadie ha osado poner sus ojos en ella!- dijo amenazante – yo no te conozco mucho, pero aun asi ¡te tendre vigilado! Aunuqe Michiru diga que eres una buen chico no me lo parece

-¡vamos Haruka! entonces por que aceptas su amistad- le reprocho su novia con un puchero mientras yo esperaba la respuesta

-¿¡que?!- pregunto ahogandose con su cafe- bueno es que por lo menos se que es alguien mejor que el resto de los compañero de este intituto, comento audazmente

-¡si claro! Admitelo Darien te cae bien, a pesar de que es un chico guapo- comenzo a molestarlo mientras yo me reia por la actitud de ambos sin dejar de ver a la rubia quien tambien me miraba de repente.

-solo lo veo como un compañero y ademas se sab que tienes una beca del 100 por ciento, eso es sorprendente ¿es cierto?- me pregunto la rubia ceniza

-parece ser que los rumores vuelan

-pues si, se comenta que eres hijo de un cientifico millonario y que por eso y debido a ty habilidad en los deportes y en el estudio tienes una beca de ese tipo- me quede sorprendido

-¿hijo de un millonario?- me rei- ¿quien les dijo eso?

-pues lo escuchamos con los compañeros, no se quien comenzaria el rumor- dijo ella- pero dime ¿de verdad te gusta Serena?

-Michiiru por favor-

-no Haruka, no te preocupes no me imcomoda su pregunta, y bueno si quieres que te responda solo te dire que ella es una chica muy hermosa, fisicamente es muy hermosa y creo que cualquier hombre se sentiria atraido hacia ella, es muy bonita pero aun no la conozco mucho

-pero ya la conoceras.- dijo la de cabellos aguamarina muy positivamente- ademas tienes la gran ventaja de vivir en su casa eso te ayudara a concoerla mejor- esto ultimo de dejo un mas sorprendido

-¿vivir juntos? ¿ella les dijo eso?-

-claro que no, eso lo dijeron Esmeralda y sus amigas a la hora de la entrada no hacian mas que hablar de ti- comenzo a reirse- ¡eres todo un rompecorazones!- ahi estaba el detalle de todo, seguramente ellas habian inciado el rumor de que yo era hijo del millonario cientifico, y ahora el blanco de muchas miradas.

-¿y dime Darien? ¿que deporte es tu favorito?- comenzo a preguntar Haruka, al parecer era cierto lo que decia su novia y le caia algo bien aunque no quisiera admitirlo

-bueno pues, tanto como tener uno favorito no, mas me gusta leer pero practico el basquetbol y el futbol- respondi

-¡a mi me encanta la adranalida! Por eso disfruto de los deportes extremos!- dijo levantando los brazos- me encanta la velocidad por eso mi deporte favorito son las carreras de auto

-¡entonces eres admirable!- le dije, logre notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas asi que continue- no muchas chicas disfrutan de eso

-gracias- respondio.

Mientras tanto Serena y las chicas.

-¡por dios Serena! ¡respondeme! ¿como es que ese chico tan guapo y tu viven juntos?- preguntaba Mina a punto de ahorcarla

-¡Mina! – la defendio Amy- dejala

-¡ese y yo no vivimos juntos! ¡ell vive en mi casa que es algo muy distinto!- aclaro a la defensiva

-¿no me digas que no se llevan bien?- pregunto Rai-pero si ayer se miraban muy a gusto platicando

-¡tu los has dicho Rai! ¡ayer!- dijo ella mordiendo con fuerza su emparedado mientras dirigia una fugaz mirada a Darien

-¡pues que desperdicio! Por que el no te quita la mirada de encima- comento Mina

- es cierto- siguio Amy- no ha dejado de verte ni un solo instante y desde ayer se notaba muy interesado en ti

-¡pues no lo creo! A mi me parecio muy maleducado- refunfuño, pero a la vez volteo a ver lo que sus amigas decian y ahi estaba el, con su mirada azul profunda dirigida hacia ella "si supieran que solamente soy parte e su trabajo y tiene que mirarme por obligacion y no por otra cosa" penso

-bueno Serena pero por lo menos dinos ¿como es que va a viri en tu casa? ¿y que causo que te molestaras con el ¿no sera que no cayoy rendido a tus encantos y por eso lo odias?- Comento sarcastica Rai

-¡no me molestes Rai!- "_ay no y ahora ¿que les digo?, disculpenme chicas tengo que mentirles por hora_"- bueno segun mi padre, el padre de Darien es un gran amigo de el y le dijo que se vendria a vivir a Tokio, pero como son grandes amigos mi padre no permitio que viviera solo en un departamento asi que le ofrecio la casa, por eso es que tenemos que vivir juntos

-ay Serena y de verdad ¿no te agrada ni tantito la idea?- pregunto Mina- miralo que parece un adonis es guapisimo, las chicas no le quitan la mirada de encima- dijo señalandolo

-es verdad- dijo Amy

-¿Amy?- dijeron todas

-me refiero a que Nererenia, Esmeralda y Beryl ya lo estan acosando- respondio con timidez la peliazul. Serena volteo a verlas y en efecto ellas ya caminaban hacia el chico. La rubia sintio un impulso de levantarse y de ir hacia el, pero se detuvo y solo se dedico a mirar de lejos.

-¡hola Darien! ¿como estas?- me pregunto una chica de cabellos negros a la cual reconoci inmediatamente

-¡creo que mejor nos vamos!- dijo Haruka poniendose de pie seguida de su fiel chica no sin antes sentenciarme con la mirada, las entendi perfectamente

-¡hola!...- titubee para tratar de recordar su nombre

-¡Neherenia! Me llamo Neherenia Death –

-¿eres extranjera?- pregunte curioso al escuchar su apellido

-¡si! Somos de escocia pero hace mas de 5 años que mis padres y yo venimos a vivir aca-

-¡es un placer!- dije extendiendole la mano cortesmente, pues no tenia por que rechazarlas-

-¡creo que ayer no tuvimos el tiempo de platicar a gusto- dijo la pelirroja- en eso dirigi discretamente mis ojos hacia Serena y ahi estaba mirandome, junto con todas sus amigas, quienes me miraban curiosamente.- yo soy Beryl Blacmoon y ella es mi prima Esmeralda- dice

-¡mucho gusto concerlas! Pues yo soy Darien- dije tontamente – aunuqe eso ya lo saben ¿no es asi?

-si- respondio Neherenia mirandome fijamente, yo le sonrei

-¿y dinos guapo? ¿ya conoces la ciudad? Si gustas yo podria darte un recorrido especial- dijo la chica de cabellos verdes acercandose a mi de forma muy sugerente, a pesar de la indumentaria que portaban se notaba muy desarrolladita y sabia como sacarle provecho. Yo no sabia que decirle

-¡Esmeralda! – le reprendio su prima- ¡para nosotras!- enfatizo esto ultimo – sera un placer acompañarte y enseñarte los sitios mas importantes de Tokio-

-¡¿te gustaria ir con nosotras?!- pregunto la de cabellos negros y ondulados mirandome con insistencia

-¡muchas gracias! Agradezco mucho su oferta pero, ya Haruka y Mishiru se ofrecieron para acompañarme- les respondi

-¡que lastima!- dijo Esmeralda acercandose mas a mi- sera para otra ocacion entonces- cerrandome un ojo mientras yo trataba de mantener mi postura erguida sin dar un pie hacia atras, no es que me deslumbrara, por que a decir verdad las tres eran muy bellas, sin embargo era incomodo tener esa situacion y ademas de eso estabamos en una escuela y no me gustaba mucho la confiancita que demostraba

-¡esperemos que si!- dije tratando de tomar mis libros para indicar que me marcharia al hacerlo senti como tomo delicadamente mi brazo y mirandome a los ojos me dijuo de manera sugerente -¡es un promesa eh!- arqueando su ceja y mirandome seductoramente- mientras que Nehrenia y Beryl parecian querer fulminarla con la mirada-

-¡señorita Blacmoon! ¿pero que demostraciones publicas son esas?- alejese del joven Chiba- dijo alguien,

-¡profesora Kaolineth!- pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo- dijo sarcastica- solo platicabamos con Darien ¿no es asi chicas?

-¡si profesora!- respondio Beryl de inmediato

-¡sera mejor que se retiren si no quieren que les levante un reporte!- las sentencio logrando asi que se alejaran de ahi mire agradecido a la maestra y estaba apunto de retomar mi camino- ¡espera!- menciono

-profesora. Lamento mucho lo sucedido- dije pensando que me llamaria la atencion por lo acontecido

-no te preocupes, es natural que un chico como tu sea el balnco de muchas jovencitas de este colegio- la manera en que hablaba me hizo sentir incomodo asi que le pregunte

-¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- serio

-escuche por ahi que eres un genio, y sabes necesito tu ayuda- dijo acercandose un poco pero manteniendo la distancia, aquello no me sobana nada bien

-pues no tanto y dudo que pueda ayurarla simplemente soy un estudiante como clauquier otro

-bueno es que, la verdad necesito ayuda tecnica con mi computadora, y tambien con la elaboracion de algunos documentos, pensaba que a lo mejor tu podrias entenderle – manifesto sonriendo

Mientras tanto con Serena y las chicas

-¡se fueron!- dijo Rai- pero ahora ¿que hace la profesora Kaolineth con el ¿por que no se va?

- no lo se chicas, esto esta muy raro- expreso Mina

-¡ay ya! Dejemos de hablar del tema que me da flojera, Amy ¿porque no vamos a leernos un libro por ahi- dijo Serena

-¿¡queee?! Serena ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Mina tocandole la frente

-esto si que es una sorpresa- grito Rai

-¡no me molesten!- grito ella lanzandoles una papa que tenia en la mano- ¡Amy ayudame!- dijo ella, yo mire todo esto desde lejos aunque no logre escuchar nada. Logre escaparme de la profesora diciendole que quizas mas adelante pero que por ahora estaba muy ocupado esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy cerca, se encontraba hablando por telefono alguien.

-¡entonces! ¿esta todo listo? ¿estas seguro de que Kenji recibio ese anonimo?- preguno desde una elegante oficina un hombre de edad madura de cabellos grises y ojos azules, muy atractivo y de buena estampa- me parece perfecto- solo es cuestion de tiempo, dejaremos que pase y cuando menos se lo espere, ¡daremos el golpe!- dijo finalizando la llamada. En ese momento alguien entra a buscarlo.

-¿aun estas ocupado? No quiero que te esfuerces mucho amor, trabajas demasiado y tu salud puede resentirlo- dijo una mujer dandole un masaje en los hombros, era mas joven que el, de unos 24 o 25 años a lo mucho de ojos celestes y piel blanca, sus cabellos eran de color platinado y lacio perfectamente peinado a la altura de los hombros un manjar para cualquier hombre,– por cierto hablo tu mujer

-¿mi mujer? ¿que es lo que queire ahora?- pregunto el con fastidio

-dice que quiere cominicarse contigo- pero por favor, no te aflijas.- haciendo mas presion en los musculos del hombre el cual sonrio con satisfaccion- no debes trabajar tanto ya te lo dije

-si Viluy, pero si no soy yo, ¿quien lo hara entonces?- tomando su mano mientras la sentaba en sus piernas- ¿porque no mejor me ayudas a quitarme el estres?- dijo mirandola con deseo al momento que juntaba sus labios para besarla apasionadamente, rapidamente introdujo una mano debajo de su blusa para acariciar su piel tersa, en eso fueron interrumpidos por alguien

-¡padre! ¿como es que no te has comunicado con mi madre- dijo el joven abriendo la puerta ruidasamente logrando que la chica se levantara y acomodara su blusa rapidamente mientras que el señor le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su hijo

-¡me retiro señor Blacmoon! Despues le levanto el pedido- comento sarcastica mientras rozaba su mano con la del señor.-Con permiso joven Diamante- dijo ella sonriendole mientras aun acomodaba su falda, Diamante recorrio el cuerpo bien formado de la amante de su padre para luego mirarlo a el desafiante

-¡que sea la ultima vez que entras a mi oficina sin llamar antes!- dijo levantando la voz

-¡perdoname! No sabia que tenia que pedir audiencia para comunicarme con mi padre- dijo el con rabia- -¡jovencito! Mas respeto a tu padre. ¿y ahora dime que quieres?

- acabamos de legar esta mañana con mi madre tal como lo solicitaste- dijo el- solo vengo a informarte que ya esta listo todo lo que me pediste. Proximamente entrare al colegio donde estudia esa tal Serena Tsukino y yo necesito conocerla sabes bien que no me rebajare a andar con alguien que no sea de mi categoria- dijo el acomodandose el traje que acentuaba su buen cuerpo.

- jajajaja ¡por favor Diamante! Serena es hija de un Tsukino ¿no comprendes cuan influyentes y mltimillonarios son, ¡se han internacionalizado!

-¡no me refiero a la clase social padre!- dijo tomando un puro del escritorio de su padre- si no a su apariencia fisica, tu sabes ¡nunca ando con chicas! .... como decirlo.- dijo encendiendo el puro- tan poco atractivas- riendo

-¡no te preocupes ya la conoceras mejor! – dijo buscando entre sus cosas- te aseguro que es todo menos poco... atractiva como tu dices

-¡entonces! Seguramente me divertire con ella- dijo dibujando una sonrisa de completa lujuria y satisfaccion en sus labios. – hace años que no veniamos a Tokio y olvide como es la hija de tu socio y "amigo" Kenji Tsukino, solo recuerdo que era una niña boca de ojos azules y cabellos rubios demasiado insignificante para mi gusto .

-te aseguro que te llevaras una sopresa, ¡eso fue hace mas de 7 años!- comento

-entonces ¡nos vemos en casa!- dijo el levantando la mano como despedida-¡ah y por favor! No hagas esas escenitas con tu amante con la puerta sin llave, ¿que diria si hubiera sido otra persona la que los vio?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a su padre perplejo pero muy contento

"_estoy seguro de que Diamante me sera de gran utilidad y la hija de Kenji pronto estara en nuestras manos_" penso con malicia

-¿se va tan pronto joven?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia la chica, Diamante giro para verla de cerca

-¡si! ¡me voy!- recorriendo una vez mas con la mirada el cuerpo de la chica la cual levantaba los senos completamente ceñidos en esa diminuta blusa blanca dejando apreciarlos y poniendo la mano en sus caderas mientras mordia el lapiz de forma sugerente-

-¡que lastima!, pense que se quedaria mas tiempo, ojala vuelva pronto

-¡ten por seguro!- dijo el admirando los seños voluptuosos de la chica- ¡que volvere mas pronto de lo que te imaginas!- dando media vuelta mientras se alejaba de ahi.

Las horas habian pasado rapidamente asi que a la salida me quede esperando a Serena debajo del arbol mientra conversaba con Haruka y Michiru sobre un problema de la clase de quimica, en eso las amigas de Serena y ella llegaron a nuestro encuentro.

-¡ay al fin termino otro dia de martirio!- comento Mina

-que no se te olvide que hoy tenemos que estudiar asiqeu te espero en la casa a las 6 en punto Mina- le dijo Amy

-¿que? Amy, pero si apenas llevamos dos dias de clases ¿estas loca?- decia ella mientras las demas reiamos por su comentario

-¡ni modos Mina! Jajaj tienes que estar mas pendiente de tus calificaciones- le dijo Serena quien al parecer estaba un poco mas tranquila y bromeaba con sus amigas lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mas aliviado.

-mira quien lo dice- le dijo Rai- pero si te sacaste un cinco con el profesor Tomoe- Serena busco mi mirada y yo mantuve mi seriedad acostumbrada a pesar que que queria reirme por el comentario de Rai, como todas las demas

-¿reprobaste cabeza de bombom?- dijo Haruka

-¡Serena tu tmabien tienes que venir a la casa!- dijo Amy- sean puntuales

-Amy ¿asi que tu eres la tutora de estas chicas? – comente

- si – respondio ella apenada- ojala pudieras ayduar a Serena lo necesita mucho- comento,

-¡sera un placer hacerlo! Siempre y cuando ella me lo permita- dije mirandola

-¿a que hroas dijiste que hay que estar en tu casa Amy?- pregunto mirandome de reojo con cierto reproche, senti la mano de Michiru apoyarse en mi hombro y murmuro buy bajito

-¡ten paciencia!-

-Serena no seas grosera, Darien esta ofreciendote su ayuda- dijo Mina- cuando lo que el deberia anhelar es conocer Tokio

- no te preocupes Mina- dije mirando Serena- es mejor que Amy le ayude seguramente ella le tendra mas paciencia que yo- comente logrando que todas se rieran por el comentario, Serena me miro y fruncio el ceño diciendo

- ¡es hora de irnos! Has venido por nosotros "Darien"- note el esfuerzo que ella hizo para llamarme por mi nombre. Se despidio de todos

-¡nos vemos mañana chicas! Que esten bien- dije a modod de despedida para luego llegar hasta el auto y abrirle la puerta, ella ni siquiera volteo a verme y se introdujo en el auto. El camino estuvo en completo silencio hasta que ella dijo

-evitate hacer ese tipo de comentarios frente a mis amigas ¿quieres?, bastante tengo con tu precencia como para tener que fingir que somos grandes amigos-

- pero si fuiste tu quien rechazo mi propuesta, yo trate de ser amable- me defendi

- pues no lo lograste, solo me hiciste quedar como la mala del cuento. Respondio de inmediato mientras seguia sin mirarme

- ¡ah! Entonces quieres que yo me eche la culpa cuando eres tu la chiquilla grosea y testaruda que me trata mal frente a todos. . dije olvidandome de la manera en que le hablaba. Kuri nos miro sorprendidos, por el retorvisor y yo me senti apenado, asi queel subio el ascensor para darnos mas privacidad

-¿pero que te pasa? ¡que no se te olvide quien soy yo!. El hecho de que finjamos ser amigos no quiere decir que puedas hablarme de esa manera

- disculpame, pero ¡no tienes la razon! ¡no entiendo por que te enojas conmigo yo no tengo la culpa de nada- dije tratando de convencerla

-¡olvida el tema! Llegando a casa hablare con mis padres acerca de tu desempeño ¡no quiere tenerte junto a mi- grito y esta vez si me miro a los ojos, no quise continuar con la discusion, despues de todo, comenzaba a pensar que seria lo mejor si me alejaba un poco de ella, y conseguia otro trabajo mejor. Pero luego pense "_sera imposible, el señor Kenji y yo firmamos un contrato por dos años_" dije riendome maliciosamente mientras miraba como ella aun tenia en su cara un gesto de enfado el cual me causo mas risa aun.

Llegamos finalmente a la casa, apenas lo hicimos ella dijo

-¡necesito que vengas! Quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez- tomando su maletin mientras yo hacia los mismo, respire profundamente antes de entrar a la casa, los señores se encontraban en el comedor a punto de iniciar con la comida

-perdonen,- les dije mientras miraba a Serena- no creo que sea el mejor momento señorita

-¡no! ¡sera ahora!- me dijo desafiante lo cual causo que el ingeniero rapidamente nos preguntara

-¿pasa algo? ¿porque discuten?- mirandome con desconfianza

-¡padre! ¡quiero que despidas a Darien Chiba! ¡no lo quiero a mi lado!- dijo lanzandose a sus brazos, tuve el impulso de gritar ahi mismo que no queria causar mas problemas y renunciar, pero entonces lo que el hombre respondio me dejo mas perplejo

-¡de ningun modo señorita! Contrate a este chico por que reune ciertas caracteristicas que ningun otro logro y no voy a despedirlo por un capriho tuyo

-¡pero papa!-

-¡no Serena! Siempre te hemos cumplido hasta el mas minimo capricho, pero esa vez no, Darien se queda- mirandome

-¡es que no quiero que me cuide el! ¡acepto tener un guardaespaladas, pero no el! ¡contrata a otro, a cualquier otro pero no a el!- dijo

-¿cual es el problema con ese chico? Darien, ¿ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?- me pregunto, la señora Ikuko me miraba tambien

-yo,- dije- ignoro por que la señorita me rechaza, pero si no esta a gusto conmigo, es uisted quien tiene la ultima palabra- le dije seguro

-¡es que no lo soporto!- se quejo ella –

-entonces es como lo imagine, unicamente estas de caprichosa, pues dejame decirte que ¡no! Darien se queda, y no solo eso, sino que tienes que inormarle absulutamente de todo lo que hagas y a donde vallas, que para eso esta, ademas claro esta que nadie debe saber que es tu guardaespaldas asi que debes tratarlo como una amigo

-¡no entiendo por que! No quiero mentirle a mis amigas

-por que ya iniciamos con esa mentira con las hijas de mis socios y no puedo desmentirlo ahora asi que te guste o no, debes de tratarlo cordialemente, estoyo segura de que nisiquiera lo has tratado pero como eres una niña consentida quieres hacer tu danta voluntad, ¡pero esta vez no! – le respondio con dureza

-¡de ninguna manera!- grito ella

-no es mi intencion molestarte pero espero comprendas que es mi deber protegerte y estar a tu lado todo el tiempo- dije para calmar un poco los animos al ver que Kenji comenzaba a exaltarse y lo que menos qeria era provocar una escena como la del dia anterior cuando el la habia abofeteado.

-¡¿todo el tiempo?!- mirando a sus padres- ¡lo unico que me faltaba! No solo tendre que soportar tu cercania si no que ademas de eso debo fingir que somos grandes amigos- Darien inclino la cabeza mientras cruzaba las manos evadiendo la fria mirada de la rubia la cual parecia no entender razon alguna.

-¡Serena! ¡comportate!- levanto la voz por fin Ikuko

-¿ma-mama?- sorprendida- ¿no me digas que tambien estas de acuerdo con ello?

-¡con lo que no estoy de acuerdo es con la actitud que estas tomando con el joven Chiba, el no tiene ninguna culpa de lo que sucede! ¡y no queremos seguir discutiendo sobre lo mismo! Si tu padre dice que necesitas proteccion, sus razones tendra y estoy de acuerdo con el, ¡no lo despediremos! ¡fin de la discusion!-la seguridad con la que la madre de Serena hablo me dejo muy sorprendido, nunca imagine que una señora tan dulce fuera capaz de decir tales cosas, al parecer no solo lo senti asi, sino tambien Serena quien agacho la mirada y cerro los puños para contener su coraje que era mas que evidente

-¡bien! ¡me retiro entonces! Se me fue el apetito- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¡pero que niña!- exclamo su padre mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros de su esposa para tranquilizarla. Cosa que aproveche para retirarme

-¡con su permiso! Tengo cosas que hacer, Señor Tsukino en unas horas le pasare un informe detallado de las actividades y amistades de su hija, como usted me lo ordeno.

-¡te lo agradezco! Y nuevamente disculpa por el mal momento, tu no tienes la culpa, pero tengo fe, en que puedan llevarse mejor

-no se preocupe- de ahora en adelante tratare de molestarla lo menos posible- dije retirandome. Sali y camine por el jardin mientras que llegue a la entrada de mi departamento, admire la camioneta FJ cruiser en color rojo quemado que siempre permanecia en su sitio sin moverse, movido por la curiosidad me acerque por las ventanillas para admirarlo un poco, era un auto precioso. Me preguntaba ¿porque nadien lo usaba? Finalmente llegue a mi habitacion, una agradable chica me llevo la comida del dia, y asi fue como me sente frente a la computadora para realizar mi trabajo, siempre mirando a la ventana frente a mi habitacion, la cual permanecia con las ventanas cerradas. Sin tomarle mas importancia me dedique a realizar el informe y los problemas de quimica, pensando que la proximia vez que viera a Serena, evitaria a toda costa molestarla mas de lo que ya se encontraba.

* * *

Chicas ¡ya esta! En verdad lamento mucho la demora, pero es que no he encontrado tiempo para poder continuar escribiendo mis fics y mi lap por el momento esta fuera de servicio jeje, asi que me sente hoy para dejarles este capitulo que espero disfruten.

Como ven a Serena no le ha caido nada bien la noticia de que sea Darien quien cuide de ella, y la pregunta que todas se hacen es ¿porque? ¿que tiene Darien que hace que Serena lo rechace? Esperemos que en el siguient ecapitulo las cosas se vean mas claras, mintras tanto muchas tienen sus ideas muy acertadas, solo puedo decirles eso. Tambien hizo su aparicion el villano, ¿quien creen ustedes que sea el padre de Diamante? ¿que hara nuestro querido Darien para ganarse nuevamente la confianza de ella? Buenoa migas como saben no hay nada escrito asi que mandenme con confianza sus comentarios y dudas.

Agradezco a todas las que me dejaron su rewiev y en verdad lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar.

**Ciakaira, Seiya-Moon, Sailor Lady, Neo reyna Serenity, nahima-chan, princess moon-light, catalina angel, mary, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba, sandy-serena, amafle, natustar, sailor mercury o neptune**.

Muchas gracias por su comentario, las quiero mucho y a todas las demas lectoras y lectores que pasan por este fis les agradezco infinitamente. Besos y aprovecho para desearles a todas una feiz navidad y que todos sus deseos y metas se cumplan para el nuevo año, que la paz y la felicidad reine en sus corazones, con cariño:

Su amiga USAKO DE CHIBA.

22 de Diciembre de 2009


	7. ¿Amigos?

Gracias por os buenos deseos para este nuevo año, deseo de corazón que ustedes también se la pasen en armonía con sus seres queridos, les dejo el capitulo nuevo de este fic, recordándoles que sus personajes únicamente recrean a esta historia.

* * *

**¿Amigos?**

A las 5 en punto de la tarde me encontraba subiendo las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Serena, teníamos que llegar a la cita en casa de Amy y me pareció prudente recordárselo para que fuéramos puntuales, además necesitaba instalar algunas cámaras, en el área de su habitación, ya que las que el ingeniero Kenji había instalado previamente no cubrían ciertas aéreas, como la terraza de su cuarto y el cuarto mismo. Sabía que la idea le iba a sonar descabellada pero tenía que tomar el riesgo. Al terminar las escaleras un amplio salón con retratos de toda la ascendencia se podía ver, les pase la vista rápidamente para luego tomar el pasillo izquierdo.

"_según lo que me dijo el señor Tsukino de ser la última habitación de este pasillo_". Al adentrarme observe mas fotografías, mas estas lograron llamarme la atención, en la primera había una pequeña niña con los ojos muy abiertos y del color del cielo, su enorme sonrisa llamaba la atención más que el atuendo que portaba, llevaba sobre la cabeza un gorrito pero pude notar los dorados cabellos que apenas se asomaban debajo de el, al lado de esa foto, había otra mas donde aparecía una linda niña de cabellos rubios y largos con una paloma en manos, me di cuenta de que se trataba de ella, y sonreí al comprobar lo linda y tierna que se miraba, me tome el tiempo necesario para ver cada una de las fotografías cuando cumplía años, en algún evento o simplemente jugando en el jardín, me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amaban sus padres y sentí cierta nostalgia al recordar mi niñez que a pesar que mis padres nos daban todo el cariño y amor del mundo, eran pocas las veces que podíamos convivir debido al trabajo de mi padre.

Permanecí embelesado observando la ultima fotografía de ella, se veía radiante con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, su largo vestido rosa la hacía ver como una verdadera princesa, supuse que era el día de sus quince años, me quede en silencio mirando a sus ojos haciéndome a la idea de que era a mí a quien ella sonreía. Por dios ¡era hermosa!, la más hermosa de las chicas que yo había conocido, lástima que fuera tan testaruda y necia. De pronto mi mano se encontraba sobre el retrato, con delicadeza pase mis dedos por su rostro, imaginándome que la acariciaba, supongo que para esas alturas estaba demasiado entusiasmado y alebrestado con esa chica pues mis intintos me habían fallado y no logre percibir cuando se acerco, lo supe cuando de pronto me dijo.

-¿Por qué no te llevas una a tu habitación?- parada sobre el umbral de su puerta con las manos cruzadas y riéndose de mí, no sabía que responderle, pero naturalmente no iba a dejar que me hablara de esa manera, pero sin dejar que le respondiera agrego- ¿Qué pretendías con eso?- tomo su botella para beber agua, mientras me di cuenta que llevaba puesta una falda blanca y una blusita color turquesa con amarillo estaba despeinada y al parecer acababa de ducharse.

-¡solo pensaba en lo encantadora que sueles ser cuando estas callada como en esta fotografía!- note lo mucho que mi comentario le enfado pues frunció la nariz y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su habitación y aventarme la puerta en la cara, afortunadamente logre meter el pie.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- grito, yo aproveche para empujar la puerta y adentrarme a la habitación

-¡lo lamento pero tu padre me ordeno que instalara estas cámaras en tu habitación!- mire como los ojos se abrían totalmente del asombro y dio otro grito

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿acaso están locos?...- viendo como tomaba una silla y me subía a ella para colocar una cámara arriba de la puerta

- si gustas puedes preguntarle personalmente- dije terminando con la primera para luego poner otra frente a su cama.

-¡¿también vas a poner una ahí?! ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué pretendes espiarme?- pregunto histeria

-¡claro que no!

-¿no me digas que también vas a poner una en el baño?- comento con ironía

-¡claro que sí!- dije mientras abría la puerta y metía la silla, era fantástico ver como su rostro se desfiguraba con cada berrinche suyo, y la estaba molestando

-¡quisieras!- me dijo mientras entraba- ¡dime que no es cierto!- poniéndose sobre la silla para evitar que subiera, mientras miraba como sus rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No voy a ver nada de otro mundo ¿o sí?- le pregunte mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo y la miraba fijamente, eso termino por hacer que de sonrosada pasara a ponerse totalmente roja, al lograr mi cometido y ver como se quedo estática sobre la tina de baño comencé a reír, tome la silla y Salí del baño para dirigirme al balcón.

-¿¡me engañaste?!- saliendo furiosa del baño para ponerse junto a mí, rápidamente termine de instalarlas e iba abajarme cuando pude ver como ella empujaba la silla- ¡a ver si esto te parece gracioso Chiba!- perdí el equilibrio por un momento y escuche un grito por parte de ella quien se llevo la mano al rostro-por suerte la altura entre la silla y el piso no era mucha así que quede sobre una rodilla, levante la vista para verla, se había quedado muda y eso me hizo saber que se había asustado, le sonreí

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si de pronto me hubiera caído?- pregunte sin levantarme

-¡u! ¡Eres un idiota!- grito metiéndose a su cuarto, me levante y después de sacudirme el pantalón y acomodar nuevamente la pistola de bolsillo que llevaba en los tobillos la seguí-¡que hubieras hecho?- insistí

-¡se supone que mi papa te contrato por tus habilidades! ¿No es así?- mientras me levantaba una ceja estaba claro que ella no sabía dejarse así que volví a reír al notar como su preocupación había desaparecido- ¡apresúrate te espero en la sala! ¿No querrás que Amy se enoje o sí?- mientras cerraba su puerta para salir de ahí.

-¡uy!- grito la chica mientras aventaba una almohadita sobre la puerta- ¿y ahora que les diré a las chicas para justificar su presencia?- mientras se rascaba la cabeza y comenzaba a peinarse- ¡no creo poder ocultar esto mucho tiempo…. ¡en que me han metido mis padres! ¡Tener que mentirles a mis amigas!- mientras hacía rabietas, quince minutos después bajo las escaleras el estaba en la sala con la madre de ella.

-¡mama! Debo ir a casa de Amy..

-¡si hija! Ya Darien nos dijo a tu padre y a mi- mire rápidamente a Serena, llevaba una bolsita que combinaba con su ropa y en la mano su mochila de conejito, reí disimuladamente aunque ella pareció verme y también sonrió.- por cierto Darien… Kenji me pidió que te diera esto- al momento que me extendía unas llaves

-¿Qué? ¡¿mama esas no son las llaves de mi auto o sí?!- lanzándose para arrebatarle las llaves a su madre

-¡si Serena! ¡son las llaves de tu auto!- y sin hacerle mucho caso me las dio diciéndome- puesto que serás el guardia de mi hija nos pareció indicado que lo manejes tu, después de todo ella aun no aprende a manejar- me sentí muy mal, sobre todo por la rubia

-¡no mama! ¡eso no! ¡que nos lleve Kuri!- tomándole la mano para suplicarle

-lo siento mucho. Dije inclinándome y extendiendo mi mano para darle las llaves a la señora Ikuko-¡no puedo aceptarlo! ¡su hija tiene razón! ¡preferiría que Kuri nos lleve!- Serena me miro y al parecer le sorprendió mi respuesta, mientras su madre sonreía

-sabíamos que dirías eso.. sabes ¡en verdad que eres un chico excepcional!, ¡anda tómalas!, no creo que a Serena le importe de todos modos tú la llevaras a cualquier lado que ella quiera- volteando a ver a su hija, quien al escucharme y al escuchar a su madre tuvo que darse por vencida

-¡vamos Chiba! ¡Dijiste que no querías llegar tarde!- cruzándose de brazos mientras me jalaba de la camisa,

-¡gracias por la confianza! Espero no defraudarlos- dije para salir estaba emocionado, ni en mis mejores sueños me imagine tener un auto como ese, la adrenalina recorrió mi piel, cruzamos el pasillo adornado por bellas flores de castilla, para luego acercarme sutilmente a Serena por detrás y tomarle la mochila -¡me permites!- le dije hablándole con suavidad sin acercarme demasiado a ella, no quería correr el riesgo de que me dejara lesionado o algo por el estilo. Le abrí la puerta de manera galante y le di mi mano, mientras no podía evitar sonreír. Ella me miro extrañamente pero tomo mi mano y subió al carro, camine detrás de él y subí, muy nervioso intente meter la llave y lo encendí, se sentía una extraña comodidad, la mire y entonces supe que no disimulaba en nada mi estado de ánimo ya que pregunto un poco seria.

-¿alguna vez has manejado? ¿O acaso piensas matarme?- fue irónica y entendí que quería bromear, eso era algo bueno comparado con lo que me había imaginado

-¡si, se manejar! Pero imaginaras que…

-¿nunca te habías subido un auto así? ¿No es cierto?-dijo para molestarme, mientras ya salíamos de la residencia

-¡no! La verdad no..¡Tu carro está muy bonito! ¿Tu lo elegiste?- mirándola a los ojos ella me regalo una sonrisa mientras encendía el estéreo y buscaba una buena estación, volvió a mirarme coqueta

-¡fíjate en tu camino Chiba!- me puse más nervioso aun, no comprendía como perdía el control frente a ella- en realidad me gustaba un Ferrari pero no me gusta llamar mucho la atención

-ahh… -respondí concentrándome un poco en el camino, pensando que el llevarla junto a mí, era lo mejor que me había pasado.- ¿bueno ahora dime hacia donde me dirijo?- al parecer no estaba enfadada conmigo pero tampoco sentía que su trato fuera demasiado amable, aunque no sé porque esperaba que fuera así.

Mientras tanto en casa de Amy…

-¿entonces Amy?-

-te puedo ayudar pero es imposible si tu no pones de tu parte- la rubia se recostaba entre la mesa y los libros,

-¡vamos Mina! Pudiste pasar la secundaria con un promedio de 8.7, ¿Por qué crees que no puedes hacerlo en la preparatoria?- pregunto la mayor de las Mizuno

-¡es que es todo tan difícil!- se quejo- además ¡en la preparatoria hay muchos chicos guapos y me distraen….- el comentario emitido por la rubia causo que a las dos chicas de cabellos azules se les resbalara una gota por la cabeza en eso el sonido del timbre las hizo reaccionar.

-seguramente es Serena- comento Amy cerrando su libro

-¡ay al fin llega mi amiga! – se levanto de pronto la más inquieta mientras Michiru las seguía por atrás, la nana de ellas llego acompañada de Serena, mas ellas se asombraron al ver que no venia sola.

-¡guauu Serena! ¡Que bueno que no viniste sola!- dijo Mina mientras se paraba enfrente mío, en realidad me caía muy bien esta chica, siempre alegre y sonriente, me inspiraba mucha confianza

-¡buenas tardes!- salude- espero no molestarlas, pero …

-¡jamás lo creerán!- se adelanto a decir mi pupila - ¡a mis padres se les metió en la cabeza que lleve a Darien a conocer la ciudad- mirándome para hacer que le siguiera la corriente – y no conforme con eso quiere que el me acompañe a todos lados- note su tensión al imaginar que ellas le interrogarían por ello

-¡pero eso no es para nada una molestia!- expreso la rubia alocada tomándome del brazo cosa que me desconcertó un momento,-¡nosotras podemos enseñarle a él lo que quiera!- mire a Serena a la cual pareció molestarle algo su cercanía y luego agrego -¿no es así Serena?

-¡será mejor que comencemos Amy! – dijo tomando su mochila y caminando hacia el estudio, todas e incluso yo me quede sorprendido por su reacción, no entendí porque de pronto se había enojado tanto

-bueno Darien… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?- dijo Michiru- ¿o prefieres ver unas películas en lo que ellas terminan?- me dijo la chica sonriéndome, por una extraña razón busque los ojos de Serena los cuales parecían querer asesinarme ella había permanecido en el pasillo al escuchar la pregunto de la chica de cabellos aguamarina con la mirada así que acepte la primera oferta

-seria interesante ver como estudian ¿no lo crees?- dije encaminándome detrás de Amy y Mina, Serena pareció tranquilizarse al oírme

-¡créeme! ¡No tiene nada de interesante y si mucho de divertido!- dijo sonriendo mientras entrabamos al estudio, que resulto ser un salón más grande que mi propia habitación.

-¡valla! ¡Que gran colección!- dije admirado al ver los libros -¿puedo?- pregunte

-¡claro Darien! – Me respondió Amy,- y ustedes chicas pongan atención- les dijo mientras comenzaban con la asesoría, yo mire cada uno de los estantes donde había todo tipo de textos, desde libros de ciencia ficción, novelas, y libros de arte

-¡estos son mis favoritos!- expreso Michiru- además adoro las novelas de amor, y los libros de superación personal

-supongo que los libros son tuyos- refiriéndome a los que se encontraban en ese pasillo

-¡bueno! ¡La mayoría son de mis padres! Pero Amy y yo, hemos incrementado mucho la colección – dijo – nos encanta la lectura.

-¡pues que bien! – dije para luego tomar uno llamado "Los ojos de mi princesa" me llamo la atención por el titulo y lo primero que pensé fue en Serena y sus bella mirada y sentarme a hojearlo a lo lejos se escuchaban los berrinches de cierto par de rubias y la voz de Amy quien no perdía la paciencia.

Un considerable tiempo paso, el libro me había gustado y Michiru pareció notarlo.

-¡si quieres termínalo!

-¿de verdad?- pregunte

- sí, yo lo he leído como tres veces ¡llévatelo!- dijo extendiéndomelo

-¡pues gracias!- le respondí un poco apenado- ¿vamos con ellas?

-¡como gustes!

Nos acercamos y en silencio escuchamos como Amy se esmeraba en darles explicaciones y ejemplos breves acerca de química, ellas ponían atención por increíble que pareciera, preferí no involucrarme y esperar a que terminaran.

Afuera de la casa de la familia Mizuno Kaio…

-¡jefe! ¡La tenemos! En este momento se encuentra dentro de la casa de su amiguita, la hija de la doctora Mizuno

-¿y dices que se encuentra sola?-

-¡si! La acompaña un joven…creo que es amigo de ella o de la familia, pues salieron de casa juntos…- decía un chico de cabellos castaños y hasta la altura de los hombros

-¡muy bien! ¡Saben lo que tienen que hacer!- respondió la voz misteriosa -¡solo necesito asustar a Kenji! ¡Así que no se pasen! – cerrando la tapa del celular

-¡ya oíste Malcom! ¡A esperar a que salgan!- dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras escuchaban algo de música para esperar a que la rubia saliera de ese lugar.

El tiempo paso y de pronto la misma señora que nos hubiese abierto las puertas hacia un rato a Serena y a mi llegaba a la biblioteca

-¡señorita Mishiru! ¡La buscan!- dijo mientras salía del lugar, para luego dar paso a dos chicas.

-¡Raí! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! ¡Ahora si creo que merecemos ir a algún café- dijo Mina

-¡Haruka!- se acerco a saludarla su chica- ¡me alegro de verte!- mientras la tomaba del brazo y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-¡moría por verte preciosa!- guiñándole un ojo

-¿entonces que? ¿Vamos al cafe?- interrumpió Mina

-¡ay Mina! ¡Eres imposible!- dijo Amy para luego agregar-¡yo me voy con Haruka en el auto. Mientras cerraba los libros y salía corriendo, al parecer ellas sabia como divertirse, todas salieron detrás y comprendí que la sesión de estudio había terminado. Salimos hacia el jardín en el cual había un resplandeciente automóvil deportivo color amarillo

-¡lindo auto!- comente pasándole el dedo por la cajuela

-¡¿lindo verdad?! Fue un regalo de mi padre…¡con eso intenta pagar un poco el cariño que no me da!- comento con amargura- ¿ese es el tuyo?- pregunto al ver la camioneta

-¡si!- dijo Serena interrumpiéndome y dejándome perplejo por la respuesta -¡es muy linda! ¿No? – y para evitar ser sometida a más preguntas dijo rápidamente-¡vamos rápido al café de Drew! ¿Quién viene conmigo

-¡yo!- grito Mina abriendo la puerta del carro

-¡yo también!- le siguió Raí- rápidamente me adelante a abrirle la puerta a Serena, lo cual provoco que Mina comenzara a molestarla yo no le tome importancia y me subí para luego seguir a Haruka.

Afuera de la casa un automóvil negro esperaba…

-¡maldición!- grito el de cabello castaño-¡no vienen solos!

-pues tendremos que seguirlos George – dando marcha a su automóvil – debemos encontrar un momento adecuado-

Mientras llegábamos al centro me note que un auto, aparecía detrás de nosotros, no comente nada pero mientras las chicas parloteaban intentaba observarlo pero termine perdiéndolo con tantas vueltas. Al final llegamos y Haruka metió su coche en un estacionamiento yo hice lo mismo.

-¡bien vallamos!-manifestó Raí tomando a Mina y a Amy de la mano-

-¡espérenme!- grito Serena alcanzándolas, trate se seguirla pero Haruka y Mishiru comenzaron a hablarme de no se que tantas cosas pero yo no dejaba de ver a Serena, me ponía nervioso estar en esa situación con ella ya que al estar en la calle recordaba por que estaba ahí, y el automóvil de hacia un momento me puso en que pensar.

-¡Serena!- dije en un intento por hacerla reaccionar y que no se separara mucho de mi, volteaba a ver a todos lados y tuve un presentimiento extraño

-tranquilo- dijo Haruka- el café se encuentra pasando la calle ¿ves?- me señalo, mas me asombre al descubrir el café de mi amigo Andrew, sonreí mas tranquilo al ver que estábamos cerca y no caminaríamos mucho. Sin embargo no pude controlarme mas y aprovechando que las chicas miraban un aparador en la esquina tome a Serena del brazo y le dije muy despacio

-no te alejes demasiado de mi, podría pasarte algo, mas ella se volteo a verme y clavándome una mirada helada se solto de mi brazo diciéndome

-¡Dejame en paz Darien!- para luego intentar cruzar la calle

-¡Serena!- dije en voz baja-¡Sere…- pero no pude terminar la frase, por el reflejo de un cristal reconoci el mismo auto que nos venia persiguiendo, de pronto el corazón se me acelero y una idea cruzo por mi mente…el coche venia a gran velocidad y se dirigía justo a donde Serena iba cruzando

-¡cuidado!- grite cuando fui capaz de reaccionar, no supe cómo pero de pronto sentí que la sangre me hervía, las chicas permanecieron en su sitio y yo únicamente alcance a lanzarme hacia la acera y empujar a Serena con mi cuerpo, debido a la fuerza los dos caímos sobre la banqueta y rodamos por el pasto, escuche como las llantas del carro rechinaron un poco y voltee para intentar mirar al conductor… ¡sin resultado alguno! Llevaban los cristales completamente polarizados. Fueron segundos que pasaron rápidamente ya que escuche a lo lejos los gritos de las amigas de Serena, rápidamente voltee a verla, tenía los ojos cerrados y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-¡Serena! ¡Sere! ¿me escuchas?- tocándole tiernamente la mejilla, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y cuando lo hizo la apreté con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, el temor de perderla me hizo reaccionar de manera incontrolable y ya era tarde para soltarla, me separe un poco para mirarla a los ojos, al hacerlo pude verlos con claridad, en ellos había miedo su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza, sin embargo al verme permaneció estática, yo me negaba a dejar de ver esas orbes azules que me habían flechado desde el primer instante y la sentí temblar entre mis brazos-¡que bueno que estas bien!- le dije en un susurro, en ese momento sentí como los poros de su piel se dilataban entre las palmas de mi mano. _"¿acaso había sido yo o era parte de la adrenalina que ella había vivido?"_

-¡Da…¿Darien?- dijo cuando al fin pudo decir algo-

-¡Serena!- grito la pelinegra

-¡¿Serena estas bien?!- pregunto Amy sentándose junto a nosotros

-¡si!- respondió ella con dificultad

-¡no puedes hablar! ¡No te esfuerces!- le dije

-¡Darien… podría hablar si no estuvieran encima de mi- cuando dijo esto sentí un gran calor en mis mejillas, debido al susto no me di cuenta de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, y es que prácticamente me encontraba encima de ella, sus amigas rieron disimuladamente pero continuaban preocupadas

-¡cabeza de bombón! ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto Haruka, de inmediato todas ayudaron a levantarla

-¡será mejor entrar a la cafetería!- apunto Michiru. Al hacerlo note que el rubio que hubiera conocido días antes y gracias al cual tenía ese trabajo, me miro con preocupación,

-¡de verdad me siento bien chicas! ¡No es necesario tanto alboroto-

-¡pero Serena! ¡Casi pierdes la vida!- señalo Mina- de no ser por Darien …

-¡Mina! ¿Qué cosas dices?- le recrimino Raí- entonces todas las miradas se posaron en mi

-¡es cierto Darien! ¡Gracias por salvarla!- dijo Haruka-¡no pude reaccionar tan rápido como tú! ¡Así que te has ganado mi respeto!- apoyándome una mano en el hombro

-gracias Darien. ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto Amy al mirar que tenia raspones en los brazos y codos, entonces todas centraron su atención en mi

-¡no , no es nada!- les dije tímidamente, mire a Serena quien no había dejado de verme en todo momento

-¿Serena acaso no piensas decirle nada?- pregunto Raí- al ver que era la única que había permanecido en silencio.

-¡Darien….- en eso una amable chica se acerco a atendernos

-¿Qué haces acá?- dije de pronto levantándome de mi asiento, todas miraban a la chica que se encontraba ahí,

-¡¿Darien?!...- exclamo la chica soltando la libretita que llevaba en la mano-

-¡respóndeme!- enseguida me lamente por haber cometido el error de haberle hablado frente a todas así que la tome del brazo con fuerza y la jale hacia un lugar más privado, de lejos observe como todas miraban curiosas y mas Serena quien analizaba de pies a cabeza a mi acompañante y la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Raí

-¡ay no! Seguramente es la esposa o la novia…- comento Mina- ¡perdimos las esperanzas chicas!

-¡Mina! ¡Por dios!- dijo Raí-¡además dijimos que Darien seria para Serena!

-¡eh!.- dijo la rubia reaccionando- ¿y yo por que? ¿A mí ni me interesa?- dijo al fin

-¿ah no?, entonces dime ¿Por qué estas tan enojada ahora al verla con esa chica?- la pregunta de Mina era irritante y la rubia no iba a responderle

-¡además toda la tarde has estado muy callada! ¡Tui no eres así!- expreso Raí - ¡te gusta Darien! Lo bueno es que ahora viven en la misma casa- dijo con ojos de ensoñacion

-¡ya chicas! ¡No la atormenten! ¿No ven que ha de encontrarse muy vulnerable por lo que le acaba de pasar?- dijo Amy mientras apoyaba a Serena.

-sin embargo…. ¿me pregunto quién es esa bella chica?- dijo Haruka

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- le animo Michiru

-¡oh, oh! Parece que el encargado del café se dirige hacia ellos- las miradas se posaron en aquella esquina donde al parecer Darien tenía una disputa con aquella extraña chica-

-¿sucede algo Darien?-

-¿conoces a Darien Andrew?, ¡por favor ayúdame!- dijo colocándose detrás de él rubio, quien miro con seriedad al pelinegro

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión! ¡No quiero importunar a Andrew! ¡Que te quede claro!- le dijo a la chica amenazándola- ¡Andrew perdón, otro día prometo explicarte las cosas he tenido un mal día!- le dijo

-¡si, lo vi todo! Y de verdad…espero tu visita.- le dijo despidiéndose luego me fui, y note como todas estaban atentas a lo que sucedía, pero trataron de disimularlo cuando me di vuelta y camine hacia ellas.

-¿quieres quedarte o prefieres que nos vallamos?- le pregunte a la rubia

-¡creo que.. Será mejor irnos! – me respondió, no sabía si el susto la había hecho cambiar de opinión pero la verdad es que ahora parecía más tranquila-chicas ¡lamento arruinar los planes!

- no te preocupes Sere..- la tranquilizo Amy – te entendemos y lo mejor es que vayas a casa a descansar, otro dia saldremos con mas calma

-¡Amy tiene razón!- dijo Mishiru- ¡nosotras llevamos a Rai y Mina a casa!

-¡gracias!-dijo ella despidiéndose -¡nos vemos en la escuela!

-¡nos vemos chicas! ¡pero esta salida queda pendiente!- les dije para animarlas un poco, pues era evidene que también estaban tan asustadas como Serena o como yo, me respondieron con una sonrisa y así salimos del lugar, yo estaba atento a todo lo que nos rodeaba aunque sabia que si eran inteligentes esos malechores no regresarían en ese momento. Llegamos al estacionamiento al llegar le abrí la puerta a Serena.

-¡preferiria ir en la parte de atrás!- me dijo, la entendí y le di la mano, al sentirla pude darme cuenta de el miedo que tenia ya que su pequeña y delicada mano estaba completamente fría.

-¡no tengas miendo!- le dije y la mire con ternura, se veía tan indefensa que quería tenerla junto a mi para evitar que algo le pasara así que jalándola suavemente la abrace, al tenerla entre mis brazos y sentir la fragilidad de su cuerpo ese deseo se hizo mas ferviente, estaba temblando pero después de unos instantes pareció recuperar la cordura. Hasta que le dije-¡yo te protegeré!.- sin dejar de verla a los ojos

-¿Por qué te pagan por hacerlo?- su pregunta me sorprendió, pero al verla a los ojos note que sentía temor por saber mi respuesta, así que la mire con la misma intensidad que ella a mi

-¡por que no quiero que te pase nada malo!- respondí con firmeza, al parecer no se esperaba una respuesta así ya que inmediatamente se separo de mi y subió a la camioneta. Yo también la aborde y así nos dirigimos a Real del Monte, durante todo el camino, ambos íbamos en silencio, yo tratando de recordar y memorizar cada cosa que había sucedido en el momento en que divise al auto negro, y ella….imaginaba que por lo mismo. Constantemente echaba un vistazo por el retrovisor para ver como se encontraba, ella me miraba y yo sentía una descarga eléctrica cada que nuestras miradas se encontraban ella miraba hacia otra parte así que decidi no voltear a mirar, aunque debo confesar que lo hice un par de veces mas, hasta llegar a la casa no podía resistirme a ver sus bellos ojos azules hasta el dia siguiente, ansiaba verlos así, siempre, tan ensimismados en mi.

-¡llegamos!- dije ayudándole a bajar

-¡Chiba! ¡no quiero que mis padres sepan esto!- me dijo de pronto

-¡Serena! ¡no me pidas eso! Si tu padre me contrato es porque seguramente piensa que algo malo puede pasarte y como viste hoy no esta tan equivocado- ella agacho la mirada al ver que yo tenia la razón

-¡es verdad! Me he comportado como una chiquilla caprichosa- dijo haciendo un puchero

-¡pues no puedo decirte que no!- dije y ella comenzó a reír-¡está bien! ¡Dile! Pero espero que no te regañe

-¡déjalo en mis manos!. Ya verás cómo es cuestión de tiempo- ella me golpeo y yo me lleve una mano a la costilla de pronto

-¡discúlpame! Debes tener dolor en el cuerpo- alejando su mano de mi torso

-¡pues un poco! ¡ya se pasara! Ahora señorita es hora de ir a descansar ¡te acompaño!- le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada- ¡que pases buenas noches!- dije dándome vuelta, de pronto sentí su mano en mi brazo, la sujeto firmemente para decirme

-¡Darien!...¡muchas gracias!- dijo de pronto para darme un gran abrazo, me tomo por sorpresa era algo que en verdad no esperaba-¡no se que hubiera hecho si tu no hubieras estado ahí!- conteniendo las lagrimas

-¡Serena! ¡Tus padres pueden vernos!

-¡no están! ¡Hoy es día de club!- menciono aun aferrándose a mi espalda, al oir eso no pude resistirme y la acaricie de los cabellos mientras la abrace suavemente

-¡no tienes de que!- le repetí-¡tranquila ya todo paso!

-¡no te alejes de mi nunca más!- abrí mucho los ojos y posterior a eso, sonreí no entendía como son esas simples palabras iluminaba mi rostro.

-¿eso quiere decir que…me acepta como su guardaespaldas señorita? – separándome de ella para bromear y verla a los ojos, necesitaba que me dijera aquello mirándome de frente

-¡eso quiere decir! ¡que te acepto!.... pero no solo como guardaespaldas…¡también como amigo!...Chiba!- permanecí inmóvil, no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba y sin embargo, ahí frente a mi, estaba ella, regalándome su linda sonrisa que me había cautivado. Finalmente se metió a su casa, aun me pregunto "¿_Cuánto tiempo me quede parado ahí afuera_?" Solo espero que ella jamás se haya dado cuenta, pero la verdad era que Serena Tsukino me gusto desde el primer momento y cada dia me gustaba más.

Cuando fui capaz de darme cuenta donde me encontraba corrí para subir las escaleras de mi habitación, rápidamente mire hacia la ventana de enfrente que tenia las luces encendidas, me preguntaba ¿Qué hacia en esos momentos?, ¡la respuesta llego al instante! Encendí las pantallas que había y recorri con la vista todas las tomas de la casa, busque hasta dar con la que me interesaba, justo entonces aparecia ella en un lindo camisón rosa con el cabello suelto, estaba en una mesa escribiendo algo , intente acercar la toma para ver mas de cerca, pero fue en vano, mire embelesado su rostro, el cual hacia gestos chistosos mientras mordía su lápiz.

"_¡que locura estoy haciendo!_" dije alejando la toma _"¡esto solo ebo verlo cuando el trabajo lo ameriten, es para la seguridad de la niña..¡de ni niña!_" dije mientras me recostaba en la cama con las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿emocionante? ¿cursi? ¿ridiculo? O ¿Qué? Jejej de cualquier modo creo que ahora si Serenita esta comenzando a ser mas dócil con este papacito que tiene por guardaespaldas no?? Y es que ¿Quién no lo quiere? ¡solo ella! Por que he leído a mas de una que muere por estar en su lugar ejemplo ¡yoo!.

Bueno chicas quiero agradecerles por la paciencia con este fic que se y estoy conciente de que lo tengo muy abandonado, pero es que se me metió la idea de publicar otro y pues mi cerebrito esta al 100, jiji, les deje actualización y espero ver muchos comentarios, prometo que el siguiente será full house solo tengan paciencia por que son capítulos demasiado largos.. pero bueno ya veremos que pasa.

Quiero decirles que no dejen de hacerme saber que piensan sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi ok!!! Cuídense mucho chicas les mano un besote!!!

Su amiga USAKO DE CHIBA

4 de Enero de 2010


	8. La duda de Serena

NOTA:- La historia está basada en mi inspiración y los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D

**LA DUDA DE SERENA**

Horas después del incidente con Serena, un hombre de tez morena y cabellos platinados cerraba los puños con fuerza mientras azotaba la mesa de su escritorio.

-¡son unos idiotas! Malcom, Helio ¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos para fallar?- mirando con desprecio a un par de hombres frente al é!

-¡lo sentimos mucho!- dijo uno de cabellos largos y castaños que se llamaba Helio- todo habría salido a la perfección si no hubiera aparecido ese tipo

-¡pues se hubieran llevado a los dos! ¡Con un demonio!, esto solo prolongara mas mis planes, estoy seguro de que a estas alturas Kenji doblara mas la vigilancia con su heredera-¡no puedo creerlo!

-¡de verdad señor! Si quiere podemos volver a intentarlo…- se animo a decir el otro

-¡¿crees que soy idiota?! De ninguna manera atacaremos otra vez….-mirándolos amenazadoramente-¡solo téngala vigilada pero muy lejos! Por el momento tendremos que dejar pasar un poco el tiempo para que no levantemos sospechas… ¡que les quede claro!- mirándolos a los dos y señálanoslo con el dedo-¡un error mas y ya saben lo que les espera!

-¡si señor!- dijo bajando la cabeza

-¡ahora lárguense de mi vista!- ellos no escucharon la orden dos veces, en verdad estaban un poco agradecidos de que el señor Blackmoon se hubiera tomado las cosas así.

Cuando ellos se fueron, el llamo a su hermosa secretaria-

-¡Viluy, te quiero acá ahora mismo!- dijo colgando el teléfono

* * *

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro esa mañana, desde hacia unas semanas la relación entre Serena Tsukino y yo había mejorado notablemente, al menos ahora podía considerarme como uno más de su círculo de amigos. En la escuela el trato era cordial y amable hasta podría decir que comenzaban a considerarnos como buenos amigos, aunque de vez en cuando ella tenía sus arranques y no podía evitar ser la chica consentida y eso a mí me gustaba ya que buscaba la forma de molestarla constantemente. Eso me hacia sentirme su amigo.

"_aunque la verdad, me encantaría poder ser algo mas_"

De inmediato moví la cabeza al pensar en eso, así que me levante de la cama, me asome por la ventana para ver la habitación frente a la mía, las cortinas de su cuarto estaban cerradas así que supuse que aun dormía, encendí las pantallas, mientras me metía al baño para ducharme mientras pensaba.

"_¡todo lo que paso ese día es demasiado extraño! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo que paso no fue un accidente, ese auto nos venía siguiendo, tendré que investigar y estar más al pendiente!"_

Termine de bañarme y al salir comprobé mis sospechas, Serena dormía, sonreí al verla tan tranquila, se veía tan inofensiva, cerré la imagen y comencé a arreglarme para ir al colegio, mientras preparaba mi desayuno y esperaba que la hora de irnos llegara, mientras eso pasaba tome la computadora y comencé a escribir lo que sospechaba así como el tipo de automóvil que vi, y la fecha con el atentado, debía estar al pendiente de el movimiento más mínimo.

En la misma casa en la habitación de Serena, una linda señorita entraba a su habitación. Sus cabellos negros cenizos los llevaba levantada en dos coletitas las cuales le quedaban pegadas a la cabeza debido al largo de su cabello, de ojos azules muy oscuros.

-¡buenos días señorita Serena!- entrando y abriendo las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz- ¡hace un día esplendido!- expreso con entusiasmo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego voltear y ver que la rubia aun seguía en su sitio, ella sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ello.

-¡señorita! ¡Llegara tarde si no se apresura!- dijo atreviéndose a jalarle las sabanas.

-¡mmm! ¡Solo 10 minutos más Diana!- jalándole las sabanas

-¡pero son las 7 de la mañana! ¡Es tardísimo!- mirando hacia la ventana de enfrente- además el joven Chiba ya se ha despertado- al escuchar eso la rubia se levanto y rápidamente miro hacia el frente, donde las cortinas de la ventana corridas le hacían saber que ya se había levantado

"_¡ay no!"-_ Diana ¿Por qué no me levantaste más temprano? ¡Llegare tarde!- dijo corriendo hacia el vestíbulo de su cuarto en donde también se encontraba el baño, Diana permaneció en silencio observándola mientras pensaba.

"_¡siempre es lo mismo!_" y mientras la esperaba comenzó a arreglar su cama y a buscar su uniforme para dejárselo listo, después salió de la habitación. Diana era una jovencita de 15 años hija de una de las cocineras de la casa, desde muy pequeñas ellas dos se habían hecho amigas ya que crecieron juntas y a pesar de que Kenji no aprobaba esa amistad la ternura y sencillez de Serena terminaba ganándose el corazón de todos los que la rodeaban y era Ikuko quien permitía que su hija se divirtiera un poco ya que al ser hija única y no asistir a una escuela regular, le aburría el estar encerrada y no tener una vida social.

* * *

En la escuela las hermanas Mizuno ya se encontraban esperando a sus amigas.

-¡hola Mizuno! ¡Bueno día señorita Michiru!- dijo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.

-¡por favor Richard! ¡No es necesaria tanta formalidad! ¡Solo dime Michiru!- dijo la mayor sonriéndole, mientras notaba con su hermana menor se sonrojaba con solo verlo- ¡además mi hermana es de tu misma edad! ¿Por qué no le dices solo Amy?- pregunto juguetona

-¿eh?...bueno, es que yo...no sé si…- rascándose la cabeza mientras comenzaba a tartamudear haciéndole ver a Michiru su interés ¡vamos Amy! ¿No piensas decirle nada?- dijo en tono coqueto mientras le golpeaba con el codo, Amy solamente sonrió y muy nerviosa le respondió

-¡si Richard! ¡Solo dime Amy! – sonriéndole mientras al chico sentía que todo el suelo se le movía

-¡gracias Seño…digo Amy!- luego se despidió- bueno yo… ¡será mejor que me vaya!, adiós – dijo retirándose mientras los ojos azules de Amy lo seguían hasta que él se perdió en la biblioteca.

-¡se ve que lo traes loco!- manifestó la chica de cabellos aguamarina, Amy volteo a verla mientras sentía que un calor cubria sus mejillas

-¡por supuesto que no! Richard es un chico muy amable, ¡eso es todo!- dijo

-pues a mí me parece que se pone bastante nervioso cuando está contigo- dijo mientras seguia dándole cuerda- ¡tienes suerte! ¡Es un chico muy guapo!- le dijo mientras Amy solo desviaba la mirada

-¿Quién es un chico guapo?- dijo otra persona con voz grave, Michiru se volteo para encontrarse con los ojos azules que tanto le cautivaban.

-¡Mi Haru!- mirándola con ternura mientras permanecían cerca aunque sin tener algún contacto físico.-el día acaba de convertirse en un día hermoso

-¡entonces agradezcamos que todos los días de nuestras vidas son hermosos!....- mirándola con pasión, ante la mirada tímida de Amy quien se sentía algo incomoda, nunca entendió como fue que su hermana siendo una de las chicas más bellas del colegio y codiciada por los hombres y jóvenes más guapos de la escuela y de su círculo social, se había enamorado de Haruka una chica, aunque eso a ella no le importaba, siempre había tenido la duda de saberlo.

-¡chicas! ¡No se olviden de que estoy aquí!- se animo a decir para romper en instante mágico entre ellas.

-¡mi cuñadita tan oportuna como siempre!- menciono la rubia dándole un amistoso beso para luego tomar con suavidad el codo de Michiru y besar su mejilla tiernamente en un beso detenido del que solo ellas eran testigos.

-¡ya llegamos!- dijo Rei saludando a sus amigas

-¡ay! Raí podrías caminar menos apresurada, ahora que llegue temprano quería hacer mi entrada triunfal- se quejo la rubia- mientras caminaba de prisa y sin mirar a nadie

-¡Mina! ¡Que cosas dices!- rio Amy

-creo que la única que hace falta es la tonta de Serena- dijo la pelinegra moviendo sus cabellos negros hacia atrás

-¡cabeza de bombón lograra hacer llegar tarde a Chiba! ¡Pobre espero que eso no le afecte!- menciono Haruka

-¡allá vienen!- señalo Mina-¡chicos, por acá!- saludo sonriente

* * *

Al entrar a la escuela salude a algunos conocidos, quienes ya habían identificado que siempre llegaba acompañado de Tsukino, cosa que parecía no agradar del todo a las chicas de la escuela y tampoco a los hombres, había observado bien que ella era admirada por muchos.

-¡allá están tus amigas!- le dije mientras caminábamos, me sentía tan bien estando de esa forma con ella, parecía que había cambiado un poco su actitud aunque aun había momentos en que se convertía en la chica berrinchuda y consentida de siempre.

-¡si, vamos, al parecer tienen algo que decirnos!- caminando más rápido por lo que yo tuve que seguirla

-¡buenos días!- salude con una sonrisa, Haruka me dio un apretón de manos que correspondí

-¿Qué paso? ¿De qué se trata esto?- pregunto inquieta Serena

-¡Serena! ¡Van hacer el baile de bienvenida de la escuela! ¡Lo que estábamos esperando!- Raí apenas pudo contener el grito, yo iba a despedirme, ya que eso no me parecía para nada interesante, cuando escuche a Mina

-¡será una fiesta de disfraces! ¡lo mejor, es que tendremos la oportunidad de conocer o bailar con algún chico guapo!- en su rostro se podía notar la emoción, así que sin poder evitarlo voltee a ver a la rubia de los dos chonguitos

-¡ay si! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Seguramente llegaran todos los chicos de la escuela!- chillo poniéndose sus dos manos en la mejilla olvidando por completo mi presencia, pero ahora que lo pensaba _"¿Por qué iba ella a pensar en mi?"_

-¡bueno chicas! ¡Me voy!- dije sin esperar a que me respondieran, apenas había podido contener la molestia que me causo escuchar y ver a Serena así, pero eso era algo que no estaba en situación de sentir o no sentir. Llegue al salón de clases, la profesora de Literatura ya se encontraba ahí.

-¡oh, Darien! ¡Me alegra verte!- dijo acercándose a mi

-¡dígame profesora!- respondí sin ánimos de voltear a verla por lo que no note lo cerca de mí que se había colocado

-bueno- comenzó a decir y fue entonces que me fije de lo cerca que estaba, me encontraba sentado en la silla y ella en la mesa que yo ocupaba- me preguntaba si…. ¡tienes libre un día de estos!- menciono mientras comenzó a juguetear con sus largos y rojizos cabellos, lo cual me desconcertó un poco

-este… yo...- un poco nervioso de encontrarme ante esa situación-¡lo siento pero! No tengo tiempo libre

-¡digo! No malinterpretes las cosas pero necesitaba que fueras a mi departamento para ayudarme con un trabajo- susurro con voz melosa mientras yo me sentía invadido en mi propio espacio

-¡de verdad lo siento mucho señorita Kaolineth!

-¡vamos, dime Kaoli! ¡Después de todo no soy tan vieja! ¿O te lo parezco?- me dijo lanzándome una mirada profunda, casi me atrevía a decir que coqueta, yo no sabía que decirle, era un situación bastante incómoda para mí, pero antes de que dijera algo una voz masculina afuera del salón se escucho.

-¡Kaolineth! ¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?- de inmediato voltee a ver y me encontré con la mirada fría de nuestro profesor de química, ella se irguió y mirándome fijamente me dijo

-¡piénsalo!- luego miro hacia la puerta y murmuro-¡maldito Souichi!- y escuche los tacones alejarse, con esta interrupción comenzaron a llegar los demás compañeros y las clases dieron inicio.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron hablando del maravilloso baile, en el cual, según se decía, todos iríamos disfrazados, en realidad no era algo que a mí me llamara la atención pero luego caí en la cuenta de que si Serena iba, yo también debía hacerlo.

-¿Qué piensan chicas? ¿Irán a la fiesta?- pregunte en un momento de descanso a Michiru y a Haruka.

-¡me encantaría!- dijo la de cabellos turquesas -¡se me hace algo muy romántico!- suspiro, vi a Haruka la cual no demostraba mucha emoción.

-¡a mí la verdad no es algo que me entusiasme pero, si mi sirena quiere ir, iré!- sonriéndole a ella, mientras envidiaba al saber que ellas se tenían una a la otra y que podían amarse sin temer a nada cuando yo, aun no había tenido la fortuna de conocer el amor verdadero.

-¡se ve que tienen una linda relación!- dije con sinceridad,-¡las felicito!

-¡gracias!- dijo la hermana de Amy-la verdad es que. Esta vida no seria la misma si no hubiera coincido a Haruka!, ella me ha salvado…- sus ojos se pusieron vidiorsos por un momento pero al ver a Haruka ella le sonrió -¡es lo que esperaba!-dijo perdiéndose por unos segundos en el azul profundo de los ojos de la rubia ceniza quien pareció sonrojarse un poco- pero dinos ¿tu no tienes novia?

-¿yo?- pregunte un poco sorprendido por la pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

-¡anda Darien cuéntanos!- dijo de pronto una rubia llegando con sus tres inseparables amigas, de pronto me encontré con los ojos celestes de Serena quien me veía con insistencia

-¡bueno yo… es que yo…!- sin saber que responder

-¡Mina, Michiru! ¡No lo molesten! ¡Vean como se ha puesto el pobre!

-Shhh ¡Amy!...¡entonces eso quiere decir que si hay alguien en tu vida! ¿No es así?- insistió la pelinegra, yo aun no podía articular palabra y cuando iba a hacerlo Haruka me interrumpió

-¡deberías ver tu cara Darien! ¡Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!-burlándose de mi

-¡bueno es evidente que tienes novia! Aquel día en la heladería vimos como la chica de cabellos oscuros y tu se alejaron un poco para hablar ¡seguramente es tu novia! ¿No es así?- dijo Mina cerrándome un ojo y señalándome con el dedo

-¡pero es que yo…no…!- pero justo en ese momento el timbre nos hizo regresar a la realidad y junto con ella una rubia de mirada confusa quien se adelanto a decir

-¡vámonos chicas! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- y sin esperar más dio media vuelta y se fue furiosa de ahí, ante la mirada desconcertante de todos

-¿y ahora que mosca le pico? ¿De cuándo acá Serena se preocupa por la escuela?- pregunto Raí

-¡será mejor irnos chicas!- dijo por todo comentario Amy.

Haruka, Michiru y yo nos fuimos al nuestro. Todo trascurrió con toda la normalidad.

* * *

En las empresas Tsukino.

-¡señor Kenji! ¡Tiene una visita de su socio el señor Blackmoon!- dijo cortésmente su secretaria de ondulados cabellos azulados

-¡gracia Carmesite! ¡Hazlo pasar inmediatamente!- dijo cerrando el sobre que tenia sobre su mesa. De inmediato un hombre de imponente figura y porte de traje gris oscuro y cabellos largos y platas entro a la oficina.

-¡Kenji! ¡Me da gusto ver como estas!- dijo él mientras le estrechaba la mano mientras por dentro pensaba _"muy pronto te quitare todo, así como una vez se lo quite al estúpido que trabajo fielmente para mi durante muchos años, el imperio de estas empresas será mio!"-_ mientras sonreía maliciosamente

-¡Malachite! ¡Amigo, que gusto verte!- dijo saludándole con efusividad-¡pero por favor siéntate! ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-¡solo venia a visitarte y traerte buenas noticias!- dijo el sentándose – un ron está bien.- respondió

-¡pues dime! Porque la verdad buenas noticias es lo que necesito en estos momentos- demostrando una mirada melancólica

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienen algún problema? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca- dijo él mientras sonreía hipócritamente

-no, no es nada no me hagas caso y mejor dime ¿Qué te trae de visita por acá?

-¡bueno! La verdad es que mi hijo Diamante ha vuelto de Europa

-¿de verdad? ¡Esa es una gran noticia!, hace más de 10 años que tu hijo y tu esposa habían vivido por allá

-¡si es cierto! Pero ahora han vuelto para quedarse, sabes bien que estaban esperando mi regreso pero, al ver que no dejare de hacer lo que me gusta, han decidido regresar.

-¡pues de verdad que es una excelente noticia!- dijo mientras llegaba la chica y les servia los tragos-

Lo mejor de todo es que quiero que estudie en la mejor escuela de Tokio

-¡eso solo puede ser el Moon Crissis !¿No me digas que asistirá ahi?

-¡si! ¡Tengo entendido que tu hija Serena asiste a esa escuela! Seria maravillosos que ellos se conocieran y se hicieran buenos amigos ¿no lo crees?- dijo con sarcasmo a sabiendas de que esto era una excelente noticia, Kenji no pudo evitar pensar.

"_¡esto es fantástico!, si Serena y Diamante se hacen buenos amigos…quien sabe, a lo mejor después puedan hacerse novios y casarse y con esto el 20 porciento de las acciones de Malachite y mis 30 porciento, nos asegurarían el éxito"_ sonrió con avaricia.

-¡pues si! ¡Seria maravilloso que nuestros hijos se hicieran amigos! Serena, no es de las chicas que salga con los chicos, pero estoy casi seguro de que en cuanto conozca a Diamante cambiara de opinión.

-¡bueno eso esperemos! Recordemos que ellos no se han visto desde hace muchos años

-¡es verdad! Pero esperemos que si, asistiendo juntos a la misma escuela no será nada difícil que hagan amigos.

-¡pues brindemos!- dijo Kenji levantando su copa. -¡Por nuestros hijos!

-¡por nuestros hijos!- dijo Malachite sonriendo, jamás imagino Kenji lo cerca que estaba de él su enemigo.

* * *

En el camino de regreso a casa, Serena iba sumida en el silencio y por más intentos que yo hacía no lograba sacarle plática alguna.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste un mal día?- pregunte desde mi asiento, ella ni se digno a voltear a verme.- ¡no entiendo que pasa! ¡Hace rato estabas tan contenta y ahora…!

-¡mira Chiba! ¡No me hables! Y tampoco me tutees frente a Kuri, que no se te olvide que tu eres mi guardaespaldas, ¡nada más!, el hecho que finjamos ser buenos amigos en la escuela no significa que me trates así frente a todos- dijo reprochándome, note la furia en su mirada y no entendía que pasaba.

"_¿pero qué le pasa?... ¿porque este repentino cambio?, ¡no lo entiendo!, no cabe duda de que es una bipolar, que esta acostumbrada a que le cumplan todos sus caprichos"_

Pensé sin dejar de verla.

-¡si señorita Tsu-ki-no!- dije pronunciando cada silaba-¡Kuri!, por favor, ¿puedes subirle a la música?- el chico me vio por el retrovisor y sonrió mientras atendía a mi petición, la rubia simplemente se puso los audífonos de su Ipod, haciéndome notar mas su molestia.

Llegamos a la mansión, Serena bajo y me apresure a acompañarla, antes de entrar dijo.

-¡Kuri! ¡Necesito que estés listo a las seis de la tarde! ¡Mis amigas y yo saldremos!- dijo en tono autoritario ignorándome completamente.

-¡disculpe señorita! ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- muy a su pesar dirigió su mirada hacia mí y respondió

-¡vamos de compras! Así que por favor ¡sean puntuales!- giro y en su arrebato las coletas se movieron con la misma intempestividad de la rubia, hasta que se cerró la puerta.

-¡por lo que veo mejoras!- bromeo el chico de ojos verdes y cabellera castaña oscura que portaba el tradicional traje de chofer

-¡cállate!- le dije en el mismo tono

-pues ¿Qué le has hecho ahora?, pensé que las cosas entre ustedes iban mejorando- dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca del jardín

-¡pues eso mismo pensé yo!- rascándome la cabeza-pero ya ves, las mujeres son impredecibles

-¡eso es lo que yo creo!-dijo de pronto levantando su mirada hacia una ventana que daba a la cocina, y su rostro se ilumino de pronto, mi buena observación me permitió notar que miraba a una linda chica de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros que llevaba un peinado de dos dolitas altas muy similar al de Serena, llevaba su uniforme azul con mandil blanco, sonreí.

-¿desde cuándo te gusta?- al parecer mi pregunta lo desconcertó porque de inmediato trato de cambiar el tema

-¿de qué hablas?..¡no entiendo!- levantándose de ahí se fue hacia el garaje- será mejor lavar el auto si no la señorita Serena se pondrá peor.- su mensaje fue claro y no insistí mas sobre el tema, subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a hacer mis tareas escolares, mientras observaba las pantallas con imágenes de la casa.

* * *

No recuerdo cuantas tiendas y cuantos modelos se probaron las chicas, lo que si sabia era que el dolor en mis pies era insoportable, entraron a toda clase de tiendas, y a pesar de que Kuri me hizo compañía al principio llego un momento en que el se desespero y salió huyendo.

-¡señorita! Me adelantare con las bolsas al auto- dijo poniéndose a la orden y cargando cajas y bolsas-

-¡esta bien!

"_¡traidor!, me dejas_" pensé sentándome en una fuente

-¡de verdad que estoy agotado!

-Darien, esto de comprar debe ser aburrido para ti, ¿Por qué veniste?- me pregunto Amy

-bueno, -dije repasando de memoria lo que Serena me había indicado- apenas conozco la ciudad y me pareció divertida la idea, de venir a acompañar a estas chicas guapas- mencione dándoles una calida sonrisa la cual fue bien recibida

-¡ay pero debes estar aburrido!- dijo Mina sentándose junto a mi

-es que prometí al padre de Serena que estaría junto a ella y a mi no me incomoda ¡de verdad!. - la condición es que ella no tendrá un guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día pero confía en que yo la tenga en la mira, así que me verán muy a menudo, espero que no les moleste.

-¡claro que no!- dio Reí- en verdad que bueno que el señor Tsukino permitió que Serena no lleve a sus guaruras a todos lados ¡son algo incómodos!- me dijo a modo de secreto y todos estallaron en risas yo las seguí imaginando la cara que pondrían cuando supieran que yo era uno de ellos.

-Darien- la voz suave de Serena - ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí a comer algún bocado mientras nosotras terminamos? ¡te aseguro que no me iré lejos y estaré cerca, mira los locales se encuentran a tu alrededor, ¡no me perderás de vista!- dijo y note la sinceridad en sus palabras

-¡segura?- pregunte para confirmar

-¡segura! Es mas dejare acá mis bolsas para que te asegures de que regresare- dijo mientras me las daba

-¡valla pues que gentil!- dije y las risas de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar, en eso mi celular comenzó a sonar, y sin pensarlo conteste.

-¡hola!- de pronto mi sonrisa se desdibujo y al reconocer la voz me aleje un poco de ahí.-¡te dije que no me hablaras!- mientras aun estaba cerca de las chicas.

-uy que misterio ¿quien le estará hablando?- decía Mina con una sonrisa picara.

-no creo que eso sea algo que nos importe chicas,-la peli azul dijo con discreción- Darien viene de fuera y seguramente es su familia. Pero cierta rubia sabía que no era cierto, Darien no venía de ningún lado y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía nada de él.

-por cierto Serena, aun no nos has dicho ¿Quién es su padre?-pregunto Raí

-ah, es que yo, no lo conozco muy bien, ya saben, mi padres tiene muchos conocidos y mi, no me interesa mucho sus negocios

-¡ay Serena!, pues deberías interesarte más por este guapo chico, no sé si fuera tu a estas alturas ya supiera si tiene alguna novia, está comprometido o algo así- insistió Mina

-¡seguramente es su novia! Vieron la cara que puso cuando atendió la llamada…-entrecerrando los ojos y recordando-ahora que recuerdo, la chica del Café y el, parecían tan cercanos.

-pero Reí, ¿tu crees que el ande con esa chica?-pregunto dubitativa Mina, mientras que Serena escuchaba todo esto intrigada y además no despegaba la vista del protector- digo, no es que fuera fea, ¡era muy bella! ¿No te parece Serena?

-este…- no sabía que decir- ¡no se! La verdad es que no me fije bien de esa chica- respondió oprimiendo las bolsas entre sus manos

-¿Por qué dices eso Mina?- pregunto Amy quien comenzó a interesarse

-bueno porque la chica parecía tan sencilla, me pregunto ¿de dónde la conocerá si el viene de otro lugar?

-bueno pues Darien parece no encajar en lo absoluto con nuestro cirulo social, puede ser que al no le interese tanto relacionarse con personas de su misma elite, o quizás la chica solo tenía un trabajo momentáneo, muchas chicas hacen eso- apunto Amy-¡yo lo hacia en secundaria!

-¡tienes razón!, y si Darien acaba de llegar a Tokio y no conoce a nadie, debe ser que entre ellos dos haya una relación especial y ya se conocieran.-termino Raí- ¡que lastima! Con lo guapo que esta

-¡Raí! Recuerda que ese chico era el galán de Serena- la rubia reacciono al escuchar eso

-¿yo, y yo porque?

-vamos Serena ¡no seas tonta!- le reprendió la de mirada oscura y cabellos negros quien se saba cuenta de la manera en que Serena lo miraba-¡nada mas míralo! ¿No me digas que no te gusta ni un poquitín?, pero si es un sueño de hombre mira nada mas esos ojos, esos labios, y su cabello, además su cuerpo está perfecto, ¡es que yo no puedo encontrarle algún defecto!- decía mirándolo, Serena cayó en el juego y también miraba cada característica descrita por su amiga mientras lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

-¡te gusta! ¡Darien te gusta!- dijo Mina levantando un poco la voz

-¡Mina! ¿No podrías hablar más fuerte? ¡Va a escucharte!

-entonces ¿te gusta?- Amy pregunto atrevidamente y todas esperaban la respuesta de la chica.

-n-no…de ninguna manera, ¡apenas lo conozco!

-¡si pero mírate! Desde que el llego, tú has cambiado, esos cambios repentinos de humor y la forma en que lo tratas solo puede significar una cosa. ¡Te gusta! ¡Admítelo!-

-¡es cierto!, hasta antes de Darien, nunca te habías animado a estar a solas con un chico, y al aparecer tu y él se llevan de maravilla.- siguió Amy

-¡además! Se nota que a él le interesas, no pierde oportunidad alguna para mirarte, ¡como ahora!- señalo Raí, mientras Darien miraba a Serena y sin dejar de hablar sonreía.

Serena permaneció escuchando las palabras de su rubia amiga.

"_no, para el solo soy objeto de vigilancia, sus ojos no me ven con otro interés_"

-¡oigan miren esos zapatos!- señalo Rei-¡son perfectos para mi disfraz! Vamos acompáñenme.

Las chicas caminaron hacia la tienda que quedaba algo cerca de donde Darien se encontraba, por lo que al pasar cerca de ahí, no pudieron evitar escuchar.

* * *

-¡si, si! Ya te dije que iré a verlas lo mas pronto posible, el trabajo me ha absorbido.- dije -¡mira el domingo es mi día libre, ¡prometo que les dare a ti y a la niña todo mi día! ¿esta bien?....- Serena se sintió un poco molesta y a la vez irritada por no saber de quién se trataba tanto misterio.

-¡Serena!- dijo Amy notando lo que ella había escuchado, prácticamente fue arrastrada hacia la tienda mientras las demás trataron de evadir el tema al notar el rostro de su amiga el cual demostraba su tristeza.

Cuando termine la llamada y busque a Serena con la vista ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Nervioso trate de recorrer con la mirada los lugares cercanos.

"_solo esto me faltaba, que por esto la haya perdido de vista, afortunadamente Kuri nos espera y Mina se va con nosotros así que aun debe estar en este lugar"_

Recordé los lugares que ellas ya habías visitado y eso me dejaba algunas opciones, iba a ir a la joyería cuando entonces divise la enorme sonrisa de la rubia de moño rojo, estaban en una zapatería, así que sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo al descubrirlas una a una, camine hacia ahí y permanecí cerca, cuando vi a Serena me acerque a ella y tomándola suave pero firmemente del brazo le dije.

-¡cerciórese de comunicarme a donde se va! ¡me molesta saber que puedo perderla de vista!- muy bajito, mas su respuesta no se hizo esperar y arrebatándome el brazo respondió

-¡yo no ando preguntándole con quien habla así que tampoco tengo porque decirte a donde voy!- entendí su respuesta acaso ¿me había escuchado?

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi llamada en todo esto? Que no se te olvide que eres tu quien debe reportarme de todo lo que haces no yo- ella funció el gesto en aire infantil y me arrebato las bolsas que le cargaba-el altercado fue notado pos las chicas quienes nos miraron y fue Amy quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿algún problema? ¿Qué pasa Serena?

-no, no es nada, es que Darien- riendo nerviosamente- ¡está un poco aburrido y yo le decía que no se preocupe! – mirándome- que se puede ir ¡por ahí!, no es necesario que este pegada a mi!

-¡si Darien! ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo para tu disfraz! ¡Esto de andar con nosotras debe ser muy ofuscante!-

-no Mina, ¡es que!- lanzándole a Serena una mirada asesina por comprometerme de esa forma y ella no hacia más que reir divertida

-¡vamos! ¡Anda! ¿de que te quieres disfrazar? O prefieres que te ayudemos?- se adelanto Reí-, si quieres yo puedo acompañarte – dijo Rai al advertir el rostro de Serena "_Serena tonta, ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta?_"-¡podrias disfrazarte de salvavidas! ¿viste guardianes de la bahía? O de tarzan, con ese cuerpo el disfraz te quedaría perfecto- pasando sus manos juguetona pero inocentemente por mi cuerpo sin dejar de ver a la rubia quien nos miraba friamante, me hice para atrás un poco desconcertado pero me di cuenta del juego de la pelinegra así que le segui el juego- ¿sabes? yo puedo ver cual traje de baño te queda mejor- dijo colgándose de mi brazo y jalándome no pude evitar voltear a verla, a sus ojos solo le faltaba echar chipas y sus dos puños cerrados demostraban que no le había gustado nado esa idea, pero entonces sentí que era el momento de darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

-¡esta bien! ¡Regresamos luego chicas!

-¡Darien!- grito de pronto Serena. Las miradas se posaron sobre ella, era obvio que no tenia nada que decir-¡vamos todas! ….digo el nos espero a todas amablemente ¡es nuestro turno de pagarle ¿no lo creen chicas?

-¡pues si tu lo dices!- expreso Amy, pero yo quisiera aprovechar para conseguir un nuevo libro, así que mejor las alcanzo luego

-¡ay Serena! ¡mejor vamos a jugar videojuegos! Además a ti aun te falta terminar de comprar en cambio Rei, ya tiene todo-

-pe-pero- traoto de refutar

-¡pero nada! ¡vamos!-y jalándola del brazo la llevo en dirección opuesta a la nuestra mire como el rostro de Serena estaba encolerizado y antes de que se marcharan note como Mina le guiñaba el ojo a la pelinegra que aun iba de mi brazo.

-¿y bien, dime que tanto te gusta Serena?- pregunto de pronto cuando estábamos a solas

-¡no se de que hablas!.- en ese momento recordé a Kuri quien me hubiera dicho las mismas palabras

-¡vamos!, se te nota a leguas tu interés en ella, ¡las chicas y yo sabemos que te gusta! Nada mas hay que ver la forma en cómo te desvives por ella y en como la ves, - decía mientras entrabamos a una tienda

-es que, yo- comencé sin saber que decir, era innecesario fingir, y yo no quería hacerlo, no quería negar algo que mi corazón sentía pero que no debería ser

-¡anda dime!- decía emocionada

-¡mejor eligire mi disfraz- dije evadiendo el tema

-¡como quieras! Pero tengo toda la tarde y son muy insistente- menciono, así que supuse que no habría marcha atrás.

-mira Rei, Serena es una chica encantadora, ¡me cautivo desde la primera vez que la vi! Podrás decir que estoy loco, o que no existe el amor a primera vista, pero, cuando la vi por primera vez, quizá no la ame, pero si me encanto, me gusto, es decir ¡me gusta!

-¡sii! ¡lo sabíamos!- decía aplaudiendo- y es natural Serena es una niña muy linda y hermosa, ¡tenle paciencia! Ella jamás ha sostenido una relación con nadie y no sabe como actuar ante esta situación. Me dijo animándome-¡solo es tiempo de que ella se dé cuenta de lo que le pasa!

-pero, no creo que lo nuestro sea posible, me conformo con ser su amigo-

-¿Por qué no? – Dijo cerrándome un ojo-¡vamos! ¡anímate! Solo date el tiempo para conocerla mejor

-si tu lo dices- encogiéndome de hombros _"¡si supieran todas que yo no soy mas que un guardaespaldas"_ pensé.

Caída la noche llegamos a la casa, Kuri y yo ayudamos a la rubia a meter las cajas de sus compras su actitud no había cambiado en lo absoluto, al contrario ahora se notaba mas indiferente.

-¡Señorita Serena!- dije antes de que se metiera

-¡¿Qué quieres Chiba?!- pregunto molesta

-es que…me gustaría saber ¿Por qué esta así conmigo?

-¡ah! Hasta ahora te interesas en saber ¿que me pasa?- dijo en un gesto exagerado mientras levantaba un ceja y movia las manos

-¡es que no lo entiendo! Creí que comenzábamos a llevarnos mejor.

-¡pues no crea cosas que no son!¡estoy agradecida con usted, que es algo muy diferente!

-¡entiendo! Dispulpe por importunarla que pase buenas noches.- me despedi

-¿y encontró lo que buscaba?-pregunto antes de que me retirara

-¿Qué?- me detuve y voltee a verla

-digo, como al parecer mi amiga Rei y usted se llevan taaan bien, -mientras con los dos brazos los juntaba dejando sus dos manos pegadas-

-¡no entiendo su comentario!- respondí al notar ese gesto-¡pero en verdad la señorita Rei Hino es muy hermosa ….- dije mientras vi como los orificios de su pequeña nariz se hinchaban- y además muy agradable, refinada y educada.- mirándola fijamente, mientras con cada palabra veía como sus dientes se oprimían con fuerza.

-¡uy! ¡Como se atreves eres un idiota!- chillo dando un portazo a la puerta y metiéndose a su casa yo subí a mi habitación más que feliz.

* * *

Serena entro a la casa haciendo rabietas.

-¿como le fue a mi princesita? ¿encontró lo que quería?- dijo su padre acercándose a darle un beso, mientras ella no respondía-¡vamos mi amor no me digas que sigues molesta conmigo?-

-no, papa, ya no- respondió tratando de fingir una sonrisa-¡aunque no voy a negarte que ese tal Chiba no me cae muy bien pero, pues no puedo hacer nada!

-¡no sabes como me alegra hablarte así!-

-¡ay mama no exageres!- tratando de zafarse de sus brazos

-¡me parece que Darien es un joven muy amable no deberías tratarlo así, ¡no sabes que necesidades tenga para aceptar este tipo de trabajos-menciono su madre logrando que ella quedara pensativa

-¡no lo sé, ni me interesa!- respondió-fue un día muy cansado será mejor que me valla a dormir- despidiéndose de todo mundo.

Al llegar a su habitación entro al baño, se cambio y se puso su pijama y recostándose en la cama con la luz de la lámpara comenzó a pensar. _"¿me pregunto que trajo a Darien a trabajar para mi papa?, mi mama debe tener razón, no se lo que el guarda pero, si es cierto lo que escuche hoy, entonces Darien tiene una niña, ¡¿estará casado?! ¿con quien hablaba?, dice que el domingo será su día libre y ese día ¡la vera!, me pregunto ¿Quién será? ¿cómo será?....¡debe ser muy hermosa!...me pregunto…. ¿Qué tipo de mujer le puede gustar a Darien Chiba?"_

-¡ay Serena! ¡que tonterías piensas! –dándose golpes en la cabeza-¡eso a ti no te importa ni te debería de importar!- dijo levantando la voz para luego sentarse en su cama, por la ventana pudo ver luz en la habitación de enfrente así que apagando su lámpara cerro los ojos para intentar dormir.

Mientras en mi habitación me encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado en ese día, recapitulando los hechos y acontecimientos relevantes y registrándolos, entonces no pude evitar observar un detalle.

"_¿sera mi imaginación o esta celosa?"_ esta idea me dio vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche hasta que finalmente me venció en sueño, el haber ido de compras era lo mas agobiante que me había pasado en ese día.

Chicas les agradezco con el corazón la tolerancia que me han tenido con este fic, el cual se que tengo my olvidado, pero espero que este adelanto les deje muchas cosas a la imaginación y que esperen igual de ansiosas el siguiente capi, mi diplomado continua así que me di la oportunidad de escribirles esto para no dejarlas con la duda mucho tiempo.

Un beso las quiero mucho

Con cariño su amiga USAKO DE CHIBA

27 DE FEBRERO DE 2010


	9. La fiesta de disfraces

HOLA NUEVAMENTE, AHORA LE TOCA ACTUALIZACION A ESTE FIC, COMO VEN HE TRATADO DE LLEVAR UNA ACTUALIACION CADA UNO PARA PODER AVANZAR DEBIDO A ESO ALGUNAS VECES DEMORO DEMASIADO YA QUE ME TOMA MAS O MENOS UNA SEMANA ESCRIBIR UN CAPI, Y DE FULL HOUSE NI SE DIGA LO DEMORO AUN MAS JEJEJ ASÍ QUE LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO.

* * *

**EL PRIMER BESO**

Después de pensarlo mucho entre a la oficina de Kenji Tsukino, había estado pensando demasiado en esa niña y había tomado una decisión. Después de relatarle lo que paso el me dijo.

-¡muchas gracias por todo Darien!..No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto que hiciste-

-señor, estaría más tranquilo si usted doblara mas la vigilancia para con Serena, no me caería nada mal la ayuda de Rubeus o Jenko o cualquier otro de los muchachos- dije aunque por dentro pensaba lo contrario, quería tener a Serena bajo mi custodia, pero lo que estaba sintiendo por ella era más fuerte y si había alguien más, me ayudaría a contener mis sentimientos.

-¡de ninguna manera! Ellos ya tienen otra misión, y además lo que menos quiero es levantar sospechas, si tengo un enemigo, quiero demostrarle que no le tengo miedo

-¡disculpe pero!- me atreví a decirle- ¿me oculta usted algo? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?, es necesario que yo lo sepa por el bien de su hija.

-¡está bien!- dijo derrotado- ¡te lo contare!, hace aproximadamente tres meses que…- se sentó dejando caer el cuerpo en el sillón, como si lo que me iba a decir fuese una carga muy pesada para el- recibí anónimos

-¿Qué?- presentí lo peor

-¡si Darien!, me tienen amenazado ¡alguien quiere hacerme daño! Y lo peor es que…se están metiendo con lo que más amo en la vida ¿entiendes eso?- la preocupación era evidente en su rostro, se veía afligido ansioso.

-¿pero porque lo oculto? ¡Eso es algo muy grave!- dije también preocupándome

-al principio creí que no era verdad, pero poco a poco me comenzaron a mandar fotos de ella y de sus amigos, ¡la tienen vigilada! ¡Saben cada uno de sus pasos! A donde va, con quien viene ¡que hace!- poso una mano sobre su sien y entonces lo vi completamente derrotado, comprendí que era la primera vez que hablaba de eso frente a alguien puesto que no le importaba dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos.

-¡yo, lo siento mucho!- incapaz de poder decir algo mas-

-¡lo sé!, es por eso que…. ¡no quiero involucrar a más gente! Rubeus y los demás los siguen de cerca, ¡no se preocupen! ¡Un solo aviso tuyo y saldrán de su escondite para ayudarlos! Pero siempre a distancia, no los quiero detrás de ustedes siempre, es por eso que... ¡necesito que tu, nos informes de cada lugar al que van, lo que hacen, con quien salen y a donde! ¿Entendido?

-¡si!- fui consciente de la manera en que mi mirada brillo, de pronto el deseo de estar a su lado e impedir que algo malo le pasara se hizo más ferviente en mí.

Salí del despacho del ingeniero Kenji, en realidad estaba muy preocupado por todo lo que había acontecido y después de darme infinidad de recomendaciones, y reprenderme un poco, comprendió que al final ella se encontraba a salvo gracias a mí. O sugerí que podríamos hacer que Kuri y alguien más nos acompañara, pero él se negó a eso diciendo que Rubeus y los demás tenían otros asuntos y que vigilaban de cerca, pero que la responsabilidad era absolutamente mía.

No pude evitar sentir una gran presión por eso, pero él me daba toda la confianza y no iba a desmerecerla, pensé en mi padre y en sus últimos momentos de angustia recomendándome a mi familia, y eso me tranquilizado un poco.

-¡Hola joven Darien!

-¡hola Diana! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y la señorita Serena?

-ella está en el Queen Serenity- respondió sin dejar de regar las plantas

-¿en dónde?- pregunte levantando una ceja

-¡ay, pues en su Yate!- respondió como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo

-¡ah! ¿Así que Serena tiene un Yate?

-¡si, su padre se lo regalo en sus quince años! A cambio del Ferrari que ella no quiso aceptar- respondió sonriente

-¡valla! ¡Pues que sencillo!- bromee y ella dejo ver su cautivadora sonrisa

-¿y has visto a Kuri?- note como sus ojos brillaron nada mas de escuchar su nombre y sonriendo aun mas que la vez anterior me respondió

-¡creo que esta con el señor Jenko y Rubeus!

-¡ah! ¿Y dime Diana como hago para llegar a la playa?

-solo tienes que ir por esa vereda de ahí y a unos dos kilómetros se encuentra la playa, puedes llevarte el auto, no querrás caminar

-¡si, tienes razón!, nos vemos- Me despedí y subí al automóvil de Serena preguntándome ¿Por qué rayos de había ido sin avisarme?, comprendía que estaba en su casa, pero aun así, ¡la casa era enorme! Al menos caía en la cuenta de eso hasta ese momento. Llegue en menos de un minutos y ahí estaba una cómoda y tranquila playa al parecer privada,

"_¿en que gastan su dinero estas personas?_" no muy lejos vi lo que era el yate de Serena el Queen Serenity, era muy grande y estaba a poca distancia de la playa así que un poco molesto, me quite los zapatos, y entrando a una cabaña me desvestí y Salí ataviado en un short, que encontré en la casa, supuse que era pertenencia de la familia por que había infinidad de ellos

Salí y me lance al agua debían ser menos de dos kilómetros pensé y comencé a nadar.

* * *

Dentro del bote, Mina, Reí, Haruka, Michiru, Amy y Serena se divertían.

-¡que bien que nos invitaras a pasar el domingo en tu Yate Serena!

-¿Qué nos invitara?- pregunto la pelinegra incrédula- pero si fuiste tú la que decidió caerle de sorpresa a Serena sin avisar- comento con toda intención de molestarla

-¡cállate Reí! Y disfruta del sol y del mar-refunfuño la rubia

-¿así que todo fue un plan eh?- indago la rubia de las dos coletas fingiendo enojo-¡ahora me las pagaras Mina!-corriendo detrás de ya-¡te tirare al agua! Si tantas ganas tienes de refrescarte

-¡No Serena! Ya lo dice el dicho, más vale pedir perdón que preguntarte que hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras intentado-

-¡me parece que lo correcto!- corrigió la peli azul desde su asiento mientras leía un libro- es más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso Mina

-¡como sea! ¡Ayúdenme!- gritaba cuando Serena la había alcanzado, ella hizo como que iba a aventarla hacia el agua cuando de pronto Mina grito

-¡No Serena! Espérate ¡alguien viene!- señalando a algún lugar

-¡no te escaparas con esa excusa tonta!- le dice orillándola

-¡pero es cierto! ¡Alguien se acerca! ¿Y si es un tiburón?

-¡¡ ¿queee?!- el terror se hizo presente en las dos quienes se abrazaron con fuerza y todas se acercaron a ver

-¡es cierto cabeza de bombón! Algo se acerca al Yate

-¡pero acá No hay tiburones grita aterrorizada! Es una zona privada

-¡veremos! No parece ser una tiburón- dice Michiru cogiendo unos binoculares para luego sonreír- valla ¡que grata sorpresa!- su mirada misteriosa dejo perpleja a todas

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué es?- pregunta Serena muerta de miedo escondiéndose detrás de Amy

-¡no seas miedosa Serena!... ¿y si es algún secuestrador?- le pregunta Reí conteniendo la risa

-¡ohh! Pues con un secuestrador como el yo encantada de irme- manifiesta Mina

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡es Darien!- exclama Amy cuando al fin se acerca y permanece flotando en el agua

-¿Darien? – la rubia corre para asomarse y ahí se encuentra el, sonriéndoles

-¡seria genial si me ayudaran a subir!- comenta- fue un tramo muy largo y mis músculos comienzan a engarrotarse

* * *

Rápidamente subo al bote, siento las gotas de agua rodar por todo mi cuerpo y moviendo mi cabeza la sacudo para luego pasarme los dedos entre los cabellos jalándolos hacia atrás, estoy tan concentrado en mí que no soy consciente de que todas me ven con asombro, me doy cuenta hasta que es Haruka quien emite un ruido con la garganta.

-¡mjum!- carraspea-¡Michiru! ¿Por qué no nos vamos a otro sitio más intimo?- le pregunta acercándose a ella para atraerla hacia el

-¡Haruka! ¿Acaso estas celoso de que admire la belleza masculina de Darien?- es entonces que veo como Amy un poco sonrojada desvía la vista, pero no así Mina y Reí quienes sonríen

-¿practicas algún deporte?- acercándose para tocar mis bíceps- ¡tienes un cuerpo envidiable!-dice la mas alebrestada del grupo

-¡es cierto!- prosigue Reí mirando con recelo a Serena quien también parece sonrojada pero no deja de verme, al ver que ellas se acercan a mí y me tocan los músculos del cuerpo frunce la nariz y cruza los brazos volteando hacia otro lado

-¡tiene grasa!- comenta en tono irónico para luego volver a verme y la sorprendo en el acto

-¡no lo creo!- responde rápidamente Reí mostrando mi abdomen

-¡mira nada mas esos abdominales!- abriendo mucho los ojos y siendo más efusiva que lo normal, yo entendía rápidamente a donde querían llegar esas niñas y valla que se los agradecía pues podía darme cuenta de que a Serena le molestaba en serio que me dieran tanta importancia

-gracias chicas Pero no. Solo practico un poco ¡de verdad!- no podía evitar sentirme intimidado y lleve pos instinto una mano arriba de mi cabeza

-¿Darien nadaste hasta aquí?-

-¡si Amy!

-¿y para que has venido?- pregunto Mina- digo ¡si se puede saber!- en tono pícaro

-¡Serena! ¡estaba preocupado por ti!- dije suavemente acercándome a ella, note que se sobresalto al escucharme y mas al ver que me dirigía a ella, me vio y sonrió pero rápidamente borro la sonrisa al ver que todas nos miraban fijamente.

-¡bien! ¡Fin de la plática!- comento Haruka con sarcasmo- ¡ahora si sirena ¿me acompañas?

-¡claro! ¡Soy toda tuya!- responde acercándose para darle un beso suave en los labios y se alejan de ahí entre risas

-entonces ¿Qué decías Mina? ¡Te gusta Ojo de tigre? ¡No puedo creerlo-

-¡si! Ese niño me encanta, y no se llama ojo de tigre sino Kai

-¡como sea! Lo conocemos por su apodo- así se alejaron de ese lugar.

-en serio ¿viniste por mi?

-¿y por quien más?- abriendo mis brazos y sonriéndole ella se veía hermosa, no fue posible evitar que mis ojos vagaran por el exquisito cuerpo de ella, a pesar de ser una niña, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, su piel blanca y tersa resaltaba mas entre el traje rosa pálido que llevaba puesto, era un bikini que me permitió admirarla por completo, sus perfectas y torneadas piernas y su plano vientre, su curvilíneo cuerpo era una manifestación misma de la diosa Venus, pensé, luego subí un poco mas hasta ver sus senos, tímidos escondidos detrás de el straple, y finalmente su rostro, una visión angelical, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola baja.

-y has venido- dándose la vuelta para evitar verme, un gran error de ella, mantuve la mirada al frente, pero mis ojos una vez más me desobedecieron admirando sus bien formados y proporcionados glúteos, debí permanecer como bobo admirándola mucho tiempo puesto que ella volteo y me descubrió, -¡Darien! ¿Me estas escuchando?

La vi a los ojos y al darse cuenta de que la miraba el color se subió a sus mejillas

-¡perdóname! ¡Estaba distraído!

-¿así y viendo qué?- pregunto molesta

-¡es que...Yo!- me miraba analizadoramente y eso me ponía más nervioso aun-¡que no se te olvide que debes comunicarme de todo lo que hagas! ¡No sabía dónde buscarte! Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieran una playa privada y tú un Yate-con astucia le di vuelta al asunto

-bueno es que…las chicas llegaron de repente y pues tu tenias largo rato encerrado con mi padre y pensé que en casa, nada malo podría pasarme- dijo un poco nerviosa

-¡pero mira bien! ¡Este lugar es bastante solitario! ¿Cuántas personas ves a tu alrededor! ¡Cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño puede aprovechar este momento!

-¡estás loco! ¡Te pareces a mi padre! ¿Quien podría hacerme daño a mi?- parecía tan inocente y de solo recordar que había un loco por ahí que se había atrevido a siquiera pensar en hacerle daño me hizo hervir la sangre

-¡quien quiera que sea! ¡Tus padres son conocidos! ¡Eres heredera de la fortuna Tsukino! ¿Te parece poco pretexto para intentar desaparecerte del mapa?- soné alterado lo sé porque su rostro se desencajo

-¡no---no lo había pensado!

-pues trata de ser más consciente de ello-termine. Debí hablarle muy duro puesto que cuando volví a verla, ya tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¡tampoco es para que me hables así! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!- me reprocho dejando caer dos lagrimas rebeldes, lo cual no pude soportar, me acerque a ella y así, frágil y sensible como se encontraba la abrace.

-¡lo lamento! ¡No quise hacerte llorar!- lo que me sorprendió fue que ella no intento separarse de mí, me atreví a levantar su barbilla suavemente-¡soy un tonto! ¿Me perdonas?- pregunte mirando sus bellos ojos azules, no podía descifrar lo que su mirada intentaba decirme, sus ojos me veían de una manera diferente a todas las demás personas y yo, no entendía que era.

-¡si! –respondió mirándome a los ojos, no podía creer lo mucho que me cautivaban la mire fijamente queriéndome perder entre sus labios, aunque eso significara estar en el infierno, ya no podía ocultar lo que comenzaba a sentir, o quizá sentía desde hacía mucho, el tener ese acercamiento con ella, provoco una vorágine de sensaciones en mi, que cada vez me era más difícil contener.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso sin que nuestros cuerpos se alejaran, era como si los dos nos negáramos a romper ese lazo, pero las carcajadas de las chicas nos hicieron reaccionar y un poco sonrojados nos separamos. Pasamos el resto de la tarde nadando, y haciendo bromas, al parecer las chicas me aceptaban totalmente y no hacían preguntas incomodas acerca de mi presencia, cosa que yo agradecía infinitamente, al parecer me aceptaban y más aun, querían que entre Serena y yo, hubiera algo mas, idea que no entendía muy bien de donde había salido.

La semana paso muy rápido y esa mañana todos estaban locos por el baile de bienvenida, Serena me había vuelto loco andando de acá para allá, haciendo sus compras de última hora, para mi fortuna Kuri nos acompaño y también otro joven, ya que le pedí al señor Tsukino su ayuda, en un centro comercial y con esas chicas por todos lados, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Llegamos a la casa, y todos tuvimos que subir montones de cajas y bolsas, ya en la habitación Serena y yo quedamos solos.

-¿necesitabas comprar todo esto?- pregunte con una gota de sudor en mi cabeza

-¡ya Darien! ¡Deja de molestarme con lo mismo! Es que necesito opciones- comento infantilmente

-¡pues si pero has comprado más de lo que yo compraría en un año entero!- comente, entonces ella me vio a los ojos de forma curiosa, sentí que quería decirme algo pero se detuvo y comento

-¡mejor ayúdame a subir esas cajas en mi closet!- tomando unas cajas y entrando al cuarto contiguo, donde no había puesto cámaras por razones obvias. Llegue cargando sus cajas y ella ya se había subido a un pequeño banco, vi que tenia dificultad para alcanzar y riendo pregunte

-si quieres lo hago yo

-¡no! No creas que soy una inútil puedo hacerlo- me dijo

-¡solo decía! – mirando como intentaba en vano alcanzar la cima y colocar la caja. Vi como se paró de puntitas

-¡no seas necia Serena!¡déjame hacerlo, ¡yo lo alcanzo!

-¡que no!-respondió furiosa, entonces ella perdió el equilibrio y con rapidez corrí hacia ella para detenerla, inevitablemente se dejo caer en mis brazos con los codos cerrados y ella quedo muy cerca de mí.

-deberías tener más cuidado- susurre viendo sus orbes azules que se encontraron con las mías, podía sentirla temblar, sus ojos me veían de una manera indescifrable y el sentir su aroma fue un golpe de emociones encontradas dentro de mí, era como subir a las nubes y bajar de un solo golpe, la adrenalina la podía sentir en el núcleo de mi ser, mi corazón latió aceleradamente.

-¡lo siento!- me dijo ella, - y sin moverse de su lugar me confesó algo– siento que…mi corazón se sobresalta cada que…estoy así junto a ti- me dijo

-¡n-no entiendo!- dije muerto de nervios _"¿acaso escuchaba bien? ¿O mis sentidos me estaban jugando una broma del destino_?", aun me negaba a soltarla y al parecer ella tampoco se había movido de su sitio

-¡Darien….yo!- sus labios se entreabrieron y permanecieron en silencio durante un instante, entonces admire sus pecas, las cuales le daban un toque de inocencia pura, algo me decía que no debía hacerlo, que era una relación prohibida, que mi condición no me permitía poner mis ojos en ella, pero otra me decía que ya era demasiado tarde y que yo estaba completamente enamorado de ella, y la necesidad de tenerla, de besarla aunque fuera por una sola vez.

-¡si Serena…! ¡Dime!- pase saliva por la boca no podía creer lo arrebatadamente nervioso que me encontraba, sentía como si todo el suelo se moviera de pronto, había tenido algunas novias, era cierto, pero con ninguna chica me había pasado lo que me estaba pasando con ella, era algo mágico, como si solo existiéramos en este mundo ella y yo.

-¡es que yo…!- al verla tan cerca no pude resistirme, el impulso fue más grande que mi autocontrol y me acerque lentamente hasta casi sentir su nariz contra la mía, me detuve para analizar su reacción pero ella únicamente mantenía sus ojos cerrados y acerco su cuerpo más hacia mí, esperando a que yo ¿la besara?.... ¡estaba a punto de hacerlo! No podía detener a mi corazón y tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando, entonces cerré los ojos y me acerque a ella.

-¡Serena, Darien!- las puertas se abrieron y 5 pares de ojos nos veían sorprendidos, Serena salto y se aventó hacia otro lado

-¡ah! ¡Con que acá estaban pillines!- dijo Mina con su efusividad de siempre

-¡esperen chicas!- dije- no, no es lo que parece

-¿a qué horas llegaron? ¿Quién las dejo entrar?

-¿Por qué te pones así Serenita?- pregunto Reí, - quedamos de vestirnos acá y llamamos pero al parecer estaban taaan ocupados que ni nos escucharon-ninguna de ellas dejaba de verme y yo quería que un abismo se abriera en ese sitio y me tragara por completo

-¡es que ella se cayó y yo…!

-¿y tú?- insistió Mina y Reí

-¡Chicas! ¡Si ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar ¿Por qué arman tanto escándalo? ¿No es lo que querían?- pregunto Amy desesperada

-¡así es chicas! Yo me caí del banco y Darien solo me detuvo- volteo a verme- ¡nada más!

-¡bueno pues eso no es lo que parecía!- prosigue Reí

-¡Ya Reí!, démonos prisa, que tenemos que llegar pronto al baile- grito Serena evadiendo todo y caminando delante de mí, las cuatro salieron de ahí dejándome con Haruka y Michiru quienes me miraban y antes de que dijeran algo me adelante

-¡pues vamos! ¡Debo arreglarme para acompañarlos!- dije intentando salir de esa habitación

-¡un momento jovencito!- Haruka me detuvo tomándome del brazo

-¿Qué?- reí nervioso ante la mirada intimidante de la chica y de su novia quien me miraba por primera vez con seriedad.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?- pregunto señalándome con el dedo

-¨¡no entiendo!- dije

-¡mira Darien! ¡Te advertí que si algo le pasaba a Serena te las verías conmigo! ¡La conozco y sé que ella siente algo por ti- no esperaba tal cosa, y fue inevitable que riera como tonto

-¡la pregunta acá Darien es muy sencilla!- enfatizo Michiru-¿Qué sientes tu por ella?

-¿Qué?

-¡no queremos que sufra! ¡Así que debemos saber que tus intenciones son las mejores! Mira que gracias a esta mujer que tengo a mi lado he llegado a soportarte-

-¡bien Haruka! Puedes estar tranquilo, ¡Ten la seguridad de que, yo menos que nadie quiero que Serena sufra! ¡Estoy aquí para protegerla!- dije metafóricamente-¡impediré que algo malo le pase! Así sea a costa de mi propia vida!

-¡no pudiste decirlo mejor- dijo Michiru calmándose y sonriéndome como siempre

-¡pero te estaremos vigilando! Una sola lagrima de ella por tu causa y eres hombre muerto Darien!- la chica si que tenia agallas

-¡está bien! ¡No te preocupes…¡quiero a Serena más de lo que te imaginas!- pensé en voz alta y con eso logre que me dejaran ir.

Dos horas después todos se habían ido, solo faltaba que Serena y yo llegáramos a la fiesta, así que esperaba impaciente en la escalera.

-¡que no se te olvide Darien! Rubeus y Jenko estarán con Kuri a dos cuadras, esperando por cualquier llamado tuyo ¿quedo claro?- me daba instrucciones de último momento

-¡clarísimo señor Tsukino!

-¡te encargo mucho a mi pequeña! Yo convencí a Kenji de que la dejara ir contigo, ya que estaba emocionada, así que por favor ¡no la dejes sola!- dijo su madre mortificada

-¡no se preocupe! ¡La cuidare y vigilare de cerca!

-gracias-respondió aliviada-¿ y por qué ese disfraz? ¡Te ves enigmático!- pregunto. Tomando el antifaz que llevaba en la mano y el sombrero de copa.

-bueno es lo único que encontré para poder ocultar el chaleco antibalas, y las pistolas-abriendo las solapas del smoking para mostrarles.

-¡eso me deja más tranquilo!- dijo Kenji llevándose un trago a la boca. En eso el sonido de los tacones anuncio la llegada de Serena. Voltee a verla y me dejo estupefacto, advertí un par de hermosas zapatillas doradas y lentamente subí mi mirada por toda su figura, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de corte imperio, el cual tenía algunos adornos en la parte de la pechera, y unas mangas coquetas dejando al descubierto sus hombros, el corte del vestido dejaba apreciar su linda y bien formada figura su cabello lo peino como siempre solo que agrego nos accesorios de lindas perlas alrededor de los odangos su maquillaje era completamente natural. Al verme me regalo una sonrisa, reaccione y rápidamente tome mi sombrero y el antifaz y me adelante a decir.

-¡la espero afuera señorita! ¡Con permiso!- les dije y Salí del lugar,

"¡se veía hermosa! ¡Como una verdadera diosa!...por dios que hermosa es! ,,,No sé cuánto tiempo más podre soportar esta agonía de tenerla cerca y no poder decirle lo que siento."

-¡vámonos Chiba!- dijo caminando de manera elegante y entrando al automóvil blanco de su madre, los padres se despidieron de ella y partimos hacia el gran salón.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- dijo vanidosa

-con el debido respeto Serena…¡te ves hermosa!- pronunciando la frase lentamente

-¡gracias!- descubrí que bajo la mirada y sonrió tímida

En todo el camino no pronuncie nada mas, pero tampoco deje de mirarla, quería memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro para tenerlo presente siempre en mi. Finalmente llegamos al salón.

Serena estaba emocionada y bajando del automóvil le dije a Kury que estuviera al pendiente junto con los demás. Baje y le ayude a ella a hacer lo mismo.

-¡estoy nerviosa!- confeso y vislumbre e l sonrojo en su rostro al tomar mi brazo para que pudiéramos entrar

-¿Por qué?

-¡no lo sé! Digamos que… ¡tengo un buen presentimiento!

-¡yo también! Así que ¿entramos señorita?- bromee con ella haciéndole una reverencia

-¡como ordene mi señor!- me siguió el juego y ambos estallamos en risas y caminamos hacia la entrada, al sentir su frágil mano reí complacido, se sentía tan bien.

-¡por cierto te ves muy hermosa como princesa!- le confesé al llegar a las escaleras y ver la decoración del lugar. Note que sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y eso fue suficiente para mí,

-¡gracias! Ya me lo habías dicho

-pero es que es necesario repetírtelo. ¡Eres la más hermosa de todas!

-¡Darien! Aun ni entramos-reprocho entre risas

-¡no importa! ¡Se que es así!- sin dejar de verla ni ella a mi

- Tu también, te ves muy guapo, ese antifaz, acentúa tu mirada- un poco sorprendido de escucharla decir eso voltee a verla y ella me sonrió

-¡bien allá vamos, busquemos a las chicas!- dije en seguida logramos encontrar a la primera de ellas.

-¡valla Mina no cambia! Si que le gusta llamar la atención- voltee a ver a un rincón que ella me señalaba con discreción y allá estaba ella.

Mina eligió un disfraz sumamente atrevido se disfrazo de conejita de playboy y en realidad su cuerpo lucia espectacular, ondulo su cabello y lo semirecogio en una media cola con los dorados y ondulados cabellos cayendo detrás de su espalda, llevaba una diadema con las orejas de conejita y el traje era en color rosa pastel, dándole el toque tierno que necesitaba

-¡hola chicos! ¡Ya se habían tardado! ¡Son los últimos en llegar! ¿A dónde fueron antes?- pregunto con mirada picara y levantando un dedo mientras nos cerraba un ojo, sentí que el color me subió al rostro y Serena me soltó de pronto

-¡Mina! ¡Siempre dices tonterías!- le volteo el gesto

-¡si, si, si! ¡No naci ayer Serenita!- acercándose a nosotros-, mejor díganme ¿Qué tal mi disfraz?- posando para nosotros mientras se ponía de perfil revolvía su cabello y levantaba el pie izquierdo.

-¡es divino!- comento Serena- pero no me atrevería a salir así-

En la parte superior llevaba un escote en forma de corazón alrededor del cual llevaba algunas piedrecillas que lo adornaban y la parte de abajo era en un mimnishort, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus largas y estilizadas piernas, atrás llevaba un chistoso pompón el cual asemejaba la cola de un conejo, y en la parte de la espalda se amarraba con unas cintas. Para terminar colgó una gargantilla rosa y se puso unas altísimas zapatillas rosas de plataforma.

-¡que bueno que han llegado!

-¡Amy! ¡Que bien te ves! – comento Serena, quien no había terminado de ver a sus amigas ya que ella aun no terminaba de arreglarse.

-¡gracias Serena!- comento sonrojada- tú también te ves hermosa-

-¡si amiga!- dijo Mina colgándose de su brazo-¡tu disfraz de ninfa esta precioso!

No pude evitar dejar escapar mi risa ante el comentario de la rubia conejita.

-¡me parece que estas equivocada, yo no soy una ninfa Mina!- respondió Amy

Amy fue un poco más intelectual y se vistió de una diosa egipcia su atuendo consistía en un largo vestido de color blanco sobre el cual llevaba un grueso cinturón dorado con piedras de diversos colores que enmarcaban su cintura, el mismo que se cruzaba por el frente y dejaba colgado una larga tela en el centro con algunos bordados a mano, sus sandalias de egipcia eran de color dorado y las cintas llegaban hasta la media pantorrilla. Llevaba gruesos brazaletes en las muñecas y los brazos y en los hombros un detalle más en color oro con lentejuelas bordadas, ella se destaco mucho en su maquillaje digno de una diosa egipcia sombras oscuras y azules acentuando sus bellos ojos y para terminar compro una peluca negra de múltiples trencitas sobre la cual, coloco una corona con una esfinge discreta.

-¡es verdad!- complete- te disfrazaste de Cleopatra, déjame decirte que te ves muy bien Amy

-¡gracias Darien! ¿Y tú de qué te disfrazase?

-¡se disfrazo de un misterioso enmascarado! ¡Que original! ¿No?- comento en tono irónico Serena.

La que no se esmero mucho fue la pelinegra quien se disfrazo de bruja algo clásico, pero no por eso dejo de ser sexy ya que se trataba de conquistar a algún chico guapo según lo que Serena me había platicado. Llego hasta nuestro lado.

-¡aun así Darien! ¡Te ves increíblemente guapo!- la voz de Reí Hino nos cautivo a todos- ¡no en balde has captado las miradas de muchas chicas del colegio! ¿No lo crees Serena?

-¡no lo sé!- comento un poco irritada, si que Reí sabia molestarla

-¡solo hay que ver alrededor!-señalando- bueno Mina debo admitir que me ganaste tu disfraz es espectacular ¡te ves muy bien amiga!

El vestido era de una tela metálica en color rojo quemado y el cual se entallaba totalmente a su cuerpo , de mangas asimétricas, y profundo escote, tenia algunos detalles de encaje en la zona de los senos y llegaba hasta la media pierna pero terminaba en dos picos a los costados, llevaba su escoba, con el bastón decorado y un moño negro atado en la base de la misma peino su cabellera suelta en una cola baja hacia un lado y coloco el sexi gorro de bruja el cual era muy largo y tenía algunas flores muertas en él, y dejaba en el frente un tul maquillo con sombras negras y labios muy rojos, y sus uñas eran en color negra, sus zapatillas eran de color negro y colgó una gargantilla negra con un dije de araña en color plata. ¡Se veía espectacular!

-chicas, me pregunto ¿Dónde metieron todas esas cosas ese día que compraron?- poniéndome una mano en la barbilla

-¡ay Darien! ¿No creerás que compremos todo esto en un solo día o sí? Bueno Serena si, ¡nosotras no!

-¡Michiru! ¡Tu disfraz es sensacional!- dijo emocionada Mina poniéndose a su lado-¡mira nada mas esta tela!

El disfraz de Michiru fue muy original, ya que ella decidió hacerle honor al sobrenombre que le inventara su amor….se disfrazo de Sirena, lo cual logro con un entallado vestido color corte de Sirena que terminaba con una pequeña cola que asemejaba la cola, el cuerpo de Michiru era muy bello, era alta de de cintura pequeña además sus senos tenían un buen tamaño y sus pernas eran muy lindas.

Ella camino con coquetería y nos mira a todos

-¿de verdad Mina? Porque a Haruka no le pareció mucho el atuendo- se quejo

-¡claro que no! ¡Es demasiado revelador! Mira nada mas como te voltean a ver todos esos babosos- apretando los dientes y todos estallamos en risas.

La parte superior del vestido era en cuello halter, el cual enmarcaba con delicados pliegues los senos dejando apreciar sus bien formados pechos, la parte de en medio del disfraz era de una tela transparente lo cual dejaba ver su delicado ombligo y su marcado y formado abdomen plano, esta parte llegaba hasta por las caderas en donde llevaba un grueso y brillante cinto de satín, con una piedra en forma de estrella en el centro, tenía una terminación como de corte princesa y de ahí, caía una larga y entallada falda con tela brillante, la cual asemejaba escamas, a la altura de las rodillas se abría discretamente dejando ver unas plateadas zapatillas, en su cabello coloco una delgada tiara con algunas conchitas de mar. Su cuerpo fue admirado por muchos, no cabía duda de que era una belleza total.

Algunos hombres, efectivamente, voltearon a ver con recelo a la chica quien entro a su lado, quien iba vestido de un enigmático empresario según ella, ya que su disfraz constaba de un traje en color azul oscuro y unas gafas de intelectual.

-¿en cambio tu Haruka? No te esmeraste mucho para este día verdad- bromeo la pelinegra

-sabes bien que no me gustan este tipo de cosas Reí

-¡si!, lo sabemos pero tampoco pudiste dejar a Michiru venir sola ¿no es así? –ante el comentario de Serena la rubia ceniza abrió los ojos como platos

-¡muy graciosa cabeza de bombón!

En eso las luces se apagaron y tres chicas aparecieron en el escenario

-¡buenas noches a todos! Esperamos que disfruten de este baile de bienvenida para los alumnos de primer grado, el baile da inicio, y para eso les pedimos a todos que busquen a sus amigos, parejas, o lo que tengan y disfruten de la fiesta

Continuaron dando la presentación y todos estábamos impacientes en eso un chico que usaba un misterioso disfraz llego a nosotros. Me percate de que se acerco a Amy.

-¡hola Amy! Yo…este…- se veía muy nervioso-

-¡pero si es Marco Antonio!- exclamo Michiru

-¡mmm! No recuerdo a ningún Marco Antonio del colegio- manifestó Mina-¿hijo de quién es?

-¡yo tampoco!- secundo Serena

-¡no sean tontas! Marco Antonio- fue el gran amor de cleopatra, tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para poder estar juntos.

-¡Reí tiene razón chicas! ¡Será mejor que estudien historia universal un poco más!

-¡cállate Haruka!- dicen Serena y Mina al mismo tiempo propinándole un golpe con el puño en el abdomen, la chica solo se dobla un poco y hace una mueca de dolor

-¡está bien! ¡Nos vemos luego chicas!- Amy se aleja con el misterioso chico dejando todos sorprendidos

-¡bah! Amy consiguió galán mas rápido que yo, y eso que mi disfraz es más sexy-

-¡ay Mina!

-hola Mina- los ojos de la rubia brillaron de emoción al voltear a ver a el rubio de larga cabellera que llegaba ataviado en un traje de guerrero romano-me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo esta pieza?

-¡pero pos supuesto Kai! ¡Esa música me encanta!- dijo ella estirando su mano y alejándose a la pista con él.

-¡y se estaba quejando!- dijo Reí un poco triste al ver que todos tenían pareja.-¡al parecer otra vez estaré sola!-se lamento.

-¡no andarás sola, estarás con nosotros!- le dijo Serena apoyando una mano en su hombro

-¡claro estaré haciéndoles mal tercio!- apenas dijo eso Serena rio nerviosa y yo también

-¡ay Reí! Qué cosas dices ¡tu y tu imaginación!- comento y busco mi mirada

-¡por favor Serena! No me digas de que no te has dado cuenta!-ironizo mirándome mientras arqueaba una ceja, yo únicamente quería desaparecer de ahí

-¿de qué?- pregunto nerviosa

-¡ash! ¡Tu te lo pierdes!- dijo caminando hacia el bar-¡iré por unas bebidas! ¡Nos vemos!- alejándose, no se porque tuve el presentimiento de que ella ya no regresaría mas así que durante un rato estuvimos en silencio, ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a decir o comentar algo.

-¡está muy lindo el arreglo! ¿No te parece?- no sé porque algunas veces como esa preguntaba cosas sin sentido, me lamente por preguntarlo y mas al ver su reacción, se llevo una mano a los labios para contener su risa pero esta se le escapo.-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-indague

-¡no, no es nada!- respondió nuestras miradas se encontraron y pensé que quizá ese día tendría una oportunidad que nunca se repetiría

-¡Serena….!

-¿si?- moviéndose de forma nerviosa

-¡me preguntaba si tu!….¿quisieras bailar conmigo?- titubee un poco pero me decidí a decírselo

-¡ay pero si acá estabas guapo!- de inmediato vi tres siluetas que se acercaban a mí, intente ver a Serena quien bajaba la mirada con tristeza

-¡hola chicas!- salude a el trió

-¡Darien! ¡vamos a bailar!- me tomo de la mano la pelirroja, vestida de diablita y casi sin dejar nada a la imaginación mientras veía como Serena se alejaba mas de ahí y nos miraba con recelo

-¡es que yo…!

-¡no Beryl! ¡Yo bailare con Darien!- defendió la de cabellos azulados que llevaba un disfraz de gatubela

-¡chicas! ¡No se peleen! Jajaja hay muchos chicos guapos ara todas- comento Esmeralda llevando un traje de porrista-¡solo vean como nos miran!-poniendo pose de diva, en eso note como un chico se acerco a Serena y se alejaron de ahí para irse a bailar

-¡diablos!- pensé cerrando los puños

-¿Qué pasa? ¿con quién bailaras Darien!- pregunto Neherenia

-¡disculpen pero no tengo ánimos de bailar!- respondí tratando de moverme a un punto donde pudiera ver a mi rubia.

-¡Beryl! ¿Qué no es Kai quien está bailando con la looser ese de Ahino!- señalo Esmeralda

-¡¿queee?! ¡no puede ser!- dijo desviando su atención a mi persona cosa que agradecí infinitamente

-¡esa estúpida! ¡y ese baboso de Kai! ¿Cómo se atreve a humillarme de esta manera!

-¡creí que habían terminado! –comento Neherenia

-¡pues si! ¡pero supuse que me rogaría!- comento haciéndose la digna yo aproveche estos momentos de distracción para alejarme de ahí, pero en el acto me detuvieron

-¡un momento Darien! ¡Bailemos!- dijo Neherenia llevándome casi a rastras a la pista! Pensé que de esa forma tendría a Serena en la mira después de todo la pista estaba repleta de gente "_no pudo perderla de vista"_

Así fue que la chica y yo comenzamos a bailar mientras me preguntaba infinidad de cosas, que no recuerdo como respondí ya que trataba de encontrarla, cuando de pronto choque con alguien voltee para pedir disculpas y me encontré con sus cautivadores ojos azul como el cielo, note que vio a Neherenia para luego verme a mí, Neherenia rodeo con más ímpetu mi cuello y entonces Serena volteo la cara.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡tu me gustas y yo a ti!- su respuesta me sorprendió así que suavemente baje sus brazos de mi cuerpo

-¿de dónde sacas eso? ¡yo solo accedí a bailar contigo por amabilidad y porque tú me trajiste acá! ¡por favor no malinterpretes las cosas!- mirándolo con seriedad-¡mejor te llevo con tus amigas!- le dije

-¿Qué?- negándose a mover de su lugar así que volví y la tome del brazo obligándola a salir de la pista

-¡lo siento pero te dije que no tenia ánimos de bailar! ¡nos vemos!- in darle tiempo de hacer un berrinche hui de ahí sin dejar de ver a Serena quien bailaba con ese chico, me molesto sobremanera ver la forma en que el la veía, y sonreía, al parecer ella estaba divertida pues sonreía también.

"_lo que diera por solo una sonrisa tuya y una mirada_"

Quede cruzados de brazos hasta que note que ella comenzaba moverse de un lado a otro, me extraño pero espere un poco, al parecer el chico la estaba pegando a su cuerpo y le hablaba al oído, note como sus ojos se desviaban de vez en cuando al pronunciado escote de ella, y mi cuerpo se puso tengo, cerré los puños y me tome el jugo de un solo golpe. Entonces ella se encontró con mi mirada, solo eso basto para saber lo incomoda que se encontraba, así que sin pensarlo me lance a la pista y llegando hacia donde ellos estaban le dije al chico.

-¡oye! ¡deja de molestarla!- pronuncie con firmeza tomándolo del brazo y apretándolo con fuerza

-¡lárgate! ¡nadie te pidió que vinieras!- me acerque más y clavándole mi mirada le dije

-¡es la última vez que te lo repito! ¡Deja a Serena en paz!-esta vez clave mas mis dedos entre sus músculos y el emitió un pequeño grito de dolor soltándola

-¿Quién demonios te crees tu para venir a decirme eso?

-¡yo soy su novio! ¡así que te prohíbo que te vuelvas acercar a ella!- fruncí la nariz y el ceño y sentí como mi mandíbula hacia presión contra mis dientes vi a Serena quien parecía asustada y la abrace para tranquilizarla-¡la próxima vez no te hablare!- el tipo de alejo corriendo de ahí y me gire para ver a mi princesa

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunte mientras ella aun temblaba nerviosa

-¡si!- dijo y se sonrojo

-¿quieres bailar?- le pregunte tomando suavemente sus hombros

-¡si!- sonrió de nuevo y yo la tome delicadamente por la cintura como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca de porcelana la cual podría romperse en cualquier momento

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte

-¡solo estaba molestándome! ¡Quería besarme y yo no podía gritar!- la abrace con más fuerza

-¡no tengas miedo! ¡Jamás permitiré que nada malo te pase princesa!-

-¿princesa?

-¡perdón!- reaccione al oírla- ¡también discúlpame por…lo que dije!- ella me miro inexpresiva-¡por decir que era tu novio! Comprenderás que era la única forma de alejarlo

-¡si, no te preocupes!- respondió y se recostó en mi pecho, la melodía cambio y pusieron una pieza romántica me sentía feliz, y la abrace con fuerza sintiendo en mi nariz su delicada fragancia, la cual me turbaba, me ponía nervioso, puse mis labios sobre su frente y le deposite un beso, ella se aferro mas a mi cuerpo y sintiéndome pleno me deje llevar por el momento abrazándola, como si fuera la última vez que la tendría así.

No se cuanto tiempo duro la música, pero para mí fueron solo segundos los que pase sintiendo su calidez. Cuando termino la note tan nerviosa que tomando su mano la lleve.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-¡si! ¡tengo la garganta seca de tantas emociones-

-¿Qué?

-nada, no me hagas caso.-llegamos y le ofrecí unas bebidas cuando escuche

-¿no que no tenias ganas de bailar?

-Neherenia- rodé los ojos al no saber cómo quitármela de encima-

-¡mira!-levanto la voz un poco más la rubia-¡si él no quiere bailar contigo! ¡no deberías de obligarlo! ¡Darien vámonos!-me ordeno y la note tan molesta, que no objete nada, y camine detrás de ella.

-¡parece que Serena te bajo al galán!- se burlo la de cabellos verdes.

-¡cállate!- dijo apenas conteniendo el coraje-¡no se saldrá con la suya!-

-¿y qué vas a hacer para evitarlo? ¡es más que obvio que a él le interesa Serena, y ella no le es indiferente!

-¡Esmeralda tiene razón!

-¡algo se me ocurrirá! ¡pero esto no se va a quedar así! ¡lo juro!- dijo dando la vuela furiosa.

Mientras desde su lugar Reí veía divertido todo.

-jajajaja de lo que se perdieron todas, - viendo alejarse a las tres chicas-¨parece que este arroz ya se coció, Serena nos tendrá que dar todos los detalles- dijo mientras veía a la pareja salir hacia el balcón, en eso alguien derrama jugo sobre su vestido-

-oh, lo siento mucho- se lamento un chico

-¡uy! ¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa?!- mirando su vestido sin prestarle atención al chico

-¡perdóneme señorita Hino! ¡yo tuve la culpa!- inclinándose

-¡lárgate de mi vista cretino!- ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con un pelinegro de cabellos cortos y de ojos oscuros, sus cabellos negros caían sobre su piel blanca dejando ver su bello rostro

-¡pero señorita Hino!- intentando tomarla del brazo

-¡suéltame Zafiro! ¡eres tan tope! ¡uy!- le arrebato el brazo y continuo su camino mientras el chico cabizbajo, se sentó en un rincón.

"_ella jamás se fijara en mi"_

Mientras afuera.

La luz de la luna se veía reflejada en su rostro, y en dorado de sus cabellos, haciéndola ver como una aparición, el viento revoloteo suavemente sus ondas haciendo llegar hasta mis sentidos su aroma, cautivante, excitante, cautivador, cerré los ojos y trate de pensar en otra cosa, pero no lo lograba, ella estaba ahí a escasos metros de mí y yo, moría por saber algo.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces acá tan sola?

-¡solo Salí a ver la luna! ¡Esta hermosa! ¿No lo crees?

-¡si, muy hermosa!- conteste sin dejar de verla cosa que ella noto y pareció ponerla nerviosa pues me sonrió y desvió sutilmente la mirada- pero no tan hermosa como tu

-¡Darien!- exclamo y note la sorpresa que mis palabras causaban en ella quien me miro con insistencia, entonces me acerque y quedamos frente a frente

-¡Serena yo!...he intentado decirte algo- comencé incapaz de atreverme a revelar mis sentimientos

"_¿Qué pensara si le digo lo que siento? Aunque ella debería saber que me tiene loco, desde que la conocí no hice otra cosa que acosarla y ahora….el destino me ha hecho permanecer a su lado para velar por ella, para cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa… Serena... ¡me gustas!"_

-¿Qué pasa Darien?- se acerco mas a mí, evidentemente mi sorpresa aumentaba ella me veía con sus hermosos ojos azules, lo matices de su rostro parecían más perfectos bajo los efectos de la luz de la luna, lleve una mano a su frente y acomode un rebelde cabello que caía sobre su rostro intentando en vano opacar la belleza de ella.

-¡Serena!....yo_,..-"¡no puedo, no puedo hacer esto! ¡No debo_!"- baje mi mano suavemente por su mejilla, para acariciarla, al sentir la suavidad de su piel, sentí una descarga recorrerme, ella cerró los ojos, y entreabrió sus labios, yo no podía dejar de perderme entre la carnosidad y jugosidad que

Me ofrecían, mis ojos vagaron entre su perfecto rostro y el escote de su vestido dejando ver sus perfectos senos los cuales se movían acompasadamente con su ritmo agitado, entonces suspiro y eso me perdió por completo, subí mi mirada hacia su cara, y ahí estaba ella, esperando por un beso mío, solo basto un movimiento de mi brazo libre para atraerla con fuerza hacia mí, y nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez.

Sentí estar en la gloria, el paraíso debía de ser una bicoca comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo, un remolino de sensaciones se manifestaron en mi cuerpo, entonces me atreví a profundizar la caricia llevando mi otra mano debajo de su nuca para atraerla más hacia mí, la caricia suavemente, temiendo romper la magia de ese momento, pude sentir mi corazón desbordarse y ella me correspondía, poco a poco nuestro ritmo se fue acompasando terminando el beso lentamente, al separarme de ella no quería abrir los ojos por temor a que todo fuera un sueño me encontrara en mi habitación, pero no fue así, abrí los ojos y la mire a ella, a mi princesa mirándome sonriente..Si sonriente me hubiera imaginado todo menos eso

-¡Darien!.... ¿me besaste?- pregunto de pronto llevándose una mano a los labios y abriendo sus ojos, me sentí mal, pensé que tal vez había sido demasiado atrevido, después de todo, yo no era nadie para ella, no le llegaba ni a los talones a los jóvenes de el instituto, el remordimiento me invadió, me había atrevido a probar sus labios.

-¡Serena yo…! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Por favor discúlpame! No se cómo llegue a esto, sé que no está bien, que no debí hacerlo pero de pronto yo…- nervioso sin saber que decir- ¡lo lamento mucho! En verdad No debí hacer eso ¡perdóname!- mas ella me inmediato sentí la mirada fría de ella que había cambiado repentinamente

-¿Qué dices?- oculto su rostro para evitar verme a los ojos-¡te entiendo! ¡No te disculpes!- el tono de su voz sonaba triste -¡será mejor que nunca más vuelvas a intentar algo como esto!- señalo volteando a verme, no entendía como de pronto la calidez y ternura en su mirada habían desaparecido.

-¡si Serena!... ¡no volverá a pasar! ¡Lo prometo!- dije muy apenado, la música dejo de sonar y con ella la música cambio de ritmo.

-¡vámonos!- dijo apresurándose a caminar delante de mí sin esperarme, me daba la impresión de que trataba de alejarse de mí, y claro quizás la había asustado

"_¡eres un idiota, seguramente está enfadada contigo por besarla!"_

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y me dispuse a seguirla, ella iba en silencio y por lo molesta que se veía me propuse no molestarla más por esa noche.

* * *

Jejejeje ¿les gusto el capi? Espero que ci! Con esto les recompenso un poco por todo lo que Serena sufre en Full House jajaja, lo cual se pone cada vez mas dramático, me la pase pensando mucho en como se darían las cosas en este capi, pero al final ya esta!!! ¡las chicas tienen pretendiente y todo, pero el trió de arpías, no se dará por vencidas tan fácilmente como ustedes ven, ahora ¿Por qué creen que serena se molesto tanto? Jiji yo con un beso de esos y de el, me hubiera aventado ahí mismo jijij, pero en fin las espero en el siguiente capitulo EL SECRETO DE DARIEN, el cual estará divertido, al menos eso espero ya que aun no lo escribo jajaj , las quiero mucho y les mando un beso!!! Cuídense!.

Lita-japon, natsch, sailor lady, neo reyna Serenity, mary, cherrie SA, Liebende Lesung, Anyreth, Seiys-Moon, Nikona, Usako Tenoh, Natustar, , smooangel, princes moon-light,sandy-srena, usagi13chiba y Milenia angels: mami!!! Gracias port u apoyo!!! Te kiero!

A todos los que se dan el tiempo para visitar este fis, no sean malos y háganme feliz con un rewiev suyo.


	10. El secreto de Darien

NOTAS:

Los personajes de sailor moon únicamente le dan vida a esta historia basada en mi inspiración, espero les agrade.

S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S%D

**EL SECRETO DE DARIEN**

El baile termino poco tiempo después, las chicas se habías desaparecido y optamos por partir a de vuelta a el regreso ella no comento nada, y yo me sentía incapaz de verla a los ojos, Kuri nos veía desde atrás, de forma curiosa y yo no podía dejar de juguetear con mis dedos.

"_¿Qué va a pasar a ahora?, ¿debí decirle lo que siento?... no, seguramente para ella no soy más que un simple empleado… ¡no la merezco! Seguramente agradeció el que le haya evitado el trago amargo de rechazarme"_

-¡llegamos!-la voz de Kury me volvió a la realidad y baje del auto, luego camine y le ayuda a bajar.

-¡gracias por todo!- me miro solo unos segundos para luego volver a caminar

-¡Señorita Serena!- mencione tocándola suavemente del brazo, ella giro suavemente y me vio, yo baje la vista para luego tomar aire y controlarme-¡mañana es mi día libre! ¡Su padre ya lo sabe! Así que cualquier cosa cuente con Rubeus, Kuri o Jenko

-¿tu día libre?- sus ojos manifestaron una curiosidad-¿y a dónde vas?

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido

-quiero decir, ¿Cuándo volverás?

-pues el lunes temprano o mañana mismo en la noche

-¡ah!- se giro para continuar su camino- que te vaya bien- agrego y la vi cerrar la puerta

-¿y ahora que paso?- dijo Kury golpeándome con el codo

-nada ¿porque habría de pasar algo?

-¡Darien! Llevo 5 años trabajando para la familia Tsukino, conozco a la señorita Serena desde que era una niña, y lo que veo ahora me asusta un poco-

-¿y según tu, que es lo que te asusta?

-¡no estoy muy seguro! Por eso te lo pregunto a ti – me miraba a los ojos mientras se recargaba en el flamante automóvil blanco de la señora Tsukino

-no entiendo de que hablas- comenzando a quitarme el saco y el chaleco antibalas

-sea lo que sea, ¡ten mucho cuidado Chiba!, ¡las cosas pueden terminar mal, muy mal!- me sentencio, yo solo pase saliva por la boca pero trate de hacerme el desentendido

-ella y yo, solo somos buenos amigos y como lo ves ¡no tan buenos!- bromee un poco

-¡eso es lo que veo! Por eso mis sospechas se confirman mas cada vez- insistió

-¡que tengas buenas noches! Mañana temprano tengo que salir así que nos vemos luego

-¡nos vemos Darien!- me dijo el, comenzaba a sospechar algo, y es que no podía evitar verla con ojos de amor, al parecer mis esfuerzos por ocultar mis sentimientos no servían de mucho, puesto que ya el se había dado cuenta, debía ser mejor actor si quería evitar levantar sospechas en los demás o incluso en Serena.

Subí las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación y poner la alarma, antes de recostarme, escribí unas líneas en mi cuaderno de notas, la actitud del chico me pareció extraña, y agregue cada detalle observado esa noche. Finalmente me acosté y fue inevitable que el recuerdo llegara a mi mente.

"_la bese, ¡sus labios eran tan suaves!, no puedo creerlo, creí que me golpearía, pero, lo que sentí fue… ¡ella me correspondió!, permitió que la besara y lo mismo sucedió en su habitación... ¿será posible que,…?..¡que tonterías! Será mejor dormir que mañana me espera un día muy largo"_

* * *

"_¡no puedo creerlo! Es mejor de lo que me imagine, Darien es tan, varonil, tan sexy y tan guapo…la forma en que me miro fue….no podía controlarme, cuando me beso sentí desfallecer, estoy segura de que él me quería decir algo mas pero…no se que paso, ¿acaso se habrá arrepentido? Quizás se dio cuenta de que no se besar…. ¡ay no! …¡esto es una locura! No debo siquiera pensarlo, ¿A dónde irá mañana?, mmm se me ocurre una idea"_

Termino riendo maliciosamente para apagar la luz de su lámpara y dormir

* * *

La mañana era cálida y el sol comenzaba a emerger entre el horizonte, un grupo de jóvenes se divertía en el club Power Moon.

-¡me alegro tanto de que hayas regresado Diamante! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!- decía una mujer de cabellos verdes atados a una larga coleta y vistiendo deportivamente

-¡no exageres Esmeralda!

-¿no te lo parece Zafiro?- mirando al mencionado quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cancha con su hermana Neherenia-¿Zafiro?

-no pierdas tu tiempo con el preciosa- le dijo Diamante acercándose a ella para tomar su barbilla, lo que provoco que las piernas le temblaran y acercándose un poco mas agrego-¡el no es como el resto de nuestra familia!

-¡es cierto! y no saben cómo me enorgullezco de eso- menciono el- me alegro de llevar el apellido Akashi

-¡Zafiro!- exclamo su hermana escandalizada- somos Akashi Blackmoon, que no se te olvide

-¡hermanita! No sé porque te empeñas en agradarles- dijo el poniéndose la toalla sobre la espalda.

-¡mide tus palabras Zafiro!- dijo Esmeralda yo también soy parte de esta familia

-¡claro! la prima Esmeralda Blackmoon Tsukide ¡eres una prima lejana ¡nada más!. Le espeto con rencor logrando que la chica se enfadara y oprimiera la raqueta con fuerza

-¡que no se te olvide que los toleramos únicamente porque tu madre es hermana de mi padre!- le dijo amenazante el platinado- tu madre ni siquiera tiene un lugar en las empresas por haberse casado con ese imbécil…

-¡si! Como sea-comento con fastidio el- aun así nos corresponden parte de las acciones ¡fue lo que el abuelo dejo escrito en el testamento!- dio riendo maliciosamente, el guapo joven de cabellos plateados y a la altura de las orejas iba a reponderle.

-¡cálmate Diamante! No le hagas caso ya sabes cómo es el, ¿Por qué no mejor iniciamos la partida?- menciono Esmeralda acariciando su espalada

-¡está bien!- mirándola intensamente-¿vienes conmigo?- mirándola con picardía. El ambiente se tranquilizo un poco

-¿y dinos Diamante, cuando te presentaras en la escuela?-

-mas pronto de lo que creen Neherenia- dijo realizando un saque con un golpe que fue directo hacia el pelinegro quien le respondió con firmeza, así dieron inicio a una batalla campal.

* * *

Después de casi dos horas baje del camión que me llevaría a mi barrio, era el segundo que que había tomado durante el día, al pasar por un supermercado entre a realizar algunas compras.

-¡creo que si llego con algo no me ira tan mal!- pensé mientras entraba al supermercado, el cual era un pequeño establecimiento con apenas lo indispensable, después de tomar algunas cosas salí de ahí y camine unos minutos mas, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en todo ese mes.

"_¿Cómo llegue hasta esto?.... ¡por dios! Cada vez esto se está saliendo de control, ¡no debo! ¡no puedo hacer esto!"_

Me decía mientras que caminaba tranquilamente olvidándome por un momento de la preocupación.

* * *

A la salida del supermercado una rubia miraba con insistencia hacia todos lados y las cajas.

-¡no, no! No puede ser. ¡lo perdí! ¿Cómo pude haberlo perdido? Solo entro a este lugar y luego….- mirando a todas las personas-¿y ahora que voy a hacer? Ni siquiera sé donde me encuentro- saliendo del establecimiento y buscando con la mirada, un poco nerviosa comenzó a caminar. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de color azul cielo y una playerita color amarillo con algunos dibujos al frente, unos tenis y su peinado acostumbrado, en verdad es que a pesar de ir tan sencilla llamaba la atención y se podía ver que no era de por ahí.

-¡adiós linda!

-¿Por qué tan solita cariño?- comenzaron a molestarla unos tipos en una esquina, ella comenzó a caminar más rápido evidentemente nerviosa

-¡necesito salir de aquí!- podía sentir en sus ojos las lagrimas de miedo-¡soy una tonta no debí venir!- pensaba mientras que por lo nerviosa llevaba la mirada fija en el suelo y de pronto choca contra alguien.

-¡lo siento mucho!- dijo levantándose para ver a una señora que recogía sus víveres, sobre el suelo había panecillo, leche, fruta y hasta unos huevos-¡perdóneme por favor fue mi culpa!- le dijo

-¿Qué te pasa?.¡fíjate por dónde vas!- le grito una jovencita de cabellos negros, Serena se defendió

-¡ya dije que lo siento!, levantando a la señora- ¡por favor dígame cuanto es y ahora mismo se lo pago!

-¡claro tenias que ser una de esas niñas ricas! ¿Qué demonios haces en este lugar?

-¡ya cálmate Setsuna!- le reprendió la señora- la señorita ya se disculpo, entonces la señora vio a los ojos a la jovencita quien la veía con preocupación y le sonrió- no es nada señorita no se preocupe

-¿¡que no es nada?! ¡Esto es el dinero de una semana de trabajo! Y es prácticamente la comida de tres dias- le señalo furiosa la chica clavando en ella sus marrones ojos, los cuales contenían las lagrimas-

-por eso digo que lo siento, y lo pagare, acá atrás hay un súper ¡vamos!- le dijo a la señora tomándola de la mano-

-¡no es necesario hija!- mirando fríamente a su pequeña-¡Setsuna discúlpate con ella!- entonces la morena se tranquilizo un poco y respiro profundamente para verla a los ojos, Serena la reconoció al verla con más claridad

"_¿pero si ella es…es esa chica?"_

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto la señora-¡mira te ves un poco asustada! Y al parecer no eres de por estos rumbos ¡te noto nerviosa!-

-¡si, si! Estoy bien, gracias- murmuro sin despegar la vista de la chiquilla

-¡pues no me lo parece! Me llamo Luna- dijo sonriendo con amabilidad. – me parece que estas perdida cariño ¿quieres que llamemos un taxi? Entonces ella recordó que se había escapado y no quiso volver a casa.

-no, no ¡por ahora no! Es que , creo que me perdi, venia con alguien y…

-te noto muy nerviosa, Por qué no vamos un rato a la casa y te tranquilizas, seguramente después podrás contarnos lo que te sucede ¿quieres?- pregunto poniendo una mano en su hombro, Serena miro a los ojos de la hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros, y le sonrió con ternura

-¡mama! Sabes bien que el llegara hoy a casa- Serena la vio curiosa

-si pero no podemos dejarla así como así, vamos cariño ¡no tengas miedo! Mi hija solo está un poco irritada no le hagas caso- y la tomo de la mano mientras la jovencita las seguía.

* * *

Había llegado a la casa, respire profundamente y me acosté en el sillón extendiendo mis brazos.

-¡ahhh! No hay nada como la tranquilidad de este hogar- cerrando los ojos y recostándome en el sofá, después de unos minutos, encendi la televisión, y decidi esperar a las mujeres de mi vida que seguramente andaban cerca y no tardarían en llegar. En eso el celular suena

-¡que raro! Hoy es mi día libre ¿Por qué me llaman?- me pregunte extrañado, aun así respondi-¡diga!...Jenko ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al oír su voz exaltada

-¡Chiba tenemos un problema! – dijo el de raza oscura

-¿Qué problema?- sentí de pronto unas ansias

-¡la señorita Serena no está!

-¿Cómo que no está?-levantándome de pronto al escucharlos

-¡no, no está! Esta mañana desapareció, todos creíamos que se encontraba dormida pero al parecer, no fue así,

-¡¿pero que dicen?! Si ayer Kuri y yo la dejamos en la puerta de su casa ¡no pudo haber ido a ningún lado!- grito exaltado

-¡pues si, pero no está!

-¿y qué es lo que tienen?- me lleve una mano a la cintura y mordí mi labio

-¡las cámaras tienen registrado que salió de la casa a las seis de la mañana!

-¿a las seis?, yo salí alrededor de las 7 y media, no vi nada

-si también lo sabemos

-¿y qué dicen sus padres?

-¡ellos no saben nada se fueron al club y regresan hasta la noche! Tenemos tiempo hasta esa hora para localizarla

-¿porque no hablan con el ingeniero?

-¡ni loco! ¿Quieres morir? Solo ve y dile que su hija está desaparecida

-¡pero él tiene que saberlo!

-¡Darien no es la primera vez que ella nos hace esto! Confiamos en que aparezca

-¡hoy es mi día libre! ¡Maldición no puedo ir ahora mismo espérenme un par de horas!

! es tu día y es responsabilidad de nosotros te hablaremos cuando sepamos algo solo queríamos saber si ayer menciono que quisiera ir a algún sitio o algo que nos pueda ayudar a localizarla- Decía el moreno al otro lado de la línea

-¡no! No me dijo nada, pero déjame hacer algunas llamadas

-¡Esta bien! No te preocupes disfruta el día con tu familia, podemos estar tranquilos de que no fue un secuestro ni nada aparecido puesto que fue ella quien se fue

-¡esta bien! Pero Jenko ¡avísame de cualquier cosa que sepas!- le indique nervioso

-¡si Chiba! ¡hasta luego cambio y fuera!- termino la llamada, en esos momentos tome el celular y nervioso presione algunos números, después de algunos segundos respondieron

-¡buenos días casa de la familia Hiño!

-¡con la señorita Reí por favor!- espero unos segundosdos hasta que se escucho

-¡hola!

-¡Reí!- apenas dejo que ella hablara

-¿Darien?- se escucho extraña-¿Qué pasa? ¡Acabo de despertarme! ¿Sucede algo?- al oír eso confirme lo que sospechaba, ella no estaba ahi

-¡no, no es nada Reí, es solo que….quería preguntarte algo!- buscando un pretexto

-seguramente es sobre Serena ¿no es así?- pregunto juguetona

-¡pues si! Veras es que me gustaría saber… ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?-

-¡ah es eso! Jajajaja si que estas en las babas amigo, ¡es el 30 de junio! Aun falta para eso

-¡muchas gracias es que quería asegurarme de que no se me olvidara!- mencione- oye de casualidad ¿sabes si Mina y Serena tenían planes para hoy? Lo que pasa es que ella necesita estudiar y…-

-pues no que yo sepa, al menos que me hayan excluido- rio un poco. – me parece que no, Mina saldría con su familia, a una visita familiar

-está bien., muchas gracias Rei y disculpa la molestia

-¡no te preocupes! Acá estoy para lo que se ofrezca cuídate- y colgó, de pronto sentí que todo se me había movido bajo mis pies, el temor se apodero de mi y no lograba estar tranquilo camine de un lado a otro como león enjaulado tratando de pensar la forma de salir a buscarla, sin que mi madre y mi hermana lo resintieran –

-¡pero a donde habrá ido esa muchachita! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no sabe que es peligroso que haga esas cosas!- me senté jalándome los cabellos cuando la puerta se abre, de inmediato una chiquilla de largos cabellos verdosos se abalanza sobre mi, sin darme tiempo de nada y se cuelga de mi cuello

-¡Darien! ¡has venido! ¡lo cumpliste!- dedica dándome besos por todo el rostro mientras que de la emoción por verla nuevamente la rodee con fuerza, la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba girándola, Serena había aparecido detrás de mi madre pero no me había dado cuenta de eso

* * *

"_¿Quién es ella? ¡creo que es su novia! O será su prometida…. Es muy joven para ser su esposa, pero …"_

Serena vio con algo de molestia como la chica, y el se veían a los ojos y se abrazaban

-¡hijo! Me alegro ver que estas bien- menciono Luna desde la puerta, Serena se sorprendió al oír eso y vio como Darien vio a la hermosa señora

-¡mama!- en eso la mira Serena escondió tímidamente sus ojos azules al ver la manera en que el la veía- ¿¡que demonios haces acá?¡- acercándose a ella para sujetarla con fuerza del brazo- ¡respóndeme! ¿Por qué escapaste?

-¡Darien cálmate! ¿Qué te pasa?- su hermana lo miraba extrañado

-¡Darien yo!

-¿conoces a esta jovencita Darien?- pregunto Luna,- se encontraba un poco asustada caminando cerca de acá

-¡no me digas que me seguiste!- decía el sin voltear a ver a las dos mujeres que veían todo con extrañeza

-Darien….yo….- cabizbaja y un poco nerviosa por la forma en que le estaba hablando

-¡ya basta Darien! No es forma de hablarle a una chica, si ella es tu amiga, no tienes derecho de hablarle así

-¿sabes lo que pasara si tus padres se enteran?- pregunto el ansioso ignorando el comentario de su madre-¡acabo de hablar con Jenko!

-¡Darien! ¿Por qué no nos explicas que pasa?-pregunto su hermana mirando ahora con cierta pena a la rubia de las dos coletas quien estaba al punto del llanto

-¡suéltame ya! ¿Por qué no les hablas y diles que fuimos al….- en eso Darien le tapa la boca con las manos y tratando de tranquilizarse respira profundamente ante la mirada de terror de su madre y su hermana

-¡mama! Lamento mucho esto, es que- mirando a Serena-¡ella es Serena!, vive en la casa donde trabajo

-¡ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo es una de las chicas de la cafetería ¿no es así?- pregunto la peliverde recorriéndola de pies a cabeza-

-¿te llamas Serena? ¡Qué lindo nombre!- dijo Luna- pero hijo, esas no son formas de hablarle a esta señorita- reprende a su hijo con la mirada- perdónalo, es que, desde que su padre murió, el ha perdido totalmente los valores que le hemos enseñado- cuando la rubia escucho eso volteo a ver a Darien, quien únicamente bajo la vista y cerro los puños

-¡lo siento mucho Darien! Yo, solo quería conocerte un poco mas- menciono ella sin saber que mas decir

-¡pues ahora ya me conoces! ¿Contenta? , así que puedes irte por donde viniste, ¡llamare a los chicos!

-¡Darien!- dijo Setsuna esta vez poniéndose junto a la chica-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras? Darien trabaja mucho y es la primera vez que viene a vernos, si has venido hasta acá es porque te interesaba conocernos ¿no es así?- ella asintió un poco avergonzada por lo que se había imaginado en un principio

-¡de verdad no quiero molestarlas! Creo que- mirando con insistencia al pelinegro quien le daba la espalda- será mejor tomar un taxi e irme.

-¡de ninguna manera! ¡Quédate a comer con nosotros! Es un placer conocer a las amigas de mi Darien- dijo Luna sonriente

-¡ella no es mi amiga! Trabajo para su padre y no le gustara saber donde se encuentra su princesa- menciono con rabia, Serena frunció el ceño al oírlo hablar

-¡gracias! Creo que me quedare- mirando a las dos mujeres y de manera muy desafiante a el chico

-¿y qué les digo?-pregunto el

-¡diles que estamos con Mina y su familia en Tum-lee, ellos lo conocen, es mas pásamelos para que te crean- hablo con autoridad.

-¿y en que trabaja Darien en tu casa? Porque se ve que eres diferente a nosotras- dijo Setsuna

-¡pues el es…!

-¡enseño defensa personal a los trabajadores de seguridad de la familia!- mirándola suplicante, Serena no comprendía

-¿das clases de defensa personal?-pregunto su hermanita

-¡si!- respondió

-¡pues entonces debes ser muy rica para que tus padres tengan seguridad!

-bueno, solo es por los negocios- respondió nerviosa sin saber que decir

-¡mama! En la cocina deje algunas cosas ¿Por qué no van Setsuna y tu a acomodar en lo que Serena y yo hablamos?

-¡está bien! ¿Quieres algo de tomar cariño?- preguntaba Luna amablemente-¡les prepararemos algo rápido!

* * *

Apenas desaparecieron Darien me puse frente a ella.

-¡de ninguna manera deben saber lo que hago en tu casa! ¿Entendido?

-¡si! Pero ¿Por qué les mientes?- pregunto, pude ver algo de temor en su mirada

-¿te parece que mi mama andaría muy tranquila sabiendo que ando por ahí protegiendo a otra persona mientras pongo en riesgo mi vida?

Serena sintió un golpe bajo, le dolió escuchar el comentario, pero también pensó que había sido tan egoísta, al ver la humilde casa y a la familia de Darien comprobó las carencias que había en ella, y comprendió muchas cosas.

-¿es por ellas que trabajas para mi? ¿Por eso aceptaste el trabajo?- se atrevió a preguntar

-¡si!, mi madre y mi hermana son lo único que me queda y quiero darles lo mejor, ¡que vivan mejor!- los ojos de ella recorrieron una vez mas mi pequeño hogar

-¡lo siento! No sabía esto. – mirándome de forma extraña

-¡ahora lo sabes!- en eso mi madre y mi hermana llegan y comienzan a preguntarles cosas a Serena la cual responde muy sonriente y amable, en verdad su actitud me sorprende un poco pues les hablaba con tal cordialidad que siento que mi madre y Setsuna se divierten con ella y se la pasan bien, mientras yo intento pasar el resto del día tranquilamente.

* * *

Mientras que en casa de las hermanas Mizuno, ambas estaban a punto de ir a un parque histórico en compañía de sus padres cosa que ellas valoraban enormemente puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo ambos estaban muy ocupados, y cuando salían en familia lo disfrutaban enormemente.

-¡Michiru! ¿vendrá con nosotros Haruka?- indago el famoso artista y pintor Shinji Mizuno, el cual tenía los ojos azules, y la misma temple y serenidad que sus dos hijas.

-¡si papa! Haruka viene con nosotras- menciono la chica acomodándose el cabello, entonces su padre llego a su lado, admirando la grácil figura de su hija, el era una persona intelectual y por lo mismo entendía a la perfección a sus hijas, siempre les brindaba su apoyo en cualquier situación y la situación sentimental de Michiru no era la exepcion.

-¿todo bien entre ustedes?-

-¡si papa! De maravilla gracias por preguntar- dijo ella dándole un beso mientras Amy y su madre la doctora Mizuno, de largos y ondulados cabellos azules los miraban. La doctora Mizuno, era sumamente responsable y también adoraba a sus pequeñas,

-¡me alegra saber que después de todo estés bien!- menciono Shinji Mizuno

-¡si papa!- Amy quiso preguntar, como tantas otras veces a que se referían con esos comentarios, y es que para los padres de ambas no era ningún escándalo la relación entre su primogénita y la heredera de los Tenoh y aunque al principio la idea los tomo por sorpresa, aprendieron a aceptar esa relación, aunque Amy nunca entendía bien que había pasado.

-¡bueno niñas Haruka acaba de llegar! ¿Nos vamos?- dijo la madre de ellas

-¡si!- caminaron hacia la puerta y Amy camino detrás junto a su madre

-¿y tu Amy? ¿Cuándo vas a presentarnos a un chico?- le pregunto su mama pícaramente

-¡bueno! Es que no se,

-¿quieres contarme?

-hay un chico que me gusta mucho, pero, aun no sé bien, que pueda pasar- acomodándose un cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿le gustas?- mientras caminaban hacia la entrada

-¡pues no lo sé, el es demasiado tímido!

-pues ¿Qué esperas hija? tu eres una chica muy linda, inteligente y segura ¿Por qué no tomas la iniciativa?- ante el sonrojo de su hija

-¡no lo sé mama! Mejor nos conoceremos

-¡está bien!- dijo ella mientras saludaban a la rubia ceniza quien les abría la puerta de el auto.

* * *

Mientras Serena platicaba amenamente con mi madre me reitre un poco para realizar una llamada.

-¡Jenko!....¡soy Darien! La tengo- mencione-¡si, estamos con Mina! ¿no te preocupes! ¡te la pasare!- dije tapando el auricular-¡Serena! –ella se levanto pidiendo disculpas y tomo el teléfono

-¡Jenko!....- su cara parecía la de una niña traviesa y yo no perdía detalle alguno de sus gestos- lo siento mucho, es que, no quería que mis papas me negaran el permiso, pero no te preocupes Darien está conmigo, llegamos en la noche ¡por favor no le digas nada a mi padre! ¿si?- dijo con un tono de inocencia que yo simplemente negué con la cabeza-¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor!....- de pronto su rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa-¡gracias! Llegaremos puntualmente no te preocupes. – me dio el teléfono

-¿Qué dijeron?- le pregunte

-tenemos que estar en casa antes de las ocho de la noche- con una sonrisa triunfal

-¿siempre logras lo que te propones?- ante la pregunta ella volteo a verme y nuevamente nuestras miradas se encontraron haciéndome sentir esa calidez en el pecho.

-¡la comida está servida!- menciono mi madre Serena me sonrió y le dijo

-¡gracias señora! Todo se ve delicioso- tomando unos panecillos como si fuera un majar para ella dejándome aun mas sorprendido-¡guau! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no como de estos- ¿puedo?- preguntaba con su carita infantil

-¡claro!- dijimos viendo como poco a poco fue devorando todo,

-¿me pregunto hace cuanto que no camias esto?- pregunte cruzando los brazos

-¡cállate Darien! Mmmmm- decía relamiéndose- ¡señora Luna estos pastelillos son los mejor que he probado! Están deliciosos- decía

-¡si te gustan tanto le daremos a Darien una dotación cada que venga!- decía mi hermanita, le sonreí y le acaricie los cabellos

-¡Setsuna!- dijo ella de pronto poniéndose seria-¡lamento lo ocurrido esta mañana, se que te costó mucho obtener ese dinero. Y también prometo que les pagare cada centavo, solo espero que podamos ser amigas a partir de ahora

-¡olvídate de el dinero! Y ¡claro que si! Perdóname pero es que me dieron muchas ganas de llorar al ver todo regado, lo bueno es que Darien nos ha traído el doble

-¡además Set! Quiero que dejes de trabajar- le dije- ¡debes volver a la escuela

-¡pero Darien! Estoy estudiando por las tardes, por favor ¡déjame seguir trabajando!- suplico mi hermana mientras Serena nos miraba

-¡no! con lo que ahora gano es más que suficiente para que pueda sostenerlas a ustedes y a mi.

-¡pero Darien eso es para pagar tu universidad en…-

-¡he dicho que no!- la interrumpí antes de que dijera algo mas- además aun faltan dos años para la universidad ya me las arreglare, no quiero que andes por la calle y dejes a mama sola, ¡deben acompañarse!

-¡pero Darien!

-¡nada!

-es que ¿Qué voy a decirle a Andrew? El es tan amable y lindo conmigo, ¡se ha portado muy bien!- decía con un brillo en los ojos

-¡ah! ¿Así que Andrew te gusta?- pregunto Serena interesada mientras yo deseche esa idea en mi mente-

-¡no! estas muy pequeña para andar pensando en esas cosas

-¡claro que no! ya tengo 16 que no se te olvide que solo soy un año menor que tu y pronto cumpliré los 17

-¡eres mayor que yo!- exclamo Serena y con ese comentario y recordando la noche anterior me fue imposible agregar algo mas

-¡pero no quiero que andes por ahí!

-no te preocupes ¡me cuidare!- menciono

-¡ya hablaremos de este asunto otro día!- dije terminando la plática mirando a Serena quien levantaba los platos

-¡bueno muchísimas gracias! ¡Todo estuvo riquísimo!- llevando los platos a la cocina

-¿pero a dónde vas con eso?- pregunto mi madre siguiéndola con otros trastes en la mano

-¡no se preocupe! Ustedes me invitaron lo menos que puedo hacer es lavar los platos- al oír eso la seguí y tenía razón, apenas podía caminar erguida y estuvo a punto de dejar caerlos cuando se los quite.

-¡mejor dámelos y ve a sentarte!- mirándola con seriedad

-¡no!- dijo decidida mientras hacía agua con jabón, pero dejo caer tanto polvo que comenzó a hacerse mucha espuma además dejo la llave abierta.

-¡deja eso!- apague la llave, ella volvió a abrirla, estaba claro que estaba llevándome la contra.

-¡Darien! Déjame quiero hacerlo- decía ella logrando que solo saliera mas espuma

-¿Cuándo en tu vida has lavado un plato?- indague

-¡sé hacerlo! No debe ser tan difícil he visto a Diana hacerlo toda la vida- decía testaruda mientras que, ya el pequeño lavabo rebalsaba

-¡por dios! Dejen de pelear- dijo Setsuna entrando –miren nada mas este tiradero de agua y jabón, entonces mire a Serena quien tenía espuma por la cabeza y el rostro sin lograr limpiar un solo plato. , al verla con tal seriedad y concentración, no pude controlarlo.

-¡jajajaja!- comencé a burlarme de ella

-¡no te rías!- dijo aventándome un poco de jabon y dejándome mojado

-¡Serena!- bufe poniendo cara de pocos amigos

-¡no! no Chiba ¡no te atrevas!- dijo carcajeándose mientras intentaba correr, entonces debido a lo resbaloso del suelo perdió el equilibrio y resbalo dejando caer algunos platos y vasos. Un ruido se escucho y todos corrimos a socorrerla

-¡Serena! ¿estás bien?- pregunte acercándome a su lado, apenas pude contener la risa al descubrir sus bellos ojos debajo de la espuma, la cual limpie delicadamente pasando mis dedos por su rostro

-¡si!- dijo mirándome, la ayude a levantarse

-¡será mejor que yo me encargue de lavar los platos!- dijo mi hermanita en tono burlón. Tomando un trapeador para limpiar el desorden

-¡lo lamento! Solo quería ayudar- menciono ella juntando sus dedos índices evidenciando su pena.

-¡no te preocupes!- le indico mi madre.

Después de ese incidente, nos pusimos al corriente sobre nuestras vidas y lo que le había sucedido a mi madre y a mi hermana durante ese mes, Serena oía fascinada y participaba en la plática, al parecer habían hecho buena química las tres y eso me hacía sentir bien, no fui consciente de cómo paso el tiempo de rápido las manecillas del reloj avanzaron con tal rapidez que cuando me di cuenta ya terminábamos de tomarnos una taza de café acompañada con leche y pan, de pronto dije.

-bueno Serena creo que es mejor que regresemos si no queremos tener problemas

-¡tan pronto!- dijo mi mama poniéndose de pie

-¡si, mama! Donde Serena vive es muy lejos y necesitamos llegar a tiempo

-¿Dónde vive?- pregunto con curiosidad mi hermana menor

-¡en Real del Monte!- le respondí rápidamente tomando una suéter de cierre pues anochecía y comenzaba a soplar el viento.

-¡wou! Si que debes ser muy importante- decía emocionada

-¡no tanto!- dijo tímidamente-lo mejor será tomar un taxi-menciono ella- levantándose

-¿Cuándo volveremos a verte?

-¡en un par de semanas! Mis días de descanso son así- dije mientras mi madre se acercaba a mí para darme un abrazo y Setsuna hizo lo mismo, mientras que Serena se dio vuelta para darnos ese espacio, entonces vi que tomo la fotografía sobre un pequeño mueble.

"_¿será el padre de Darien?...¡dios mi se parece mucho al señor Malachite Blackmoon!...el cabello largo y platinado….sin embargo, sus ojos, son….tan expresivos, como los de Darien la mirada tan limpia y tierna...y lo atractivo también"_

-¡el es mi esposo! Artemis Chiba- dijo mi madre acercándose

-¿tiene mucho que el….se fue?- pregunto con voz entrecortada

-¡fue hace tres años! Entonces Darien y Setsuna tenían 15 y 14 años- Serena me volteo a verme-

-lo siento mucho, ¡se nota que fue un buen hombre!

-¡lo era!- exclamo Setsuna- siempre se preocupo por que nada nos faltara y por darnos lo mejor, todo iba bien, pero de pronto no se que paso que….- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y mi madre se sentó

-¡Set!- le dije abrazándola, mientras Serena nos miraba a todos un poco confundida y a la vez apenada

-¡lo siento! No fue mi intención hacerlos sentir mal- menciono viéndome a los ojos

-¡mi padre fue asesinado!- le dije de pronto, ella abrió sus ojos y note claramente como se cristalizaban, - tuvo un enemigo en la empresa, donde prestaba sus servicios y lo eliminaron, aun no sé bien que paso, el trabajaba para ellos y al parecer, tuvo algún enemigo ya que un día lo asesinaron frente a nuestros ojos- tuve que tomar aire y oprimí con más fuerza al cuerpo de mi hermana para contener el sufrimiento. Serena se llevo una mano a la altura del pecho.

-¿Cómo puede haber gente capaz de eso?- pregunto sentándose junto a mi madre quien se dejo consolar, al ver eso yo la admire más aun, comprobaba que Serena no solo era hermosa por dentro sino también por fuera.

-¡pero no estemos tristes!- dijo de pronto mi madre- Artemis nos enseño que debemos estar juntos siempre, y así lo haremos- limpiándose las lagrimas, Setsuna hizo lo mismo.

-¡es hora de irnos Sere!- indique señalándole la puerta

-¡muchas gracias por todo!- dijo abrazando a mi madre y dándole un beso-¡me la pase de maravilla! Y fue un verdadero placer conocerlas- sonrió-¡Setsuna! Espero que nos veamos pronto- le dijo tomando sus manos- ya sabes para hablar sobre Andrew- susurro guiñándole un ojo

-¡Serena!- musite un poco serio

-¡cuídate mucho, y espero que pronto nos visites- le respondió y se encamino a la puerta para voltear a verme

-¡pues eso espero!-sin que agregara más le di un beso y luego abrace y bese a las dos en la frente

-¡les estaré hablando! ¡Cuídense y Set! Cualquier cosa que suceda llámame ¿entendido?

-¡si!

-¡bien! nos vemos luego- dije caminando hacia la puerta ellas nos acompañaron y desde afuera nos despidieron, caminamos un poco en silencio,

-¿tienes frio?- pregunte dándole mi suéter

-¡gracias!- dijo ella parándose, entonces me pare detrás de ella, y le puse el suéter, de solo tenerla cerca nuevamente mi corazón latía con fuerza, sentir su aroma era tan embriagante que tuve que cerrar los ojos y contenerme.

-¡no debiste venir! ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si algo o alguien te hubiera hecho algo?- le indique serio, ella miro mis ojos y me sonrió

-¡no te preocupes! ¡Mientras este contigo estaré bien! ¿Me lo prometiste o no?- sonrió picara

-¡pues si pero, yo no tenía idea de que venias detrás de mí!- le respondí parándonos en una esquina

-¡tienes mucha suerte!- expreso

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡tu madre y tu hermana te quieren mucho, y hacen una linda familia- comento mirando al cielo

-¡tus padres también te aman! Si no, no pagaran para que alguien cuidara de su princesa- le dije juguetonamente

-¿tu crees?, a veces siento que papa pasa demasiado tiempo en el trabajo y mama, aunque se esmera por estar conmigo, a veces esta tan ocupada en sus cosas

-¡aun así te quieren! Créeme,

-¡sabes! Me da mucha pena lo que paso con tu padre, ¡y ahora que se la razón por la cual necesitas el trabajo, ¡prometo no provocar que papa te corra!-

-¿Qué?

-bueno, cuando mi padre dijo que tendría un guardaespaldas, planee una idea para hacer que te corrieran, si comprobaba que eras un incompetente quedarías fuera…- me miro

- con que esas tenemos

-¡eso fue antes de conocerte porque ahora!- me miro a los ojos

-¿ahora qué?- pregunte mirándola y acercándome mas a ella

-creo que eres un ser increíble- me dijo con su suave y melodiosa voz – jamás había conocido a alguien como tu ¡eres admirable!- podía ver las orbes azules de sus ojos mirarme con intensidad como si quisiera agregar algo mas.

-¡gracias!- respondí-¡tu también! Me dejaste sorprendido, otra chica en tu lugar se hubiera horrorizado de ver las condiciones donde vivo- rei

-¡qué mal concepto tienes de mi!- se quejo golpeándome en el pecho, su delicada y pequeña mano se estampo en mi pecho y ese roce me enloquecía, necesitaba tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico con ella-¡me agradaron! Creo que son buenas personas como tú, ahora tengo una razón más para confiar en ti- me dijo

-¡gracias!- me rasque la cabeza evidenciando mis nervios

-¡Darien!- me dijo levantando la mirada, de solo verla a los ojos mi corazón saltaba de alegría.- ¡eres un gran chico!-Desvió la mirada y permanecí en silencio, después un taxi se paraba a nuestro lado y después de media hora llegamos a la residencia.

-¡Señorita Serena! Nos tenía muy preocupados- dijo el que estaba al mando de todos- y tu Chiba eres un inconsciente ¿Cómo se te ocurre tenerla quien sabe dónde?- el alto y corpulento hombre nos miraba como fiera.

-¡en primer lugar Rubeus, yo me comunique con Jenko apenas la encontré! Cosa que al parecer no pudieron hacer ustedes-me defendi un poco altanero, pero es que ese señor en verdad me sacaba de mis casillas.

-¡fíjate como me hablas Chiba! –tomándome por el cuello de la playera-No somos iguales así que mídete, el que te tengan como un miembro adoptado de la familia no te da atribuciones de ningún tipo-señalo acertamente

-¡ya basta Rubeus! Yo me escape y Darien me encontró, además era su día libre y no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, -hablo Serena interponiéndose entre los dos y controlando la situación-aun así el amablemente sacrifico su día, para estar junto a mí, estábamos con la familia de Mina, visitamos a sus abuelos, nos divertimos comimos, ¡ya llegue y estoy bien!- menciono segura mientras Rubeus me lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

- ¡Rubeus! Se que has trabajado conmigo y me conoces desde que soy una bebe y te lo agradezco!- le hablo tomando su mano y me quede muy sorprendido- ¡ya estoy aquí! No paso nada ¡gracias por preocuparte! De verdad, tratare de no volverlo a hacer- dijo con un tono de voz y poniendo los ojitos de una manera que hasta el insensible de Rubeus cedió.

-¡esta bien señorita! Es solo que… su padre se pondría como loco si supiera que hoy desapareció

-¡no te preocupes! No tiene caso preocuparlo- vio a Jenko el hombre alto corpulento, de piel oscura y cabello crespo que aun no se quitaba los lentes.

-Jenko, Rubeus, Kuri, y a todos los demás ¡ya estoy aquí! No fue mi intención hacerles pasar un mal rato- dijo sonriéndoles con inocencia- bueno ahora me voy, mañana me espera una semana mas de vuelta al colegio. Dijo subiendo las escaleras dejándonos a todos parados, cuando ella desapareció.

-¡lo lamento Rubeus! Pero era mi día libre y…-comencé aceptando que no debí hablarle en ese tono a un superior.

-¡no Chiba!- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro- tienes razón, no debí hablarte así, es solo que, estaba muy afligido- confeso- no era tu responsabilidad, era la nuestra y aun así, la encontraste, creo que eres un buen protector, es la segunda vez que la proteges de un peligro certero- quede sin habla mientras nos veían- es solo que, estimo mucho a Serena, la conozco desde que era una bebe, y…. aparte de ser parte de mi trabajo, la queremos, todos en esta casa la adoramos es una niña muy linda

-¡si! Creo que he descubierto eso- mencione aun perplejo

-¡bueno!- dijo garraspeando y poniéndose serio- entonces confiamos en ti,- dándome unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda- cuídala mucho, chicos, vámonos- encaminándose mientras Jenko me sonrió mostrando la blancura de sus dientes. Yo también decidí ir a mi habitación para pensar en lo maravillosa que ella se había comportado ese día, cada día mi admiración por ella crecia mas y mas.

* * *

Kuri nos dejo en la entrada del colegio Moon Crissis, y nos apresuramos a llegar.

-¿Serena? ¿Tienes algo que contarnos?- pregunto Rei misteriosamente apenas nos vio llegar muy sonrientes.

-¡no se dé que hablas Rei!- le respondió

-¡pues del baile del sábado! ¿Qué hicieron? después del baile en la terraza vi que Darien y tu se iban muy ¡juntitos!- dijo irónica mientras lanzaba tremendas risas, fuimos el blanco de todas las miradas de las chicas. El rostro de Serene enrojeció completamente y no necesite ser muy inteligente para saber que el mío también

-¡cuéntanos todo Sere! ¿ya son novios?- la cara de Mina estaba tan cerca de la nuestra que nos cohibimos más aun.

-¡ya Mina! Reí- respondió sobreponiéndose cuando de pronto a lo lejos se veía que todas se acercaban a alguien formando un tumulto

-¿Qué sucede ahí?- pregunto Haruka

-¡no lo sé! Al parecer son los Akashi y los Blackmoon- respondió Michiru

-¡que extraño!- dijo Amy

-¡no puede ser! ¡Ese hombre es guapísimo!- grito Mina. En eso vimos como caminaban hacia el frente tres mujeres y dos hombres, el de cabello oscuro se separo rápidamente del grupo y se alejo de ahí y el de cabellos platinados quien al parecer era nuevo y portaba el uniforme del colegio se paro en medio de la plaza y llevándose el cabello para atrás sonrió coquetamente.

"_¡que fanfarrón!_" pensé

-¡dios mío! ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Reí. -¿Qué hace con los Akashi y los Blackmoon?

-¡seguramente deben ser conocidos!- comentó secamente Haruka -¿nos vamos Michi?- le pregunto a su novia quien también parecía estar perdida viendo a ese mequetrefe, comprobé con rabia como Serena también lo recorría con los ojos y eso me molesto, en eso el chico camino hacia nosotros y vi como desde lejos sonreía con descaro a mi rubia, camino con elegancia y finalmente quedo frente a Serena.

-¡oh! Dime por favor que no eres un sueño….- mirándola a los ojos mientras se tomo la libertad de tomar su mano y besarla delicadamente- ¡eres bellísima! Stavo sognando di voi (estaba soñando contigo)- entendí el latin a la perfeccion, pero no perdia detalle de cómo el decía eso viéndola a los ojos, pude ver el sonrojo que se formo en sus mejillas, el chico tenia clavado sus ojos en ella, y al parecer mi rubia no lograba reaccionar, el tipo era lo suficientemente atractivo como para dejarla sin habla, cerré los puños e intente acercarme pero Haruka me detuvo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, acaso es tu novia?- voltee a verla furioso y comprobé como ella seguía perdida en sus ojos

-¡gracias!- murmuro retirando su mano- y riendo muy nerviosamente bajo la mirada envidiosa del resto de las chicas.

-¡eres tan hermosa! Jamás creí encontrar a alguien tan perfecta como tu! Permíteme presentarme soy Diamante Blackmoon.-

Dijo sonriendo, ante la mirada estupefacta de las chicas.

-¿ y tu hermosura? ¿Tienes nombre?- llevo su mano debajo de su barbilla para levantarla suavemente y obligarla a verlo a los ojos, sentía que mis dientes rechinaban del coraje pero no podía hacer más que permanecer observando, Serena permanecía en silencio, y él se inclino más hacia ella para mirarla fijamente, mientras yo solo pensaba en encontrar un pretexto perfecto para acercarme a ella y robar su atención, no sin antes partirle la cara a ese sujeto.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció la entrada de Diamante? Creo que es bastante confiado y seguro el muchachito no? Y es que este si es un rival digno de Darien el cual, se las vera difícil, como pueden ver no solo las chicas cayeron rendidas a sus pies sino también nuestra querida Serena….¿que pasara? ¿lograra evitar Darien romperle la cara a ese tipo? Jejeje, como ven este capi tuvo muchas emociones ya que serena descubiro el pasado de Darien, y los motivos que lo orillaron a aceptar ese trabajo, las cosas no pueden ir mejor entre ellos pero ¿sera así después de la llegada de este hermoso ejemplar?.

Espero sus comentarios y dudas, les dejo un beso y un abrazo y ms agradecimientos sinceros para.

**Cherrie S.A. smoonangel, anyreh, mary, Seiya-moon, natsch, princess-Moonlight, sandy-serena, sailor mercury o neptune, patty Ramirez de chiba, sailor lady, nikona, , natustar, Usako tenoh.**

Con cariño su amiga

Usako de Chiba

25 de Abril de 2010


	11. ¡Te quiero Serena! ¡Te quiero!

NOTA: Repito que los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sailor Moon, el mejor anime y yo únicamente me divierto para darle vida a esta historia.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigas **Mayra** y **Naty**, quienes me ayudaron con la edición en este capitulo que en verdad me quebró la cabeza, mis agradecimientos para ellas, espero que les guste.

&

**¡TE QUIERO SERENA! ¡TE QUIERO!**

La plaza estaba abarrotada de gente, yo rogaba porque el sonido de el timbre indicara que era momento de volver a nuestras aulas pero no sucedió así, Haruka había logrado tranquilizarme pero aun así, no podía apartar mi vista de ese fanfarrón quien sostenía del rostro a Serena. Ella aun no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – le sonrió el, y yo logre escuchar los ruidos de admiración de las chicas.

-¡Diamante!- chillo una voz que conocíamos bien-pero que todos ignoraron

-¡déjalo Esmeralda!- la detuvo la pelirroja- nosotros no nos juntamos con… esas- dando una mirada de odio nuestro grupo. Ambas se alejaron un poco pero observe que no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba en la plaza.

-eeeh…yo… soy Serena, Serena Tsukino-reacciono al fin y yo reconocí con dolor como ella temblaba de nervios, y con justa razón, el chico resultaba ser, muy a mi pesar, un atractivo chico, de porte elegante y rostro de finos rasgos, sus aceitunados ojos verdes enmarcados en gruesas pestañas y su afilada nariz, era un tipo con físico atractivo, observe cada movimiento suyo así como las prendas y accesorios que llevaba, las cuales demostraban que al igual que todos en esa escuela pertenecía a una familia influyente, Serena lo miro y Diamante le sonreía seductoramente, en ese momento solo podía pensar en que ¡no lo quería cerca de ella!.

-¿Serena?- indago el abriendo mucho los ojos y a la vez sus brazos para darle un efusivo abrazo- ¿no me digas que no te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Diamante! Cuando éramos niños nos escondíamos de nuestros padres- al escuchar eso mi ira aumento aun más.

-¿Diamante?- aun entre sus brazos, el la retiro delicadamente para recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabezas

-¡mira nada más! ¡Te has convertido en una hermosura de mujer! ¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado!- decía recorriéndola con la mirada, note como ella temblaba y se intimidaba ante su penetrante mirada lanzo una risita nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban coloradas

-¿eres el hijo de Malachite?

-¡claro! Nuestros padres son socios ¿recuerdas?

-pues que sorpresa, tu también ¡has cambiado mucho!-comenzó mientras los curiosos poco a poco se dispersaban

-¡Diamante! ¿Vas a venir?- pregunto Esmeralda con insistencia

-Lo siento sigan sin mí, - sin voltear a verla lo que provoco que la peli verde cerrara los puños y dándose vuelta caminara furiosa hacia el salón de clases seguida de Neherenia y Beryl.

Gesto que me di cuenta yo también tenía pues no fue sino hasta sentir las manos entumecidas que mire como también oprimía mis puños. Abrí la palma de mis manos para relajarme.

-¡que suerte! Este año han entrado dos chicos sumamente apuestos- decía Mina con expresión soñadora

-que suerte la de Serena, ¿has visto lo guapo que es Diamante? Además su padre es uno de los hombres más ricos, después de el señor Kenji- comento con asombro Rei

-¿Darien?- me pregunto tímidamente la peliazul

-¿Qué pasa Amy?- sin despegar la vista de ellos

-¿estás bien?-tocándome para llamar mi atención

-sí, claro- dije haciendo presión sobre mis puños- nos vemos luego- di media vuelta para ir hacia el salón de clases llegaba al segundo piso cuando sonó el timbre y de inmediato sonreí, pero al ver hacia abajo comprobé como ese cretino caminaba al lado de Serena y se había ofrecido a ayudarla con sus libros. Cerré los ojos para entrar de una vez pero entonces reconocí a la pareja que al parecer discutían.

-¡por favor Kaoli! Piénsalo- la pelirroja solo jugueteaba con sus cabellos de forma seductora

-¡ya te dije que no Souchi! ¡Que molesto eres! No me interesa asistir a ningún lugar y mucho menos contigo- dijo despectiva, pase junto a ellos y ella me siguió con la mirada- habiendo tanto hombre guapo por ahí- entre al aula pero eso no me impidió escucharlo

-¿no me digas que quieres andar con un jovencito?- dijo un poco alterado

-¿insinúas que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva?-

-¡no! No es eso, ¡eres muy bella, en realidad muy hermosa pero yo…!

-¡ay sabes que! Me das flojera, - momentos después el salón se lleno y el profesor entro a nuestro salón, clavándome la mirada la cual ignore. La clase dio inicio el profesor daba algunos ejemplos para realizar nomenclaturas pero en realidad mi atención no estaba fija en el pizarrón, solamente pensaba en lo que estaba pasando en el salón de primer grado.

En otro lugar un par de hombres maduros tenían cita en un café donde se ponían al corriente sobre los últimos detalles de sus negocios.

-¿entonces que dices Mal? ¿Van a venir?- pregunto el de gafas y cabellos negros.

-¡por supuesto sabes que esa cena de gala no me la pierdo por nada!

- sí, ahora que tu hijo ya está en la ciudad seguramente debes estar ansioso por presentarlo con nuestros socios.

-¡y que lo digas!- decía el platinado tomando un cigarro y ofreciéndole una a Kenji.

-me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado con los muchachos?- se preguntaba Kenji pensativo encendiendo el cigarro.

-en estos momentos ya deben haberse conocido-

-tienes razón, recuerdo cuando años atrás cuando aun no crecía tanto nuestra empresa, ellos no se llevaban tan bien,- dijo entre risas llevándose una taza de café a los labios para agregar- por cierto ¿Cómo es que tu otra empresa ha crecido tanto? ¡Me impresionas!- decía el señor de gafas

-ya sabes. ¡Tantos años de sacrificio y dedicación al fin dan sus frutos!-decía con aire de misterio

-tienes toda la razón En momentos como este es cuando una piensa que ha valido la pena tantos sacrificios y desvelos, para darle a tu familia lo mejor…- respiro- pero ¿sigue trabajando contigo aquel hombre? Si no mal recuerdo, ¡era el genio que inventaba todos los aparatos! ¿De dónde sacaste a esa minita?- Malachite Blackmoon se tenso un poco ante esa pregunta

-¡no te creas! El muy cretino resulto ser un patán y traiciono mi confianza así que lo he despedido- evadiendo la mirada.

-¿en verdad?- muy sorprendido- pues realmente se miraba muy confiable ¡jamás lo imagine! Creí que era él quien continuaba apoyándote con los inventos y las creaciones. Recuerdo que tenía un gran talento para los inventos, ¡un verdadero genio!

-¡no que bah! ¡Ese malnacido ya está donde en donde se merece!- dijo con un gesto malicioso en su mirada que Kenji no logro apreciar puesto que contrario a Malchite, Kenji era un hombre justo y honesto que estaba lejos de imaginar que frente a él se encontraba su enemigo más peligroso.

En la escuela….

No sé cómo había logrado soportar el resto del día, el tipo ese no se le había despegado un solo momento a la rubia y eso me estaba sacando de mis casillas, mas al advertir que ella se la estaba pasando bien y al parecer disfrutaba su compañía pues no hacía más que reír antes sus estupideces, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que tipo de hombre era?

-si sigues así todos terminaran dándose cuenta de lo que sientes.- se sentó una chica a mi lado

-¡Michiru!- dije, clavando mi mirada en un libro que comencé a leer o al menos eso fingía

-¡por dios! ¡Eres pésimo actor!- dijo riendo escandalosamente, entonces cerré el libro y la vi a los ojos. -¿estas enamorado de ella cierto?- no supe que decirle-¿Por qué no lo admites? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Michí- me tome la libertad de hablarle de esa manera- hay cosas que tu ni los demás saben y que son difíciles de comprender

-no me respondiste ¿la quieres?- mantuve la vista fija en la pareja quien se encontraba en la cafetería, el tomo uno de sus rubios cabellos para acomodarlos y ella sonrió apenada- ¿ya ves? A eso me refiero, apenas puedes disimular lo molesto que te pone ese tipo. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya? ¿A que le tienes miedo?-esta vez sonreí apartando mi vista de la pareja.- ¿de que te ríes?

-me pregunto si pensarías lo mismo después de saber la verdad- dije

-¡Darien!- dijo viéndome a los ojos- la única verdad que hay es que estas que te mueres por ella, tus ojos, tu manera de verla y de hablarle te delatan, y pienso que a Serena le pasa algo igual, ¡no esperes a que pase algo horrible! para que puedas confesarle cuanto la quieres- decía - ¿Qué esperas, que se te adelante este chico? Mira que yo lo veo completamente decidido a conquistarla, no se ha separado de ella en todo el día- yo no respondí nada pensando en la posibilidad de que eso sucediera, si, me dio rabia y coraje el solo pensar que ese tipo pudiera tener alguna oportunidad con ella, pero no podía hacer nada mas. Pero de pronto descubrí algo mas, mi instinto observador y mis oídos me habían permitido escuchar perfectamente bien lo que ella menciono.

-¿a que te refieres con que pase algo horrible?- mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella para analizar su rostro, el cual pareció reflejar algo parecido a la tristeza y podría decir que hasta temor volteo el rostro -¡Michiru!- insistí tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a verme

-¡solamente no quiero que sea demasiado tarde para revelar tus sentimientos!...como lo fue conmigo- de inmediato sus bellos ojos turquesas reflejaron una tristeza, se tomo de los brazos como intentando abrazarse o protegerse de algo.

-¿a que te refieres?- indague curioso- ¿acaso entre Haruka y tu…?

-Haru y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo- comenzó perdiendo la mirada, por alguna razón intuí que Michiru quería desahogar con alguien sus penas, -en secundaria, en ese entonces, tan solo tenía 14 años…- presentí que era muy difícil para ella por lo que tome su mano suavemente. – desde el primer momento en que la vi, hubo algo dentro de mí que me hizo sentir, sensaciones extrañas, me gustaba estar con ella, jugar o simplemente verla en clases de deportes, nos hicimos grandes amigas –volteo a verme

-entiendo, te enamoraste de ella apenas la viste ¿no es así?- ella desvió la mirada

-no lo sabía, en ese entonces era muy pequeña y no comprendía lo que me pasaba… ¡todo era tan extraño! ¡Tan confuso!...al principio era yo quien la observaba a ella en silencio sin que me atreviera a hablarle, estaba al pendiente de sus logros, finalmente llame su atención en un concierto de violín y nos hicimos amigas, ¡Éramos inseparables pero…!

Vi el brillo en sus ojos.

-¡yo sentía algo más fuerte que una simple amistad! Me gustaba escucharla hablar, verla correr, manejar e incluso participar en sus carreras, cada que eso pasaba mi corazón latía con fuerza pero yo no entendía porque, o al menos eso creía, la verdad es que en el fondo me daba miedo todo lo que me estaba pasando. Haruka era muy popular entre los chicos y chicas, y siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, contario a mí que siempre fui tímida y reservada.

-entiendo- le dije

-¡tuvimos una fuerte discusión!- comenzaba con la mirada perdida.

-¿una discusión?

-Haruka me confesó un día que algo muy extraño le pasaba conmigo, me di cuenta que de pronto nuestras miradas cambiaron, nos veíamos y yo sentía como mi corazón latía, el solo estar a su lado me hacia feliz, sabía que ella me diría que le gustaba y así fue, - guardo silencio un momento- sin embargo yo fui una cobarde, me negaba aceptar lo que pasaba a pesar de que ella se había dado cuenta de eso, un día estando en mi habitación, tuvimos una discusión.

******-INICIO FLASBACK-*****************

-¡es que no te entiendo Michiru! ¿Por qué te molesta que Jana y yo vallamos juntas?, ¡ella es mi amiga!- dijo cerrando la laptop que tenia frente a ella.- además tu me dijiste que saldrías con un chico ¡no entiendo! ¿Por qué me dices que no me quieres y cuando intento salir con alguien me haces estas escenitas?- reprochaba

-¡no! – Gritaba Michiru-¡no quiero que vallas con nadie!

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo cuando tu sales con cuanto chico se te presenta en el camino? ¡Está bien si no quieres algo conmigo, pero déjame a mí hacer mi vida así como tú lo haces!

-es que yo….no…-

-¿sabes qué? ¡No te entiendo! Estoy harta de tus caprichos, siempre me pides cosas, me invitas salir, y cuando te hablo de lo que pasa ¡te haces la loca!, no soportas que salga con otras amigas ¿y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? Conoces a chicos guapos, se hacen novios y entonces me desplazas.

-¡es que no es así!...¡solo intento ser una chica normal! – dijo entre lagrimas, Haruka abrió los ojos y se levanto de la cama al oír esa frase.

-¿una chica normal?...¿acaso crees que soy anormal?...Michiru sabes bien que yo siento cosas- decía la rubia en tono serio- desde que te conocí, siento algo dentro de mí que no se explicar, ¡creo que me gustas! ¡Lo sabes! ¿Y sabes qué?- tomándola del brazo y acorralándola contra la pared-¡creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo! – clavando sus ojos en ella

-¿Qué?- dijo con horror-es…estas ¡estás loca!- grito intentando zafarse, la rubia la aprisiono con su cuerpo para dejar sus rostros a centímetros entre ellas nunca había pasado nada y Michiru sintió sus piernas temblar al verla tan cerca

-¡Ha-Haru!

-¡niégame que sientes algo ahora!, dime que no sientes este sentimiento que te quema por dentro y te soltare- dijo mientras sentía su aliento, la chica coloco sus dos manos entre el cuerpo de la rubia y la aventó.

-¡suéltame! ¡Te he dicho que no!- mirando al suelo intentando controlarse por tenerla tan cerca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? cuando intento decirte lo que siento me tiras a loca, me rechazas y me lastimas, pero apenas me ves salir con alguien más, quieres tenerme e impedir que este con esa persona ¡la verdad no entiendo Michiru! Y estoy harta, ¡de ahora en adelante! ¡Hare de mi vida lo que quiera así como tú lo haces!

-¡tu no me gustas! ¿Ok?- grito la de cabellos aguamarina

-¡bien! Entonces perdóname pero ..¡No quiero continuar con esta amistad!- dijo Haruka con voz firme tomando sus pertenencias.

-¿pero porque?- se detuvo al sentir que podía perderla

-¡por que te amo!-confeso- ¡te amo Michiru! Eres tan bella tan perfecta, ¡no te das cuenta de cuanto me gustas! Lamento mucho haberme enamorado de ti…de la chica mas inteligente, culta y refinada, yo se perfectamente que no tenia oportunidad alguna contigo-cerro sus puños y sus ojos estallaron en lagrimas, -¡claro! ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en mi una niña como tu? ¡Que estúpida!- decía negando con la cabeza.- solo soñé muy alto ¡la chica más bella y hermosa! – Grito- creí que te gustaba, pero veo que solo me confundes, te aprovechas de lo que siento para manejarme a tu antojo-

-¡cállate ya!- dijo tapándoselos oídos

-lo lamento- dijo más calmada- pero no puedo continuar así….¡debo alejarme! Es por mí bien y por el tuyo, ¡no puedo continuar soportando este rechazo! ¡Me lastimas Michiru!- la voz de la chica alta de cabellos cenizos se quebró. Ahora puedes irte a la cita con el chico ese….- dijo dándose la vuelta

-¡no Haruka! ¡No quiero perderte!- grito deteniéndola mientras ella cerraba los ojos

-¿para que quieres que me quede? ¿Para que sigas jugando conmigo? ¿Para que me sigas utilizando?

-es que yo….tu…..- intentaba decir mil cosas pero no reunía el valor suficiente

-¡eres patética! – menciono amargamente la rubia y salió de la casa. No volveré a molestarte ¡que seas feliz!- dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Momentos después la niña de cabellos aguamarina salía del brazo de un joven de cabellos negros y a la altura de los hombros. Fueron a cenar y el demostró ser un caballero atento con la chica, ella sabía que él quería algo con ella, y debido a lo ocurrido con su mejor amiga esa tarde se dejo llevar por sus emociones.

"_bien, si eso quieres, ¡te dejare ser feliz y yo también lo seré, puedo tener al chico que se me antoje!_" pensaba mientras cenaban.

Después fueron a dar un paseo a la playa, en un momento, el chico comenzó a besar a Michiru y ella, a dejarse llevar, sin embargo no se sentía feliz, no sentía ese cosquilleo en el estomago como el que le provocaba la cercanía de Haruka, ¡había perdido la cuenta de los chicos con los que había salido ese año y todo para evadir lo que en realidad sentía! ¡Qué equivocada estaba!. Pensaba en todo esto por lo que no se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban subiendo de tono y el comenzaba a pasar las manos por el costado de su cuerpo

-¡espérate Marcos!- decía ella mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres divertirte un rato? ¿No me digas que los rumores son ciertos?- decía restregando su nariz entre su cuello aspirando su fragancia

-¿de que hablas?- decía ella asustada mientras sentía como el chico introducía sus manos bajo su blusa

-¡que eres la virgen del salón!... ¡eso me éxita aun más! Decía saboreando su cuello, el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápidamente, recorrió el lugar y comprobó con horror como se encontraban completamente solos, se habían alejado tanto de la ciudad que ahora resultaba una presa fácil, su instinto le dijo que debía correr pero, hora el chico la sujetaba con fuerza.

-¡llévame a casa!- ordeno

-¿Por qué aun no terminamos?- introduciendo su lengua en su boca mientras ella lo empujaba

-¡por favor! ¡Llévame a mi casa ahora!- ¡si no me sueltas gritare!

-grita todo lo que quieras…¡nadie te escuchara niña tonta!- dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el delgado cuerpo de la chica y cayeron en la arena, él le subió la falda

-¡no! ¡Detente! ¡No hagas eso!- decía ella mientras hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas para separarlo de su cuerpo, pero el atlético y fuerte cuerpo no se movía, sus manos empezaron a tocarla de manera brusca sus caderas hasta descender por muslos con desesperación

-¡estas más rica de lo que pensé!- dijo dejando sentir su endurecido miembro en el vientre bajo de la chica quien solo abrió los ojos

-¡por favor!- comenzó a llorar-¡no lo hagas!- Pero por más que suplico, el chico no le escucho , la chica lloraba, gritaba y luchaba pero él era más fuerte, subió su falda sintió sus bragas romperse de un solo tirón mientras su blusa era rasgada sus senos quedaron al descubierto, y este con lujuria mordisqueo sus pechos, lastimándola no solo físicamente con una mano subió las manos de la chica a la altura de la cabeza mientras que con la otra se bajo los pantalones ante la mirada de horror de la chica.

-¡nooo! ¡No te atrevas!- grito ella, pero el seguía lamiendo y succionando con apetito feroz sus pezones, los cuales comenzaban a dolerle, sumando mas allá de sus fuerzas soltó una de sus manos arañándole la cara y su desconcierto fue mayor al sentir la mano de él en su rostro golpeándola tan fuerte que su labio inferior se rompió

-¡será mejor que no te resistas! ¡Vamos baby! Solo disfrútalo- restregando su miembro sobre su parte intima, el miedo se apodero de ella, y en su desesperación mordió a su atacante solo para que el le diera otro puñetazo en el rostro y sin pensarlo más abrió sus piernas, coloco su miembro grande e hinchado entre su intimidad y sin más lo introdujo con fuerza en ella partiéndola en dos, un grito ahogado por los labios de el se escucho, ella dejo de luchar, permaneció inmóvil solo dejando fluir las lagrimas mientras veía la luna llena quien era testigo de aquel acto tan vil y cobarde, solo rogo al cielo para que todo terminara.

-¡déjame!- lloriqueaba mientras dejaba de luchar, en esos momentos solo quería transportar a su mente recuerdos más agradables, momentos felices, y en el acto, la imagen de la bella rubia de cabellos hasta los hombros apareció…."_Haruka_" pensó mientras una lagrima mas resbalaba por su rostro.

-¡vamos nena muévete! ¿No me digas que no lo disfrutas?

Pero eso no logro evitar que sintiera el asco el dolor de ser ultrajada, el se movía ferozmente dentro y fuera de ella con movimientos bruscos y rápidos mientras su boca se encargaba de marcar su cuello, sus pechos mordiendo sus pezones los cuales se encontraban enrojecidos y lastimados, sin importar el dolor que ella podía estar sintiendo en esos momentos Michiru solo se limito a llorar mientras el saciaba su necesidad animal de consumar un acto que solo el pertenecía a él sentía sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad destrozándola en cada entrada y salida de su miembro cada estocada era mas rápida y fuerte que la anterior su cara se contraía en diferentes gestos , un grito ronco salió de su pecho y se dejo hacer sobre el cuerpo de la joven todo había terminado fue ahí cuando ella lo supo no movió ni un solo musculo ni intento separarse de el, el daño estaba hecho lo peor ya había pasado. Sentía la respiración de aquel hombre calmarse poco a poco y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió moverse fuera de su cuerpo ella no los abrió siguió a ferrada a tenerlos cerrados evitando que más lagrimas corrieran por sus pómulos sintió como cerraba el ziper de su pantalón y como sus pasos se alejaban dejándola con el alma y la vida destrozadas.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dios mío?... ¿por qué permitiste que me pasara esto?..."_ grito cuando sintió las llantas de una automóvil rechinar se quedo llorando en el suelo sin tener la fuerza ni la voluntad para moverse, solo pensaba en lo horrible que había sido todo y deseando morir en ese momento y en ese lugar, continuo llorando por toda la noche sin percatarse del tiempo hasta que finalmente escucho una voz a lo lejos..

Llorando en el suelo sin tener la fuerza ni la voluntad para moverse, solo pensaba en lo horrible que había sido todo y deseando morir en ese momento y en ese lugar, continúo llorando por toda la noche sin percatarse del tiempo hasta que finalmente escucho una voz a lo lejos...

-¡Michiiii! ¡Michiru!- ella escucho la voz y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pensando que era el final de su existencia, pero de pronto se sintió sacudida

-¡Michiru! ¡Michiru!- gritaba con voz ahogada-¡por favor di algo! ¡dime algo!- decía la voz, ella abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de esa bella mujer de delgadas y largas cejas y ojos azules y mirada profunda, le sonrió, no logro ver a sus padres quienes llegaban detrás de Haruka, la doctora Mizuno al verla sintió desfallecer y su padre la tomo en sus brazos.

-¡Ha…Haruka!- levantando su mano para acariciar sus cabellos, la rubia la tomo y se la llevo a los labios-

-¡mi Michiru!- dijo derramando lagrimas sintiendo su corazón latir y su cuerpo hervir de coraje- ¿Qué te han hecho?- dijo acariciando sus cabellos y quitándose la chamarra para cubrirla pues ella se encontraba completamente desnuda simplemente la falda se mantenía en su cintura, las lagrimas traicionaron a la rubia quien llevando el frágil y estrujado cuerpo de Michiru se hundió en sus cabellos para llorar-¡Michiru! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién fue el cobarde? – gritaba con rabia intentando cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo.

-¡Haruka!- decía la de cabellos aguamarina aun con los ojos en lágrimas- ¡lo lamento! En verdad lo siento…yo…¡te amo! ¡Yo también te amo! Fui una tonta ¡perdóname! ¡Debí de decirte lo que sentía!...pero tenía miedo…ahora que voy a morir- decía- ¡quiero que sepas que…me enamore de ti desde que te vi! ¡Te amo! Mi Haruka…..¡tu siempre fuiste valiente y en cambio yo….¡yo me negué a aceptar lo que soy y lo que siento!- los padres se quedaron mirando asombrados pero el dolor que sentían en esos momentos al descubrir el cuerpo herido de su pequeña era más fuerte.

-no digas nada- decía ella intentando cubrir su cuerpo, la coloco la chamarra, ella cual muñeca de trapo se dejo, luego la chica al cargo entre sus brazos y la levo al auto.

-¡a la casa Haruka!- dijo su mama reaccionando al fin-¡la checare ahí en la casa!-

Rápidamente llegaron a la casa en donde no preguntaron mas y esperaron con paciencia los resultados de los análisis, comprendieron que entre Michiru y su mejor amiga había pasado algo y ellos no querían saber más, conocían a la rubia y el hecho de casi perder a su hija les había hecho reflexionar sobre muchas cosas.

*********************FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****************

Cuando Michiru termino de relatarme su pasado tan oscuro sentí una rabia recorrer mi cuerpo, ahora entendía lo que ella quería decir, y no pude evitar abrazarla y admirarla pues se veía tan entera tan segura que no parecía ocultar un pasado así.

-¡nadie más sabe esto! No quise levantar ninguna denuncia- continuo mientras la soltaba

-¡Michiru! En verdad no se qué decirte….¡eres admirable!- dije viéndola

-Para recuperarme de esa experiencia me llevo tiempo,- su mirada comenzó a brillar- ¡cita con el psicólogo! No salía a ningún lado Desconfiaba de todo y de todos, en fin poco a poco comencé a sentirme segura, pero no fue fácil Haruka me ayudo en todo este proceso y pues….hasta ahora no se ha separado de mi.

La mire nuevamente.

-¡solo quiero que cuando tu te decidas a confesarle a Serena lo que sientes no sea tarde. – comenzó agitando sus largos cabellos mientras sonaba normal- mira que es una chica muy linda. Antes de que le respondiera Haruka, quien ahora llevaba los cabellos cortos como un chico, se acerco.

-¡ujum!- mirándome con el ceño fruncido- me pregunto ¿Qué tanto platicaba como para que hayas logrado que Michiru llore?

-¡Haruka!- dijo ella

-¡Chiba!- entendía a la perfección el porqué Haruka era protectora no solo con su chica sino con Serena y todas las amigas de ella.

-¡es solo que! Creo que eres afortunada al tener a una chica como Michiru- note como ella tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-¡le conté todo!- confeso bajando la mirada, Haruka volteo a verla y luego a mi

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- levantando su rostro para que la viera-¡sirena! No me gusta que llores, lo sabes bien

-¡descuida! Darién solo me estaba dando un consejo y pues, me inspiro la confianza, creo que es un buen chico. Haruka me volteo a ver mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba de los cabellos en un gesto tan lleno de amor que sentí envidia de lo que ellas sentían, ¿Por qué ellas podían tener esa oportunidad y yo no?

-¡lo siento Darien!- respondió la rubia ceniza mientras Michiru se separaba de ella al darse cuenta que aun estábamos en la escuela. Trataron de sonreír al ver venir a nuestras amigas. Alcance a ver como Serena tenia la mirada fija en nosotros, al verme le sonreí esperanzado pero únicamente obtuve una mirada de desprecio.

-¡bueno chicas las dejo creo que Serena y yo ya nos vamos!- dije alcanzando a la rubia quien caminaba con Diamante y se despedían con un beso en la mejilla, ella escondió el rostro tras ese gesto. Camine más de prisa pero cuando llegue, ya Jenko le abría la puerta, con desgano subí al auto.

-¿todo bien?- pregunte, - al parecer el chico nuevo y tu se llevan muy bien ¿no es así?- pregunte desinteresadamente

-¡pues si! Me divierto mucho con el.- respondió dejándome sorprendido- ¿y tú? ¿Estabas muy a gusto con Michiru no es así?, ¿sabes? No eres el único, Michiru siempre ha llamado la atención de los chicos, aunque, no se te olvide que ella tiene a Haruka- me voltee a verla al sentir un tono de molestia en su voz

-¿de que estás hablando?- sé muy bien que ellas dos se aman, no se a donde quieres llegar con esto-

-¡entonces! ¿Qué hacías tan acaramelado con ella?- por un momento me sentí feliz al ver que ella se había puesto ¿celosa?, no podía asegurarlo pero algo en la forma de hablarme me decía que era así.- tuviste suerte de que Haruka no los viera ¡se veían tan románticos!

-¿acaso estas …- no sabía como decirlo- celosa?- susurre pare evitar que Kuri y Jenko quienes iban a delante escucharan, cosa que fue innecesaria pues llevábamos el elevador arriba por lo que teníamos la privacidad para discutir.

-¡¿Celosa yo?- dijo escandalizada- ¿de donde sacas eso? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?. Solo estoy molesta porque Haruka es una gran amiga y no me gustaría verla sufrir- volteando el rostro.

-¡Serena!- levante la voz- Haruka nos vio y llego con nosotros, así que no inventes cosas que no son, Michiru es una buena amiga ¡nada más! Me estaba platicando algo y nos pusimos melancólicos ¡es todo! Haru lo sabe y además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones ¿o sí?

Note como sus ojos brillaron y su quijada temblaba, pero no menciono nada más.

El día siguiente fue muy similar a este pero esa mañana intente concentrarme en hacer mi trabajo, y dejar a un lado mis sentimientos absurdos, pensaba.

"_es imposible que una chica como ella, se fije en un chico como yo_" y luego pensaba en Haruka y Michiru y pensaba que tenía alguna esperanza.

Desde el día anterior no habíamos entablado una conversación más profunda la notaba ausente y pensativa y no quise ser entrometido por lo que no intente entablar conversación. Además se notaba que seguía molesta conmigo por lo sucedido el día anterior y decidí dejar que se le pasara.

Esa mañana viajamos los dos solos en la Toyota de ella, la cual, aparentemente era mi a la vista de todos. Durante el camino a la escuela, manejaba concentrado observando cada detalle en las calles, note como un automóvil azul permanecía cerca de nosotros así que solo me limite a probar si nos seguía a nosotros, metiéndome en algunas calles distintas, finalmente lo perdí, pero al pasar cerca de la escuela lo vi parado a unas cuadras de ahí. Memorice las placas, luego llegamos a la escuela, me adelante a abrir la puerta de mi rubia.

-¡Serena! – mi cuerpo se tenso solo de escuchar nuevamente su voz, vi como ella le sonreía olvidándose de agradecerme o al menos regalarme una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas y salió a su encuentro. Cerré la puerta con fuerza.

Apenas pude reprimir el deseo de dejarla ir cuando a la entrada de la escuela, se dirigía hacia el flamante deportivo un Mercedes Benz SLR Mc Laren propiedad de Diamante robaba las miradas inquietas de todas esas féminas que al parecer habían estado esperando toda su vida por conocer a un hombre así, cuando ella bajo del auto, el se apresuro a llegar a su lado, le extendió la mano y la apretó con delicadeza, aun estaba detrás de ella por lo que podía ver la amplia sonrisa que formaba el tipo en su rostro, trate de pasar desapercibido y me adelante solo unos pasos los suficientes para saber que caminaban detrás de mí y para mi pesar de escucharlos hablar.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?

-¿ese es tu auto?- pregunto y al instante me sentí totalmente inferior, comencé a sentir el temor, un temor estúpido por perderla cuando ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla.

-¿te gusta? ¿Si quieres a la salida puedo llevarte a conocer algún sitio interesante?- dijo con un tono de voz que me irrito.

-¡sería estupendo!- dijo con emoción, decidí llegar bajo la sombra de un árbol y sentarme en el mientras sacaba un libro y los seguí discretamente con la mirada. Segundos después llego la rubia y su damisela.

-¿Por qué tan serio? – Bromeo la más alta- tal parece que Diamante Blackmoon, no te simpatiza ¿no es así?,

-no tengo motivos para eso- dije tratando de sonar sincero, Michiru solo rio bajito

-¡Darien! ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

-está bien ¡no me gusta!- dije al fin

-¡no eres el único! ¡Su auto es increíble! Una verdadera joya, me pregunto ¿Cuántos dólares habrá costado? ¿A qué velocidad puede viajar? ¡Eso si me da envidia!- dijo la chica de cabellos cortos

-¡Haruka! Sabes bien que él no alcanza a revolucionar ese auto como tú lo harías

-¡gracias preciosa!- dijo coqueta para luego volver a prestarme atención

-pues más vale que aprendas a fingir mas si no quieres que todos se den cuenta de lo que el chico te provoca, ¡estas tenso!- me dijo la de cabellos aguamarina-me preocupa un poco que Serena parece estar embobada con ese tipo, si es un Blackmoon, no puede ser mejor que el resto de su familia. – Expreso con rabia-

-tienes razón, aunque Diamante ha vivido en Italia la mayor parte de su vida, no creo que ..

-¡aun así!- interrumpí- no sabemos hasta que punto puede ser peligroso, hay que tener a Serena en la mira

-¿no me digas que los espiaras? ¡Por dios Darien! Ni que fuéramos sus guardaespaldas!- las palabras de Haruka me dejaron pasmados

-bueno, no tanto así pero, el tipo me da mala espina

-¡a mí también!- dijo la rubia, - será mejor que no dejemos solos a esos dos, sobre todo ahora que al parecer Serena se encuentra entusiasmada con él. Al escuchar eso baje la mirada y cerré el libro, tomando mi portafolio me aleje de ahí para evitar continuar viéndola a su lado, era terrible el sentimiento que me invadía cada que eso pasaba y no me estaba agradando en lo más mínimo, me preguntaba ¿hasta cuándo iba a soportarlo? ¿Tendría el valor para seguirla a todos lados aun cuando ellos se hicieran novios? Cerré los ojos al imaginar la escena, no quería ni pensarlo.

Gracias a las bromas de Mina y las chicas pude mantenerme un poco sereno, pues si no, no se que hubiera hecho, el impulso de ir a su lado y arrebatársela era tan fuerte que necesitaba concentrar todas mis energías en algo, por lo que después me fui a las canchas y me puse a practicar algo de futbol, los chicos de mi grupo que ya me comenzaban a aceptar me dieron jugada y quizás debido al coraje jugué con tal ímpetu que se quedaron asombrados.

-¡valla Darien! – Dijo un chico rubio- jamás pensé que jugaras así.

-bueno, solo es que a veces tengo poco tiempo para practicar- confesé

-¿te gustaría entrar al equipo de futbol? ¡Creo que con tus habilidades podríamos reforzar enormemente el equipo! ¿Qué dices?- pregunto con emoción otro chico alto de cabellera rubia y larga

-¡no lo sé Kai! Tengo poco tiempo en realidad no podría asistir a los entrenamientos

-vamos solo con que juguemos en la clase de deporte basta, si quieres podríamos hablar con el entrenador- insistió el rubio

-¡ojo de tigre tiene razón!- secundo uno mas

-¡lo pensare!- dije despidiéndome para llegar a mi próxima clase, en verdad el haber jugado me había devuelto mucha de la tranquilidad que el día anterior había perdido.

Al final del día, como lo acostumbraba, me tocaba esperar a mi rubia,.

"_debes de tranquilizarte hombre, si Serena está interesada en ese chico tu no deberías de sentirte así, recuerda que eres únicamente su guardaespaldas, ¡ella jamás podrá verte con otros ojos! Y ahora lo estas comprobando ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Qué estúpido!"_ pensaba.

Las chicas al fin llegaron dando gritos de emoción.

-¡suena interesante!

-¡pues a mí se me hace aburrido!- decía Mina mejor nos hubieran llevado a un concierto o algo así

-¡Mina! Tu no cambias.- decía la pelinegra haciéndose la interesante. Mire a Serena quien al fin venia sin ese chico, luego lo divise a lo lejos acompañado de Esmeralda, Neherenia, y Beryl

-¿Cuál es el escándalo?- indago la rubia ceniza, a su lado Michiru cruzada de brazos también las miraba

-¡chicos en viernes iremos al museo nacional de Tokio!- expreso Amy mas que emocionada-

-yo digo que es aburrido ¿no es así Serena?- mis ojos se cruzaron con los celestes de ella quien no pudo sostenerme la mirada.

-pues, no se- encogiéndose de hombros

-¡par de traidoras!- dramatizo Mina volteándoles la cara a Serena y Rei

- ¡es fantástico! Los edificios en esa zona datan desde la época prehistórica hasta nuestros tiempo- decía Amy para animarlas

-¡todos vamos a ir!- dijo Haruka- el maestro nos dijo eso, creo que será una excursión y aprovecharemos que llega un antropólogo ingles a dar una conferencia.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Serena, era inevitable que yo dejara de verla, inevitable y a la vez doloroso el dejar de admirarla.

-¡ya Mina!- menciono Rei- veras que son divertidos.

-¡será divertido! ¿No es así Darién?- intento persuadirme Amy.

-¡claro Mina! Además existen casi cerca de 90 mil piezas de edificios en ese lugar, lo cual relata nuestra cultura ya que alberga objetos de valor arqueológico y artístico.- mencione Serena me quedo mirando con mirada curiosa me limite a sonreírle.

-¿tienes vida social?- pregunto irónica Haruka y todas rieron mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta. Y me sentía feliz por volver a tener a mi lado el cuerpo esbelto de Serena, sin embargo apenas llegábamos a la salida una mano tomo el brazo a Serena rápidamente mi instinto protector hizo que me pusiera a su lado y tomando la mano con fuerza la presione un poco y dije.

-¡no la toques!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- chillo el platinado sobándose la mano- me di cuenta que me había alterado y ahora todos me miraban como si fuera un loco.

-¡Darien! ¡Eres un tonto! – Me reprocho ella-¿estas bien?- acercándose a el

-¿Quién es este tipo?- mirándome con rabia, yo le sostuve la mirada y el la desvió en el acto

-¡el es un amigo mío!, de la familia, vive en casa y…- muy apenada- papa le ha encargado que me cuide ¡discúlpalo! Solo que es muy protector conmigo- dijo, aun sin dejar de verme, por su parte Diamante se se sobaba la mano y menciono.

-solo quería preguntarte si pensaste bien lo que te dije hoy- volvió a poner su mirada galante, las chicas trataron de hacerse las desentendidas y yo alce los ojos al cielo implorando que todo pasara ya

-¡recuerda que tu padre ha dicho…!- me acerque a ella

-¡si lo sé!- me dijo-

-¿entonces qué dices?- insistió mientras me ponía justo al lado de ella mirándolo amenazadoramente

-¿Darien me das unos minutos a solas?- nunca imagine que me diría tal cosa, me había dolido demasiado y sin más tuve que dar la vuelta y alejarme de ahí hasta quedar junto al resto del grupo que ya comenzaba a retirarse.

Me recargue en la camioneta blanca y abrí la puerta para presionarla. Los chicos comenzaban a subir en sus autos y se alejaban.

Algunos minutos después estaba solo contemplando con rabia como Serena sonreía frente a las tonterias del chico. Cruce los brazos y mire el reloj.

Una vez dentro como el día anterior nos sumimos en el silencio, no sabía ni quería saber lo que pensaba. Solamente sabía que ella estaba emocionada y debía admitirlo, el joven Diamante era bastante atractivo, millonario, de buena familia ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica de esa escuela?, pero no, …¡me negaba a pensar que Serena fuera ese tipo de chicas!.

Aunque por dentro me carcomía la duda y el dolor, si, ¡solo de imaginarla en brazos de otro me dolía! Dolía el hecho de ignorarla y me daba cuenta de lo peligroso que se había vuelto mi juego, ese juego en el que al parecer el único perdedor había sido yo. La observe de reojo

-¡Darién!- dijo al fin, solo de escuchar mi nombre salir de su melodiosa voz mi corazón vibraba

-¿dime?

-esta tarde Diamante y yo…- no puedo creer como pude mantenerme entero al oír esa frase _"¡Diamante y yo….Diamante y yo_" me quede en silencio esperando a que terminara de hablar sin mirarla a la cara, con la vista fija en el volante, no podía darme el lujo que descubierta como me sentía- ¡el me invito a salir esta noche y pues yo…!- sabía lo que diría, instintivamente apreté con la mano el broche del cinturón de seguridad y esta vez mire al frente para no hacerla sentir no escuchada.

-¿y tu que?- interrogue serio

-¡acepte!

-¡que bien! Me alegra y ¿A dónde iremos?- dije sin pensar sonriendo

-¿Qué?- me vio sorprendida

-¿sabes que tienes que llevarme a cualquier lado no es así? ¿Qué excusa darás para llevarme contigo?- pregunto divertido y es que en verdad la idea me había puesto de mejor humor

-¡por supuesto que no estarás conmigo!- dijo altanera- ¡mi padre me dejara salir a solas con él! De eso estoy segura

-¿en serio?- mis ojos debieron haber sido demasiado expresivos puesto que ella volteo a otro lado

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te portas así?

-¿Por qué te portas así tu? ¿Tanto te gusta? –olvidándome de mi posición. -¿o estas tan deslumbrada con su inmensa fortuna y su deportivo negro como todas las demás?- sin notarlo ni poder evitarlo comencé a enfrentarla

-¡no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!- me respondió imitándome- Y si me gusta es problema mío no tuyo, -llegamos a la mansión, el auto se detuvo pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a bajar hasta terminar.- ¡Que no se te olvide que tu eres un empleado mas al servicio de mi padre! Si me estoy tomando la delicadeza de anunciarte que voy a salir es para que te prepares- dijo saliendo del coche sin esperar que Kuri que se acercaba le abriera la puerta por lo que escucho la discusión al igual que Diana quien se encontraba cerca.

-¿entonces donde quedare yo?- mi pregunta parecía ir en doble sentido pero sabía que para ella no era así

-¡haz lo que se te dé la gana! Diamante y yo estaremos solos ¿de acuerdo? Si vas a estar cuidándome procura mantenerte bien lejos- me amenazo

-¡pues bien! ¿Qué lo disfrutes!.

-¡claro eso hare! ¿O que pensabas?- me dijo

-¡eres ridícula!- volví a decir

-¡y tu eres un idiota! ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esta manera? ¡Somos amigos si! Te estoy agradecida por lo que has hecho, pero eso no te da atribuciones de ningún tipo.

-¿te gusta no es así?- insistí

-¡sí!¡si! ¡Si me gusta! ¿Contento? ¿Qué te molesta de todo esto?- decía levantando mas la voz, al saber la respuesta solo agache la mirada.

-¡no! ….No me molesta, solo necesito saber la información ¡eso es todo!- cerré los puños y evite verla a los ojos-¡que te diviertas mucho!- le dije alejándome de ella.

-¡señorita Serena!- se escucho la voz de Diana y la puerta principal azotarse.

Dentro de la casa:

"_¡uy! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Quién se cree que es?_" pensaba molesta la rubia mientras lanzaba el maletín que traía en mano.

-¿sucede algo Serena?- pregunto con voz suave su madre. Diana se retiro a la cocina.

-¡no, no es nada!- respondió con fastidio

-¿y bien dime como te fue en la escuela? ¿Conociste a Diamante? – Kenji estuvo atenta a ver la reacción de su hija

-¡si papa! Llego a la escuela

-¿y qué tal?- pregunto Ikuko tomando asiento

-¿a que se refieren?- pregunto confundida

-¡pues dinos! ¿Qué te pareció el chico?

-bueno la verdad, es un tipo muy guapo, y súper atento- respondió

-¡que bueno que te haya parecido así!- decía Kenji un poco aliviado

-¡aunque es un poco presumido y arrogante!- completo- pero en general me hace reír, no había conocido a un chico tan vanidoso.

-pues cuando quieras puedes invitarlo a casa- dijo su madre

-bueno pues hoy el me invito a salir-

-¿te invito a salir?- Kenji estaba por demás feliz, ya que si en un futuro ellos dos llegaban a ser algo, la fortuna de ambas familias se incrementaría considerablemente.

-¡si! De hecho papa, quisiera pedirte por favor que esta vez Chiba no me acompañe ¡imagínate! ¿Qué pretexto le daría a Diamante?- decía mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su padre y hacia un puchero para convencerlo

-¡tienes razón!, creo que por esta vez Darien, se irá con Rubeus y Jenko. Le avisare a Chiba que se prepare.

-¡gracias papa!- dándole un beso.

-pasemos a comer entonces y sígueme contando ¿Cómo es ese chico?, según recuerdo era un niño muy bien parecido cuando era pequeño.- y juntas caminaron hacia el comedor.

Mantenía las cámaras de la habitación de Serena encendidas, vi como entro a bañarse y a cambiarse y aproveche el momento para hacer lo mismo. No podía creer aun como es que había convencido a su padre para que no me llevara, seguramente había gato encerrado.

Cuando termine comprobé que ella aun no terminaba, en eso otra imagen en la entrada de la residencia llamo mi atención, ahí estaba el automóvil deportivo con Diamante adentro, después de dar su nombre y dejar su identificación, se le permitió el acceso.

Golpee con el puño la mesa, no podía contenerme, Diamante llego a la casa y note como sus padres lo saludaban efusivamente, mostrándoles una amplia sonrisa.

"_¡claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Estoy seguro de que sus padres también lo ven como un buen partido para su hija…"_

Pensé con tristeza, en eso una mancha dorada en la pantalla central me obligo a ver, Serena se encontraba en su habitación vestida de una forma en que nunca la había visto, mis ojos la recorrieron y de inmediato acerque la toma para poder tener una mejor vista de su rostro angelical. Se había puesto unos jeans deslavados de color claro, y una playera blanca de cuello v con letras doradas al frente, con un amplio cinturón color rojo, bolsa en el mismo tono y zapatos de plataforma del mismo color, recogió su cabello en una cola alta y se maquillo con brillo labial y un poco de color en sus mejillas unos aretes de plata colgaban de sus orejas. No pude evitar sentir algo de envidia al tal Diamante, al verla salir de su habitación comprendí que era el momento en que debía irme.

Llegue abajo donde ya Rubeus y Jenko me esperaban.

-¿listo?- pregunto el de cabellos rojizos

-¡si!- respondí

-esto es lo que haremos…- dijo acercándose a ambos.- ¡negro! Tu manejaras, debes estar al pendiente de todos los lugares a donde vayan y ya sabes ¡no debemos perderlos de vista!, no conocemos a este tipo así que no sabemos cómo maneje y sería un error fatal perderlos.

-¡afirmativo jefe!- respondió el chico

-¡Chiba! Tu iras en la parte de atrás, vigilando cada movimiento de ambos y sobre todo del tipo ese- no hacía falta que me lo dijera- ¡que come! ¿con quien habla? Si fuma, en que banco entra en fin, ¡todo!

-¡claro jefe!- imite a Jenko

-¡yo estaré pendiente de las dos cosas y sobre todo de Serena! Ya conocemos a esta niña y sabiendo que ahora tendrá la libertad para hacer lo que quiera ¡debemos estar más alertas!- subimos al carro y permanecimos cerca de la entrada para seguirlos discretamente sin ser observados.

Cuando el auto del joven Blackmoon pasó a nuestro lado, dejamos pasar un par de autor más para seguirlos a discreción.-

-¡bueno chico! Y dinos ¿Cómo es que aceptaste el trabajo?- pregunto de pronto Rubeus

-¡la verdad necesito mucho el trabajo!

-¿tienes hijos?- comento riéndose y Jenko lo imito

-¡no! Es solo que mi madre y mi hermana menor dependen de mi y quiero sacarlas adelante- respondí sin perder de vista al automóvil que entraba a un restaurant conocido y popular. Jenko se estaciono y apago el carro.- ¿y que se supone que hacemos ahora?

-¡esperar!- dijo Rubeus, la idea no me agrado nada y es que moría por ver lo que sucedía en el interior.-

-¿acaso no entran? ¿Y si de pronto ella escapa?

-¡Chiba tiene razón Jefe!

-la señorita Serena nunca hace eso, pero si te tranquiliza podemos intentar echar un vistazo aunque, no creo que sea buena idea, nos pedirán identificación y debemos tener alguna reservación.

Jenko subió el volumen de él estéreo y no me quedo de otra que esperar, platicamos sobre cosas superficiales y ellos realizaban un juego de ¿Dónde dice?... aproveche el momento y baje y camine por la cuadra buscando en el interior poder mirarla, y así fue, en una lejana esquina los divise a ambos riéndose y comiendo un platillo, me sentí más tranquilo al verla adentro y que no se había escapado y permanecí observando cada movimiento suyo. Me recargue en una silla que había en ese parque.

-¡Chiba! ¿Sabes algo acerca del anónimo que recibió el ingeniero Tsukino?- Rubeus se encontraba a mi lado quien sabe desde cuándo y mantenía la vista fija hacia donde yo veía.

-¡si, si se! Me lo confeso y la verdad es que ¡me preocupa un poco! ¿Tu que piensas?-

-¡estamos muy pendientes de todo! Cualquier sitio al que ustedes van, sus amigos, sus salidas, todo lo llevamos registrado, pero la verdad es difícil saber con certeza quién es el responsable.

-¿el ingeniero tiene muchos enemigos?- pregunte

-¿tú que crees?, más que enemigos puede ser gente envidiosa, que saben que él tienen una gran fortuna. Pueden ser gente interesada en su fortuna o alguien que quiere verlo caer.

-me siento más tranquilo al saber que ustedes siempre están ahí- cruce los brazos- la verdad es que, a pesar de que ahora está todo tranquilo aun pienso en aquel automóvil el cual intento atropellarla.

-¡descuida!- poniendo una mano en mi hombro-¡estamos siempre detrás de ustedes! Y cuando tu percibas algo de peligro solo es cuestión de que nos llames, ¿tienes el intercomunicador no?- señalando un teléfono el cual tenía acceso inmediato con ellos.

-¡si lo tengo!

-¡Jefe!- llamo Jenko voltee a ver a la mesa pero la pareja ya no se encontraba, caminamos de prisa hacia el auto y en eso vimos como le hacían entrega de su automóvil al joven de cabellos plateados.

Continuamos el resto de la velada siguiéndolos, desde un mirador, hasta un parque pequeño, en donde platicaron un gran rato. En verdad no sé de donde había obtenido las fuerzas para poder resistir aquello, comencé a pensar que ese trabajo se volvería cada vez más insoportable, no podía tolerar el verlos juntos pero trate de disimular.

La cita termino cerca de las 10 de la noche, el tipo llevo a la rubia a su casa y de inmediato nosotros llegamos, subí a mi habitación para ver que él se despidiera y entonces la seguí hasta su habitación en donde se recostó con los brazos debajo de la cabeza sonriendo. Fue doloroso ver la imagen. Así que apague el monitor y me fui a la cama, intentando relajarme pues a partir de ahora esos serian mis días.

En el cuarto de Serena

"_fue un día increíble", Diamante es muy guapo, en verdad que me ha impactado, no había conocido a un hombre así, es tan perfecto…, ¡las chicas tienen razon!...aunque, por otro lado, extrañe mucho a Darién….me había acostumbrado a tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo…, el también es muy guapo, y son tan diferentes, Darien parece mas sincero, su mirada es tan transparente, en cambio Diamante… ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi guardaespaldas?, si las cosas fueran diferentes, quizá el y yo…, ay no Serena ¿Qué estas pensando?, Darien jamás podría fijarse en ti, solo eres la chica a la que el cuida ¿Por qué no te entra en la cabeza? ¡Es imposible que algo así pase!..."_

Se giro para ver la luz de la lámpara frente a su habitación.

-Darién…. ¿por qué discutimos esta vez? ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien?, me gustaría tanto que las cosas fueran diferentes….si tan solo supieras lo que siento cuando te tengo conmigo.

Susurro en el silencio de la noche.

Al día siguiente muy temprano le entregue al señor Kenji un block de notas en donde se encontraban con todos los movimientos de Serena desde que salió de la casa montada en ese mercedes Benz. Había anotaciones de todas las actividades, rutas y personas que estuvieron cerca de Serena.

Durante un par de días, las cosas entre Serena y yo continuaron de la misma forma intente distraerme en el ejercicio y con las locuras de Mina, que bien me caía esta chica, en realidad tenia la habilidad para hacer reir hasta el tipo mas rudo, rápidamente me entere de que ella tenía un gran talento para la actuación y que gracias a ellos tenía una beca en la escuela, por eso era odiada por Beryl y Neherenia quienes habían quedado en segundo lugar el año pasado en el concurso de actuación. Me dijo que además estaba locamente enamorada de Kai, el ex novio de la pelirroja.

-entonces tienen doble motivo para odiarte- dije

-¿tu crees?- decía haciéndose la desentendida, Amy rio por lo bajito

-¡eso es verdad!, además desde que Kai te ha estado buscando he notado como ella muere de rabia.

-¿así que eres toda una rompecorazones y ya has flechado a Ojo de tigre?- pregunte divertido al ver como su rostro pasaba de un color a otro.

-¡Darien!- grito golpeándome, en eso Diamante y Serena pasaron junto a nosotros y deje de reír.

-¡Darien!- susurro Amy- ¿quieres decirnos que pasa? ¿Por qué de pronto Serena y tu se distanciaron? Se estaban llevando muy bien

-¡es verdad!- secundo la rubia- ¡desde que Diamante llego hemos notado que no se separan! ¿estan enojados?

-¡no es nada! Solamente creo que ella está muy interesada en ese tipo y pues, ¡yo no tengo que andar pegada a ella todo el tiempo! ¿O si?

-¿y que paso con lo que sientes? ¿Acaso vas a dejarle el camino libre así nada más? ¿Sin intentarlo?- la voz de Rei quien en esos momentos se sentaba con nosotros me volvió de golpe a la realidad

-no sé de que hablas Rei- dije tomando una soda.

-¡Darien! Tu estas enamorado de Serena, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Estoy segura de que si eso pasara, ella pensaría mejor las cosas, conocemos a Serena y…

-¡no creo que sea buena idea!- interrumpí- lo mío es solo un sueño imposible de lograr

-¿Por qué dices eso?- esta vez fue Amy- si te das por vencido ahora jamás sabrás lo que ella piensa-

-¡es cierto! Tu llegaste primero, así que debes luchar por ella ¡no le dejes el camino libre a Diamante!- comento Mina- ¡aunque sea muy guapo, tu eres nuestro favorito!- completo guiñándome un ojo y yo me sonroje ante su comentario. No dije nada más cuando una voz de hombre me volvió a la realidad.

-¡Darien! Dicen los chicos que si…- el pelinegro de grandes ojos cafés se detuvo en seco al advertir la presencia de cierta chica, lo cual notamos todos.- ¡Señorita Kaioh!- saludo nervioso

-¡Hola Richard!- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos, el se sonrojo – ya te dije que solo me llames Amy-

-¡está bien Amy!- permanecieron mirándose mientras Rei y Mina aplaudían emocionadas y me daban codazos en las costillas para que me diera cuenta, lo cual no fue muy difícil, Richard estaba enamorado de Amy, sonreí.

-¿Qué cosa Richard?- me levante del césped para seguirlo

-¡hablamos con el entrenador!- dijo-Ojo de tigre quiere vernos a todos.

-entonces vamos- comencé a caminar y escuche como el chico se despedía.

-¡nos vemos luego Amy!

Los chicos habían organizado unos juegos con los compañeros de segundo año, rápidamente aprovechamos el tiempo para hacer un juego de futbol rápido, ante la mirada de las chicas y para mi sorpresa de Amy, Mina, Rei y Serena quienes habían llegado de pronto. Escuchaba sus gritos y palabras de apoyo, al final nuestro equipo gano y yo fui el responsable de meter 5 de los 8 goles, que se dieron en poco menos de media hora.

Al terminar nos fuimos con el entrenador, Kai lo había convencido de que podíamos entrenar a la salida de la escuela algunos días a la semana y además al comprobar mis habilidades, y al comentarle que no podía entrenar me dio la oportunidad de integrarme al equipo con la condición de mantenerme entrenando para poder jugar.

Así fue como me anotaron a la selección, camine con una sonrisa orgullosa hacia Serena quería estar a su lado, era increíble la manera en que la echaba de menos y ahora estaba ahí, cuando me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, tres chicas se interpusieron.

-¡Darien! ¡Felicidades!- solo alcance a ver una cabellera negra abalanzarse sobre mí, sentí sus delicados brazos aferrarse a mi cuerpo, y solo sonreí, mientras me separe algo incomodo.

-¡Gracias Neherenia!- respondí, mi vista se encontró con la mirada celeste de Serena quien al vernos solo me volteo la cara y cruzo los brazos.

-¡no sabía que jugaras tan bien!- comento Esmeralda, -¡todas te vimos jugar! ¿En donde aprendiste? ¿Fuiste a alguna escuela de futbol?- me reí ante su comentario, pues ella james imaginaba que todo lo había aprendido en la calle. Serena y las demás se alejaron de ahí.

-gracias de verdad, pues no, no fui a ninguna escuela solo ¡lo aprendí!- dije

-¡Darien!- dijo Beryl de pronto- con esto tendrás más admiradoras de lo que ya tienes- Neherenia se colgó de mi brazo y comprendí que no me seria tan fácil deshacerme de ellas.

-¡chicas! Debo irme a clases- pensando en una forma de evadirlas

-¡que lastima! Con las ganas que tenia de platicar un rato a solas contigo- dijo la de cabellos oscuros. Solo le sonreí.

-¡será para la otra! – ahora debo irme que el profesor ya va- mientras caminaba aprisa para alejarme de ahí.

El día del paseo finalmente llego. Los maestro habían organizado una visita a el museo y nos habían avisado anticipadamente, el lugar era uno de los más importantes y el maestro de arte estaba realmente motivándonos para que le sacáramos el mayor provecho.

Me sentí tranquilo porque tenía a Serena lo suficientemente cerca para mirarla, a decir verdad no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo la cercanía tan repentina que ese mequetrefe había logrado con Serena, pero a mi pesar tuve que tragarme el coraje, así que esa tarde la idea era ir a un museo.

-en esta sección podemos ver algunas obras artísticas de Hokusai- mencionaba el profesor Gioki mientras que todos permanecíamos admirando o al menos eso fingían los demás, note como Diamante se acerco a Serena y le susurro algo al oído, ella le volteo a ver y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, sin saber cómo me acerque hasta ellos y con expresión seria mire al chico, quien se separo del rostro de mi rubia.

-¿se te perdió algo?- pregunto arrogante tomando del brazo a Serena

-solo estaba observando La gran ola de Kanagawa – mire al frente metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos ante una Serena ofuscada, la mire fijamente y ella solo frunció la nariz, Diamante miro hacia la pared donde la pintura se encontraba.

-¡muy bien señor Chiba!- dijo el profesor atrayendo la atención de todos quienes comenzaron a arremolinarse en ese lugar,- las obras de este pintor fueron atesoradas por Monet el pintor parisino, este pintor japonés fue muy respetado entres sus colegas ya que sus….- el profesor comenzó a explicar la clase y yo hábilmente me coloque en el medio de Serena y Diamante, pude ver como ella me lanzo una mirada de odio y yo le sonreí triunfal, afortunadamente Esmeralda se colgó del brazo de Diamante y no lo soltó el resto del paseo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- me pregunto por lo bajo ella mientras caminábamos por una sala de exposición

-¡solo estaba admirando las obras! Pero al parecer a ti esto no te interesa en lo mas mínimo, veo que tienes otros intereses- dije con las manos en la bolsa

-¡eso es algo que no te importa! – me dijo volteándome la cara

-deberías ver tu expresión, es divertido ver como una nariz tan pequeña puede arrugarse tanto, ella prácticamente me atravesó con la mirada pero rápidamente me agache para alcanzar su oreja lo cual me permitió percibir su sutil aroma, cerré los ojos y susurre- y aun así te ves bonita- note como ella dejo de caminar deteniéndose y yo continúe mi camino sonriendo.

**Cerca de ahí…**

-¡si señor, sabemos que hoy es el día! Estamos afuera del museo

_-¡quiero que esta vez no cometan ningún error! ¡¿Entendieron?. Sé que estarán en ese museo de 9 a 12 del día, así que tienen todo ese tiempo para poder actuar, ¡ha llegado el momento de ver a Kenji decaer poco a poco! No soportara ver herida a su heredera- _

-¡claro jefe! ¡Así lo haremos!- el tipo colgó y viendo a sus compañeros pregunto.- ¿estamos listos?

-¡tenemos todo listo! ¡ Ya saben! Tenemos que hacer un trabajo limpio- decía uno.

-¡listos!- secundo otro mientras bajaba del auto y entraban a la zona comercial del museo. Entraron como personas normales pero al llegar cerca se pusieron unos pasamontañas para cubrir sus rostros. Y la acción comenzó.

**En el museo…**

-aprovechando el descanso, ¡quiero llevar algunos libros! Acompáñenme- decía Amy.

-¡ay Amy! ¿Para qué quieres más libros?- expreso fastidiada Mina

-¿Por qué no vamos a la zona comercial podremos comer algo y comprar algunas playeras o recuerdos?-

-¡me parece perfecto Haruka! ¡Vamos!- dijo Serena colgándose de su hombro

Camine detrás de ellas y tuvimos que esperar casi una hora mientras ellas intentaban comprar, finalmente decidimos sentarnos a comer en algún sitio, así que nos separamos, me asegure de que Serena no se alejara de mi, así que Haruka, Michiru y nosotros dos fuimos al puesto de hamburguesas. En esos momentos, un sonido estruendoso nos hizo detenernos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Serena- rápidamente me acerque hasta quedar prácticamente pegado a ella mientras miraba hacia la entrada del museo.

-¡no te alejes!- le dije alarmado mirando a todos lados

-¡déjame en paz!- grito dándose vuelta mientras veían como los policías corrían hacia la entrada del museo y al parecer bloqueaban la entrada, la detuve con firmeza.

-¡dije que no te alejaras!- murmure fijando mis ojos en los de ella quien solo agacho la mirada nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron Mina y Rei

-al parecer suena la alarma- dijo Amy, la gente corría y algunos comenzaban a alejarse ahí. Rápidamente observe a los alredededores, y observe a dos tipos que venían bajando las escaleras de la pequeña plaza. Sin perder más tiempo accione el botón del celular que cargaba en la cintura.

-¡sepárense! ¡al suelo todos!- grite de pronto tomando a Serena detrás de mi brazo y llevando una mano hacia mi cintura, para tomar la pistola, todo pasaba rápido, algunos policías notaron y se acercaron tratando de rodear a los tipos, habíamos quedado justo en el medio, un policía hablo

-¡deténganse! ¡Hay personas inocentes así que bajen el arma!- gritaba amenazante,- ¡repito! ¡baje el arma!-mientras jalaba a Serena hacia un sitio seguro, vi como las chicas habían corrido a otro lugar y Haruka y Michiru entraban en una tienda, Serena no me permitía correr, pues al parecer estaba asustada y solo gritaba sin mover sus pies

-¡tranquila Sere!- le dije poniéndola entre mi brazo y mi pecho acariciando sus rubios cabellos y sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba, entonces el rechinido de unas llantas se escucharon cerca de él par de ladrones, un policía disparo y el otro le respondió, Serena salto entre mis brazos así que la coloque detrás de mí, aun no lograba llegar a un lugar donde cubrirnos de los disparos solo estábamos pegados a la pared y a poco menos de un metro había un pequeño callejón, comencé a caminar hacia ahí pero arrastrando a la rubia conmigo

-¡Darien! ¡Tengo miedo!- chillo, en eso los ladrones respondieron el disparo, pero unos ojos rojos como el fuego parecieron mirarnos, me estremecí porque note su fría mirada, a pesar de cubrir su rostro note los ojos que claramente veían hacia donde estábamos, y vi claramente como desvió su pistola para lanzar un disparo hacia nosotros, todo paso tan rápido, que prácticamente jale a Serena y logramos entrar en el pasillo protegiéndonos de el disparo. El cual rozo la pared.

-¡cuidado!- dije mientras ambos quedamos a escasos centímetros de nuestros rostros, sus ojos podían mostrar el temor que en ese momento sentía y yo me sentía en la necesidad de evitarle cualquier dolor, cualquier temor, durante algunos segundos recorrí su bello y perfecto rostro con mis ojos sentí su respiración, note como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo acelerado de los latidos de su corazón, ella me miraba fijamente, y solo con ese gesto una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal aun entre mis brazos podía sentir su aliento, el cual me estaba perturbando y descontrolando.

-¡Darién!- gritaba, puse a Serena contra mi cuerpo, y vi como tapo sus oídos y cerraba sus ojos, la aprisione con mis brazos con tanta fuerza, en esos momentos solo pude pensar en la posibilidad de perderla sin confesarle lo que en verdad sentía. Me asome para ver como ellos corrían y subían al automóvil negro, intente ver las placas pero la distancia era mucha, se alejaron a gran velocidad y los policías se fueron tras ellos.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!- decía tomando su pequeño rostro entre mis manos, mire las lagrimas que corrían por él, las limpie y sin pensar como bese su rostro intentando limpiar con mis labios sus lagrimas

Parecía en estado de shock.

-¡tranquila! Yo estoy aca ¿recuerdas? ¡Siempre te protegeré princesa!- decía sin poder contener mis palabras, la abrace fuertemente la sentía temblar y quería con mis brazos calmar el movimiento frenético de su cuerpo.-¡por favor Serena! ¡Mírame!- le dije, finalmente ella pareció reaccionar, y abrió sus bellos ojos azules como el cielo. Y sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura, con tanta fuerza, entonces advertí que aun sostenía la pistola en la mano, la introduje en su sitio no sin antes cerciorarme de que no había más peligro. Permanecí acariciando su espalda y sus cabellos para tranquilizarla mientras la sentía aferrada a mi cuerpo.

-¡Darien!- decía con la voz quebrada,-¡gracias!- tomo mi mano y suavemente acaricie su rostro limpiando las lagrimas, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía firmemente sus mejillas, nuestros cuerpos permanecían pegados, ella me vio, y nuevamente al verme reflejado en sus pupilas fue algo tan mágico-¡tenia tanto miedo!- decía apretándome más fuerte

-¡ya todo paso! ¡Tranquila!- decía con voz suave, pegue mi frente a la suya y cerré los ojos mientras respiraba para intentar calmarme, yo también me encontraba asustado, pero comprobé que el temor de perderla había sido tan grande que no tuve más dudas, ¡la amaba! Me había enamorado de esa niña, y ahora me negaba a perderla o a saberla lejos de mí.

Mis ojos chocaron con su mirada, ahora más serena. Sus labios temblaban, sus dientes castañeaban. Ella me miró, entonces mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Quería gritarle que la amaba.

Nuestras miraban luchaban por sostenerse, y los segundos pasaban lentamente, entonces tomo sus mejillas suavemente, Serena me rodeó con más fuerza por la cintura.

-¡Darién!- murmuro- de nuevo tu….- la interrumpí

-¡Serena!...¡princesa! ¡Me alegro que estés bien, no me hubiera perdonado si algo malo te hubiera pasado- dije viéndola a los ojos.

Su respiración tan cerca de la mía me estaban enloqueciendo y viendo sus labios tan rosas tan perfectos y su bella mirada posada en mí, me dieron el valor para hacerlo, acerque mis labios a los suyos hasta rozarlos suavemente, abrí los ojos y me detuve solo para ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos esperando por mí, pegue mas mi cuerpo al suyo y entonces sentí la humedad y la suavidad de sus labios, los cuales temblaban, como los míos, la acaricie suave y tiernamente saboreando cada centímetro de su delicada piel.

Ella me correspondió enredando con sus manos mis cabellos, profundice mas el beso explorando sus tímidos labios los cuales me estaban permitiendo gozar el paraíso, coloque mi mano detrás de su cabeza y la acaricie dulcemente, mi corazón no paraba de latir, y en esos momento no importaba ya lo que pudiera pasar, ¡Estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía aunque después de ello me odiara!.

Ella dejo escapar un gemido y mi sorpresa fue grande al sentir como ella correspondía a mi beso, introduciendo su lengua para pasarlos por mis labios, el roce fue electrizante, sentí los poros de mi piel erizarse, y con todo el amor que sentía por ella, la bese, la bese como desesperado. El miedo me dominaba, temia que al despegarme de ella para no romper la magia del momento y recibir un merecido golpe. Sin embargo la necesidad y la falta de oxígeno, nos hicieron separar, aun con los ojos cerrados me despegue de sus labios y comprobé maravillado como ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba contener su respiración. Abrió sus ojos, yo acaricie el fleco sobre su frente y le sonreí. Antes de que pudiera mencionarme nada le dije

-¡te quiero Serena! ¡Me he enamorado de ti como un completo tonto! Y sé que no debo hacerlo pero ¿Qué más da?- dije mirándola a los ojos-¡es demasiado tarde! Si quieres puedes golpearme, despreciarme y odiarme por atreverme siquiera a poner mis ojos en ti, pero en verdad que…¡necesitaba besarte una vez más! ¡Necesitaba decirte esto que me está matando! ¡Te quiero! ¡Me encantas! ¡Y me estas volviendo loco! Loco de celos, loco de ira y de impotencia por saber que jamás podrás corresponderme.- la abrazaba para luego verla

-¡Da…Darien!- dijo

-¡te quiero Serena Tsukino!-la mire con vehemencia-¡te quiero! – Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdí en ese paraíso. Continue acariciando suavemente la tersa piel de su hermosa carita, sintiendo mis manos temblar de emoción al igual que tomo mi ser.

Agghhhh ¡al fin se lo dijo! ….¡no puedo creerlo! Creo que de todos los capítulos que he escrito este es el que más me ha costado en verdad que fuera sumamente difícil y no lograba encontrar la escena perfecta ni el momento para que Darién al fin declarara su amor. Ahora ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué creen que le dirá Serena? Porque al parecer quedo muy impresionada con ese latinado de hermoso rostro. ¿Tendrá que sufrir Darien en silencio? ….muchas gracias por la espera, espero que haya valido la pena y que les haya gustado este capítulo, ahora me toca actualizar Amor en frecuencia, ya solo me queda una semana de clases y podre estar al cien con ustedes, gracias y les dejo un beso.

Como siempre dejo mis agradecimientos para mis queridas amigas y fieles lectoras:

**Cherrie SA, liebende Lensung, princess-moonligth, LITA JAPON, Shiru Chiba, brisa lunar, smoonangel, Nikona, nahima-chan, Neo Reyna Serenity, anyreth, Seiya-moon, Usagi13chiba, Natustar, natsch, Sailor Lady, Sere, Usako Tenoh, Sandy-serena, cindyprincesa serenity.**

Me despido dejándoles un beso y todo mi cariño.

Usako de Chiba

3 de Julio de 2010


	12. Aceptando el sentimiento

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola amigas me da gusto regresar con esta historia, las vacaciones me han absorbido intentando hacer mil pendientes, pero bueno ya solo me quedan un par de semanas, así que intentare aprovecharlas un beso y disfruten la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Sailor Moon, únicamente le dan vida a esta historia. **

S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S

**ACEPTANDO EL SENTIMIENTO**

**SERENA POV**

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, el sonido insistente de la alarma y el correr constante de las personas y los policías me ponían nerviosa. Un policía lanzo un disparo en el suelo.

-¡Darien! ¡Tengo miedo!- grite como histérica olvidándome de nuestras diferencias, el ladronzuelo respondió el disparo y yo sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza, pero también sentía como el brazo de Darien me sostenía firmemente , mientras me pedía calma. En eso el me jalo con fuerza tomándome de la cintura y prácticamente arrastrándome con él, escuche un disparo y yo cerré los ojos y con mis brazos me pegue a su pecho. Sentí que la respiración se detenía.

-¡cuidado!- dijo y levante la mirada quedamos a escasos centímetros de nuestros rostros, el temor era evidente en mi pero al ver sus ojos mirándome de esa forma me sentía tan bien, de alguna forma sus ojos me decían que nada me pasaría me sentía segura, note como él me recorrió con su azul mirada, llenándome de tranquilidad, aunque logrando ponerme nerviosa, respire agitada pero no deje de verlo un solo segundo. Parecía como si el tiempo se había detenido en esos momentos, lo mire detenidamente su mirada era tan cálida, sus labios tan perfectos, me invadió un deseo. Pero entonces volví a la realidad de golpe.

-¡Darién!- grite con fuerza, aferrándome a su fornido y musculoso cuerpo, tape mis oídos y me pegue a él lo más que pude, y de inmediato sentí como él me tomo entre sus brazos como si la necesidad de estrecharme fuera tan grande, aun con los ojos cerrados yo trataba de calmarme y comencé a temblar.

-¡Serena!-escuche- ¡Serena!- repitió al no oír que le respondía, y sentí como sus fuertes manos tocaron mi rostro, fue cuando sentí como mojaba sus manos con mis lagrimas. El me las limpio suavemente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o abrir los ojos sus labios golpearon suavemente mis mejillas limpiando mis lagrimas saladas, mi corazón salto, mas ahora ya no era el miedo el sentimiento que me embargaba, sino una fuerte descarga que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y que me hacia erizar la piel.

-¡tranquila! –Con voz tan suave que parecía un canto armónico-Yo estoy acá ¿recuerdas? ¡Siempre te protegeré princesa!- cuando escuche lo ultimo sentí que las mariposas de mi estomago lo harían estallar en cualquier momento, dentro sentía un revolotear y lo mire sorprendida pensando si el momento me estaba jugando una mala broma. Mi cuerpo aun temblaba y entonces me abrazo con fuerza, el tenerlo tan cerca se sentía tan tremendamente bien, que no quería que él se despegara, sin aguantarlo más lo rodee con mis brazos por su cintura, sintiendo la dureza de su cuerpo, mientras sentía sus fragancia, cerré los ojos intentando contener y memorizar ese olor tan suculento, y el acaricio mi espalda, logrando hacerme estremecer y abrazándolo con más fuerza. Sus dedos pasaron por mis cabellos.

-¡Darien!- apenas pude decirlo con claridad-¡gracias!-volvió a acariciar mi rostro limpiándome, por un momento sus manos acariciaron mi rostro haciéndome temblar, mas ahora no era de miedo. Sin evitarlo lo mire a los ojos para comprobar que el me veía fijamente, -¡tenia tanto miedo!- le dije apretándolo con fuerza.

-¡ya todo paso! ¡Tranquila!- su voz aterciopelada termino convenciéndome, ¡estábamos solos! El y yo, me sentía nerviosa, y luchaba por controlar ese sentimiento, el miedo se haba a esfumado, era cierto, pero yo no dejaba de temblar, nos veíamos, me negaba a apartar mis ojos de su hermoso rostro, ¡si! ¡Hermoso! Lo había advertido desde el primer instante que lo vi, a la salida de aquella biblioteca, y en todo ese tiempo me había dado cuenta de que Darien Chiba, ¡mi guardaespaldas! Me gustaba más de la cuenta. Continuaba mirándome de esa forma misteriosa, extraña, en esos momentos solo quería poder leer su mente.

-¡Darien!, de nuevo tu…

-¡Serena!... ¡princesa! Me alegro que estés bien, no me hubiera perdonado si algo malo te hubiera pasado- sus orbes azules se habían abierto al decir aquello, y yo sentí un calor invadirme al oír que nuevamente me llamaba princesa ¡me gustaba!

Sus ojos viajaban rápidamente recorriendo mi rostro, mi nariz, mis labios, y eso me hacía sentirme más ansiosa, porque dentro de mí una calidez me recorría entera, entonces, al vernos el se acerco, sentí su aliento, tan fresco, tan caliente, y quedamos a milímetros, se detuvo para verme, mas, yo ya había comenzado a cerrar los ojos, era un mandato que mi cuerpo había dado y que no pude desobedecer.

Pego su cuerpo al mío, rozando mis labios con ternura infinita, como temiendo que me fuera a romper, abrí mas mis labios y me atreví a probarlo, ¡era tan dulce!, su beso se fue haciendo más atrevido y yo lleve mis brazos detrás de su nuca rodeándolo con fuerza, acaricie sus cabellos el no espero mas y llevo su mano detrás de la mía, su beso comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, demandante, como si tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo, ¡como si lo hiciera por última vez! Sin saber como un suspiro escapo de mi convirtiéndose en un suave gemido. Y perdiendo el temor, juguetee con sus labios, besándolos y acariciándolos de la misma manera, mi lengua lo acaricio y el me beso con más profundidad. ¡Derritiéndome!, logrando que mi corazón se paralizara, turbándome con su sabor. Poco a poco nos separamos, tímidamente abrí mis ojos y vi sus zafiros puestos en los míos. Aun sentía su respiración entrecortada. Cuando acaricio mi fleco me sonrió, pero yo aun no reaccionaba, pero su voz afligida me volvió de golpe a la realidad

-¡te quiero Serena!-mi corazón vibro cuando pensé que no podía hacerlo más- ¡Me he enamorado de ti como un completo tonto! Y sé que no debo hacerlo pero ¿Qué más da?- cuando volteo a verme supe que era sincero, y yo, ¡yo no podía sentirme más feliz!-¡es demasiado tarde!-continuo el- Si quieres puedes golpearme, despreciarme y odiarme por atreverme siquiera a poner mis ojos en ti, pero en verdad que… ¡necesitaba besarte una vez más! ¡Necesitaba decirte esto que me estás matando! ¡Te quiero! ¡Me encantas! ¡Y me estas volviendo loco! Loco de celos, loco de ira y de impotencia por saber que jamás podrás corresponderme.- me abrazo sumiendo su rostro entre mi cuello, yo aun no sabía que decir ¡el me había declarado su amor! ¡Jamás lo pensé!, debía reaccionar, decirle lo que sentía.

-¡Da…Darien!- titubee sin atreverme a hacerlo

-¡te quiero Serena Tsukino!-me interrumpió-¡te quiero! – Nuestras miradas se encontraron acaricio mi rostro y de repente note su semblante, ahora triste.

-¡Darien!- volví a decir, esta vez tomando su barbilla, para levantar su mirada y que me viera a los ojos, cuando logre eso, el intento separarse pero lo sujete con fuerza, abrazando con mi mano libre su cintura. Se sorprendió y busco mi mirada, le sonreí.- ¡te quiero Darien! ¡Te quiero como no tienes idea!- respondí, y sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara busque sus labios y los bese, esta vez el miedo me había abandonado y pude abrazarlo rodeando su espalda, ¡era increíble cómo me sentía cuando sentía sus labios y su cuerpo pegado al mío! El beso esta vez fue mágico, lleno de sentimiento, el se dejo llevar y no dejaba de acariciarme y yo lo besaba como desesperada.

-¡Señorita Serena!- escuchamos y entonces lo solté, ambos volteamos a ver, esta vez la adrenalina recorrió nuevamente mi cuerpo-¡lo siento!- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños casi parecido a la miel, y de ojos cafés.

-¿estas ahí Kuri?- se escucho, Darien se separo de mi mientras no apartaba su mirada de nuestro chofer, quien no se atrevía a vernos a los ojos, yo estaba igual, me preguntaba "_¿Qué pasaría ahora?"_ Darien me jalo y salimos

-¡señorita Serena! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Rúbeus a mil por hora

-¡tranquilo Rúbeus! ¡Ya todo paso!- respondió Darien

-¿pero cómo fue? ¿Qué es lo que paso?- continuaba el

-será mejor que nos vallamos. ¡Suban a Serena en la camioneta! ¡Me voy atrás con Kuri!- respondió. En eso mis amigas salieron y llegaron hasta nosotros.

-¡Darien, Serena! ¿Están bien?-pregunto Mina, abrazándome, yo aun, no lograba salir del estado de shock, en tan solo segundos había tenido las experiencias más intensas que jamás imagine vivir. No respondí.

-¡será mejor dejarla sola!- dijo Rubeus

-pero ella...- menciono Haruka

-¡ahora está a salvo!- respondió sujetando mi brazo.

-¡estoy bien chicos! ¡Gracias!- respondí automáticamente mientras me llevaban al auto, no sin antes buscar ese par de ojos zafiro que me miraban, le sonreí.

-¡gracias Darien! ¡Gracias...por todo!- dije y el bajo la mirada en señal de respeto, ¡que ironía! ¡Lo amaba lo había besado y ahora el tenía que guardarme respeto! ¡Odie ese momento!

-¡Kuri! ¡Vámonos!- subí a la limosina de mi madre, y ya algunos compañeros hacían lo mismo ante la desesperación de nuestros profesores, quienes intentaban dar explicaciones.

**DARIEN POV.**

Solo cuando la vi subirse al Ferrari pude respirar tranquilo, aunque aun había otra razón para sentirme nervioso, lo peor ya había pasado.

-¿Darien? ¿Seguro que está todo bien?- susurro Amy-

-¡si Amy! ¡Chicos! ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Creo que Serena necesita descansar es todo!

-¡si, comprendemos!- respondió Michiru

-creo que lo mejor será irnos también- dijo Reí-

-¡mi auto espera!- dijo Haruka y se despidieron, quedándonos solamente el chico y yo, lo miraba escrupulosamente.

-¡vámonos Kuri!- abriendo la puerta del carro.

No sabía que decirle era evidente que me sentía terriblemente culpable, aunque aun no sabía porque, en ese momento no lograba entender que era lo que más me había molestado, si el hecho de que Kuri nos hubiera descubierto o el que no le hubiera podido pedir o dar explicaciones a Serena, era como si me hubiera quedado a medias en un trabajo importante, solo estaba pensando en el momento en que la viera de nuevo para poder comprobar que todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no advertí a mi acompañante, hasta que este dijo.

-¡pueden estar tranquilos Chiba!- voltee a verlo-pero lo que están haciendo es muy peligroso- ¡ahi estaba el! Lo que me dijo me hizo darme cuenta de que al menos no lo había soñado, así que jugando con mis manos solo atine a decir.

-Kuri, yo...

-¡solo dime una cosa Darien!- lo escuche hablar con tal seriedad por vez primera-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte

-¡dime que no estas jugando con ella! ¡No lo merece!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo crees que jugaría con algo así?

-no sé qué paso- decía moviendo la cabeza negativamente- ¡no entiendo como la señorita Serena y tu…!- se detuvo al ver mi fría mirada

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué es una locura? ¿Qué es un error?- levante la voz-¡lo se Kuri! Lo sé perfectamente bien, pero ¡no puedo evitarlo! ¡No sé cómo me enamore de ella!

-sabia que esto pasaría- murmuro

-¿Qué?

-me di cuenta de la forma en cómo la mirabas, como te expresabas al hablar de ella, y la señorita Serena…- me gire para verlo

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-me di cuenta de que, contigo actuaba diferente.

-¿diferente?

-¡si diferente! Ella no se comporta contigo como con cualquiera de nosotros. Por lo general ella es dulce y tierna, y por alguna razón, contigo se comportaba hostil, y parecía odiarte mucho. ¡Me di cuenta de que algo sucedía! Sus miradas lo decían todo.

-¡Kuri yo lo lamento!- inclinando la cabeza-¡no se qué paso! ¡Te lo juro! Fue solo que, al sentir que podía perderla, algo más fuerte que yo me obligo a confesarle lo que sentía.-me vio lastimosamente

-¡solo tengan mucho cuidado y prepárense!

-¿Por qué?

-si esto es verdadero… ¡tendrán que luchar contracorriente! ¡No creo que sea fácil Chiba!

-¡lo sé!-respondí mirando al frente.

-¡pueden contar con mi discreción! Pero por favor ¡no cometan una locura!- suplico

-descuida y ¡gracias!- dije, mientras comenzaba a platicarle como habían sido las cosas, eso me serbia para recapitular los hechos.

**En otro lugar…**

-¡son unos imbéciles!- gritaba el peliplateado con fiereza azotando su escritorio con fuerza y dejando volar varios papeles importantes. -¿Qué paso Helio? ¡Malcom! ¿Dime qué demonios fue eso? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan cometido otro error?

-¡señor!- decía el hombre con el sudor frio en su frente-¡todo sucedió porque ese chico se interpuso en el camino-respondió el de cabello negro

-¿de qué hablas Helio?-entrecerró los ojos al oírlo

-¡ese chico! Se apresuro a decir el de cabellos castaños y a la altura de los hombros llamado Malcom- El que vive con la familia Tsukino, el impidió que el disparo diera al blanco

-¿así que fue eso?- caminando hacia el ventanal-¡quiero saber quién es! ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Qué hace en esa casa? ¿¡Entendido! ¡Malcom! ¡Encárgate de eso!

-¡si señor!

-¿y tu Helio? ¿Tienes algo más que decir en tu defensa?

-y-yo…¡señor! Le pido que…

-¡cállate!- hablo con imponencia-¡Malcom!, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¡ya te conseguiré un acompañante!

-¡no señor por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Le prometo que no cometeré otro error!- se lamento el pelinegro, Malachite Blackmoon, volteo a mirarlo con un rostro inexpresivo, luego lanzo una sonrisa burlona

-¡efectivamente!. ¡No cometerás otro error!- en el acto entraron dos hombres más y escoltaron a Helio quien sabia cual sería su fatal destino.

**Con la familia Tsukino.**

-¿eso fue todo?

-¡si señor!- le respondí al ingeniero quien se notaba más que preocupado, se sentó en el sillón y bebió de un solo golpe el licor que le habían servido, me di cuenta de que se encontraba muy mal

-afortunadamente Chiba reacciono a tiempo – menciono Rubeus-¡debemos a él el que la señorita Tsukino se encuentre bien!. – Kenji volteo a verme, yo solo pude agachar la mirada no esperaba nada mas-

-¡gracias!- murmuro- ¡ahora sé que no me equivoque al elegirte!

-señor ¡estamos investigando!- menciono Jenko- mas los automóviles parecen desaparecer misteriosamente.

-¡debe ser alguien muy poderoso!- completo Rubeus

-¡un error van a cometer!- dije - ¡y ahí es donde debemos actuar nosotros!

-¡Rubeus, Jenko y Darien! ¡Ténganme informado de cualquier movimiento!

-¡si señor!- nos retiramos de ahí, los chicos se alejaron pero yo solo tenia una cosa en mente, ahora buscaba a mi rubia.

-¡Darien!- escuche una voz me gire para encontrarme con la mirada angustiada de la señora Tsukino, quien me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia un estudio.

-¿Qué sucede señora?

-¡dime la verdad!- me dijo demandante-¡y por favor no me mientas!

-¡tranquila señora!- dije al notar su desesperación

-¿Qué sucedió allá?-no sabía que decirle-¡contesta! ¿Algo quieren hacerle a mi hija verdad?

-señora, el peligro ya paso, le aseguro que

-¿hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que se les ocurra atacar de nuevo?- grito histérica-¡estoy harta Darien! ¡Harta de que me oculten lo que en verdad sucede! ¿Por qué estas aquí?-la tome su avente de los hombros-se que Kenji me oculta la verdad ¡por eso insistió en contratarte!

-¡tranquila señora!, por favor ¡confié en nosotros! – luego la vi a los ojos ¡Yo no permitiré jamás que algo malo le suceda a Serena! ¡Lo juro!- mencione, ella levanto su mirada

-¿hablas en serio?

-¡si! ¡A Serena no le pasara nada mientras yo esté a su lado! ¡No lo permitiré!- dije con tal seguridad que me asombraba, ella me sonrió, al parecer satisfecha con mi respuesta, luego acaricio mi mejilla

-¡gracias hijo!¡te lo agradezco infinitamente! Me siento, más tranquila, aunque- dijo ya más calmada.-¡eres en realidad muy astuto! No has respondido mi pregunta ¿mi hija corre peligro verdad?- me di la vuelta, no era capaz de decirle aquello mirándola a los ojos.

-¡solo debe tranquilizarse! ¡Serena estará bien!- repetí solemnemente.

Salí de aquel lugar, y camine entra el amplio salón cuando la descubrí en el jardín. Se veía tan tierna en el columpio meciéndose cual chiquilla, sonreí feliz al descubrirla, quise correr hacia ella, pero me detuve y salí de aquella residencia. Al cruzar por el jardín fue inevitable buscar sus ojos color cielo, la duda estaba carcomiendo mi alma, sentía el temor de toparme con su acostumbrada indiferencia, a lo mejor lo que había sucedido esa mañana era solamente algo causado por el temor.

Voltee a verla y ella dejo de escribir, me sonrió, y se levanto caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

-¡Darien! ¿Ha sido muy duro mi padre contigo?- me pregunto acercándose, el volver a sentir su suave fragancia me hizo enloquecer, ¡ahí estaba ella! Actuando tan natural.

-s-si- respondí, mi rostro debió haber mostrado tal confusión, pues ella estallo en carcajadas.-

-¡tonto!- dijo sacudiéndome los cabellos y riendo pícaramente, ¡ame ese gesto! ¡Por dios que lo amaba! Así como poco a poco comenzaba a amarla a ella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte confundido

-¡eres mi héroe!- susurro a mi oído sosteniendo su miraba luego se alejo-¡nos vemos mañana!- sacudió su mano y corriendo llego hacia la puerta, dejándome pasmado, alce la vista para encontrarme con una cámara que vigilaba esa parte del jardín y corrí a mi habitación, afortunadamente yo tenía el control de las cámaras cercanas al área de su habitación y de esa area del jardín la cual comunicaba a su habitación con la mía. Además en ese momento era la guardia de Kuri, lo comprobé al ver a Rubeus, Jenko y los demás jugar cartas en su patio.

Llegue a la habitación y me metí al baño, necesitaba darme una ducha, la forma en que Serena había actuado me confirmaba que no estaba alucinando. Luche fervientemente para poder conciliar el sueño, al día siguiente sin duda las cosas serian más fáciles.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

La mañana amenazaba con ser cálida, una rubia de larga cabellera sujeta en media cola caminaba de prisa.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Perdí el autobús!- se decía.-¡no puedo llegar tarde!- se lamentaba.-¿Por qué se tenía que descomponer el auto de papa justo hoy?- sin percatarse de que un BMW la seguía de cerca.

-¡hola linda! ¿Te llevo?- ella se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz masculina

-¡Kai!- sonrió al verlo, el se jalo sus rubios cabellos usando su seducción.-¿me preguntaba cómo es que una linda chica como tú tiene que correr para alcanzar el autobús?- poniendo la mano en la puerta y subiéndose los lentes, Mina no sabía dónde meter el rostro, se sentía avergonzada, con fuerza apretó su maletín. Al verla el rubio salió de su automóvil-¡solo era una broma Mina! ¡Tranquila! A mí no me interesa si vas en auto, a pie o en caballo- se paro cruzando los brazos, entonces ella lo miro y el sonrió-¡te ves igual de bella que siempre! ¿Qué haces acá?

-¡vivo por acá!- respondió-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- esta vez fue ella quien pregunto.

-¡esperando a una chica que aun no me responde si quiere subir en mi auto o no!- dijo por toda respuesta Mina solo asintió con la cabeza, era evidente que él le robaba el aliento.

-¡vamos entonces!- Mina camino delante de él pero al llegar ya él le abría la puerta, los ojos azules de ella buscaron los de él, quien la miraba fijamente.-¡en realidad eres muy hermosa!- dijo, ella sintió que se ruborizaba completa.-¡es cierto Mina!- repitió el al ver su reacción.

-¡Kai!- sin poder moverse.

-siento si soy muy rápido- se disculpo el dando un paso hacia atrás- pero en verdad ¡me has gustado desde hacia tiempo! y..Por razones que ya conoces, no me atreví a confesártelo.- sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-y-yo-

-¡no digas nada!- guiñándole un ojo-solo ¡déjame ser tu amigo!-ante tal acto Mina no pudo resistirse, y termino entrando al automóvil, luego el chico se sentó a su lado, bajo un poco el volumen de su audio y le regalo una sonrisa, Mina solo podía pensar en lo guapo que era, ¡no podía creer lo que había escuchado minutos antes!

-¿y dime Mina, donde aprendiste a actuar así?- la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

-bueno, yo…. Creo que ¡solo, lo aprendí!- atino a decir muy nerviosa

-¡te vi en la obra teatral! ¡Cuando representaste a Julieta, en el momento justo en que dijiste: ¡Mas vale morir por su odio que vivir la vida sin su amor!,

-¿l-la viste?

-¡claro!- respondió el mirándola-¡te veías fantástica!, desde el primer momento en que te vi en escena…¡me cautivaste!- la rubia no sabía qué hacer-¿te pones nerviosa?- mirándola fijamente-¡valla no creí que tuviera tal efecto?- comenzó a decir haciendo pose de galán para luego estallar en risas

-la verdad es que no sabía eso- pasando sus dedos una y otra vez por el cinturón de seguridad

-¡pues ahora ya lo sabes! ¡Estabas en secundaria! ¿Cómo es que no te vi jamás?

-pues supongo que, ¡no debo pertenecer a tu mismo circulo social!- dándole la espalda, el rubio noto esto y sonrió

-¡vamos! no vas a decirme que a ti te interesa eso

-no, no es eso,

-entonces a mi tampoco- le respondió y el vio la sinceridad reflejada en esos maravillosos ojos azules-¡soy el menor de tres hijos! Mi hermano ha tomado el lugar de mi padre y mi segundo hermano también sigue su camino, pero yo, ¡yo quiero otra cosa!-

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué es?- indago curiosa

-¡solo quiero ser libre! ¡Algún día te mostrare!- guiñándole un ojo, ella sintio que el camino se había hecho tan corto con su compañía ya que estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela, él le abría la puerta y tomo su mano para ayudarle a bajar. Mina sintió ponerse de mil colores al sentirse observada por muchos, muy cerca se encontró con Amy y Reí quien la veían de la misma forma.

-gracias por traerme-

-¡no es nada! ¡Para mi seria un placer hacerlo todos los días!- cada apalabra que él decía, le calaban en el alma, llenándola de sensaciones extrañas pero agradables.-creo que te esperan ¿vamos?

-si- respondió forzadamente, la verdad era que no quería separarse de el.-¡hola chicas!- saludo tímidamente, cosa que impresiono a las dos chicas quienes no daban crédito a lo que veían, _"¿Mina Aino tímida?"_

-¡hola!- saludo la pelinegra

-acá les traigo a su amiga ¡esta completita!- dijo sonriéndoles para luego extender su mano- ¡creo que no me he presentado formalmente ¡soy Kai Mitzuki!

-¡mucho gusto!- saludo Amy, seguida de Rei-¡Amy Mizuno!

-¡bien chicas las dejo!- sacudiéndose la larga cabellera y regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia-¡espero que nos veamos pronto!- cuando se hubo marchado Rei jalo del brazo a Mina y susurro a su oído

-¡tienes que contarnos todo! ¿Qué paso?

-nada- respondió ella

-¡Mina! ¡No mientas! ¡Mírate! Has quedado muda ¿Qué te dijo?- Mina busco en Amy algún apoyo, pero la peliazul solo sonrió discretamente

-lo siento, ¡también me encantaría saber!- sonrió, a lo que la rubia suspiro

-bien, ¡me lo encontré, me ofreció un aventón y ya!- agitando las manos y comenzando a caminar

-¡no te creo!-reprendió Rei

-¡bueno también me dijo que…!

-¿así que estas muy feliz de que Kai te haya traído? ¿Dime cual fue tu artimaña para conseguirlo?-Mina frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz

-lo que en realidad me asombra es que Ojo de tigre haya caído tan bajo para fijarse en alguien …- comento Esmeralda-¡tan simple como tú!-recorriéndola con la mirada

-pues si se fijo en mi ¡no debo ser tan simple! ¿No crees?

-¡tranquila Mina- susurro Amy, Haruka y Michiru quienes estaban aun en el auto comenzaron a acercarse

-¡imbécil!- respondió la peliverde, Neherenia quien se mantenía al margen solo camino detrás de ellas, la pelirroja miro con odio a la rubia, quien no se había doblegado ni un segundo

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Golpearme?-

-¡Mina! ¡Por favor cálmate!- se coloco Rei a su lado ¡recuerda tu beca! ¡No puedes meterte en problemas! Está claro que quiere provocarte- dijo clavándole su mirada a la pelirroja, Mina apretó los dientes con fuerza

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te escondes tras tus amiguitas?-decia Beryl

-¡ella no necesita esconderse de nadie!- interrumpió Rei

-¿y porque no lo dices tú misma?- Beryl quedo a pocos centímetros de la rubia quien respiraba aceleradamente.

**DARIEN POV**

Serena y yo bajábamos de la camioneta manejada por Kuri, la rubia de dos coletas corrió al ver a su amiga en medio de esas arpías.

-¡no caeré en tu juego!- respondió Mina levantando el rostro

-¡mira estúpida!, si crees que Kai está realmente interesado en ti –alzo la ceja y puso una mano en su cintura-¡deliras!- mirándose las uñas, la rubia se contuvo solo al sentir el brazo de la pelinegra, presionándola más fuerte-¡el solo busca una aventura! ¡Acostarse con alguien! Después te dejara tirada e irá en busca de otra

-¿es lo que hizo contigo?- pregunto Mina con una sonrisa triunfal

-¡maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves?- se le iba a ir encima

-no sé porque te molestas en decirme esto ¡el y tu han terminado! Así que ¡no te metas en lo que no te importa!

-¡no te permitiré que andes con el lo oyes! ¡Kai y yo no hemos terminado!- levanto la voz

-¡Beryl!- chillo Neherenia- ¡todos nos miran!- la pelirroja se volteo para comprobar esto, pero agrego

-¡que te quede bien claro! ¡Kai es mío! ¡Mío y de nadie más!- amenazo

-pues si tan segura estas de ello entonces ¿Por qué vienes a amenazarme?- la pelirroja le lanzo una mirada asesina

-¡estúpida!- murmuro antes de darle la espalda. Mina por su parte estaba temblando

-¡uy! ¡Maldita tipa! ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- decía caminando de un lado a otro

-¡calma Mina! No dejes que esto te afecte-dijo Rei, Michiru y Haruka se alejaron más tranquilas y Serena corrió a su lado seguida por mí.

-¿pero viste lo que hizo? Vino a amenazarme- grito

-¡punto a tu favor!- respondió Amy quien estaba en silencio-eso demuestra que es débil y que el interés de Kai por ti, en realidad le preocupa

-¿Kai? ¿Interesado en Mina? ¿De qué me perdí?- interrumpió Serena

-¡pues de muchas cosas!- dijo Mina fingiendo enojo.-¡como ahora solo tienes ojos para Darien!- mirándome, solo atine a sonreír y mirar a Serena quien me sonrió tímidamente, note el brillo en su mirada.

-¡pues cuéntame tonta!- reprendió Serena y comenzaron a caminar muertas de risa. Mientras yo las seguía de cerca.

Las horas siguientes fueron igual de agonizantes, pues durante la mañana Kuri nos había acompañado y yo no había podido estar a solas con Serena para platicar sobre lo que había sucedido, aunque su comportamiento conmigo era el mejor, aun necesitaba confirmar, no podía resistir mas la sensación. Así que distraídamente tome notas del curso, al finalizar la clase, el profesor Tomoe me llamo.

-¡joven Chiba acérquese!- a mi pesar tuve que resistir el impulso de ir a su encuentro-

-¡si profesor!- respondí

-mira muchacho, ¡he leído tu ensayo sobre la metafisica! ¡Me parece que eres muy bueno! Y he investigado acerca de ti tu escuela anterior- cuando dijo eso me puse nervioso

-¡has perdido dos años!- prosiguió al ver que no le respondí- en realidad eso no me importa, lo interesante es el nivel intelectual que tienes, estudiaste en una escuela pública, de origen humilde, ¡y no sé como estas acá! Pero creo que tienes un gran potencial ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar Darien?

-¿a mí?- dije al fin

-¡claro! Lo platicamos en el colegiado de docentes y hemos visto que tienes facilidad para todas las aéreas pero a ti ¿Qué campo te gustaría explorar?- indago de nuevo acomodando sus anteojos

-bueno, yo- un poco nervioso- me encantaría poder combatir el crimen.

-¡interesante!- dijo el cerrando su libro -¡te tengo una propuesta!-mire al profesor Tomoe muy confundido pero en sus palabras había tal convicción y era tan reconocido que escuche su oferta.

**Cerca de las canchas de futbol.**

-¿van a ir a la fiesta de gala que celebrara mi padre? ¡Tienen que ir!-

-¡no creo que pueda!- dijo Mina

-¿Por qué?

-pues…¡ya saben!-

-Mina, ¡eres una de mis mejores amigas y por lo tanto mi invitada! ¡Al igual que todas ustedes!

-¡anda Mina vamos! ¡Yo tengo ganas de ir!- expreso la pelinegra-¡no quiero estar sola!- dijo haciéndole un puchero.

-bueno, ¡está bien!

Las chicas comenzaron a platicar sobre mil cosas, cuando de pronto se dieron cuenta de a donde habían llegado.

-¿puedes decirme que hacemos acá Serena?- la rubia no hacía más que mirar hacia todos lados

-¡parece que busca a alguien!- respondió Mina

-¡Amy!-la chica de cabellos azules miraba a lo lejos- ¡Amy!- grito la pelinegra-¿sabes que pueda buscar Serena?

-¡es obvio! ¡A Darien! ¿No es así Serena?- hasta ese momento la rubia reacciono

-¡cuando lo encuentre quiero pedirles un favor!- los ojos de las tres chicas se abrieron

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Mina no seas tan curiosa!- reprendió Amy

-¡voy a hablar con Darien!

-¿nos dirás que ya son novios?- el rostro de la rubia se ilumino

-¡pues….algo así!- encogiéndose de hombros

-¡siiii!- grito Mina-¡sabia que pasaría!

-¡pero por favor! ¡Prométanme que me dejaran a solas con el!

-claro- dijo Rei, también carcajeándose- al parecer querida Amy ¡solo quedamos tu y yo! Ya que este par de rubias nos han abandonado!- comento con ojos cerrados, mientras las risas de Mina y Serena no se hicieron esperar, Rei Hino las miro-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-¡eso!- dijo Mina señalando hacia un árbol, donde Amy platicaba muy a gusto con cierto chico de cabellos y ojos negros

-¿también Amy? ¿Y ahora que hare? –Fingiendo enfado-¡Serena ahí viene Darien!,-se alejaron discretamente, cerca de ahí, dos mujeres las observaban

-¿Qué pretende hacer cabeza de bombón?- comento Haruka recargada en un árbol, viendo como Serena se escondía tras unas plantas.

-¡creo que algo que no te esperabas!- le respondió Michiru -¡ahí va Darien!

-¡mmm! ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

-¿no te lo imaginas? ¡Nada mas tienes que ver sus rostros!- dijo la peli aguamarina sonriendo.

**DARIEN POV**

Aun consternado por lo que había hablado con el profesor Tomoe, camine hacia las canchas para practicar un poco, al pasar por el pasillo principal, un manos bloquearon mi vista. Antes de poder hacer nada sentí su aroma, tan suave, tan fresco, sonreí como un tonto. Y tome sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, reconociendo el par de anillos que llevaba y el reloj.

-me pregunto ¿Quién podrá ser?- dije

-¿acaso no lo sabes?

-seguramente debe ser una chica…¡hermosa!

-¿con que hermosa eh?- soltándome, abrí los ojos un poco invadidos por la repentina luz y la mire frente a mí con su rostro lleno de alegría, aun no sabía que decirle-

-¡sígueme!-tomo mi mano dejándome más que sorprendido, el volver a tener contacto con ella me disparaba mil emociones, y yo no puse ninguna resistencia. Subimos algunas escaleras, ¡demasiadas! Ella prácticamente corría y yo continuaban prendido de su mano sin atreverme a soltarla, después de algunos pisos, llegamos a la azotea.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte, ella al fin me soltó y extendió sus brazos

-¡me encanta este lugar! Se respira un aire fresco y la vista es excelente- recorrí el lugar en el cual había algunas bancas y plantas, me acerque a ella, ignorando lo que me decía.

-Serena- mencione, ella me volteo a ver

-¿si?- después de escucharla sentí como las piernas me temblaban

-hay algo que quiero decirte

-dime- dijo aun de pie, yo solo pude mirarla

-es sobre lo que paso ayer- solté, Serena miro al suelo no sin antes lanzar una risita nerviosa-¡lo que te dije es cierto!-levanto sus ojos, ahora muy abiertos para verme.-¡te quiero! ¡Es cierto!- sin dejar de verla no quería dejar ninguna duda de lo que estaba diciendo-¡no sé como paso! – Cerré mis puños-¡pero me enamore!.- baje la vista, ella me levanto el rostro tomando mi barbilla una vez más para regalarme su sonrisa que me derretía-¡te quiero Serena! y me duele mucho porque, se perfectamente que esto no nos lleva a ningún lado porque tú y yo somos tan diferentes que…

-¡te quiero!- soltó de golpe mi corazón salto con fuerza.

-por favor ¡no juegues con esto!- le dije

-¡te quiero Darien!- se acerco mas a mí, para dejar en claro lo que me decía, la miraba, tratando de encontrar en su rostro algún indicio de que me estaba jugando o mintiendo, me tomo suavemente del rostro-¡no sabes que feliz me haces al decirme esto!

-Serena esto…¡no puede ser!-la voz surgió a pesar de que mis emociones me decían otra cosa

-¿Por qué no?-su pregunta tan infantil me provoco risa ¿es que no se daba cuenta de la enorme diferencia?-

-porque yo…

-¡tu res un buen hombre! ¡El mejor!- dijo con convicción

-¡es que esto no puede ser! ¿Sabes lo que me haría tu padre si se entera?- ahora estaba más agobiado que antes, porque lo que me había dicho ¡era lo que tanto anhelaba! Pero por una razón fuerte ¡no podía ser!

-¿Quién dice que tiene que enterarse?

-¡yo! De ninguna manera hare algo a escondidas de tu padre- ella cambio su expresión y ahora se volvía más seria-

-¡te quiero! ¡Es lo único que importa!-repitió

-¡y yo también!- no pude evitar decírselo una vez más, que bien se sentía confesarle y gritarle lo que sentía

-¿entonces? ¿No valgo la pena para que luches por …esto?- cuando escuche decirle eso, comprendí que ni ella misma sabia que es lo que teníamos

-¡Serena!- exclame llevando una mano a mi frente-es que…

-¡solo dime que me quieres!- se acerco a mí, tenerla tan cerca no me permitía reaccionar, intente hacerme el duro

-¡esto no está bien!

-¿a quién le importa? ¡Para mí está bien! ¿Y para ti?- sus ojos azules como el cielo me cautivaban, mi corazón latía y no podía evitar sentirla.

-¡te quiero! ¡Te adoro!- repetí esta vez tomándola por la cintura, ella puso una mano en mi pecho

-¿entonces?

-¡no puedo creer que esto esté pasando!

-¡es cierto Darien! ¿Por qué te aferras a verle el lado negativo?

-¡porque tengo miedo!- me vio con calma-miedo de perderte, de cometer un error, ¡de que esta locura termine mal! ¡De que nos separen!- solo me sonreía y eso me bastaba para luchar por ella, ahora que sabía que me quería ¡no podía dar marcha atrás!- levante su rostro que en el acto dibujo una sonrisa-¡princesa! ¿Te gustaría…ser mi novia?-no podía creer como mi corazón podía latir todavía con más fuerza cuando creí que ya no podría, Serena me rodeo la espalda y la junto a su cuerpo.

-¡si!- dijo con suavidad y sin pensarlo más busque sus labios, los cuales en tan solo un par de besos se habían convertido en mi adicción, la bese ahora con más calma, sin el temor de perderla o de que sería la última vez, nuestros movimientos se hicieron acompasados y suaves, ella se dejaba llevar por mí, y yo feliz de la vida la acariciaba. Nos separamos cuando la necesidad de respirar se había hecho más grande que nuestros deseos.

-¡te quiero Sere!-repetí como un niño

-¡soy tan feliz!- escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, advertí cuan pequeña era al ver su rubia cabeza apretarse contra mí, le acaricie los cabellos y permanecimos abrazados, uno contra otro, prolongando mas ese momento, que sabíamos los dos serian de los pocos que podríamos disfrutar.

El fin de semana había llegado Serena y yo, teníamos dos días de ser novios y yo no podía estar más feliz, lo único que noma agradaba era el tener que ocultar aquello ¿Por qué? ¡Si era algo tan bello lo que sentíamos!, pero nadie ¡absolutamente nadie tenía que saberlo!, la situación me preocupaba pero habíamos podido sobrellevarla, al menos en esos dos días.

La dichosa fiesta de Electronic & Machines, empresa que el padre de Serena presidia, siendo prácticamente el dueño de la mayoría de las acciones. La situación era en extremo peligrosa para nosotros, quienes teníamos que hacer un trabajo en extremo complicado, cada uno de los miembros de seguridad de la familia Tsukino habíamos recibido órdenes directas de Rubeus, yo, seria quien más cerca permanecería de la familia, por obvias razones, eso me tranquilizaba mucho. Me estaba preparando cuando de pronto alguien toda mi puerta.

-¡adelante!

-¡hola Darien! ¿Nervioso?-

-no te imaginas- respondí-¿Qué traes ahí?

-la señora Ikuko me ha mandado traerte este traje. ¡Como invitado de la familia tienes que ir presentable!- comenzó a burlarse

-¿en serio?- mire el traje de color negro acompañado de un par de zapatos de piel-¿se ve muy fino no lo crees?

-¡claro!- respondió Kuri-oye Darien

-¿si?-pregunte poniéndome el chaleco antibalas y escondiendo las dos pistolas de bolsillo.-dime ¿Serena y tu…?- sabia a donde quería llegar, pero el parecía más apenado que yo

-¡Kuri! ¡Soy tan feliz! Nunca creí que una chica como ella se fijaría en mi- exclame feliz por poder contarle a alguien la verdad

-¿en serio? ¡Felicidades!- dijo dándome una palmada-la señorita Serena es muy noble, pero …me preocupa un poco su situación ¿a ti no?

-¡a mí más que a nadie!, por eso hemos cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle

-sabes que cuando quieran ¡pueden contar conmigo!- dijo cerrándole un ojo- me parece que eres un buen chico y aunque al principio me preocupo, ahora he comprobado que lo que sientes por ella es real. –me sonrió. ¡Ahora voy a arreglarme!¡claro que no pondré un Calvin como tu pero…- le lance una almohada y el cerro la puerta, tome la camisa y comencé a ponérmela, viendo a las cámaras, una en especial mantenía la misma imagen que hacia media hora, Serena un no salía del vestidor ¿Qué tanto podían arreglarse?, me pregunte.

Cuando estuve listo Salí para recibir más indicaciones, ahí el señor Tsukino me llamo.

-¡Darien! ¡Quiero que te adelantes y te lleves el auto de Serena! de esa manera no levantaremos sospechas, y necesito que instales las cámaras en los pasillos, que Jin te acompañe. Mire al chico quien asintió.

-¡como usted diga!- subimos al auto y me apresure a hacer lo que me habían ordenado, en un cuarto estarían tres hombres viendo de cerca las transmisiones que emitirían las camas, todo para seguridad de la familia. Como aun no llegaba nadie, Jin y yo comenzamos a trabajar, probando y cambiando las cámaras que no servían.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, por medio del Wolkie Tolkie nos comunicábamos entre todos, esperaba el llamado de mi jefe. Por la pantalla vi las chicas, uno a uno los invitados fueron apareciéndome, habiendo desde grandes inversionistas hasta famosos.

De pronto, los Tsukino llegaron, en medio de Ikuko y de Kenji, Serena caminaba elegantemente, hice un acercamiento, su rostro quedo tan cerca de la pantalla, que podía mirarla perfectamente.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Jin,

-no, ¡nada!- mencione y aleje la cámara, dos hombres entraron a la habitación.

-¡creo que debes irte!- menciono Jin

-¡claro! ¡Estamos en contacto!- mencione para salir de allí, baje las escaleras y camine presuroso hasta donde ella se encontraba, la vi rodeada de sus amigas, me detuve al verla, y solo pude verla de pies a cabeza, deleitándome con su belleza. Le sonreí con discreción y ella me correspondio

Su vestido era de un color perla, casi en un rosa pálido. No llevaba tirantes por lo que destacaba su escote, ceñido a las curvas de sus senos. Llegaba hasta la cintura todo esto con una tela brillante, en la cintura se ceñía por un cinturón de la misma tela, luego el vestido caía por su cuerpo, desde la cintura a la altura de las rodillas llevaba pequeñas incrustaciones de pedrería, las cuales parecían gotas de lluvia, y brillaban, de ahí hasta el final del vestido la tela era delgada y transparente, recogió su cabello dejando sueltos algunos ondulados por su rostro. Adorno su cuello con una delgada gargantilla de oro y aretes a juego.

"_¡que hermosa! ¡Parece una ninfa!"_

-¡Darien! Qué bien luces- dijo Michiru

-gracias Michiru, ustedes también se ven muy hermosas- les dije

-¡pues a juzgar por tu expresión parece que solamente tienes ojos para una de nosotras!-

-Mina- susurro Amy a su lado

-buenas noches- los ojos de ellas se abrieron de tal forma que tuve que voltear a ver.

-¡Diamante! ¡Hola!- saludo Serena, las chicas respondieron por pura cortesía, de inmediato me puse rígido. El no venia solo, junto a el, caminaba Zafiro, Neherenia, Beryl y Esmeralda.

-¡Diamante! ¿Podemos ir a otro lado?- pregunto la ultima

-¡ve tu si quieres!- respondió sin apartar la vista de cierta rubia, cosa que me incomodo.

-¡vámonos!- dijo la pelirroja, todos se fueron a excepción de Zafiro quien quedo junto a el. Miraba a un punto el cual seguí para encontrarme con la bella chica de vestido rojo y cabellera negra, ella lo miro con desprecio.

-creo que también me voy- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Serena hija acá estas!-llego Kenji acompañado de Malachite, quien al verme dejo de sonreír, a su lado, su esposa caminaba, sumisa, callada.

-¡quiero que saludes Malachite y a Rubí!-Ikuko sostenía del brazo a su esposo. Serena se acerco

-buenas noches señor Malachite, señora- inclinando la cabeza

-¡tan linda como siempre Serena!- murmuro la señora de rubios cabellos-¡Diamante se quedo corto al decir lo hermosa que te habías vuelto!- sonrió, por mi mente solo cruzo el rostro de ese tipo hablando de mi princesa.

-¡gracias Rubí!

-¿Quién es el?- dijo el señor de tez morena señalándome con los ojos,

-¡ah Darien! ¡Ven acá hijo!- me llamo Kenji-¡quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo y socio Malachite Blackmoon- la Mirada fría de ese hombre me traspaso, le sostuve la Mirada,

-con que Darien…- estrechando mi mano-¿Darien qué?

-¡Darien Chiba!

-¿Chiba? - Indago

-¡si! Es hijo de un amigo mío, ahora ellos se fueron a vivir a Europa.- ¡y ahora Darien es prácticamente de la familia!- dijo dándome unas palmadas-¡le tenemos mucho aprecio!- Kenji Tsukino me miro a los ojos y me ofreció una copa, sus palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad, Ikuko me miraba con ojos maternales y Serena con gesto cómplice.

-¿así que como de la familia? –me miro con hostilidad al igual que su hijo.

-¡Diamante! ¿Por que no llevas a Serena a bailar? ¡Vallan a divertirse!- menciono Malachite.-voltee a ver a Serena quien hizo lo mismo.

-¡es cierto hija! ¡Vallan a bailar!- apoyo su padre.- ¡también tu Darien! Hay muchas chicas hermosas, ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a alguna?

-¡gracias señor!- respondí secamente sin dejar de ver a Diamante quien no había borrado esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro.

-¿me harías ese honor?- le pregunto

-¡claro!- le respondió mi rubia, no sin antes regalarme una mirada de disculpa.

-Darien ¿bailamos?- Rei se había acercado a mi ¡que suerte!, me disculpe y me aleje de ahí

-¡gracias!- le dije

-se notaba que querías correr- me dijo entre risas

-nuevamente te lo agradezco

-¿te molesta a verdad? ¿Te molesta que el este cerca de Serena? ¿Porque no le dices lo que sientes?

-Rei

-se les nota que se aman, ¡no entiendo entonces porque no le dices!

-Rei- repetí-¿quieres que te escuchen?

-lo siento- terminamos de bailar

-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-¡bueno!- lance una fugaz mirada a la pareja que bailaba en medio de la pista, Serena se dejaba llevar por Diamante, ¡eran el blanco de las miradas!

Haruka y Michiru se acercaron y reímos mucho al platicar sobre sus tonterías. Un chico merodeaba cerca de nosotros, su mirada permanecía fija en aquella chica, sonreí, y tome a Rei del brazo.

-¡acompáñame!- le dije

-¿a donde?

-quiero acercarme a donde esta Serena- nos paramos muy cerca de el chico de cabellos negros, casi azules y de ojos azul intenso.- ¡quédate acá! ¡Ahora vuelvo!- camine hacia un pasillo que llevaba a los baños.

Pero antes de entrar una mano me tomo de la muñeca.

-¡al fin te encuentro! ¡Bailemos!- Neherenia me había tomado y le lance a Rei una Mirada de auxilio, prácticamente la chica me arrastro a la pista.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡solo bailemos!- me dijo-¡anda! ¿Acaso no te gusto?-Serena pasaba justamente a nuestro lado en ese momento, la rabia se apodero de mi, vi a Diamante quien la atraía a su cuerpo.- ¡Darien!

-lo lamento, ¡pero no es eso!-

-entonces ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?

-solo es que, ¡no sé bailar!-

-¿en serio? Pues lo estas hacienda muy bien- me sonrió, era una chica muy linda en verdad, pero tan insegura y superficial, tan insistente. No quise verme grosero y no me quedo de otra que atenderla. Serena me lanzo una mirada asesina y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Luego vi a Rei, pero ya no estaba sola, sonreí.

**Con Reí.**

-¿quieres decirme de una buena vez que quieres?- pregunto incomoda moviendo su pie y cruzando sus brazos, ignorando al chico.

-solo quiero decirte que, ¡te ves muy bonita!- el silencio de apodero de ella por unos instantes

-¿terminaste?

-Rei ¿Por qué siempre me tratas así? ¿Que hice para merecer tu desprecio?

-¡eres uno de ellos!- respondió dándose vuelta. El tomo su mano

-¡no es cierto! ¡Llevo su maldito apellido, pero no soy uno de ellos! Siempre he estado al margen de lo que hacen- Rei lo escucho

-¿cresas que voy a creerte?

-¡yo no soy como ellos!-ella lo recorrió de pies a cabeza-por favor Rei ¡solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte quien soy-soltando su mano.

-¡ya veremos!- dijo alejándose.

**DARIEN POV. **

La fiesta continuo, Kenji dio las palabras de agradecimiento a todos los empresarios que habían apoyado en los proyectos, y ahora intentaban dar apoyo a varios centros de beneficencia, una labor que me pareció bastante noble de su parte.

El resto de la noche tuve que tolerar el ver a Diamante junto a Serena, a pesar del intento de las chicas por alegrarme el día. Neherenia no se resistía a alejarse a pesar de mi indiferencia, pero al final Beryl y Esmeralda fueron por ella.

Agradecí que se fueran. Al final de la noche, me encargaron llevar a Serena, ya que Kenji e Ikuko atenderían a unos invitados a los que ellos aportarían una considerable suma de dinero para un albergue por lo que aun se quedarían a dialogar con ellos. ¡Fue el momento más feliz de la noche! Mi rubia me sonrió, y yo la escolte. Le abrí la puerta de la camioneta y acelere, tan solo habíamos llegado a un pequeño muelle cuando detuve el auto, lo apague y la mire.

-no te lo había podido decir pero… ¡estas hermosa!- no era necesario que encendiera las luces para adivinar que sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

-¡que inteligente Chiba! Me traes acá, en medio de la nada ¿con que propósito? ¿No temes que me anden buscando?

-¡tu padre demorara al menos dos horas! Y los otros tienen responsabilidades.-ella bajo del auto y la imite, camino hacia el muelle donde solamente alumbraba un faro.

-¡la luna esta hermosa!- dijo ella

-no tanto como tu- me acerque, se giro hacia mí y abriendo sus brazos se lanzo contra mí.

-¡Darien! ¡Cuánto anhelaba abrazarte!- la estreche con fuerza y acomode su rebelde rubio que intentaba en vano opacar su belleza.

-¡Serena! ¡mi Serena!- la tome delicadamente para cerrar el breve espacio que había en nosotros, busque sus labios y ella me los ofreció, cerré los ojos y la abrace con fuerza perdiéndome en ese sentimiento tan puro y tan bello, sintiendo como mi corazón bailaba y latía al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, siendo las únicas testigos de aquel beso de amor prohibido.

S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D

**Espero que les haya gustad el capitulo como pueden ver las cosas estan super emocionantes para nuestra pareja, ¡han iniciado un tierno romance! Pero ¿hasta cuando podrán mantenerlo en secreto?**

**Les mando un beso y mis disculpas por la demora para este fic, es que ando escribiendo una nueva historia y además tratando de escribir Full House, cuídense mucho, les envio un beso y un abrazo.**

**USAKO DE CHIBA**

**30 DE AGOSTO DE 2010**


	13. Descubiertos

**Jejeje la inspiración me tomo por partida doble, pero más bien siento que ya les debía este capítulo jeje , el suspenso fue mucho, así que ahora les dejo este episodio, no sin antes repetirles que la historia es de mi inspiración, y que los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo le dan vida a esta historia.**

/ * * * * /

**DESCUBIERTOS**

El viento de la madrugada soplo con fuerza, los poros de la piel de la chica entre mis brazos se erizaron por completo, sus delgados bellos me lo hicieron notar así que retirándola un poco y perdiéndome en su mirada, pregunte.

-¿tienes frio?-mirándola a los ojos separándose de mí y abrazándose con sus manos para darse calor.

-¡si!- respondió apenada, de inmediato me quite el saco que llevaba y mientras ella estaba delante mío, me pare detrás para acomodárselo, luego cerré el saco aprovechando para rodearla con mis brazos, ¡que felicidad tan grande sentía en esos momentos! Ella volteo para buscar mi mirada.

-¡muy astuto eh!- reflejándose en mis ojos.

-bueno…la verdad es que….-haciendo un silencio para luego comenzar a balancearnos. Era increíble el sentimiento que sentía por esa niña, mi corazón latía con fuerza y eso se debía a su sola cercanía.

-¿¡que!- pregunto siguiéndome el ritmo.

-me encanta tenerte así… ¡lástima que sea hora de irnos!- mencione recargando mi barbilla entre su cuello mientras ella se recargaba en mi pecho.

-¡nooo!- chillo divirtiéndome.

-¡vamos Sere! ¡Ya nos demoramos demasiado!-

-pero es que no quiero ir- dijo de forma infantil

-¡te juro que tampoco yo! Pero es necesario.- insistí, ella no dijo nada más y durante unos minutos permanecimos admirando la luna y las estrellas.

-¡me encantaría ser como las estrellas! ¡Para quedarme junto a la luna toda la noche!- dijo, lográndome hacerme sonrojar.

-mi Serena- mencione besando su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza mis manos que rodeaban si cintura.

-¡Darién!- sin atreverme a romper la magia del momento bese suavemente sus mejillas, y sus orejas para luego besar su suave cuello, ella se removió entre mis brazos.

-¡te quiero Serena!- ella se giro hacia mi subiendo sus brazos por mi espalda.

-¡te quiero más Darién!- levanto un poco su cabeza para luego cerrar sus ojos y yo de inmediato reconocí lo que quería, así que roce sus labios con los míos en una caricia tierna y delicada.

-¡vámonos!- le dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola al auto. Le abrí la puerta y le ayude a subir, una vez estando ahí ella se recostó en el asiento y bajo el volumen de la música.

-ahora que me acuerdo- menciono con voz misteriosa-¡dime Darién! ¿Te la pasaste muy a gusto bailando con Neherenia?-cambiando su expresión.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?- apenas conteniendo la risa.

-te mirabas muy contento yendo de acá para allá con ella- volteando la cara para otro lado y alzando una ceja.

-pero Serena, ¡yo en ningún momento me la pase bien!- mientras la volteaba a ver un tanto divertido al descubrir su actitud celosa.

-¡no me digas!- cruzando los brazos, yo sonreí al notar los celos en ella.

-¡de verdad!- sin dejar de ver como fruncía el ceño- es más, ¡me parece que la que estaba de lo más feliz era otra!- le dije, logrando que volteara a verme.

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡Diamante y tu le dieron vuelta a la pista y no se separaron en toda la noche!- le dije aunque yo sabía que en verdad, no me había divertido en lo absoluto al verlos.

-bueno- comenzó- eso es distinto…

-¡ah sí! ¿Por qué?- le insistí, mirando como solo miraba de una lado a otro buscando un pretexto que la salvara.

-pues….pues….- pensando- porque Diamante y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y nuestros padres son amigos. -Alzando una ceja.

-está bien preciosa… ¡te perdono solo por eso!- le conteste y note como se ponía colorada.- ¡hemos llegado!-mencione con pesar. Pasando la caseta de vigilancia del fraccionamiento.

-¡ay no!...¡estando acá tenemos nuevamente que fingir que solo somos conocidos- dijo recargándose en mi hombro mientras yo miraba hacia todos lados.

-Serena… ¡pueden vernos!- ella se levanto de inmediato y se pego al otro extremo del carro.

-¡lo siento Darién!- Mirándome con ojitos de puchero los cuales adoraba.- es que, la verdad no quisiera tener que volver a lo mismo de siempre. ¡Te extraño demasiado!.

-pero si estoy contigo todo el día- respondí con una sonrisa.

-pero no de la manera en que quisiera- suspiro melancólica- quisiera tener la libertad para gritarle al mundo que somos novios.- sonreí ante su idea

-¡también yo, pero sabemos bien que no puede ser! ¡Al menos por el momento!- advertí- en cuanto me ponga a estudiar la carrera y termine mis estudios, luchare por esto- roce su mano suavemente

-¡gracias!-

-en una semana iré a casa, ¡es mi día libre!

-¿vas a casa?- pregunto emocionada-

-¡si!

-mmmm tengo un compromiso- dijo un poco decepcionada- tengo que ir al club con mis padres-

-no importa Sere- estacionando el automóvil- ¡ve tranquila! Sabemos bien que tiene que ser así-ella se quito mi saco para dármelo

-¡no me gusta!, -baje del automóvil para rodearlo y abrirle la puerta-pero salúdame mucho a Luna y a tu hermana ¿si?- me suplico, yo no le pude decir que no a esa forma de mirarme. Le coloque el abrigo, la cercanía era demasiada para mi.

-¡les diré!- mirando a todos lados- ¡ahora sí! ¡Que descanse señorita!- dije poniéndome en posición de firmes, logrando que ella emitiera una carcajada.

-¡que descanses Chiba!- susurro suavemente guiñándome un ojo en medio de la oscuridad para luego sonreír pícaramente.

-¡nos vemos mañana!- dije para luego abrir mi boca y "gritar" en un movimiento de boca-¡preciosa!- sonriendo aun y agitando su mano, se dio media vuelta y entro a su mansión. Lleve el auto a su lugar para luego también irme a la mía.

La semana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, me dedique entero a buscar entre la escuela, alumnos y maestros algún indicio para encontrar algo sospechoso aunque me decía que ahí no era el lugar correcto, si quería descubrir algo mas necesitaba acercarme a Kenji Tsukino y ver su agenda de contactos ya. Aun así la investigación me ayudo para darme cuenta de que Serena era una chica adorada por los hombres quienes no solo la admiraban sino que anhelaban algo mas, eso me hizo sentir algo incomodo pero me reconforto saber que ella y sus besos así como su corazón me pertenecían a mí. Las chicas por su parte decían que ella era una buena amiga, súper linda y tierna que siempre se preocupaba por todos. Para lograr sacar esa información necesite utilizar mil artimañas para no parecer sospechoso.

Mientras me mantenía haciendo mentalmente una relación de los hijos de los mas destacados de todo Tokio, un chico llego a hablarme.

-¡Darién! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Kai!- salude efusivamente al rubio quien se acercaba con un grupo de chicos.-¡jugaremos después de clases el jueves! ¿Crees poder venir?- indago

-¡no lo sé!- dude, -tendría que ver si Serena quiere irse sola a casa-

-¡es cierto!- menciono Richard- ¡tu te vas con Serena!- un poco desanimado

-¡tienes suerte!- menciono otro pelirrojo- ¡esa chica es un verdadero bombón!- fruncí al ceño al oír que la llamaba así, pero me contuve.

-¡ah si! ¿Por qué lo dices?-interesándome y sin quitar atención.

-vamos Darién- menciono otro chico mas.- ¡No nos digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo bella que es- suspirando-¿Quién no quisiera salir con una chica como ella? ¿No es así chicos?

-¡si!

-¡claro!- decían ellos mientras por dentro me carcomían los celos.

-de verdad que eres afortunado por tener cercanía con ella

-si tanto les agrada ¿Por qué no intentan algo ustedes?- comente para tantear el terreno y obtener alguna información

-¡no! ¡Olvídenlo! Serena es inalcanzable- comento alguien y sonreí por dentro

-¡como sea! Ella es una chica de buen corazón, solo que ninguno se ha atrevido a hablarle, ¡es intimidante!- decía el mismo pelirrojo de un principio.

-¡y la fortuna de su padre más!- dijo otro estallando las carcajadas de todos.

-¿es muy celoso su padre?-inquirí

-Kenji es un buen hombre, ¡respetable en todos los sentidos!- dijo Kai, -mi padre ha sostenido negocios con él y todos en el club coinciden en que es de los pocos hombres leales y rectos que hay, hablando de su status social.

-¡es cierto!, incluso siempre ha otorgado ayuda a grupos de beneficencia y cosas por el estilo, y la señora Ikuko es tan agradable, una vez fui a su casa. ¡Son una buena familia!- comentaba un gordito-los escuche atentos tomando nota mental de cada cosa que decían.

-¿entonces no creen que tenga algún enemigo?

-bueno- dijo Kai- ¡no podemos asegurar eso, ¡su fortuna es tan grande y dicen que día con día crece más, que no faltara algún ambicioso que quiera dañarlo.

-bien intentare decirle si quiere esperar con alguna chica o quiere ir a casa, ¡les aviso mañana!

-¡ok!- respondió Richard dándome una palmada en la espalda.

"_pues estos chicos no parecen odiar a Serena ni a su padre, entonces…¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Quién?"_

-hablando de Serena- señalo uno- creo que ya perdimos la oportunidad chicos-¡Diamante anda tras ella!

-rayos- golpeo un chico alto- ¡el si nos lleva la de ganar! ¡Ves Chiba! Debiste haber aprovechado tu oportunidad.- riendo se alejaron dejándome a mí con el dolor al rojo vivo por ver como Diamante intentaba cortejar a mi pequeña Serena, el deseo de correr y arrebatársela era ferviente en mí, pero decidí contenerme después de todo no podía armar una escena de celos, y no tenía ningún pretexto para hacer tal locura.

-¡Darién!-

-ah- mire hacia el suelo- ¡Neherenia! ¿Cómo estás?- le dije sonriendo mientras que Beryl y Esmeralda se acercaban.

-¡uy-exclamo Esmeralda con el rostro con evidente enfado.-! ¡Esa odiosa ya está nuevamente con Dante!- mirando hacia Serena

-¿Cómo la soportas?- susurro Beryl mirándome

-pues, en verdad es una chica agradable- respondí

-¡Darién! ¿Te gustaría ir este domingo a un antro?-me pregunto con ilusión, yo no sabía que decirle.

-bueno, Neherenia ¡gracias!- metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos- pero la verdad es que ¡estaré con mi familia!- dije

-¿te vas a Kanazawa?

-¡si!- dije

-¡bueno!- un poco decepcionada- en ese caso creo que no me queda más que aceptar, pero me debes una ¡eh!- dijo siendo más atrevida y guiñándome un ojo.-¡me encantaría salir a solas contigo y conocerte!- no sabía dónde meterme. Hasta que sentí como alguien detrás de mí nos observaba.

-¡Darien!- la voz de Serena sonaba con unos decibeles de mas-¡no olvides que no puedes ir a ningún lado sin mí!- me voltee para encontrarme con su rostro totalmente convertido en una furia. Detrás de ella Diamante

-¡es cierto!- dije, en cierto modo me había ayudado a salir victorioso de ese compromiso pero ella estaba tan seria que solo volteo el rostro ignorándome por completo.

-¿y por qué?- pregunto Esmeralda.- Darién es libre de decidirlo ¿no?

-porque…porque…- intentado encontrar una justificación, mas nada le vino a la mente. Diamante miraba atento.

-la verdad chicas es que, a cualquier sitio que yo valla Serena debe ir, así como yo la acompaño a ella. ¡Es una apuesta que hicimos! ¡Así que el primero que se eche para atrás, la pasara muy mal! ¿No es así Serena?-tocando su cabeza para acariciarla.

Ella se jaloneo.

-¡si! Así que más te vale que no lo olvides- me dijo.-

-¡tu tampoco!- mirando a Diamante de forma celosa.

-¿entre ustedes dos hay algo?- pegunto Beryl entrecerrando los ojos, nuestra actitud fue de sorpresa y desconcierto.

-¡¿Qué?- grito Serena- ¿Yo con Darién? ¡Están locas!- grito escandalizada caminando y evadiéndolas-¡Darién no es mi tipo!- sabia que fingía para que no nos descubrieran.-¡es un antipático que solamente vive en mi casa!

-bueno chicas nos vemos.-solo mire al chico platinado quien me veía con recelo y seguí a Serena.

-¡eso estuvo cerca!- le dije cuando llegue a su lado

-¡tu tienes la culpa!-me enfrento

-¡¿yo?, pero ¿Por qué?

-por estar risa y risa con esas…- con desprecio.

-¿Esta celosa pregunte con emoción?-

-¡no!- volteándome la cara

-¿dime?- ínsiti

-¡no!- volvió a decir mientras que Amy llegaba.

-Serena, no olvides que esta tarde tenemos que reunirnos en casa de Reí para la tarea,

-¡no llegues tarde!- reprendió la pelinegra-¡recuerda que la ultima vez llegaste solo a cenar!

-¡ya Reí! ¡No me molestes!- se quejo ella, tomando mi brazo inesperadamente ante mi asombro-¡Darien! ¡Dile!- haciendo un puchero que me hechizo.

-¿desde cuándo Darien y tu son tan amigos?- esta vez fue Mina la curiosa ella me soltó de inmediato y yo me lleve una mano a la cabeza

-bueno chicas ¡ya ven! ¡Soy irresistible!- dije en tono de broma.

-¡pues eso veo!- comento con cierto tono sarcástico Mina quien no dejaba de mirarnos.

-¡está bien llegaremos en la tarde!-respondió Serena- ¿Puede ir Darien?

-¡pues ya que!- dijo Reí para luego mirarme y estallar en risas- ¡no te creas! ¡Claro que puedes venir! A ver si así terminas de conquistarla para que le quites su carácter amargado.

-¡amargada tu!- defendiéndose

-bueno nos vemos, ya Haruka y Michi me esperan en el estacionamiento- dijo Amy caminando y alejándose de nosotros.

**Por la tarde.**

Habíamos llegado a la residencia de Rei Hino. Era una elegante mansión con un enorme jardín, alberca y cancha de tenis integrada, la alberca daba en el patio trasero y una palapa adornaba le centro de el jardín. Las flores estaban bien cuidadas, el estilo clásico de la casa le daba un aire acogedor, dentro de la misma residencia había un dojo de entrenamiento y un templo sagrado, en el cual su abuelo trabajaba y mantenía. Rei y su abuelo se notaban muy felices y sobre todo muy apegados. Según lo poco que me conto Serena ellos Vivian en esa casa que pertenecía a su madre.

-¡me alegra tanto que vengan a visitar a mi nieta! ¡Reí es una señorita muy reservada y tímida!- mencionaba depositando las tazas de té.

-¡abuelo!- grito ella avergonzada

-¡Rei! ¡Tienes un abuelo súper genial!- dijo Serena abrazando al viejecito, acción que me derretía por completo, es que cada día encontraba un motivo más para adorarla.

-es verdad… si no es por ustedes, mi nieta seguiría aun sumida en su soledad y en su tristeza- continuaba el viejito.

-¿ya lo ves Reí? También tu abuelo opina que eres una amargada- dijo Serena

-¡cállate Serena tonta!- grito Rei

-¡tú eres la tonta!- sacándole la lengua.

-¡tú!- Amy, Michiru y Haruka voltearon a verme y todos coincidimos, Mina solo podía devorarse los pastelillos mirando divertida a la pareja. El abuelo salía de la sala para dejarnos solos.

-¡Mina! ¿Qué ha pasado con Kai?- interrogo Serena, quitándole a la vez unas donas con relleno de chocolate que Mina tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado de qué?- menciono totalmente sonrojada

-¡sabemos que te lleva a la escuela todos los días!- continuo Amy

-además, te busca constantemente,- prosiguió Rei

- ¡me pidió tu numero de celular! ¡Ya cuéntanos!- insistió Michiru

-bueno pues, - juntando sus manos y muy apenada cosa que me sorprendió enormemente pues jamás imagine que esa chica podría cohibirse por algo-el es un chico adorable, la verdad es que, jamás imagine que fuera así. ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Tanto que no le importo nada ver en donde vivo! ¡Además es guapo! ¡Caballeroso! ¡Atento!

Mire como una a una iban pintando sus rostros imitando al de Mina, incluso mi Serena, algo que a mí me pareció de lo más divertido, me puse de pie para salir a tomar algo de aire pero Haruka dijo.

-oye linda y no te da miedo que lo que diga Beryl sea cierto- el comentario desmorono a todas.

-bueno, la verdad es que… si les soy sincera- todas se acercaron hasta quedar prácticamente frente a Mina, yo solo sonreí ante tal acto.- ¡no!- concluyo

-¡Mina!, ¡eres una loca!- gritaron a coro. Y comenzaron a reír

-buenas tardes- se escucho una voz en la entrada.

-Rei, este jovencito ha venido a buscarte.- todos volteamos a ver a Zafiro quien se miraba nervioso.

-¡ho-hola!- sonrió tímidamente

-¡ah, eres tú!-dijo volteándole la cara- ¡siéntate!- menciono indiferente Rei-abuelo, por favor, dile a Nina que mande otra jarra de te porque vendrán otros amigos.

-Rei- espreso Mina en un susurro que yo pude escuchar.- ¡no deberías hablarle así! ¡Míralo pobrecito se mira que se muere de miedo! ¡No seas tan directa! Al menos deberías tratarlo bien.

-¡bah! ¡Me da igual!- pronuncio trayendo varios libros para que realizaran la investigación, yo me aleje un poco con Michiru y Haruka ya que en realidad ellas habían ido por Amy y yo por Serena. Richard llego poco tiempo después y los chicos comenzaron a trabajar, mientras que nosotros sosteníamos una plática muy interesante con el abuelo de Rei. Nos conto sobre como su hija única se había enamorado de un hombre sumamente rico y apoderado pero que cuando Rei tenía diez años había fallecido y él se hizo cargo de su nieta ya que su padre siempre estaba fuera del país debido a negocios.

No supimos cuanto tiempo paso hasta que un elegante automóvil Mercedez Benz se estaciono en la entrada principal. De el bajo un joven de gafas oscuras de cabellos rubios otros dos lo siguieron, supuse que se trataba de alguien realmente importante pues detrás se estaciono otro auto igual. Y le abrió la puerta a un señor de cabello blanco que bajo de la parte de atrás. Michiru, y Haruka se vieron entre si, y el rostro de la rubia se tenso de pronto.

-¡será mejor que nos apresuremos!-menciono Haruka y pude ver cierta molestia en su rostro- ¡Creo que han llegado visitas!- el abuelo se levanto de golpe.

-pero…¿Qué hace el aquí?- preocupado y caminando hacia la puerta. Yo me quede mirando sin entender nada.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunte

-¡sera mejor ir por las chicas!- dijo Michiru- ¡esto no se pondrá muy bien!- rápidamente llegaron a la habitación de Rei.

-¿han terminado?- pregunto Haruka

-¡casi!- dijo Richard-¡tenemos toda la información!, Amy y yo, hablaremos sobre el tema, Serena y Mina se encargaran de ilustrar y Rei y Zafiro harán el ensayo.- la pelinegra rodo los ojos al cielo-

-¡no es que lo desee!

Zafiro solamente se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada más. En su rostro era evidente el dolor que le causaba la actitud de la chica hacia él.

-entonces ¿podemos irnos?

-¡si! ¡Vamos al centro comercial!- dijo Mina tirando el libro y aplaudiendo.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Un elegante hombre perfectamente vestido y de elegante porte apareció.

-¡¿papa?- pregunto Rei con el temor y el rencor, dibujado en su rostro.

-¡toma! ¡Ponte esto!- menciono dejando una caja sobre la cama.-¡te espero en 15 minutos!- ni siquiera nos dirigió una mirada, Serena parecía un poco molesta.

-¡pe-pero!- todos nos quedábamos viendo, me acerque a Serena para preguntar en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡no preguntes!

El señor de cabello blanco y ojos violetas salió de la habitación, Rei parecía haberse hecho tan pequeña y haberse quedado indefensa en solo unos momentos.

-Rei…- menciono Amy

-¡está bien chicos! ¡Váyanse!- menciono dando la espalda, algo en su voz evidencio que contuvo las lagrimas, ellas que la conocían bien decidieron no presionar más y se despidieron.

-¡nos vemos en la escuela!- dijo Michiru

-¡te hablo mas noche amiga!- dijo Mina

-¡Rei!- Serena la abrazo-¡recuerda que nos tienes a nosotras!- sonriéndole, la chica dura pareció sensibilizarse ya que solo sonrió mientras Zafiro desde su sitio miraba inquieto.

Bajamos las escaleras y al llegar a la sala nos encontramos con algunas personas.

-¡buenas tardes!- saludamos

-¡buenas tardes respondieron!

En la sala había un joven y una chica de más o menos la misma edad que nosotros, ambos de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Otro señor de más edad permanecía a su lado y el padre de Rei quien nos respondió.

-buenas tardes…-poniéndose de pie-¡señor Kino! Permítame presentarles a los chicos. ¡Ellos son compañeros de mi adorada hija!- Haruka apretó la mandíbula y se mantuvo en su sitio retenida por Michiru.

-ella es la señorita Serena Tsukino, seguramente conoce usted Electronic&Machines, bueno pues ella es la hija del señor Tsukino. –tomando de la mano a mi princesa.

-¡mucho gusto!- saludo ella-y el castaño se levanto sonriéndole y besando delicadamente su mano

-¡un placer!-respondio

- ¡ella es!...-mirando a la rubia ceniza de pies a cabeza.-¡es la señorita!- pronunciando claramente cada silaba con desprecio- ¡Haruka Tenoh!- la heredera de los Tenoh y de su inmensurable fortuna-

-buenas tardes- dijo Haruka muy a su pesar era evidente que entre ellos no había armonía.

-¡las hermanas Kaio Mizuno! Hijas de la doctora Mizuno, una afamada cirujana y un prestigiado artista orgullo de nuestro Tokio. – al ver a Michiru simplemente desvió la vista a otro lado.

-¡el placer es todo mío!- dijo Amy. -¡soy Amy Kaio!-

-¡mucho gusto!- dijo el joven de cabellera larga y en traje mientras que la chica a su lado solo sonreía

-¡yo soy la mayor! ¡Mucho gusto!- los tres saludaban asintiendo y sonriéndoles aun sin decir sus nombres, yo no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía.

-¡que agradable señorita!- dijo el señor de cabellos castaños- ¡yo soy Neflite Kino San Join! Y ellos son mis hijos, Nicolas y Lita- señalando a los chicos quienes se ponían de pie.

-¡mucho gusto!- mencionaron casi a coro inclinando la cabeza. El parecido entre los hermanos era notable, incluso se parecían a su padre de quien sin duda habían heredado su color de ojos y cabellos.

-y bueno estos jovencitos seguramente deben ser compañeros de mi hija- menospreciando a Mina quien solo bajaba la cabeza-

-¡se equivoca!- levanto la voz Haruka, Michiru la miro con insistencia y ella se controlo un poco- ¡ella es Mina Aino! Una de las mejores amigas de Rei Hino y además una talentosa chica que quiere ser actriz!- Mina sonrió tímidamente- ¡el jovencito es Richard Tsukada! Y el es Zafiro Blackmoon.

Cuando menciono a este último pude ver como miraba a Rei con insistencia y en su rostro había una gran desesperación.

El padre de Rei solo dibujo una mueca al ver lo que Haruka hacia.

-¿eres hijo de Malachite?

-¡soy su sobrino!- respondió mirando con insistencia a el padre de Rei-¡mi s padres y el señor Hino!-mirándolo con cierto desprecio- ¡tenían algunos negocios!

-es cierto- respondió mirándolo de la misma manera lo cual no pude pasar desapercibido y al parecer para alguna de las chicas tampoco.-¡lastima que no pudimos llegar a un acuerdo!- entre ellos las miradas eran evidentes, se podría decir que se odiaban.

-en fin- dijo caminando-¡abuelo! ¡Dile a Rei que baje! ¡No tengo tanto tiempo!-mirando su carísimo reloj-

-¡ya estoy acá! ¡Buenas tardes!- dijo ella bajando de las escaleras, se miraba irreconocible, había recogido todo su cabello con un delicado pasador de pedrería, se había maquillado muy seriamente tenía un lindo vestido de tonos claros a la altura de la rodilla, un collar de finas perlas, se veía elegante pero sin duda no se parecía en nada a la Rei que conocíamos. Su atuendo era tan conservador. Aparentaba mas edad de la que tenia.

-¿Qué pasa acá?- me pregunto Richard incrédulo y sin dejar de mirar.

-¡la verdad yo tampoco se nada!- le dije

-¡creo que yo si!- respondió Zafiro, sin dejar de verla, Rei le correspondió y moviendo los ojos hacia el suelo cruzo las manos e inclino la cabeza.

-soy Rei Hino Kinomoto.- dijo con suave y melodiosa voz, como si la hubiera ensayado toda la vida.

-¡aquí está mi adorada hija!- parándose a su lado y abrazándola fraternalmente ante la mirada de desconcierto de Rei y de sus amigas.

-¡nosotras ya nos vamos!- se adelanto Michiru-¡no queremos ser inoportunas!

-¡un gusto conocerlos!- prosiguió Amy

-¡¿ya se van?-comento el señor Hino- pero ¡creí que se quedarían para celebrar la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija.

Todos abrimos los ojos al oírlo decir tal cosa.

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto Serena-¡Señor Yamada!

-lamento que el asunto los tome por sorpresa, se que no es la manera más adecuada ya que no están vestidos para tal acto, pero ya que son los amigos de mi pequeña Rei- abrazándola nuevamente mientras que ella no podía ni siquiera articular palabra, solamente escuchaba horrorizada a su progenitor, no necesite ser muy inteligente para darme cuenta de que Rei no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.-¡creo que son los más indicados para compartir con ella este día!, ya que desafortunadamente su madre ya no está con nosotros.

Los chicos se miraban unos a otros y miraban con cierto pesar a Rei.

-¡Haruka detente!- le dije cuando la vi temblar de la rabia

-¡Rei! ¿Se va a casar?- pregunto Zafiro evidentemente consternado, Rei volteo a verlo y al vernos a nosotros solo pudo bajar la mirada.

-pero Yamada- menciono el abuelo

-¡abuelo! Se que está usted igual de emocionada que mi hija y sus amigos- ¡no hacen falta las palabras!, ¡Nicolás hijo! ¡Ven acá!- el chico de castaños cabellos se acerco tímidamente-¡te presento a mi hija Rei Hino!- se miraron a los ojos, el se sonrojo al verla y le sonrió.

-¡es usted muy hermosa señorita Rei!.- inclinando la cabeza

-¡Rei!, Hija ¿no piensas decir nada?- reprendió su padre

-¡m-mucho gusto! y gracias- respondió dejándonos mas sorprendidos.

-¡que alegría!- exclamo Neflite- al parecer los chicos se han caído bien-¿ya lo ves hija?- le dijo la alta y esbelta castaña quien solo miraba al suelo-¡aprende que muy pronto te llegara tu momento!.

-¡Neflite y yo estamos muy contentos de poder unir a nuestros hijos Rei y Nicolas!- dijo Yamada Hino golpeando por la espalda a Nicolas.

-¡es un honor para mí señor Hino!- mirando a Rei, quien estaba en silencio.

-espero que pronto vengan a nuestra villa para que podamos estrechar mas nuestra relación- comento Neflite mirando a Rei y besando su mano-¡eres una mujer muy bella….-viendo a su primogénito- Nicolas hijo ¿Por qué no se van a platicar para conocerse mejor?

El obedeció y tomando a Rei del brazo salieron al jardín. Note como el ambiente estaba tenso, en aquel lugar los únicos felices parecían Neflite y Yamada, incluso Nicolas parecía nervioso y la chica castaña asustada.

-¡chicos! Sé que estudian en el Moon Crissis, ¡mi pequeña hija también será su compañera!- Richard y los demás le sonreímos, aunque aun no entendíamos lo que pasaba.

-¡me encantaría poder ser su amiga!- dijo tímida la chica- mi nombre es Lita Kino, ¡pueden llamarme Lita!

Sonreímos a la chica, pero nadie parecía querer decir nada, nos veíamos discretamente unos a otros, y anhelábamos escapar de ahí pero no podíamos.

-¡hola Lita! ¡Me alegra conocerte! Y claro , espero que seamos buenos amigos- saludo Serena rompiendo el hielo

-¡gracias!

Las chicas se arremolinaron en un rincón bebiendo te mientras que el abuelo de Rei parecía estar en un funeral, los chicos nos acercamos.

-¡no puede ser!- se decía- ¡esto no tenía que pasar! ¡Yo no quería esto para mi nieta!- lamentándose

-¡señor! ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata todo esto?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Yamada, el padre de Rei, esta empeñado en casarla con un adinerado para así incrementar mas su fortuna- mencionaba

-¿pero porque permite esto?- dijo Richard

-¡ya una vez lo había intentado!- levantando la vista, vi como Zafiro aun no se atrevía a acercarse.-¡hace apenas unos meses!- Parece que de verdad está interesado en casarla pronto ¡es una niña!- dijo con pesar.

-¿y qué paso?-pregunte

-¡nada!, Rei no quiso decirme nada, me entere por él, pero jamás supe con quien quería casarla ni tampoco como fue que Yamada dejo de insistir. -Zafiro dejo caer una taza la cual se rompió

-perdón- dijo levantando los trozos de porcelana.

-no te preocupes hijo, ¡limpiare inmediatamente!- dijo el anciano alejándose.

Las chicas llegaron y aun la tímida Lita se negaba a hablar mucho, solamente sonreía por las ocurrencias de Mina y Serena. Pese a eso se notaba el ambiente preocupante que había en el lugar.

-¡no puedo creerlo!- dijo Zafiro cerrando los puños con fuerza-

-¿Qué pasa Zafiro?- él se dio cuenta de su indiscreción

-¡ah! No, nada

-creo que lo mas prudente es que nos vallamos- comento Amy acertadamente

-me parece que tienes razón hermanita

-¡nos vemos en el auto chicos!- dijo Haruka tomando del brazo a Michiru y rodeando por la espalda a Amy.

-¡Richard! ¿Vienes con nosotros?- tan solo de escucharlo de labios de la propia Amy, a el chico de ojos y cabellos negros se le ilumino el rostro.

-¡si!- dijo alejándose también

-¡espérenme!- grito Mina corriendo detrás de ellos.

La mayoría se había ido, únicamente Serena, Zafiro y yo permanecíamos en nuestro sitio.

-¡será mejor irnos Serena!- ella se acerco a su amiga quien llegaba del brazo de Nicolas, Zafiro no pudo ocultar su malestar al verlos juntos.

-¡nos vemos Rei!

-¡hasta luego chicos!

Apenas caminábamos por el patio cuando escuchamos claramente.

-¡Rei! ¡En realidad estoy sorprendido con tu cambio de actitud!- dijo su padre acercándose a ella inevitablemente Serena se giro para ver y nosotros hicimos lo mismo-¡veo que has aprendido la lección! ¡Espero que esta vez no me defraudes!- ella apretó los músculos de su rostro.-¡veras como todo será en beneficio tuyo! Solo busco lo mejor para ti! ¡Todo lo que poseo! Mi dinero, mis bienes mis inversiones ¡te perteneces! ¡Solo tienes que hacer lo que te digo!- en su rostro era evidente que no soportaba mas la farsa.

-¡eres un imbécil Yamada Hino! ¡Te odio!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, bajo la mirada atenta de Zafiro quien había presenciado todo.

-¡Rei hija!- intento tranquilizarla.

-¡no me llames hija! ¡Te desprecio! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! ¡No quiero nada de esto!- se desprendió del peinado soltando sus rebeldes cabellos, desato las joyas y los zapatos.

-¡Rei!- tome a Serena del brazo para retenerla.-¡

-¡no Sere!- mirándola con seriedad-¡es asunto de ellos!

-¡toma tu maldito dinero! ¡sabes bien que no lo hago por esto!- grito arrancándose el vestido quedando en ropa interior, un vestido semitransparente que cubría lo necesario y sin importarle nada mas, salió corriendo de aquel lugar con la amargura presente en su llanto.

-Rei!-grito Serena

-¡Sere!- dije -¡vámonos!- viendo como el señor Yamada tenía una expresión de coraje en su rostro, y colteaba a vernos con cara de pocos amigos.

-pero Darien, me insistió-

-¿acaso no ves que nos estamos metiendo en un asunto delicado? ¡Zafiro vienes con nosotros?- pregunte. Un rayo se escucho a lo lejos y el olor a tierra húmeda comenzaba a sentirse.

-¡no!- mirando hacia donde ella se había ido-¡gracias! ¡Traigo auto!- Serena no se percato del brillo en su mirada. No encaminamos a la salida, apenas subimos al auto escuche a las chicas que esperaban impacientes.

-¡no puedo creerlo!- grito eufórica Mina

-¿Qué clase de hombre es él?-

-¡será mejor que nos vallamos!-

-concuerdo con Haruka. –dijo la chica de cabellos aguamarina

-pero es que Rei- intento persuadirnos mi rubia-

-¡Serena! ¡Mañana hablaremos con ella!

-además ¿creen que ella tenga ánimos para algo así?- la pregunta de Amy termino convenciéndonos

-¡es que no puedo creerlo! ¡Nuevamente quiere casarla!-la rabia de Mina era compartido por todos los que habíamos presenciado el acto tan bajo.

-¡creo que lloverá pronto- comenzando a sentir suaves gotas, Serena abrió la palma de su mano para comprobarlo.

Los guardias del señor Hino bajaban las escaleras.

-¡vamos! Ya tendremos tiempo para pláticar.- Haruka abrió la puerta y en su auto se fueron Michiru, Amy, Richard y Mina.

Rápidamente nos acomodamos Serena y yo íbamos solos y a lo lejos advertí el carro donde Jenko y Rubeus nos seguían, con un movimiento de mano nos siguieron.

-Serena dime algo-ya estando sobre la marcha- ¿Cómo está eso de que la comprometieron nuevamente? ¿Ya había pasado?

-¡si!- respondió con pesar-¡hace solo un año! ¡El señor Yamada trajo a casa a un chico de renombrado apellido para que se comprometieran y se casaran al terminar la preparatoria.

-¡pero si es tan joven!...-enfadado-¿cómo fue que desistió de la idea?

-Rei le armo una escena y se negó rotundamente, ¡le dijo que no lo haría!

-¡pero entonces! ¿Por qué ahora parecía tan conforme?

-¡eso es lo que me preocupa Darien! ¡Rei estaba tan indignada la vez anterior! No entiendo porque ahora cambio. ¿Por qué su padre tiene que elegir por ella? ¡Si mi padre hiciera algo como eso!...- su voz se quebró

-¡ni lo pienses princesa!- le dije tomando su barbilla y mirándola con ternura -¡no lo permitiría!

-Darien- mirándome-

-pues qué situación tan complicada, al parecer el señor Hino esta dispuesto a ofrecerla al mejor postor ¿no es así?

-si-respondió

-y dime…- mi curiosidad no pudo mas-¿Quién era el joven con el que la querían comprometer la vez anterior?- Serena me miro afligida

-¡prométeme que no lo dirás con nadie! ¡Solo lo sabemos las chicas!

-¡claro!- le dije -¿por quién me tomas?

-solo decía- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-el compromiso fue con …¡Zafiro!

-¿Qué?- sin apartar la vista del camino.-¿Zafiro?- comenzaba a confirmar mis sospechas

-¡si! Es por eso que Rei lo detesta tanto, aunque, sinceramente Zafiro me parece un buen chico, ¡contrario a sus primas!

-y al ridículo de su primo- termine diciendo sin pensar

-¡Darien! ¿De quien hablas?- sus ojos me miraban fijamente un poco divertida.

-pues de Diamante, en verdad creo que el único rescatable de esa familia es Zafiro, me parece tan buen chico

-¡las chicas y yo pensamos lo mismo! Siempre se mantiene al margen de todo pero aun así, ¡Reí lo odia!

-¿y Zafiro?

-pues…¡no se!

-creo que el está realmente interesado en Reí- dije sin pensarlo.

-¿tu crees?- levanto la voz de emoción y creí que había cometido una indiscreción

-bueno…- no me quedo más que continuar pues ya ella me miraba con insistencia y comprendí que no me dejaría ir así nada mas.- la manera en que él le habla y la mira parece demostrar que está encantado con ella.

-¿de verdad? – Ampliando más la sonrisa en su rostro-¡creo que tienes razón! Zafiro siempre se aparece cuando nosotras estamos en algún peligro. ¡Siempre cuidándonos la espalda!

En casa de Rei.

La pelinegra corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando escapar de su cruel realidad.

-¡Rei! ¡Rei! ¡Espera!- gritaba el chico con desesperanza al ver como se internaba en el bosque.

La chica corria mientras ya las gotas de lluvia eran cada vez más y mas gruesas.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¡esta tormenta no parara! ¡Pasara frio!"

-¡Rei! ¡Reeeiiii!- gritaba deteniéndose fatigado-¡Rei!

El cielo dejo caer su tempestad, en el bosque la oscuridad había reinado y Zafiro preocupado aun caminaba por los alrededores.

-¡Rei! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hace frio! ¡te enfermaras!

-¡vete!- respondió una voz cercana, el pelinegro buscaba con la mirada sin tener éxito-¡no te necesito! ¡no quiero que me ayudes! ¡Lárgate!

-pero Rei, solo quiero ayudarte.

-¡vete Zafiro!- temblando de frio mientras un rayo golpeaba con fuerza-¡Ahh!- grito ella saltando y dejándose al descubierto.

-¡Rei!- corrió el a su lado al verla y de inmediato se quito su camisa para cubrirla con ella-

-¡ven! ¡Vamos te llevare a tu casa!

-¡no!- decía resistiéndose y permaneciendo en su sitio, el con ternura la abrigo bien evitando verla aunque era prácticamente imposible, las cuervas de su cuerpo comenzaban a acentuarse debido a lo mojado de su camisón. El paso una fugaz mirada muy tímidamente y luego termino de cerrar la camisa.

-¡cúbrete! ¡Estas empapada!- dijo

-pe…pero, pero tu – mirándolo con el dorso desnudo, fue inevitable que sus ojos lo recorrieran por completo cuando el levanto la mirada y la descubrió, ella se sintió nerviosa y fijo la vista en otro punto.

-¿vamos?- dijo el extendiéndole la mano, ella no pudo responder-¡por favor! ¡no seas tan orgullosa!- comento exasperado-¿Qué hice para merecer tu desprecio? ¿¡que?- grito intimidándola.

-¡ya lo sabes!- respondió altiva.

-¡Sabes bien que yo no tuve nada que ver en ese matrimonio! –mirándola a la cara, la lluvia caía sobre él y sus cabellos se desordenaron cayendo por su hermosos rostro, a Rei le pareció una ilusión-¡yo tampoco deseaba casarme!

-¡no me hagas reir!- contesto en el mismo tono.

-¡es verdad Rei! ¡yo no quería que te casaras conmigo! ¡No de esa manera!- al oírlo el busco su mirada

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡después de sufrir tu rechazo!- dijo el - ¡le pedí a mi padre que rompiera el compromiso!

-¡¿Qué?- aun temblando por lo helado de la lluvia-¿Por qué?

-¡porque tu no me querías! , yo siempre estuve en contra de ese matrimonio, pero cuando supe que tu eras la chica yo…- mirándola enternecido, la chica sintió la mirada –me enamore de ti…..¡te quiero Rei! - avergonzada solo bajo la vista- ¡estaba feliz! Pero al ver tu reacción le dije a mi padre que rompiera ese compromiso, ¡que no me casaría contigo!

-¡Zafiro!- exclamo ella con los ojos llorosos por tal confesión.-

-¡ahora ya lo sabes!- volteando el rostro.

-pero entonces tu…- su quijada le temblaba, el fleco de su rostro cubría sus ojos los cuales se mezclaban con la lluvia impidiendo al atractivo chico frente a el, mirar que lloraba.

-¡ven!- jalándola del brazo y llevándola debajo de una árbol para protegerse de la lluvia.- estas casi desnuda te dará una hipotermia.- la jalo con fuerza para abrazarla y frotar con sus manos sus brazos. Rei permaneció inmóvil sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, un sentimiento cálido la embargo y su corazón latió desesperadamente. Cuando menos lo pensó ya sus manos recorrían su pecho duro y desnudo, congelado por el frio de la lluvia, Zafiro solo pudo cerrar los ojos y estrechándola con mas fuerza acaricio su espalda y su cabello negándose a soltarla para evitar romper con la magia de aquel momento que el tanto había soñado.

"_¡Rei!...si supieras cuanto te quiero! ¡por ti daría lo que fuera!"_

Se estremeció al sentir las suaves y delicadas manos de la chica acariciar sutilmente su pecho, la apretó más aun, ella temblaba como una niña y poco a poco dejo de hacerlo al sentir en su interior un sentimiento extraño que la consumía, súbitamente alzo la vista y se encontró con los grandes y expresivos ojos azul intenso de el, quien inevitablemente clavo la vista en esos rojos y jugosos labios los cuales se entraban y temblaban al mismo ritmo frenético de su cuerpo.

-Za-Zafiro…yo…- sintiendo su corazón desbocado, de pronto pareció sentirse segura entre sus brazos, como si con el nada mas pudiera pasarle.

El sostuvo su mirada limpia, transparente, manifestando todo su amor atreviéndose tomo su barbilla con sumo cuidado y levanto su rostro para acercar el suyo, Rei solo se permitió dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que la envolvía, cerrando sus ojos, abrió sus labios y Zafiro los tomo delicadamente, mojando sus labios y aprisionándola con fuerza, ella emitió un gemido y correspondió el beso largo y profundo, regocijándose con la sensación tan placentera que sentía en esos momentos.

**DARIEN POV.**

Comenzábamos a llegar a la casa, mientras lo hacíamos ella tomo mi mano por encima de la palanca y me sonrió, era tan placentero sentir su pequeña mano tomando la mía.

-¡mañana iré a casa!- mirándola para ver su puchero y como pegaba las rodillas al rostro.

-¡te extrañare! ¡Salúdame a tu mama y a Set!

-¡lo tengo presente!

-diles que la próxima vez iré contigo- advirtió

-pero…

-ya pensaremos en algo- me interrumpió.

Mientras ella hablaba sobre mil cosas más que me hacían reír, llegamos a su casa. Nos despedimos de la manera más seria y formal que podíamos, subí a la habitación para pensar claramente las cosas.

"_me niego a creer que alguien quiera hacerle daño a Serena?, las personas a su alrededor parecen quererla, lo más seguro es que el enemigo se encuentre entre las amistades de kenji, tengo que ver la forma de ver la lista de sus contactos, conocidos, socios y amigos, ¡ahí debe estar la respuesta! Lo que si se es que es alguien que conoce a los Tsukino, y los conoce muy bien"_

Conclui mientras me dormía.

Concluí mientras me dormía.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Rubeus me hizo el favor de dejarme en la puerta de mi casa. Antes de bajar me dijo.

-¡nos vemos más tarde Darien!, debo darme prisa o llegare tarde.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Cómo a donde?, Hoy es la presentación de la señorita Serena

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendido-¿de qué hablas?

-¿no sabías que Serena es la número uno del club de tenis?, hoy tendrá un enfrentamiento para obtener la copa de oro y el titulo de el primer lugar contra Esmeralda Blackmoon, ¡el juego se pondrá interesante!

-¿y porque me lo dices hasta ahora?- indague ya bajando del auto-¡ahí puedo investigar más sobre sus amistades!- intentando no revelar algo de mas.

-¡hombre!- dijo el- como siempre andan juntos y van a la escuela creí que sabrías- respondió

-¡claro que no!- fingí- ¿acaso crees que voy a ir preguntándole a la señorita Serena lo que hace? ¡no somos amigos!

-pensé que se llevaban bien- inquirió el un poco confundido- la señorita Serena es muy amable y gentil!

-pues si pero, yo aun no me atrevo a platicar mucho con ella-menti-

-pues debiste imaginarlo, ¡eres su guardaespaldas.

-¡pues si pero no para saber tantos detalles de su vida!- mi madre salía al oír mi voz

-¡Darien! ¡Hijo!- mirándome con su hermosos rostro, la abrace y la bese-

-¡te presento a un compañero de trabajo! ¡Se llama Rubeus!

-¡mucho gusto joven! ¿Quiere pasar a la casa?

-¡oh, no! Muchas gracias señora ¡debo regresar!- mirándome- ¡nos vemos luego Chiba!

-¡que estés bien!- vi el auto alejarse mientras me quedaba un poco inquieto por la noticia.

-¡¿Cómo estas hijo?- pregunto mi madre llevando sus dos manos a mi rostro.

-¡bien mama! ¿y ustedes?- tomando su mano para besarla

-bueno pues…- un poco apenada- ¡Setsuna y Andrew están dentro! ¡Esperándote!- dijo sin darme oportunidad de nada, y dejándome pensativo por lo que decía. _"¿Qué demonios hacia Andrew en mi casa?._

Entre a casa llevando un paquete que Serena había enviado para mi madre.

-¡buenos días!- salude y vi como mi pequeña hermana corría como ráfaga a abrazarme

-¡Darien!- la abrace mirando seriamente a Andrew quien parecía nervioso.-

-¡me alegra ver que estas bien! ¡Mama me conto que has sido la primera de la clase!- le dije levantando su cabeza- ¡eso me llena de orgullo!

-¡gracias! Solo sigo tu ejemplo!-

-¡hola Darien!- dijo Andrew dándome la mano, una sospecha me invadió al momento, lo supe al ver su actitud nerviosa y el rostro sonrojado de mi hermana, además de los ojos de mi madre que me veían insistentemente.

-¡Andrew! ¡qué sorpresa encontrarte acá!- dije correspondiéndole el saludo.

-¡invite a Andrew a pasar el día con nosotros!- dijo mi hermana

-¡pues bienvenido!

-¿no trajiste a Serena?- pregunto mi mama

-¡no! ¡Ella no pudo venir hoy pero les envió esto!

-¡es un pastel!- exclamo emocionada mi hermanita.-y unos panecillos ¡se ven y huelen deliciosos!

-¡preparare chocolate para comerlo!- dijo mi madre-¡Set! ¿Me ayudas?

-¡claro mama!- las vi meterse a la cocina mientras me sentaba en el sofá poniéndome cómodo.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo Andrew?-indague

-pues bien, ya sabes, lo complicado es que me queda poco tiempo para la Universidad pero ahí la llevo.

-¿Qué estudias?-

-¡administración de empresas!- respondió

-¡que bien!, es difícil estoy pasando por algo similar.

-¡y tu!- mirándome a los ojos-¿Cómo te va?- mire hacia la cocina y dije en voz baja

-hasta ahora estoy bien, aunque es un poco arriesgado- me acerque a el- por favor no le menciones a Setsuna de que se trata todo esto.

-¡descuida!- dijo- ¡lo que menos quiero es que ella este angustiada!- su respuesta me hizo saber algo.

-¡Andrew! ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-pregunte

-¡si!- dijo cerrando las manos- veras, tu sabes que Setsuna está trabajando conmigo en la cafetería.- hice un gesto de disgusto

-¡le prohibí que siguiera con eso!

-¡lo siento! ¡no lo sabía!- encogiéndose de hombros- pero en realidad es muy eficiente y además lleva buenas calificaciones.- la justifico.

-¡despreocúpate! ¡Conozco a mi pequeña y sabia que no iba hacerme el menor caso!- sonreí

-¡jejeje!- rio nervioso- bueno Darien, veras….- pensando- lo que pasa es que Setsuna y yo, nos hemos hecho novios- la tranquilidad y seguridad de sus palabras me hicieron tomar la notica con las misma intensidad.

-¡ah!- dije ocultando un poco mis celos, de alguna forma ella era mi hermana menor y el asunto era difícil de procesar-

-¡vine hoy porque! Quería pedir tu permiso y consentimiento para poder salir con ella! ¡Prometo que no le hare daño! ¡No te preocupes! ¡la quiero mucho y la quiero bien!- dijo

-bueno pues…¿Qué puedo decirte? Si ella ya te ha aceptado y has venido hasta acá para hablar conmigo eso habla muy bien de ti. Creo que tus intenciones son buenas.

-¿quieres decir que…?- sonriendo

-¡tienes mi permiso! ¡Solo debo advertirte que si la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo!- dije a modo de advertencia

-¡no pasara! ¡lo prometo!- respondió dibujando una sonrisa de total alivio.

-¡chicos la mesa está servida! ¡Pasen a desayunar!- dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

/ * * * /

**En el club**.

-¡felicidades Serena!- decía Amy abrazando la

-¡gracias chicas!- decía la mencionada mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡sabíamos que le ganarías!- menciono Richard, quien iba junto a Amy.

-¡cabeza de bombom! –

-¡Haruka! ¿Viste eso?- pregunto ella saltando y colgándose de su brazo

-¡claro que lo vimos Serena! ¡Felicidades por tu victoria!

-¡gracias Michiru!

-al menos hay una buena noticia. -Comento Amy

-si, después de lo de Rei nos la habíamos pasado tristes.- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿y tu Richard? ¿Cuándo nos van a dar una buena noticia?- dijo Serena dándole golpes en las costillas.

-¡Serena!- reprendió Amy sonrojándose.

-¿así que aun no se deciden?- menciono Michiru riéndose-

-¡bueno…yo…!- Richard puso tal expresión que todas estallaron en risas.

La rubia ceniza de cabellos cortos miraba a todos lados.

-¿y Darien no vino?

-¡no Haruka!-poniendo expresión triste- fue a visitar a su familia

-¡bueno! Entonces tiene una buena excusa- respondió Michiru.

-¡que lastima que Rei y Mina no estén presentes!-comento Serena.

-Mina dijo que pasaría con Rei el resto del dia- respondió Amy

-¿Qué les parece si organizamos una fiesta para animar a Rei?- sugirió Serena

-¿crees que este de ánimos?- pregunto Amy

-¡claro! ¡Tenemos que animarla!

-me parece buena idea-apoyo Richard

-entonces ¿Dónde será?-

-Haruka creí que no te gustaban este tipo de cosas- dijo su bella acompañante

-¡preciosa! ¡Son las pocas veces en que podemos divertirnos y salir de la rutina de la escuela!- además- susurro con mirada coqueta- ¡quiero verte bailar en la pista!

-bueno, ya pensaremos el lugar- animada

-¡señorita Tsukino!- comenzaron a llegar otros amigos y conocidos de la familia a felicitarla por su nueva victoria.

**Mientras que en el otro lado de la cancha.**

-¡maldita! ¡me gano! ¡no se lo voy a perdonar!- decía la peliverde haciendo rabietas y apretando fuertemente su raqueta.

-¡Esmeralda! ¡no te pongas así! ¡Jugaste bien!- trataba de animarla Neherenia

-¡no digas estupideces Neherenia! ¡yo merecía ganar!- grito dándose vuelta y dejálado con la palabra en la boca, a su lado la pelirroja la acompañaba.

-¡no se para que te molestas en seguirle el juego hermanita!

-Zafiro- volteando a ver a su hermano.

-¡ya te dije que no deberías idolatrarla tanto!- reprendió con la mirada seria

-¡tu que sabes!

-¡se lo suficiente! ¡mira nada mas como te trata! ¿Por qué quieres ser como ella?

-¡déjame en paz!- contesto molesta- Esmeralda y Beryl son mis únicas amigas.- enfadada corriendo detrás de las chicas. Mientras que Zafiro con expresión seria solo pensaba.

"_¡odio todo esto!. Si no fuera por esto, Rei me vería con otros ojos…Rei…¿Cómo la estarás pasando?"_

**DARIEN POV**

La tarde se había pasado rápidamente, me puse al corriente sobre la situación en casa y mas noche Andrew y Setsuna salieron a dar una vuelta al parque despidiéndose, me quede solo con mama.

-¡mami! En la cuenta te deposite dinero ¡utilízalo para lo que quieras y necesites!.- dije poniéndome a su lado para abrazarla-¡si quieres algo más! ¡solo llámame! ¡Tienes mi numero!

-pero hijo, ese dinero es para tus estudios

-¡no te preocupes mama! ¡De eso me estoy encargando!

-pero es que…

.- no te preocupes – dije besándola en la frente- además estoy viendo la forma de ganarme una beca así que ¡el dinero es tuyo! Tengo mi propia cuenta de ahorro

-gracias Darien- dijo metiendo su rostro entre mi pecho para llorar

-pero no llores mama- acariciando sus cabellos negros.

-¡eres un buen chico! ¡qué dios te bendiga siempre!

-¡gracias mami!- le dije- ¡te juro que hasta hoy soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!- ella volteo a verme

-¿Por qué?

-no me hagas caso- mire el reloj- bueno tengo que irme

-¿Cuándo vendrás otra vez?

-en dos semanas, Serena dijo que vendría-

-¡oh! ¡qué alegría! ¡Esa niña me cae tan bien! ¡es tan simpática!

-¿te cae bien?- pregunte

-¡claro! ¡es una chica divina! –mirándome picaramente-¡¿es tu novia?- mi nerviosismo no se hizo esperar

-¡eh!...no, no mama ¿Cómo crees?- rascándome la cabeza y dándole la espalda.

-¡Darien Chiba!- exclamo-¡no me mientas! ¡mírame!- reprendió y voltee con la mirada gacha

-¡que pasa madre!- mirando al suelo

-¡dime la verdad! ¿Qué pasa con esa niña?

-¡no pasa nada! ¡Somos amigos! – dije

-mmm, bueno – me respondió y levante la vista- pero deberías de intentar algo con ella, ¡es tan linda!- decía con los ojos maravillados.

-me voy mama- dije por toda respuesta.-¡nos vemos pronto!- la abrace con fuerza l la bese-¡cuídense mucho!

-cuídate tu hijo- dándome su bendición.-¡que dios te proteja!,- me beso la mejilla y la abrace con ternura.

Salí de casa y el mensaje de Kuri me llego.

"_¡Serena gano el primer lugar! ¡esta emocionadísima!...¡nos vemos luego Chiba! Cambio y fuera!"_

Cerré el celular con una sonrisa pintoresca en el rostro, al pasar por el mercado cercano a mi casa vi un puesto de flores.

"_le deje todo el efectivo a mama"-_ dije mientras sacaba mi billetera, tenia lo justo para llegar a casa y además era cierto que tenía una cuenta de ahorro para mi futuro y mis estudios.

-¡me da esa rosa!- escogiendo el botón más fresco y hermoso de todo el puesto.-gracias- dije pagando la rosa y tomando un taxi partí a mi destino.

Llegue a la mansión, metí la rosa para ocultarla en la bolsa de mi pantalón y fui a ponerme a las ordenes.

-¡buenas noches!- salude- Serena volteo a verme y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, sentí como mis intestinos se removían solo de verla-

-¡Darien! ¡Adelante! ¡Pasa!- dijo Ikuko, en el acto advertí la presencia de las amigas de Serena.

-¡Rei!- salude-¡chicas!

-¿Cómo están tus padres hijo?- pregunto Kenji-

-¡bien! ¡Gracias!- dije un poco intimidado por la presencia de todos.-mis padres le envían saludos y agradecimientos por lo que esta haciendo por mi- dije inclinándome para completar la mentira Kenji sonrío aliviado.

-¡no es para tanto!-

-¡ahora volvemos!- dijeron los señores y de inmediato las chicas corrieron

-¡Darien!- Mina me jalo al ver que yo no apartaba la vista de encima de Serena-¡felicítala!- dijo empujándome, casi me da un infarto al ver la actitud que tomaba, Kenji podría salir en cualquier momento.-le dio una paliza a Esmeralda

-¡Mina! Ni siquiera viste nada- decía Rei, se miraba más tranquila le sonreí

-¡por favor Darien! ¡hazlo ya!- insistió Michiru, voltee a ver para cerciorarme de que nadie más llegara y mirándola le dije.

-¡felicidades!- sonriéndole y sacando la pequeña rosa -¡esto es por tu victoria!- vi como sus ojos se le iluminaron en el acto y los gritos escandalizados de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡gracias Darien! ¡es hermosa!- dijo levándosela a la nariz para aspirarla. Mi corazón se detuvo y se acelero al mismo tiempo.

-¡que lindo!- dijo Mina uniendo sus manos

-¡Mina!- Haruka la abrazaba por la espalda-¡deberías conseguirte uno de estos!- le dijo

-¡en eso estoy chicos!- su respuesta nos arranco la carcajada a todos, yo no podía dejar de ver a Serena quien hacia lo mismo, nuestras miradas se encontraban y yo no podía dejar de sentirme como un tonto frente a ella.

-¡buenas noches!- dijo una voz que me crispo los nervios.

-¡Diamante!- dijo Serena, voltee para encontrarme con Diamante Blackmoon, elegantemente vestido y llevando consigo un enorme ramos de rosas en tonos naranjas y rosas, era tan grande, prácticamente de su tamaño, decepcionado sentí la humillación al notar la pequeña e insignificante rosa en la mano de mi Serena quien deposito la rosa en la mesa y se acerco a saludarlo.

-¡son para ti preciosa!- besando su majilla y posesionando sus manos en su frágil cintura, los nudillos de mis puños de pusieron blancos y la mirada que le lance no fue precisamente de simpatía.

-¡Darien!- me dijo Amy controlándome.-¿Por qué no vamos por refrescos?- si que esa chica era inteligente, pues logro que yo no cometiera una locura.

-¡gracias! ¡son lindas!- dijo Serena no pude evitar voltear a verla cuando miraba el presente el cual era más que perfecto, sentí impotencia y rabia al comparar mi obsequio con el de el, ¡jamás me llegaría a comparar con Diamante Blackmoon! Por un momento pensé "_que estaba loco, que ella no podía ser mi novia, ¡que estaba siendo injusto con ella! ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? ¿una rosa? ¿sueños?"_

-¡Darien!-

-¡ah!...¿dime Amy?

-¡te decía que si estas bien! ¡Se nota que no te gusto nada la visita de Diamante!

-¡no te equivocas!

-¿no lo soportas no es así?

-Amy- dije tomando dos botellas para servirlas en los vasos-

-¡no necesitas decirme nada Darien! ¡Se nota lo que sientes por Serena! – Dijo sonriéndome- lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada? – mirándome

-es que yo…- me sentí terrible ¡lo nuestro estaba mal! ¿Por qué ocultar algo tan bello y mágico como nuestro amor? ¿Por qué mentirles a las chicas? Era cierto me habia encariñado con cada una de ellas les tenia cariño y estima-

-¡bueno! – Pegándome en el brazo-¡no necesitas decirme nada! ¡Solo espero que no sea tarde cuando te decidas a decirle, mira que Diamante es un rival fuerte- caminando delante mío.

"_si supieras que Serena me quiere tanto como yo a ella, y que este amor esta condenándome, mi castigo es la tortura de tener que soportar verla de lejos y amarla en silencio"_

Diamante y Serena estaban sentados en un rincón, mientras que nosotros tratábamos de animar a Rei quien no había querido mencionar nada. De vez en cuando lanzaba ciertas miradas hacia el rincón de la sala y Serena evadía mi mirada.

-¡vamos Rei! ¡Solo es una noche!- decía Michiru.- Haruka y yo pasaremos por ti y te llevaremos a casa.

-¡no se chicas! ¡no tengo ánimos!

-ándale- dijo Amy

-es que…

-¡vamos se que quieres ir! ¿Si?- presiono

-está bien -respondió al fin arrancando sonrisas en todas

-¿Rei que vas hacer? ¿te opondrás nuevamente a tu padre?

-no chicas- bajando la cabeza

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora no?, ¡la otra vez te le enfrentaste como una fiera!- comento la rubia de moño rojo-¿Qué cambio ahora?

-¡mi padre….!- cerrando sus ojos

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto Amy tomando sus manos

-amenazo con quitarme la casa y dejar a mi abuelo en la calle

-¿Qué?- gritaron a coro

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?-

-¡tranquila Haru!

-¡es un maldito!- apretando los puños

-¡Haruka!-reprendió Michiru

-¡lo siento Rei! Es que, ¡no soporto su actitud!

-no se preocupen chicas, entendí que así me oponga mil veces, el volverá a comprometerme con otro- encogiéndose de hombros.- mi abuelo esta anciano ¡está enfermo! ¡No puedo hacerle esto! ¡Necesito de su maldito dinero para ayudarlo!- dijo con rabia y con los ojos bañados de lagrimas.

Mina la abrazo consolándola y Amy tomo su mano en señal de apoyo, yo no sabía que decir, en el poco tiempo que llevaba las chicas me habían abierto su corazón, y confiaban en mi, sentí mucha pena por la situación que atravesaba y comprendí también que ese era el mundo en el que ellos se movían, entonces recordé las palabras de mi princesa _"… ¡Si mi padre hiciera algo como eso!.."_ voltee a ver hacia donde estaban y un estremecimiento me recorrió de solo imaginarlo.

Después de algunas horas las chicas se fueron y yo también me despedí aunque aun tenía el sentimiento en mí por mi insignificante regalo.

-¡descansa!- dije con pesar sin verla a los ojos

-Darien- deteniéndome del brazo-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas molesto?

-¡no!-mentí

-¡estas muy serio conmigo-¡dime porque!

-¡no es por nada! ¡Solo estoy cansado!- dije sin ánimos de discutir- será mejor que me valla, ¡es noche y tus padres me reprenderán! Estas a salvo ¿no?- pregunte irónico

-¿Por qué me hablas asi?- comprendí que había sido grosero con ella.

-perdóname ¡solo tuve un mal día!

-¡dime!- insistió- entonces mi mirada se dirigió hacia el bello arreglo floral tan sublime.-¿es por eso?- pregunto siguiendo mi mirada.-

-¡veo que te encanto!- respondí secamente. En mi rostro podía leerse el sentimiento. C-E-L-O-S.

-¡Darien!- tomando la rosa roja que yacía solitaria en la mesa-¡no importa lo grande y hermosa que sea!-llevándosela a la altura de su corazón- ¡tu rosa me encanto porque me la regalaste tu!- dijo sonriéndome -¿sabías que eres el primer chico que me regala una rosa?- mirándome de esa manera provocativa ye escondiendo su tímido rostro detrás de la rosa.

-¿en serio?- pregunte más animado. Mis ojos brillaron.

-¡tonto! ¡Jamás pienses que un regalo como ese me deslumbra! ¡así sean diamantes y joyas! ¡si tu me regalas un pedazo de papel! ¡Para mi será especial!- susurro-¡no lo olvides!- presiono mi brazo con su pequeña mano y me regalo su sonrisa.

-Serena- dije

-¡Serena! ¿Se fueron tus amigos?- se escucho la voz de su padre, de inmediato corrí hacia mi habitación para evitar que me viera con ella. No se como salte los equeños arbustos y cayendo al suelo me levante para ocultarme tras un pino.

-¡si papa!- oí su voz alejándose y perdiéndose en la noche.

Un poco golpeado subí a la habitación, termine con mis deberes y cerré los ojos para comenzar un nuevo día.

Los días pasaron con demasiada prontitud aunque eso no evitaba que anhelara el estar con Serena, la semana había sido de lo más pesada pues no habíamos encontrado momentos para estar a solas, nos teníamos que conformar con ese intercambio de miradas que nos provocaba un hormigueo en el cuerpo entero. El fin de semana llego y Kuri nos encamino al antro, Kenji era en verdad generoso con su hija, Serena vistió un vestido sin mangas de color gris plata resaltando su linda figura, ¡se miraba hermosa!. Kuri nos auxilio para quedarse con Jenko en el automóvil, habíamos llegado con media hora de anticipación, premeditadamente para pasar tiempo a solas. Apenas bajamos del automóvil, y nos perdimos de vista tome a Serena de la mano.

-¡al fin!- le dije como desesperado buscándola con la mirada, ella sonrió satisfecha, y se aventó a mis brazos en un acto que me derretía de amor.

-¡Darien! Mi Darien- ¡como amaba esa expresión de sus labios! No importaba lo posesiva y dominante que sonara ¡era cierto! ¡yo era su Darien! ¡Únicamente suyo!

-¡Serena!- repeti imitándola y tomándola de la cintura con desesperación.-¡mi Serena!- sus ojos se iluminaron y aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar nos abrazamos olvidándonos de todo, en esos momentos para mí solo existía ella. Me rodeo con sus delgados brazos pasándolos detrás de mi cuello, yo no pude evitar sentirme orgullosos al descubrir las miradas de envidia de ciertos chicos que veían a mi niña.

-¡te ves preciosa!- confesé mientras ella comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de una melodía.

-¡gracias!- decía jugando con mis cabellos, ¡necesitaba besarla! ¡lo habia estado deseando desde hacia una semana y el ver sus labios a centímetros de los mios me cruzaban mil ideas por la mente.-¡tu te ves muy guapo!- tomando el cuello de mi camisa para atraerme hacia ella.

-Sere

-¡Darien!- suspiro, enloqueciéndome.

-¡te adoro mi niña!-le dije pegando mi nariz en la suya, ella cerró los ojos

-¡te adoro mas mi lindo guardaespaldas!.- abrimos los ojos para vernos fijamente, el deseo de besarla y abrazarla me estaba consumiendo, y ella no estaba ayudando en mucho para sobrellevarlo.

-¡Darién!- abrazándome de la cintura- ¡no me dejes nunca!- levantando su carita para verme, sus palabras me cautivaron, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba de pronto, es que era sorprendente el poder que ella ejercía sobre mí. La mire también y la abrace tiernamente con mi mano libre acaricie su rostro.

-¡nunca te dejare al menos que tu lo quieras!- mantuve mi mirada puesta en la suya

-¡entonces eso nunca pasara!- se pego mas a mi

-¡me alegra saberlo! – le dije juguetonamente

-¡te quiero tanto!

-¡yo te quiero a ti Serena!- la estreche de la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo y entonces no pude reprimir por más tiempo el deseo de besarla, pegue mi boca con la suya, extasiándome con su calidez, el sabor dulce y suave de sus labios me enloquecía, haciéndome perder los sentidos, ahora sabia que se estaba convirtiendo no solo en mi adicción sino también en mi perdición.

Ella abrió sus labios recibiéndome de tal forma, es que había esperado tanto por un momento a solas con ella, que necesitaba amarla cada segundo. Aun sin abrir los ojos sentí como ella me apretó con más fuerza por la cintura. No quería soltarla, solo pensaba en llevármela a otro sitio, donde nadie nos conociera para poder besarla de esa forma tan arrebatadora. Para demostrarle lo mucho que me encantaba y lo que la quería.

Cuando nos separamos, sentí como nos miraban fijamente.

-¡Darién!- susurro sin despegar su vista de la mía

-¿si?- con la nariz pegada a la suya y tratando de alejarnos lentamente

-¿sientes eso?- solo asentí con la cabeza, lentamente nos giramos para encontrarnos con la mirada de sus amigas, quienes al vernos apenas pudieron contener el grito.

-¡Serena Tsukino!- exclamo la rubia de media cola quien estaba con las manos en la cintura y al frente del resto de las demás.-¿tu y Darien…?

-¡chi-chicas…yo!- dijo ella, yo solo podía ver los ojos de cada una de ellas quienes amenazaban con bombardearnos. Ni siquiera nos habíamos separado por lo que sabía que no teníamos escapatoria. ¡Nos habían descubierto y ahora teníamos mil explicaciones que dar!

/ * * * * /

**No soy mala aunque piensen lo contrario, solamente he estado un poco ocupada y por eso me he tardado con cada actualización, incluso quiero concentrarme para poder actualizarles pronto pero ya veremos como estamos jeje, por el momento solo puedo agradecerles por su paciencia y espera, las quiero chicas.**

**Cherrie SA, sailor lady, sailor mercuri o neptune, smfanatic, angel negro 29, neo reina serenity, Seiya-moon, usagi13chiba, liebende lesung, malua anyreth, natustar, dayanna, usako tenoh, natsch, cyndi princesita lunar, Sandy serena.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente para ver ¿Cómo reaccionaran las chicas? ¿Qué le diran? Pobre Darien sufriendo por su pequeña rosita, que tierno. Por eso lo adoro. Espero que me hagan saber si les gusto, cuídense mucho besos.**

**1 de octubre de 2010**

**USAKO DE CHIBA**


	14. Conspirando

**NOTA: SAILOR MOON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES A MI SINO A SU CREADORA NAOKO TAKEUCHI SOLO LE PRESTAN VIDA A MI HISTORIA.**

**SIN MAS DISFRUTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA DE AMOR.**

**/ * * * * S&D * * * * /**

**CONSPIRACION**

¡No podía ser cierto! Me encontraba ahí sosteniéndola entre mis brazos ¿Qué digo sosteniéndola? ¡Apresándola contra mi cuerpo! Por la necesidad de besarla que estaba contenida durante todos esos días, para que repentinamente sintiera como si fuéramos el blanco de las miradas. Sintiendo un frio recorrer mi espina dorsal me abstuve de continuar con el beso que me estaba provocando emociones extraordinarias, para luego ver sus grandes orbes azules y con su voz temblorosa preguntaba.

-¿sientes eso?-movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa y voltee, rogando a dios por qué no fuera su padre quien nos estuviera mirando, mas apenas me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya una melena rubia se agitaba al tiempo que gritaba.

-¡Serena Tsukino…- quien estaba con las manos en la cintura y al frente del resto de las demás.-¿tú y Darién…?-

-¡chi-chicas…yo!- dijo ella, yo solo podía ver los ojos de cada una de ellas quienes amenazaban con bombardearnos. Ni siquiera nos habíamos separado por lo que sabía que no teníamos escapatoria.

-¡chicas!- me adelante, aun sin soltar la mano de Serena-¡no esperábamos que llegaran tan pronto!- dije estúpidamente

-¡es obvio que no!- esta vez fue Rei quien nos miraba con la ceja derecha completamente levantada y sus brazos cruzados-¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos? ¿Cuándo se casaran?-irónica provocando que mi Serena enrojeciera por el comentario y aunque a mí me fascino la idea me dije que no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

-bueno- insistí inclinando la mirada, para evadirlas- la verdad es que ¡no sabíamos cómo decirles esto!

-chicas- me interrumpió Serena poniéndose delante mío-¡no se enojen!, Darien y yo pensábamos decirles, solo que….- mirándome- ¡todo se dio tan rápido y la relación es algo delicada!

-¿entonces si son novios?- prosiguió Michiru me lleve una mano detrás de la cabeza preparándome para lo que fuera a pasar, mi rostro busco los azules ojos de Haruka quien me propino una gélida mirada.

-la verdad es que ¡sí! ¡Somos novios!- me quede estático por la confesión que hizo, ¡no pensé que lo admitiera así! ¡Tan fácil!. La mire detenidamente, mi corazón nuevamente se doblaba por ella, por sus sentimientos, por su sencillez y su calidez, Serena era única, llena de cualidades me sentía tan afortunado de tenerla y que no me cabía en la mente como dios me había bendecido con un regalo como ella.- pensé que a lo mejor ustedes se negarían…

-¡¿bromeas?- grito eufórica Mina interrumpiéndola-¡Es lo que todas queríamos!- al ver como se acercaban y la rodeaban para abrazarla, una gota me resbalo por la cabeza, hacia segundos me encontraba angustiado pues sentía que perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento y ahora gritaban y celebraban la noticia.

Pero no todas parecían tan contentas, cierta rubia se acerco a mí sigilosamente y me miro de arriba abajo, entrecerrando los ojos. "_ya decía yo que no podía ser tan perfecto"_

-¡felicidades Chiba!- dándome una fuerte palmada en la espalda- veo que al fin lo has conseguido- abriendo su saco gris para luego tomar asiento-¡solo te advierto que la tendré mas vigilada que nunca! ¡Eh! ¡Cualquier lagrima que ella derrame y estarás muerto!- sentencio seriamente tanto que hasta me sentí intimidado por esos ojos azules.

-descuida Haruka ¡la cuidare como no tienes idea!- respondí mientras me estrechaba la mano y lo oprimía con tan fuerza que no parecía una chica.-¡tienes mi promesa!- repetí y esta vez esbozo una media sonrisa

-¡lo se!- sonrió, estas chicas sí que tenían cierto recelo con su amiga, y entendía muy bien porque, mientras observaba a Serena reír y palotear me daba cuenta de cómo alegraba y llenaba de vida cualquier momento, esa calidez que emanaba al reír o simplemente mirarte me deslumbraba.

-¿Darien porque no me dijiste nada?- pregunto Amy con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡eres muy malo!- golpeándome en el brazo, mientras que yo la sonreí apenado para luego buscar la mirada de mi princesa.

-¡cuéntennos todo!- insistió Mina quien ya había tomado su lugar justamente en medio de los dos, Serena me regalo una sonrisa cómplice y yo no sabía por dónde empezar.

-¿Por qué lo ocultaron tanto tiempo?- pregunto Michiru

-bueno la verdad es que, como les dijimos hace un rato ¡Es complicado!- todas mantenían la atención puesta en nosotros. Me acerque a su lado y tome su mano discretamente, ¿Cómo tomarían ellas si se enteraran de toda la verdad?

-ehhh Darien y yo, no queremos hacer pública nuestra relación aun- dijo de pronto Serena-¿pueden ayudarnos a guardar el secreto con los demás?- haciendo un tierno puchero

-¿pero porque?- indago Amy

-amigas, ¡de verdad! Prometo contarles todo con más calma, pero este no es lugar.- dijo ella

-me parece que si ellos nos están pidiendo ese favor, deben tener una razón para eso, ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos a los tórtolos a solas?- propuso Haruka tomando del brazo a Michiru.

-es cierto- le apoyo ella-¡Serena, Darien! Cualquiera que sea el motivo cuente con nosotras. ¿Entendido?- guiñándonos un ojo

-les aseguro que es un motivo muy grande- dijo ella sintiéndose apenada. Yo me levante de mi lugar y poniendo una mano sobre su espalda para hacerle notar que contaba conmigo sonreí a las chicas.

-¡no te preocupes! – Dijo Rei,-bueno vamos a divertirnos.

-¡ahí viene Richard y Kai!- señalo Haruka- parece ser que será una larga noche

Divertida, Amy Mizuno volteo a ver al pelinegro de grandes ojos cafes oscuros y pobladas cejas, con evidente emoción.

-¡Richard!- agitando los brazos-¡por acá!- el jovencito le sonrió de la misma manera y Serena susurro a mi oído.

-se ve que se gustan ¿no es así?-

-se nota- le dije mirándola fijamente y quitando mi mano de su espalda, pues comenzaban a llegar otras personas- ¿quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunte galantemente

-¡claro!- me respondió efusiva, mientras caminábamos hacia la barra saludamos rápidamente a algunos conocidos de la escuela y yo pedí únicamente refresco, Serena un jugo.

-¡uf! ¡un peso menos de encima- comento ella apoyando sus manos en mis rodillas

-¡Sere!- mirando a todos lados-¡me encantaría abrazarte y rodearte con mis brazos princesa, pero hay mucha gente y algunos nos están viendo!.- ella se retiro apenada

-¡lo siento!- bajando la mirada- es que, ¡me encantaría poder demostrar nuestra relación como cualquier chica normal!

-a mi también mi niña- acariciando fugazmente su mejilla rozándola con mis dedos- pero sabes bien que no podemos, ¡nada me haría más feliz!- mirándola tiernamente

-lo bueno es que ahora las chicas lo saben y podremos tener más tiempo juntos ¿no lo crees?- retirándose un poco y cruzando sus piernas para luego voltear a ver hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-¡te ves hermosa!- le dije admirándola y recorriendo cada centímetro de su bello rostro, es que la tortura de evitar verla era tan grande que ahora me tomaba el tiempo para memorizar cada línea de expresión de su carita de niña traviesa, no pode verlo bien pero sabía que se había sonrojado con mi comentario.

-¡Mina y Kai se llevan tan bien!

-es verdad- dije.

-¡ciao bella!- la voz de muerto me paralizo y apretando mis dientes voltee a ver al tipo quien se toma el atrevimiento de tomar la barbilla de MI novia para besarla en la mejilla de un lado y del otro, luego me volteo a ver con indiferencia-¡qué alegría me da encontrarte!- tomo una silla y sin decir más la puso frente a ella dándome la espalda, ¡era más de lo que podía soportar me puse de pie cuando…

-¡Diamante!- dijo nerviosa- estaba platicando con Darien-

-¡no te preocupes! Neherenia se encargara de él, - alcance a oír cuando sentí como un par de manos me cubrían los ojos, me detuve.

-¿adivina quién soy?- estaba que me llevaba el diablo y lo que menos quería era responderle mal a la pobre chica

-¿Neherenia?- fingí demencia.

-¡hola guapo!- dijo Beryl dándome un beso en la mejilla y rozando con sus manos mi cuerpo, por inercia busque la mirada de mi Serena quien solo frunció los labios e intento mirar hacia otro lado.

-¡hola Darien!- saludo Esmeralda soplándose con un ridículo abanico-¿Dónde está Dante?- pregunto desesperada

-justo detrás de nosotras querida- respondió la pelirroja, Esmeralda al verlo con Serena dibujo una expresión de odio en su rostro y sus manos aplastaron con tanta fuerza el instrumento que llevaba en ellas que sus manos se pusieron blancas.

-¡no eres la única!- respondió Beryl- ¡la estupidita de Mina Ahino también está con Kuri!-poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-creo que no fue buena idea que viniéramos- exclamo furiosa pidiendo un fuerte licor para luego tomárselo de golpe-

-¿Qué tal están?- pregunte por mero requisito pues no podía alejarme de Serena y dejarla en manos de ese lobo que sin duda quería acecharla.

-¡ahora que te vi! ¡Mejor!- comento Neherenia, sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus intenciones, no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo, nervioso metí una mano a mi bolsa y tome un poco de refresco.

-¿no tomas?- pregunto Beryl encendiendo un cigarrillo, Esmeralda la imito sin apartar la vista de Diamante y Serena, él le servía una copa de licor y apenas resistí el impulso de levantarme y quitárselo pero ¿Qué pretexto daría? Neherenia se acerco para hablarme y susurrar a mi oído ya que la música comenzaba a subir de volumen y yo, distraído, Tome el celular y le envié un mensaje de texto_.-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Serena? ¡Deja de tomar! ¡tu padre se enfadara!_"- preocupado porque sabía que era mi responsabilidad llevarla sana y salva. Por respuesta solo obtuve una mirada inexpresiva de su rostro y se recargo en el pecho de Diamante.

-¡esta música es buenísima!- gritaron las chicas y levantándose de su sitio comenzaron a bailar

-saben. La verdad no me gusta bailar- comente insistiendo en mirar a mi rubio tormento, sin conseguirlo, estaba claro que me estaba evadiendo. En eso dos tipos se acercaron y sacaron a bailar a Beryl y a Esmeralda, dejándome a solas con Neherenia.

-bueno si no quieres bailar entonces solo platiquemos ¿quieres?- comento inocentemente la chica, de alguna forma me sentía obligado a escucharla después de todo yo no tenía razón alguna para rechazarla y se encontraba sola.

-claro- sonreí aflojándome un poco el nudo de la garganta pues Diamante cada vez estaba más cerca de Serena y le susurraba al oído aunque desde mi perspectiva podía ver claramente a donde se dirigían sus ojos, al pronunciado escote de su vestido. Hice una mueca de disgusto.-¿y tu hermano? ¿No vino?- pregunte

-¡no sale con nosotros! ¡Él es muy extraño! No le gusta disfrutar de nuestra compañía, siempre está solo y además – mirando a nuestra pelinegra amiga- ¡está enamorada de esa extraña chica!- señalándome a Rei-cuando sale lo hace por su cuenta.

Cerca de nosotros Haruka se divertía bailando con Michiru quien se movía al ritmo de la música, Mina y Kai bailaban muy cerca, la rubia se movía peligrosamente mientras que Ojo de Tigre parecía encantado con ella. En la mesa, Rei, Amy y Richard estallaban en carcajadas.

-¡bailas mejor de lo que imagine!- dijo Mina inesperadamente con su encantadora sonrisa que enloquecía a Kai.

-¡tu bailas mejor aun!- atreviéndose a posar una mano sobre su cintura, Mina miro al suelo consternada y comenzó a sentir como los nervios la hacían su presa.

-¡Kai!...no quiero ser inoportuna pero, Beryl y tu…¿aun tienen algo?- pregunto buscando los ojos del rubio quien estallo en risas

-¡para nada!- dijo tomándola de los hombros para obligarla a verla- lo de ella y yo termino hace mucho!- la rubia sintió como sus poros de la piel se erizaban cuando sintió su contacto y vio la seguridad reflejada en su mirada.- Mina…yo, ¡estoy interesado en otra persona!.-

-ah- nerviosa mirando como las manos de el la oprimían con un poco mas de fuerza y había dejado de moverse.-pues, ¡qué bien!- dijo sintiéndose menospreciada y agachando la mirada, Kai tomo su barbilla con delicadeza y la obligo a verlo.

-¡me encantas Mina! Durante todo este tiempo en que te he conocido me he dado cuenta de lo valiosa que eres. ¡Eres una chica excepcional! ¡Me gustas y me gustas mucho!- Mina lo miro incrédula intentando ver si todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto, pero no, el continuaba ahí, deteniendo su barbilla y tomándola por la espalda.- ¿te gustaría que lo intentáramos?- pregunto él y la rubia no poda creerlo, ¡el chico que le robaba el aliento le estaba declarando su amor y ella se había quedado muda de la impresión!-lo que quiero preguntar es…¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-esteee… yo..- mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡dime que si!- se apresuro a responder y sin dar tiempo a la chica de nada mas, acerco sus labios para juntarlos con los suyos y besarla tan dulce y tiernamente que fue necesario que Mina contuviera el aliento para no terminar el beso, no podía creerlo, se sentía en una burbuja, los labios de el eran más dulces y suaves de lo que lo imaginaba, perdiendo poco a poco el temor, fue acompasando sus movimientos con los de el explorando sus labios y llenándose de esa sensación de hormigueo que la recorría entera, Kai se tomo el tiempo para deleitarse con los labios de la chica, y cuando fue necesario se separo lentamente de ella para luego verla aun con los ojos cerrados.-¿y bien? ¿Eso fue convincente?- divertido por la expresión de la rubia quien abría lentamente los ojos y respiraba con dificultad.

-s-si, es convincente- respondió rodeándolo con sus dos brazos por detrás de la cabeza para acariciar sus dorados cabellos rubios sujetos en una cola.

-¡Kai! ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- pregunto la pelirroja quien quería fulminar con la mirada a Mina

-¡no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!- tomando la mano de Mina y colocándola detrás de el-vamos Mina

-¿acaso quieres olvidarme acostándote con esta?- lanzándole una mirada de menosprecio-¿ya te olvidaste de lo que vivimos?

-¡no digas ridiculeces!, y para tu información Mina es mi novia- Beryl sentía como un ataque de nervios la invadía, el rubio tomo a su novia y paso por encima de ella quien haciendo una rabieta solo atino a gritar.

-¡te vas a arrepentir Kai!- amenazo ella-¡no te olvidaras de mi tan fácilmente y Mina pronto lo comprobaras!

Neherenia y yo intentábamos conversar de cosas banales mientras mi vista se mantenía hacia la pista donde Diamante y Serena bailaban de manera muy animada_," ¿acaso quería ser la culpable de que yo cometiera un homicidio?"_

-ah- exprese tratando de escuchar con atención algo interesante.-¿y…ustedes tienen alguna relación con la familia se Serena?-cambie súbitamente el rumbo de la conversación.

-claro- dijo entusiasta- el padre de Diamante, Malachite, ¡es su socio! Y aunque mis padres tienen un pequeño porcentaje de inversiones en sus empresas, es mi tío el que casi compite con el señor Kenji, incluso ha abierto varias fabricas en otros puntos de Asia.

-¿en serio?- ahora si me mostré mas interesado en ella quien parecía encantada con la situación y jugaba peligrosamente con sus largos cabellos.

-¿tanto así?

-tanto, que mi tío Malchite no se cansa de decir que pronto superara a Kenji Tsukino- confeso inocentemente.- a veces creo que le tiene mucha envidia, eso dice Zafiro y a veces he llegado a pensarlo también, aunque Kenji y Malachite son amigos desde que eran jóvenes.

-pues….¡qué bien! ¿No crees?, si son tan amigos entonces es un doble beneficio. deben estar contentos con ver a su negocio crecer.

-claro y sobre todo ahora que ambos están interesados en unir a sus hijos en matrimonio.- la noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría ¿había escuchado bien?, la frase se repetía mil veces en mi cabeza ¿Unir a sus hijos en matrimonio? ¿Que esta gente solo pensaba en unir a sus hijos sin importarles nada mas? Entonces recordé a Rei y mire a Serena, ¡no podía permitirlo!.

-¡claro!- luego movió las manos y la cabeza- lógicamente que cuando ellos terminen sus carreras, pero para nadie es un secreto que ellos están interesados en relacionarlos desde ahora para que la relación sea lo más natural posible. En eso Esmeralda y Beryl llegaron y se llevaron a Neherenia, no era capaz de entender muy bien solo recuerdo que las despedí y camine hacia la pista en donde Serena permanencia sola.

-¿y tu acompañante?-pregunte algo irritado siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

-fue por unas bebidas-respondió volteándome la cara

-¿entonces te estás divirtiendo?-indague conteniendo mis celos

-claro ¿tú también estabas feliz con Neherenia no? ¡Hasta se hablaban al oído y esas cosas! ¡yo también estoy muy divertida!- exagerando el gesto-¿acaso no se nota?

-Serena, no deberías tomar tanto.

-disculpa- voltee a ver a Diamante-creo que ella es lo suficientemente grandecita para darse cuenta de lo que le conviene o no ¿no crees?-mirándome con autoridad y satisfacción, Serena tomo la copa y continuo bailando, molesto solo pude dirigirme hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los demás. A la mente me vino la frase de Neherenia.

"_¿lo más natural posible?...¡bah! ¿Qué estupidez era aquella!"_

En silencio observe a Serena perdiéndome en mis pensamientos. _"¡No!, Serena no podía casarse con Diamante, porque ella y yo nos queríamos, y yo…¡yo la amaba! Lo supe en ese momento en el que de solo imaginarla lejos de mi vida mi corazón entristeció y la idea no me dejo tranquilo, Serena, mi adorada niña, mi pequeña princesa ¡que ajena estaba a todo lo falso y la maldad que la rodeaban! Pero mientras estuviera a su lado yo no permitiría eso, no a menos de que ella me lo pidiera!"_

Aun con esa conclusión en la mente y el dolor de saberla de otro no me permitía pensar en otra cosa. Las chicas llegaron y tomaron asiento, Diamante y Serena también se acercaron y note la mirada de desprecio de mi princesa, me preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho?.

-¿se divirtieron?-pregunto Haruka

-¡claro! Le decía a Serena que la llevaría a otro lugar- dijo Diamante, me levante de golpe dispuesto a responderle cuando el vibrador de mi celular sonó, dándome cuenta de cuál era respondí sin mirar de quien se trataba.

-¡Darien! ¡Tenemos problemas!- la voz de mi compañero Kuri- acabamos de recibir una llamada,

-¿de qué se trata?- respondí alarmándome mientras las miradas se posaron en mi, debí haber mostrado cierta expresión de desesperación pero les sonreí para intentar desviarlas, Serena no parecía muy conforme con esa acción de mi parte.

-¡hay que estar alertas! ¿Estás cerca de Serena? ¡No la pierdas de vista! ¡Nosotros vamos para allá!

-¿pero porque? ¿¡Qué pasa?-exigí

-¡no hay tiempo! Solo mantenla a tu lado estamos cruzando la calle.

-¡Esta bien!, ¡nosotros ya nos vamos!- dije dispuesto a llevármela en ese mismo instante de aquel lugar, colgué cuando repentinamente sonó mi otro celular, en la pantalla aparecía numero privado.

-¡diga!- sin que la voz se me quebrara por la desesperación.

-¡mucho gusto Chiba! ¿Sabes niño? ¡Sabemos todo sobre ti!- entrecerré los ojos y alejándome un poco de Serena y las chicas, camino dos pasos pero sin perderla de vista, Rei sonreía con ella, quien desconfiadamente no dejaba de mirarme.

-¡no sé quién eres ni de qué demonios hablas!

-teníamos la sospecha de que no podías ser amigo o conocido de la familia, así que investigamos sobre ti ¡eres su guardaespaldas! ¡Valla que manera tan creativa de ocultarte!- dijo la voz áspera.- ¡¿sabes? Deberías estar más al pendiente de tu trabajo y no andar platicando ni bailando con la señorita Tsukino ¡aunque se ven que están divirtiéndose!- rápidamente comencé a buscar entre las personas de aquel lugar, ¡el maldito estaba ahí! ¡Nos estaba vigilando! Y yo me preguntaba ¿desde hacia cuanto tiempo?

-¡hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo!- dije con tono de desprecio

-¡eso lo veremos!...- termino con un incomodo silencio- ah, por cierto…¡jamás había notado que un guardaespaldas y su pupila se llevaran taaan bien!- dijo irónico provocándome más incertidumbre

-¡maldito!

-calma, por ahora solo tengo una ligera sospecha pero….¡ya la confirmare! No creo que a Kenji Tsukino le cause mucha gracia el saber que su adorada hija y su guardaespaldas…

-¡cállate!- levante la voz sin poder evitarlo y oprimí tan fuerte el celular que no me di cuenta cuando el grupo había dejado de hablar posando sus ojos en mi-¡estás loco! ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo!

-estoy más cerca de lo que creen Chiba… ¡muy cerca!- las carcajadas resonaron y segundos después colgaron, continuaba mi búsqueda por el lugar lo cual no me era de gran ayuda debido a la poca visibilidad de las luces, dirigí mi vista hacia la barra, a la parte de arriba y hasta en los pasillos, ese sujeto estaba ahí y tenía que sacar a mi princesa ya.

-¿pasa algo Darién?- pregunto Richard cuando me acerque

-es cierto ¡al parecer te dieron una mala noticia! – comento Amy

-¿todo está bien?- me pregunto Kai. Yo no los escuchaba, continuaba intentando encontrar a ese maldito, al tiempo que buscaba con las manos el arma oculta en el chaleco antibalas.

-si tienes problemas, puedes irte, ¡me encargare de llevar a Serena hasta la puerta de su casa!- se ofreció galante Diamante logrando llamar mi atención

-¡ni lo sueñes!- dije tomando su muñeca que se dirigía a la espalda de mi princesa y lanzándola fuertemente alejando su mano de su destino.-¡Sere! ¡Vámonos!- ordene, ante la cara de sorpresa de todos y tomando du mano

-¿Qué? ¿¡Oye, quien te crees para hablarme así?- dijo suavemente, soltándose de mi brazo aunque los presentes se dieron cuenta de la situación.

-no preguntes- sentencie aun fijando la vista en cualquier sospechoso.-¡nos vamos ya!- la tome con firmeza de la muñeca y le lance una mirada seria para intentar hacerle entender. Las chicas me miraban como si me hubiera convertido en un mostro pero no había tiempo para quedar bien frente a ellas, los segundos contaban.

-está bien- respondió forzadamente-¡nos vemos chicas!- se despidió rápidamente de ellas con un movimiento de mano y como ráfaga paso por delante mío.

-también nos vamos- menciono Michiru

-¡espera Serena!- le dije mientras me despedía de las chicas-¡perdonen chicas!- di media vuelta sin oír bien a Michiru y camine detrás de ella.

-si querías arruinarme la fiesta lo lograste ¿contento?-expreso irónica, sabía que estaba molesta

-pero Sere- intente tranquilizarla, mientras ella caminaba más deprisa.

-¡eres genial! Tu si puedes divertirte con Neherenia mientras que cuando un chico se me acerca armas todo un escándalo.

-¡no es así!- dije centrando mi atención en aquella niña, lo que menos quería era que nos disgustáramos-¡escúchame!-suplique

-¿sabes qué? ¡Dejémoslo así!- volteándome la cara

-¡no!- jalándole el brazo- regresaremos a casa y no quiero que las cosas queden así, ¡entiende! ¡Te lo explicare todo! ¡Solo vámonos!- repetí clavando mi mirada en la de ella, recordando nuevamente que debía estar alerta, ella se resistió y comenzó a jalonearse

-¡no creí que fueras tan infantil y celoso Darien!- especulo alejándose de mi

-¡te dije que te detengas!- mirando hacia el largo pasillo oscuro que llevaba a la salida, de pronto descubrí una sombra que permanecía oculta detrás de uno de los pilares, en un movimiento rápido lleve una mano a mi pistola y alargue mis pasos.

-¡déjame en…!- no pudo terminar la frase porque entonces un hombre apareció frente a ella con una navaja y dispuesto a lastimarla se lanzo sobre ella, -¡aghh!- grito y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sin saber como la jale interponiéndome entre su atacante y la lance hacia el otro extremo, la navaja alcanzo a rasgar parte de mi vestimenta y mi abdomen, aunque fue muy superficial, tome ágilmente su brazo para luego doblarlo hacia atrás aplicándole una llave para impedir que se moviera y obligarlo a soltar el arma, la cual cayó al suelo.

-¡Darien!- grito ella

-¡sal de aquí!- le grite, ella no se movia-¡corre! ¡Afuera están Kuri y Jenko!- al decir esto mi ponente aprovecho para darme un golpe con el codo en el estomago lo cual me saco el aire y me incline, alcance a ver como otro hombre más se acercaba a Serena y me levante

-¡Serena!- le grite-¡detrás tuyo!- las luces dificultaban ver con claridad, y de pronto frente a nosotros aparecieron nuestros amigos.

-¡Darien, chicos! ¿Qué pasa?- interrumpió Amy, el chico que luchaba conmigo se distrajo y el que estaba junto a Serena huyo del lugar.

-¡maldito guardaespaldas!- chillo el que aun permanecía bajo mi resguardo-esto no se quedara así Chiba- mirándome para luego ver a Serena quien mantenía el terror en su rostro, pude fijar la vista en el, sus ojos negros y alargados me miraban con odio, le di un rodillazo en el estomago y luego remate con un golpe en la cabeza y antes de que Kuri lo sometiera, corrió en la misma dirección que su compañero, Kuri se apresuro a correr detrás de el.

-¡dile a tu jefe que no lo permitiré! ¡Mientras este bajo mi protección no podrán tocarla!- le grite escupiendo un poco de sangre por la boca, para luego ver los rostros conmocionados de nuestros amigos. Entre ellos el angelical rostro de Serena quien ya estaba en los brazos de Jenko.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- le pregunto el hombre de piel oscura y mirada café.

-¡s-si Jenko!- mirándome-

-¡Darien! ¡Buen trabajo!- me dijo dándome una palmada. – ¡iré a ver a Kuri! ¡No la pierdas de vista!

-descuida- levante mi pistola la cual se había caído debido al movimiento brusco que sostuve segundos antes, la guarde y luego me acerque a Serena.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte y ella se lanzo a mis brazos, mientras la sentía temblar como un ratoncito indefenso.

-¿estás herido?- viendo como sangraba

-¡no fue nada!- le dije tomándola de la mano-¡estoy bien Serena!- repetí mirándola tiernamente.-¡no fue nada! Vamos a casa.

-Darien- interrumpió Amy, al fin volteamos a ver a los chicos que nos veían preocupados y asustados.-¿seguro que estas bien? ¡Podemos ir con mama! ¡La clínica esta cerca!

-pero ¡¿Qué demonios paso?- grito Kai quien había colgado el teléfono- ¿los asaltaron? ¿Qué querían?

-¿Serena….Darien es, tu guardaespaldas?- pregunto de pronto Mina,Haruka y Michiru voltearon a verme con desconfianza y los demás con curiosidad.

-¡si chicos!, por eso les dije que lo nuestro era…algo complicado, ¿ahora comprenden porque no podemos decir lo nuestro?- respondió Serena llevando una mano a su cabeza y aun recostada en mi, entendía como se sentía.

-¡Espera un momento!- interrumpió Haruka-¡quieres decir que todo este tiempo Darien ha estado en nuestra escuela solo para protegerte?

-¡así es!- respondió Serena encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cómo puedes andar con él?- pregunto Rei- es decir-¿estás segura de que…?

-sé lo que están pensando- me atreví a responder mirándolas fijamente- ¡Serena corre un grave peligro! así que si me permiten debo sacarla de aquí, como se habrán dado cuenta, ha estado siento victima de ciertos ataques y es mi obligación protegerla de eso- no me malinterpreten ¡con mucho gusto puedo responder todas sus dudas!.- mencione atrayendo a Serena hacia mí para acariciar su espalda pues aun temblaba del miedo.-¡les aseguro que mi única intención es protegerla y cuidar de ella! ¡Es lo más valioso para mí!- dije mirándola a los ojos y besando su frente.

En ese momento seguridad llego armando un escándalo.

-¿¡que paso acá?

-los involucrados ya se han marchado- menciono Amy astutamente- fue una pelea sin importancia ¿nos vamos chicos?.

Abrace a Serena para ayudarla a caminar pues no podía dar un movimiento, el temor la estaba invadiendo, la abrace y la conduje lentamente hacia la salida, todos nos acompañaron en silencio sin preguntar nada más. Nos entregaron las llaves del auto y subi a Serena cuando Jenko y Kuri llegaban en el otro auto.

-¡los perdimos!- manifestó furioso el moreno-¡los teníamos cerca y de pronto los perdimos!

-está bien Jenko- respondí-¡solo, vallamos a casa!

-¡los encaminaremos!- se ofreció Kai tomando su auto -¡Richard, Rei! ¿Vienen conmigo?

-claro.

Les agradecí con un gesto y subí al automóvil, delante iba Kai y detrás de nosotros Kuri un poco más atrás el deportivo amarillo de Haruka nos seguía de cerca. Cuando legamos a casa simplemente siguieron su rumbo, Serena permanecía en silencio y no quise mencionar más

Al respecto, antes de bajar ella solamente pudo decir.

-¡perdón!- sollozando, al verla comprobé como unas lagrimas la invadían opacando su belleza.

-¡Sere!

-solo soy una niña tonta, ¡soy tan caprichosa y arrogante! ¡No deberías estar conmigo! ¡debí haberte escuchado! ¡Pensé que estabas así por que estabas celoso y…te hirieron por mi culpa! Cuando tu lo único que hacías era protegerme!-coloque una mano en la suya y le sonreí cuando se encontró con mi mirada. Limpio sus ojos- ¡soy terrible! ¡Todo fue mi culpa! Tenías las cosas bajo control y yo…

-¡no te preocupes! Sabes bien que haría lo que fuera por ti.- llegamos a la casa y ella continuaba llorando-. Será mejo que dejes de llorar o preocuparemos mas a tus padres.

-¿ellos saben?

-si- respondí

-¿pero porque?

-Serena, mi trabajo es informarles sobre lo que te pasa así que tuve que decirles- al frenar, Rubeus ya abría la puerta del auto y ayudaba a Serena abajar, las lágrimas en sus ojos pusieron más nerviosos a sus padres.

-¡hija! ¿Estás bien?- mencionó Ikuko tocando su cara y su cuerpo

-¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso Darien?- me pregunto directamente

-¡recibimos una llamada!- dije seriamente

-¡papa! ¡El me ayudo!—señalando mi camisa con un pequeño hilo de sangre, nada de importancia, decía yo.

-¡quiero que me expliques!- exigió

-el que me va a explicar en este mismo momento ¡eres tu Kenji!- sentencio la señora Ikuko con tal determinación que nos dejo Helados.

-Ikuko

-¡porque demonios atacan a mi niña! Tu sabes algo y no quieres decirme ¿acaso tienes algún enemigo? ¡Porque contrataste un guardaespaldas? ¿Por qué pasa todo esto? ¡Dime! ¡Soy su madre! ¡Tengo derecho a saber!- se lanzo contra él, tomándolo de la camisa.

-¡mama!-

Rubeus y los chicos inclinaron la cabeza y yo los imite, intentando ignorar todo, aunque los desgarradores gritos y el llanto de la señora Tsukino me calaban hondo en el pecho, pensé en mi madre y el corazón se me hizo pequeño.

-Amor ¡tranquila!- le acarició el cabello para intentar tranquilizarla- te diré todo- comenzó mientras entraba a la casa y tomaba a Serena del brazo y la encaminaba.- ustedes ¡vengan!- ordeno y en silencio los seguimos.

-¡les traje un poco de te!- menciono Diana atentamente sirviendo varias tazas,

-gracias Diana- respondió el ingeniero Tsukino ya que su mujer y su hija aun estaban llorando y abrazadas sin poder reaccionar, cuando Diana le sirvió la taza a Kuri, sus miradas se encontraron y a ella le tembló la mano dejando caer la tasa sobre el chico quien en el acto se puso de pie.

-¡perdón joven Kuri! ¡Soy una tonta!- limpiándolo con una servilleta- ¡es que estaba muy nerviosa!

-no te preocupes- le respondió con una sonrisa y tomando su mano, Diana le sirvió otra taza y luego pidiendo disculpas se alejo de allí.

-¡Darien! Sigo esperando a que me digas que paso.-

-estábamos en el antro- comencé tratando de pensar bien en lo que iba a decir- recibí una llamada.

-¿Qué llamada? ¿De quién? ¿Qué te dijo?- Rubeus tomaba nota de lo que decía.

-¡dijo que sabia quien era yo!- Serena volteo a verme- sabe que no soy amigo de la familia sino el guardaespaldas, ¡me investigaron! –Continúe-pude deducir que nos estaba observando pues hablaba mencionando cosas que estaban pasando en el lugar.

-¿Qué más?

-también dijo que cuidara bien a la señorita y que iban a ver qué tan bueno era.

-¿y qué esperaste para sacarla de ahí? ¿Por qué no actuaste de inmediato!- levantando la voz y quitándose los lentes desesperado.-¡¿Qué demonios pensaste? ¿Qué era un juego!- levantándome por el cuello de la camisa.-¡escúchame bien niño estúpido! ¡La vida de mi hija no es un juego! ¡así que para la próxima cerciórate de hacer las cosas bien!- vocifero, solo podía mantener la vista en el suelo, para mi Serena también era muy importante y me sentía fatal por todo lo que había pasado, solo de pensarlo me enfurecía.

-¡lo siento!- dije y el aun no me soltaba, sus ojos parecían querer fulminarme

-¡cálmate Kenji!- ordeno su esposa parándose a su lado.

-¡papa!- grito Serena levantándose-¡él no tiene la culpa! ¡Fui yo!

-¿Qué dices?

-cuando vi que Darien hablaba llego y me ordeno que nos fuéramos, - bajo la mirada- yo estaba platicando con Diamante y le mal conteste y me negué a que nos fuéramos, entonces él me tomo de la mano y me exigió que nos fuéramos ya pero… ¡yo no entendía! ¡No entiendo aun!- grito- me encapriche para llevarle la contraria y lo retrase, aunque luego prácticamente me jalo y tuve que seguirlo, pero en el camino, discutí con él, le iba diciéndole que era un idiota, un estúpido ignorante e imbécil y lo distraje, cuando salió un hombre y el rápidamente me lanzo a la pared y recibió la herida, lo desarmo luego llegaron Kuri y Jenko y huyeron ¡todo fue tan rápido!- comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Kenji me soltó y abrazo a su hija.

-perdóname hija, debí advertirles- sentándose- hace meses que me han amenazado ¡recibo cartas, llamadas, anónimos, por eso es que te cuido de la manera en que lo hago hija

-¿pero quién es?-angustiada

-no lo sé Ikuko, te juro que si lo supiera, yo mismo ya lo hubiese matado.- vi como Serena perdía la mirada al oír a su padre, -¿los siguieron?

-lo seguimos pero se perdieron en un callejón, de pronto simplemente el auto ya no estaba.- respondió Kuri

-¿Cómo que lo perdieron? ¡Se dan cuenta de lo que dicen? ¿Acaso son idiotas o retrasados? ¡Perdieron la oportunidad de descubrir para quien trabajan!-exaltándose nuevamente.

-cálmate ya Kenji- nuevamente la señora Ikuko - ¡los chicos hicieron bien su trabajo y lo importante es que Serena esta acá con nosotros y además está bien- lo que hay que hacer ahora es doblar la vigilancia.

-me comprometo a hablar con ellos para hacer una retroalimentación de los hechos señor Tsukino- dijo Rubeus guardando su libreta en el saco- le daremos un informe detallado de los hechos ¡solo déjemelo a mí! ¡Debería descansar! Fueron muchas emociones para un día.

-gracias Rubeus- luego nos miro- pueden irse ¡gracias por todo!

-espera- Ikuko se levanto y toco la herida.- ¿te encuentras bien Darien?- mirándome pero yo lleve la mano a mi herida para evitar que la abriera.- ¿necesitas un doctor o algo? – Serena volteo a verme

-gracias – me aleje-¡estoy bien!

-¡deberías limpiarte la herida insistió acerándose y abriendo los botones de mi camisa y abrió el chaleco, para luego llevar sus manos al rostro.-¡oh por dios!- mirándome mientras yo intentaba ocultar la herida, mas ya Serena se había puesto de pie también.-¡Darien! ¡Se te va a infectar!- debido al chaleco la sangre no se miraba tanto como ahora.

-¡no es nada! Con un antiséptico se me pasara.- mas ya Ikuko llamaba a Diana-

-¡Diana! Tráeme el botiquín y llama a la doctora Mizuno

-de verdad no es necesario, Serena de pie observaba-

-¡Darien! ¡Te hirieron!- menciono con angustia.

-déjenme ver!- llego Rubeus- no llame al doctor, ¡lo curare!

-pero…- interrumpió Serena-¡no deja de sangrar ¡necesitara una costura!

-¡lo haremos!

Ikuko comenzó a limpiar con alcohol la herida y con una gasa, entonces me die cuenta de que en verdad la herida no era tan superficial como pensaba, necesitaría al menos 14 puntos.

-será mejor que valla con Rubeus y los chicos ¡estaré bien!- dije caminando

-pero hijo- menciono la señora haciéndome sentir extraño por la manera en que me llamo

-¡no se preocupen!- que pasen buenas noches- salimos los cuatro y de inmediato Rubeus subió a mi habitación mientras Kuri iba por los instrumentos a su habitación.

-¿estás seguro de hacer esto?- le pregunte

-hace un minuto no parecías tan inseguro- intento bromear

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me pusiera a llorar?- entrando al baño y quitándome la camisa.

-no te preocupes, ¡es sencillo! Primero lávate la herida. Te inyectare lidocaína y no sentirás nada.

Mientras él trabajaba, instantes después, los chicos comenzaron a preparar café y armar una partida de domino. Repentinamente y sin que lo esperara le pregunte.

-¿Qué piensas?

-¿de qué?- confundido

-¡de todo esto! ¿Tienes algún sospechoso?- el continuo trabajando sin decirme nada- ¡vamos Rubeus! Llevas más tiempo que yo, seguramente sospechas de alguien.

-¡francamente si! Pero… aun no tengo confirmado nada ¡los muy malditos hacen todo sin dejar huella! Mira, las amenazas comenzaron cuatro meses antes de que llegaras, entonces vigilábamos a la señorita Serena y pudimos ver que un automóvil oscuro siempre la rondaba de cerca aunque sin atacar, ahora que han comenzado temo que las cosas se pongan más feas.

-¿tú crees?

-debe ser alguien sumamente poderoso pues no hay rastro de nada, ¡un profesional! O un influyente, aun así, tengo mis sospechas dos o tres tipos.

-ya hablaremos de ello entonces- le dije.

Tres horas después abrí los ojos, en la mesa habían quedado las tazas de café vacías, me levante y camine hacia la cocina mientras un dolor me punzo la cabeza, tome agua y vi el tiradero que los chicos habían dejado, me reí resignado, mañana arreglaría todo eso, al recostarme mire hacia la ventana frente a mí, la lamparita alumbraba lo que seguramente era la cama de mi princesa, la imagine con sus ojitos cerrados y su carita de niña y nuevamente el sueño me venció.

**Una semana después.**

-¿te llevo la maleta?-me pregunto con su linda voz, mientras bajábamos de la camioneta.

-Seré, ¡no estoy lisiado!- le dije, bajando del auto para abrirle la puerta. Caminamos hasta entrar al jardín de arboles que conducía al estacionamiento trasero, debíamos atravesarlo para luego ir a las aulas.

-pues si pero aun no puedes hacer mucho fuerza- pasando su mano por mi herida que ahora comenzaba a cicatrizar.

-¡te quiero!- le dije muy despacito reteniendo su mano con la mía

-y yo a ti mas- llevo sus dedos a sus labios y los beso cerrando sus ojos, para luego ponerlos sobre mis labios, imite su gesto cerrando mis ojos también.

-¡me encantaría dártelos en verdad!

-¿vamos a la azotea?-pregunto coqueta refiriéndose al sitio en el que solíamos encontrarnos para poder estar juntos, y demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos.

-¿tan temprano?- pregunte siguiéndole el juego

-apenas puedo esperar para sentirme nuevamente entre tus brazos- me sentí feliz por su inocente confesión. Llegábamos a los estacionamientos.

-Darien, Serena-nos llamo la paliazul junto a Mina, Haruka y Michiru.

-¡llegamos!- corrió ella a abrazarlas.

-¿disculpen chicas?-nos volteamos a ver a Zafiro.- ¿podrían entregarle esto a Rei? –extendiendo una carta.

-¿no ha llegado?-pregunte

-¿no irá a venir? Por lo regular ella, siempre llega temprano.

Un ruidoso deportivo verde descapotable se estaciono, grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que de él bajaba un castaño que se me hizo familiar, vistiendo un traje gris claro y camisa color amarilla, camino elegantemente y abrió la puerta del copiloto Rei Hino, bajo con la mirada gacha y tomando la mano del joven de ojos verdes quien le sonrió. Luego tomo la mano de la chica que venía atrás.

-¡es Rei!- exclamo Mina

-viene con los hermanos Kino- susurro Amy, la pelinegra nos vio y trato de dibujar una sonrisa, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el chico de cabellos negros que aguardaba su llegada, sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro mostro el impacto.

-yo…. ¡debería irme!- dijo Zafiro alejándose rápidamente de aquel lugar, Nicolas, Rei y Lita llegaron hasta donde estábamos.

-hola ¿nos recuerdan?- pregunto el jovencito

-claro ¿Cómo no acordarnos de ti?-expreso Haruka con sarcasmo

-Haruka- susurro Rei- la rubia guardo silencio.

-bueno linda-¡te dejo! Tengo algunos asuntos que atender ¡vendré a la salida por ustedes!- dijo el besando en la frente a su hermana. Y luego mirando a Rei, un sonrojo se manifestó en su rostro por lo que solamente beso su mano.- ¡hasta luego señorita Rei! Nos vemos chicos.- inclinándose para luego subirse a su auto y desaparecer. Permanecimos en silencio y yo me encamine adelantándome.

-¡hey Chiba!- grito Mina-¡que no se te olvide que hoy tenemos esa plática pendiente! Creo que nos debes una explicación- voltee a verla.

-claro que si Mina, esta tarde en el Crown después de clases.-le respondí.

Era la hora del recreo, entre mis manos apretaba con fuerza la pequeña mano de mi rubia de ojos azul cielo, llegamos hasta la azotea y al recibir la luz del sol cerramos los ojos, luego sentí como ella se lanzaba a mi cuerpo, ¡adoraba que hiciera eso!, pues como era tan pequeña mis manos quedaban en su cintura mientras ella prácticamente se colgaba de mis hombros, me beso fugazmente.

-¡mi querido Darien!- posando su cabeza en mi pecho, cerré los ojos para sentir el aroma que desprendía, tan suave, suspire, sintiendo mi corazón latir mientras mis manos no se separaban de su cintura, estrechándola con evidente necesidad.

-¡Serena! ¡mi Serena!- susurre besando su oído para que luego levantara su mirada encontrándose con la mía, sus ojos me llenaban de ternura. Vi sus labios rosas y los bese uniendo mas a un nuestros cuerpos, el viento soplo de golpe alborotando nuestros cabellos y revoloteando la falda de Serena, pese a eso, nosotros continuamos entregados en nuestra demostración de amor.

Por la tarde.

-¿Qué quieren saber?- pregunte incomodo por ser el centro de las miradas, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Amy y Rei, me veian con insistencia, Serena a mi lado solo sonreía nerviosa y juguetona. Ninguna se animaba a decir nada aun.

-por la forma en que Haruka me mira y ustedes también, creo que tienen muchas dudas.- los refrescos llegaron, tomo el mío.- ¡lo único que puedo decirles es que la quiero! ¡y la quiero de verdad!

-pero es que… ¡es increíble de creer! ¿Serena estás segura de que el te quiere?- pregunto Mina

-¡no tengo ninguna duda!- mirándome

-Darien, no es que te menospreciemos- comento Amy- solo estamos preocupadas, solo es que todo este asunto nos ha tomado por sorpresa y…

-¿piensan que el dinero de Serena me deslumbra?- pregunte ahora directamente, ellas bajaron la vista a excepción de Haruka y Michiru.

-no pareces ser de ese tipo- dijo Michi.

-aunque todo esto parece muy extraño, nos damos cuenta de que en realidad ¡te interesa!-

-Haru- dijo Serena.

-¡Darien!, si tú la amas de verdad por nosotros no hay ningún problema, solo piensen en los riesgos que corren deben tener mucho cuidado, Serena ¿has pensado en lo que dirá tu padre?

-no!- bajando la mirada

-cuando llegue el momento y tenga algo que ofrecerle a Serena le hablare formalmente.

-has arriesgado tu vida por Serena- dijo Mina- creo que ella habla bien de ti.

-¿entonces? ¿puedo respirar tranquilo- intente bromear. Y ellas comenzaron a reírse

-¡claro!, además hacen una linda pareja. ¡que envidia!- dijo Mina con expresión rara.

-¡Mina! Cállate, tu también estas que ni te la crees por andar con Kai, - la aludida se sonrojo y comenzaron a molestarla.

En eso Andrew y Setsuna llegaban tomados de la mano, ella con su uniforme escolar, sonreí al comprobar que aun trabajaba, al verla me levante.

-¡hola nena!- al escucharme salto sobre mi abrazándome.

-¡Darien!- Andrew me estrecho la mano y las chicas nos miraban.

-¡Hola Serena! ¿Cómo estás?- abrazándola también,

-¡les presento a mi hermana menor! Setsuna

-mucho gusto- saludaron, luego Serena nos dejo a solas para que platicaramos

-¿Cómo esta mama?- pregunte -¿todo bien?

-si- respondió sacando su boleta de calificaciones-¡mira!, la tome sonriendo

-¡wauuu! ¡Excelente! ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

-nada- me dijo golpeando mi hombro para luego acostarse en el.

-mama esta tan feliz, con el dinero que has enviado, ahora trabaja menos.

-me alegra, dile que le hablare esta noche.

-está bien, me iré a trabajar o Andrew me correrá- poniéndose de pie para abrazarme y besarme.

-cuídense mucho- acariciando sus cabellos- pronto ire a visitarlas

-no olvides llevar a Serena- dijo

-¡esta bien!. Me despedí de mi hermana y llegue hasta donde estaban las chicas quienes continuaron con su relajo, poco después llego Richard, llevándose a Amy, y asi una a una se fueron marchando, Serena y yo hicimos lo mismo.

Nos despedimos de Andrew y Setsuna.

-¡cuídala mucho!- le dije antes de partir.

Mientras íbamos en el auto le platicaba a Serena todo lo que había acontecido ella no podía creer que Andrew y mi hermana ya fueran novios. Llegamos a casa, y se metió en ella, yo me fui directamente a la habitación de Rubeus donde nos veníamos reuniendo en las tardes para reorganizar la información que teníamos, además dábamos nuestras rondas por los lugares que ellos habían seguido a los autos negros aunque aun sin encontrar nada, en verdad que quien estaba detrás de todo ello, sabia actuar.

**En otro lugar.**

-¿con que el guardaespaldas eh?- sonriendo maliciosamente- ¡muy bien Malcom! ¡Buen trabajo!- dijo Malachite Blackmoon, con su puro en la boca y poniéndose de pie, dejando en el escritorio el expediente de Darien Chiba.-¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Además, si lo que sospechamos es cierto, aprovecharemos para destruir la confianza de Kenji en él y ahí aprovecharemos.

-muy bien jefe ¡entonces continuaremos investigando!

-de todas maneras mi hijo, tiene un papel importante que realizar- sonrió con malicia- Serena tiene que convertirse en mi nuera, solamente así podre tenerla cerca de mi sin que nadie sospeche jajajaja- se rio, sus empleados se retiraron dejándolo solo y el tomo nuevamente la carpeta con el nombre de Darien Chiba y la sonrisa se le borro del rostro.- ¡que interesante! ¿así que eres hijo de Artemis Chiba?- con odio-¡me asegurare de acabar contigo! – Con dureza-¡te quiero lejos, muy lejos de mi familia! ¡Malditos! ¡Mil veces malditos! ¿Cómo se atreven a cruzarse en mi camino!- bufo, marcando en su rostro los músculos tensos que le provoco el saber la noticia.-¡si Artemis se atrevió a cruzarse en mi camino y lo elimine, hare lo mismo contigo!. Termino mirando la fotografía de el joven que estaba ajeno a todo lo que se estaba conspirando en su contra.

**/ * * * *S&D * * * /**

**Quiero aclarar unas cosas, el trío de arpías solo buscan fastidiar, a Serena y sus amigas, pero Esmeralda realmente solo tiene interés en alguien, Diamante, Beryl está obsesionada con Kai y Neherenia es la que nanea por Darien como se darán cuanta, aun asi, son mujres, egolatras y vanidosas por lo que buscan la atención de cualquier chico, bueno si tienen alguna duda mas solo díganmela.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, hasta acá lleno de emociones, como ven nuestra parejita va mas que bien pero ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Descubrirá Darién quien es el que acecha a su adorada princesa o será él quien los descubra frente a Kenji? Diamante está muy interesado en Serena, por lo que esperemos que algo evite que caiga en sus redes, bien por Mina, quien al fin concreta su idilio amoroso.**

**Sandy-serena. Usako tenoh, natsch, sailor lady, sailor mercury o Neptune, arizaii, kellis, sheccidmoon, Usagui13chiba, Natustar, smfanatic, anyreth, nahima-chan, shiru chiba, Lita Japon, ANGELNEGRO29, Malua.**

**A todas un millón de gracias por sus alegres mensajes, me alegran la tarde con tan solo un pequeño clic, cuídense y recuerden que se les quiere.**

**15 DE NOVIEMBRE 2010**

**CON CARIÑO USAKO DE CHIBA**


	15. Dulce Noviazgo

**Regrese! Ahora si me he puesto a trabajar muy duro, así que no pueden quejarse, ahora me toca trabajar un poco en Alejate de mi, y en el epilogo de Full, gracias por su eterna paciencia.**

**NOTA: Naoko nos dio la oportunidad de conocer y enamorarnos de los personajes que dan vida y personalidad a esta historia.**

**ACLARACION: Cuando Darien narra lo hace en primera persona, cuando suceden cosas en donde el no está presente se realiza en tercera persona.**

**/ * * * * S & D * * * * /**

**DULCE NOVIAZGO**

Cuando Nicolas se fue, note el ambiente tenso nos quedamos en silencio viendo a Lita sin decir nada, de pronto Rei grito

-¡Zafiro!- llamo olvidando que su "cuñada" estaba presente. Tuvo el impulso de seguirlo pues dio una paso hacia adelante y Haruka la detuvo oportunamente.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto la castaña, entonces Rei nerviosa reacciono, fingió una sonrisa.

-no,… ¡es un amigo!- mas su mirada melancólica no pudo ser ocultada, la castaña cabizbaja solo intento sonreír, y comenzó a caminar.

-¿te llamas Lita no?- la interrupción de Serena fue lo acertado del momento-¿vienes a nuestro grupo? ¡Creo que podemos ser amigas! ¿No es así chicas?- ella sí que era un ángel bajado del cielo, le ofrecía su amistad sin conocerla siquiera.

-¡claro!- Amy le brindo una sonrisa y la ojiverde sonrió agradecida

-¡muchas gracias!-mirando a cada una-y espero que si podamos ser buenas amigas.-

-bueno pues vamos- el entusiasmo de Serena provoco que todas sonrieran a la chica quien después de todo no tenía la culpa de nada. Únicamente Rei continuo con la mirada hacia donde Zafiro se habia ido.

Ese día el profesor Tomoe me dio una grata noticia, así que me prometí trabajar en ello y no desaprovechar la oportunidad. Significaba un logro importante para mi futuro y la sola idea de poder ofrecerle a Serena algo más me motivo como nunca, ahora tenía una razón más para sobresalir en este mundo.

**Mas tarde.**

En uno de las colinas del colegio en medio de unos árboles, Zafiro Blackmoon limpiaba sus lágrimas dolido, abatido en la tristeza. Abriendo la solapa de su traja extrajo una fotografía de la bella dama quien vestida con un kimono, el peinado recogido y una flor en ella sonreía pícaramente, era la fotografía que le habían dado cuando los habían comprometido.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, yo la deje libre creyendo hacerle un bien, porque su odio hacia mí me hería, y ahora… ¡ahora la comprometen con otro! ¡Debí imaginar que ese hombre lo haría!...Rei… ¡mi Rei!...no sé cómo me enamore de ti, y se, ¡se que tú sientes lo mismo por mi!, te sentí vibrar en mis brazos"_

-Zafiro- la voz suave de la pelinegra lo interrumpió ella noto los enrojecidos ojos.-estas aquí

-¡Rei!- levantándose y tomándola de los brazos.-¡Rei ¡dime que no lo harás! Que no te casaras con el..¡Dímelo!- suplico tomándola de los hombros.

-no puedo- evadiendo su azul mirada

-¿pero porque?

-¿acaso no te diste cuenta? ¡No puedo luchar contra mi padre! ¡si no es con el no tardara en encontrarme otro! ¡No quiero perder a mi abuelo!- confeso

-¿te amenazo?

-nos quitara la casa, mi abuelo y yo no tendremos a donde ir….-Zafiro apretó los dientes ante la impotencia que sentía

-ven a vivir conmigo

-¿estás loco? ¡tu padre te desheredara cuando se entere!.- el entendió que tenía razón, después de todo el había cancelado el compromiso con Rei Hino.

-¡pero yo te amo! – su confesión fue tan sincera y ella contuvo las ganas de llorar

-¡y yo a ti!- Zafiro no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-¿que-que que dijiste?- sorprendido, al no obtener respuesta levanto su barbilla.-¡repítemelo!

-¡te amo! – Ahora las lagrimas fluyeron- te ame desde el momento en que supe que eras mi prometido, ¡incluso te quería desde antes! Pero al saber que me tenía que casar contigo creí que tú y tu padre solo me habían comprado de la manera más vil y entonces ¡te odie!

-¡Rei!- pegándola a su cuerpo mientras que ella sollozaba. Le parecía increíble que el destino les hubiera hecho pasar una mala jugada.

-¡lo nuestro no puede ser Zafiro!- dijo firmemente separándose de el

-¡no me digas eso! Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti…

-¡no! No lo hagas- dando un paso hacia atrás y el le tomaba la mano

-¡no me pidas que te deje! ¡Por favor!

-lo nuestro no pudo ser Zafiro…por favor ¡dejémoslo así! Mi abuelo me necesita…¡no me hagas las cosas difíciles! ¡Deja de buscarme! –

-pero..pero- sintiendo un dolor desgarrante en el pecho.- Rei

Ella se lanzo hacia el apretando con tanta fuerza su cuerpo, el la sintió temblar y sollozar en sus brazos, Rei levanto la mirada y tomándolo por el rostro con las dos manos lo beso con fiereza, con desesperación intentando en ese beso llevarse el más grato recuerdo de su primer y quizá único amor. Enredo sus manos en los azulados cabellos de él quien le correspondió con la misma intensidad, bajo la sombra de los arboles con el pulso acelerado de su corazón.

**Días después**.

El domingo temprano Salí de la residencia Tsukino para dirigirme a un parque cercano, una hora después, el auto de la señora Ikuko se estacionaba y mirando hacia todos lados me subí a él, Serena me recibió con un beso, Kuri carraspeo para volvernos a la realidad, no sé como lo había logrado pero habían permitido a Serena salir con Diana y Kuri, la chica me sonrió tímidamente y me puse serio, Serena parloteaba sobre lo emocionante que sería ese día, nos paramos en una pastelería y además de llevar pastel, compro bolsas de pan para mi madre. Finalmente bajamos del automóvil, Kuri desde el asiento me dio una mirada reprobatoria pero finalmente suspiro y les dijo.

-¡estaré de vuelta a las seis en punto! ¡Ni un minuto más!- mirándonos a ambos.

-gracias Kuri, eres un amor- dijo sonriente mientras tomaba mi mano, la cual apreté con firmeza, como si mi vida dependiera de ello

Le agradeció a Kuri con un gesto y este arranco para irse a una plaza cerca de ahí y pasar el resto de la tarde, a decir verdad el disfrutaría ya que había invitado a Diana a ir, todo esto bajo la presión de Serena.

Apenas caminamos unos pasos cuando me detuve y la vi a los ojos.

-estoy preocupado.-mencione

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto soltando mi mano

-¡quiero decirle a mi mama lo que pasa entre nosotros!

-¿de verdad?- los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente.

-¡si!-

-¿y…cual es el problema?

-mi madre no sabe a que me dedico, no sabe que soy tu guardaespaldas y no sé que pensara de lo nuestro, sinceramente temo continuar mintiéndole pero tampoco puedo darle esa noticia.- La rubia de dos coletas se sintió un poco culpable, lo supe por la expresión de su mirada

-¡entiendo!- cabizbaja- se que debe ser difícil Darién y…no te preocupes- mirándome a los ojos. Entonces me sentí peor

-no te pongas triste princesa- ella sonrió ante mis dulces palabras-¡vamos!- pasando una mano por encima de su hombro para caminar junto a ella,

Pasamos a un supera para realizar las compras, nos divertimos como locos con los carritos, ella decía que imagináramos que estábamos casados e íbamos por las compras de la semana, no pude negar que la sola imagen me hizo feliz, compramos de todo y salimos para tomarnos de la mano y terminar de caminar las tres cuadras que había hacia mi casa.

-¡Darién!- saludo mi madre llenándome de besos, me sentí un poco incomodo con Serena presente.

-¿Cómo estas mama?- besando sus mejillas.

-¡muy bien hijito!- mirándolo con devoción para luego saludar a mi rubia quien terminaba de acomodar las bolsas en la mesa.

-¡Darien le trajo todo esto!

-¡Serena! Qué bueno que viniste- tomando sus manos,

-¡esto es mío! Espero que les guste- ella depósito un pastel sobre la mesa

- no te hubieras molestado.

-no es molestia Luna-

-pero siéntense, Andrew y Setsuna no deben tardar en venir.

-¿A dónde fueron?- pregunte

-a comprar la comida.- la puerta se abrió mi pequeña hermana corrió a lanzarse a mis brazos.

-¡hermano! – acaricie su melena y la abrace.

-¡hola!- saludo el rubio, Serena le dio un beso y yo le estrecho la mano.

-¿Cómo estás? ¡Has adelgazado! ¿Acaso no te estás alimentando bien?- pregunto Setsuna,

-¡no!, debe ser la escuela- en realidad me encontraba entrenando más horas al día y desvelándome por las noches para cumplir con las obligaciones de la escuela, Serena.

-seguramente ¿y cómo vas?- quiso saber Luna

-muy bien mama.

-¡no mientas!- interfirió la rubia y voltearon a verla-¡Darien fue el primero a nivel nacional en la anterior etapa de exámenes!- viéndome con orgullo-¡es muy inteligente!

-¿de verdad hijo? Qué alegría me da.- dijo mi madre. De pronto tomo la foto de mi padre-¡seguramente heredaste eso de la familia de tu padre!, tu abuelo era un hombre sumamente inteligente que fue muy poderoso.

-¿su abuelo?- pregunto curiosa Serena

-¡si! Tenemos una foto de el por aquí…- mi madre busco entre las gabetas y yo decidí no entrometerme Serena se veía emocionada y Andrew también.-¡acá esta!

La fotografía mostraba a un señor de pelaje blanco, al igual que mi padre, ojos grisáceos, y bigote en el mismo tono.

-mmm- dijo Serena- ¡tu abuelo se parece mucho a tu padre, Artemis!...pero, su rostro se me hace muy conocido….

-¡mama!- interrumpí no queriendo saber más del asunto – voy muy bien- tome la foto y la guarde en la gabeta ante la cara de desconcierto de todos los presentes- de hecho si continuo así podría obtener una beca para la Universidad.

-¡es asombroso Darien!-Setsuna me siguió-¿y tu Serena, como saliste?-

-eh…este..- llevando una mano atrás de su cabeza- jajaja, pues bien...-entrecerrando mis ojos dije

-¡no mientas Serena!

-¡calla!- lanzándole un golpe en el brazo para tomarlo por breves segundos

Andrew noto el intercambio de miradas entre ambos y movió la cabeza de manera negativa. Pasamos a la mesa para realizar unos juego Serena llevo consigo un Pop Obstáculos y explico el juego para pasar el resto de la tarde.

**En Electronic&Mahines**

Kenji Tsukino recibía una llamada.

-¡vigila a tu princesa!

-¿Qué dices? ¡no intentes hacerle daño!

-¡solo te digo que ella ve a su guardaespaldas con otros ojos! ¡Deberías separarlos! Antes de que sea tarde

-¡¿Qué diablos intentas decir….?- mas el sonido repetitivo le dio a saber que habían cortado la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa señor?

-Rubeus…¿Qué tan confiable te resulta Darien?- el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja y unas arrugas aparecieron en su frente

-tomando en cuenta que ha protegido perfectamente a la señorita Serena, nos ha dado información valiosa, no se despega de ella ni un segundo e incluso la ha salvado de perder la vida, digo que ¡absolutamente confiable- respondió rápidamente, pues en verdad valoraba todo lo que el muchacho había hecho.-¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-¡no! No me hagas caso, ¡vamos!- pese a eso Kenji tuvo un extraño presentimiento, la sola idea de ver a su hija relacionada con ese joven no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. _"seguramente todo es un complot para alejar a Darien, Rubeus tiene razón, nadie mejor que el para cuidarla y protegerla"_

**Parque de los enamorados.**

Amy Kaio Mizuno , se movía con impaciencia mirando de un lado a otro, su corazón latía rápidamente, y por más esfuerzos que ella hacía por controlarlo, no lograba evitarlo, sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco al recordar al amable chico quien la hubiese citado con tanta insistencia en ese sitio, el lugar: el parque de los enamorados, en la cima de unas largas escalinatas, al menos habían mas de cien en la cúspide una pareja de enamorados danzaban con las miradas encontradas, Amy sonrió al ver la escultura.

La peli azul había llegado antes de lo previsto ya que Haruka le había hecho el favor de llevarla y después ella y su hermana habían desaparecido. Se había puesto un sencillo vestido azul claro de tirantes y botones al frente, ajustado hasta la cintura y de línea A hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias a tono y sus cabellos el recogido con una peineta.

-¡Amy!- Richard apareció llevando consigo un gran ramo de violetas.-¡toma! ¡Son para ti!- con una tierna sonrisa, la chica se derritió ante su acto de amor.

-¡son muy lindas!- imaginándose todo lo que tuvo que caminar para llegar hasta ese lugar llevando consigo el bello arreglo

-¡no fue nada! En realidad ¡es una manera de demostrarte mi aprecio

-gracias…tu también ¡eres muy especial para mí!- no podía dejar de ver los enormes ojos cafés oscuros, por un momento la timidez de ambos parecía haber desaparecido.-

-Amy, la razón por la que te cite es porque necesito decirte algo que no puedo contener por más tiempo.

Amy recordó las palabras de Haruka quien le menciono que algo así sucedería. Sonrió más que nerviosa.

-¿ah sí?...- una calidez inundo su ser, junto sus pies y meció su cuerpo instintivamente.

-¡Amy! ¡Me gustas!, me gustas mucho y me encantaría saber si quesieras ….- guardo silencio unos instantes deteniéndose para mirar cada una de las reacciones de la frágil y hermosa chica quien estaba frente a el.

-Richard…

-¿quieres ser mi novia Amy?- los ojos de él brillaron con intensidad al pronunciar la frase, Amy quería saltar de felicidad.

-¡Richard!- lanzándose a sus brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza.-¡si! Si quiero…- el poso una mano en el rostro blanco de la peliazul, recorriendo centímetro a centímetro su belleza, sus miradas se encontraron, sus corazones latieron, y sus respiraciones se agitaron, sintiendo la necesidad de estar más cerca. Por fin el tuvo el valor, tomo sus labios suavemente, acariciándolos al principio con temor, y después con seguridad, saboreando delicadamente a la chica que amaba.

**Cerca de ahí.**

-¡te lo dije!- dos atractivas mujeres admiraban a la pareja de enamorados besándose bajo el atardecer, ellas recargadas en un automóvil sin querer habían llegado a esa colina la cual colindaba precisamente con la escultura de los enamorados

-Haruka, me siento terrible, ¡no deberíamos estar viendo esto!-

-tranquila preciosa- mirándola coquetamente- no fue nuestra intención, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Amy subiría tantas escaleras? Nosotras la dejamos en la entrada, quería que viéramos aparecer las estrellas pero, si no se puede, se me ocurren cosas mejores.- susurro a sus oídos, con una sonrisa traviesa

-Haru- sintiendo como el color subía a sus mejillas.-¿A dónde sugieres que vallamos?- pregunto rápidamente, la rubia le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice y tomo su mano.

-donde tu estés será perfecto sirena mía- Michiru apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y caminaron hacia el automóvil de la rubia, buscando un lugar seguro para poder dar rienda suelta a su amor.

**/ ****Un año después****/**

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pensábamos, nos habíamos cuidado hasta del más mínimo detalle, nadie más se había enterado de lo nuestro, las cosas estaban en completa calma, incluso las amenazas y ataques contra la familia parecían haber cesado, ahora Serena asistía al segundo grado y yo en tercero. Mina y Kai se llevaban de maravilla, pero aun ella no era aceptada del todo por la familia del apuesto rubio quien aun tenia las esperanzas de que se reconciliara con Beryl quien no perdía momento para amargarle la existencia a ambos rubios.

Amy y Richard se encontraban felices disfrutando de una bella etapa de su relación, Lita Kino Kumada se había integrado perfectamente al grupo, sabia muchas cosas de cada una de ellas, incluyendo la relación-secreta entre Serena y su guardaespaldas "yo", de la única de la que no sabía mucho era de Rei ya que las chicas procuraban no mencionar nada del asunto debido a que su prometido era el hermano de ella. Aun así Lita tenía ligeras sospechas ya que las miradas nostálgicas y llenas de tristeza entre Rei y Zafiro no podían pasar desapercibidas. Nicolas se preparaba para tomar la presidencia de las empresas de su padre, por lo mismo realizaba contantes viajes al extranjero en verdad estaba encantado con Rei, era una verdadera belleza, podía asegurar que se había enamorado a primera vista de ella, pero sentía que algo no iba bien, Rei era tan distinta con él, a como lo era con sus amigas, cuando estaban a solas a pesar de llevarse bien, la sentía ausente, tan lejana, no sabía qué pero algo le decía que las cosas no terminarían nada bien.

Haruka y Michiru continuaban tan inseparables como siempre y ahora buscaban la oportunidad para estudiar en Francia, en una prestigiada escuela de artes, pues Michiru disfrutaba de la pintura y la música, Haruka por su parte estaba bien, en donde ella estuviera.

¿Serena y yo?...bueno ¡no podíamos estar mejor!, habíamos encontrado la fórmula mágica para poder encontrarnos y demostrarnos cuanto nos queríamos, con lo que había ahorrado financie un pequeño departamento, el cual pagaba en módicas mensualidades, con lo que ganaba podía hacerlo y a Serena le encanto la idea ya que de ese modo podíamos vernos sin que nadie nos viera.

Nos la habíamos ingeniado para que nadie notara nuestra secreta relación, frente a todos, siempre la trataba con formalidad y hasta fingíamos que continuábamos cayéndonos mal, pero solos, en la intimidad del auto, en algún momentos a solas, en la azotea de la escuela, aprovechábamos para demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos y cuanto necesitábamos del otro, las amigas de Serena habían resultado de mucha ayuda pues eran quienes nos solapaban, así, Serena tenía el pretexto perfecto de ir a visitarlas cuando en realidad se iba a pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo, en algún lugar en el que nadie nos conociera, fuera de su entorno social. Kuri y Diana también nos habían servido de ayuda, incluso gracias a nuestras salidas, fue que ellos habían comenzado una relación. ¡Éramos completamente felices! Podíamos ir a divertirnos a un parque, a una cafetería o la mayoría de las veces, nos refugiábamos en nuestro departamento, ¡nuestro nido de amor!. A mi familia no le hacía falta nada, tenía una cuenta de ahorro para el futuro de ellas y el mío, procuraba estar al pendiente de ellas y que no pasaran carencias, pero Setsuna se negaba a dejar de trabajar, lógicamente Andrew tenía mucho que ver en eso.

En la libreta leia una nota que me hubiese hecho Serena, era un enorme corazón con nuestras iniciales y un gran TE AMO debajo una conejita guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí con ternura. _"¿Cuándo hizo esto?"_ me pregunte cuando alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Darien- dijo el profesor Tomoe-¿puedes venir un momento conmigo?- con expresión seria

-¡dígame profesor!-

-¡te tengo buenas noticias, creo que te agradaran!- poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Esmeralda y sus fieles amigas tenían ciertas sospechas sobre lo que acontecía entre Serena y Darien, pues notaban que el únicamente tenia ojos para ella, y Serena rechazaba a todos los chicos que se le acercaran, además de que parecían llevarse de maravilla, la envidia de ellas era tal que comenzaron a vigilarlos, Esmeralda era quien tenía más sospechas e iba a descubrirlos.

-¡Dante te digo que te olvides de esa niña!- comentaba Esmeralda con expresión de fastidio-ella y Darien tienen algo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Neherenia angustiada

-¡lo sé!¡estoy casi segura! Neherenia ¡no seas tan estúpida! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que a Darien no le interesas en lo más mínimo?

-¡ya basta Esmeralda! ¡No tienes pruebas para decir eso!- un poco enojado pues de alguna forma le fastidiaba el hecho de que fuera cierto y mas sabiendo que el era su guardaespaldas pues su padre se lo había confesado tiempo atrás, solo que debido a sus planes no quisieron comentarlo con nadie hasta deshacerse de el.

-¡tranquilo querido! ¡Te las daré ahora mismo!- guiñando un ojo-¡mira a tu querida Serena y no la pierdas de vista! Darien y ella tienen una relación y no sé porque se empeñan en ocultarla, me pregunto si será por Kenji. -

-¡la verdad no me importa! Serena será mía- expreso con mirada de odio y apretando los puños-¡será mía antes de que termine el ciclo escolar! ¡Así sea lo último que haga!

-¿Por qué la insistencia? ¿Acaso no ves que hay otras chicas a tu alrededor?- al borde la histeria

-¡no!- contesto secamente-la única que me interesa es ella….- siguiéndola con la mirada hasta verla entrar a uno de los edificios.

-al parecer ¡esa mosca muerta te ha robado al galán!- espeto Beryl, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la escultural peliverde.

-¡idiota!- alejándose de ahí, Neherenia había permanecido sumida en sus pensamientos, negándose a creer lo que sus amigas decían, Darien era el chico que le había hecho sentir algo especial, no era justo que Serena se lo arrebatara. Con ganas inmensas de llorar corrió para refugiarse en los baños no quería que la vieran así.

Por su lado Diamante tenía sus propias ideas.

"_¡Serena Tsukino! ¡Te arrepentirás por haberme rechazado y humillado refugiándote en los brazos de ese rufián…¡un don nadie! ¡Serás mi esposa! Cumpliré con lo que pide mi padre, te hare mía, así sea por las buenas…o por las malas"_

Su rostro marcaba sus pómulos, pero justo cuando iba a irse vio que Darien Chiba entraba justamente al mismo lugar a donde Serena había entrado minutos antes, una corazonada le hizo hervir la sangre, camino a toda prisa subiendo las escaleras, sabía lo que encontraría, al igual que Esmeralda se daba cuenta perfecto del evidente interés de la rubia por su inseparable amigo, abrió la puerta sutilmente y ahí estaba, ella en brazos del pelinegro, quien la besaba apasionadamente, Diamante se sintió herido, nuevamente humillado, su ego no podía tolerarlo ¿Cómo era posible que ella amara a un tipo como Darien? ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que no tuviese él? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres y su fortuna? Se preguntaba. Dio media vuelta y bajo determinado a llevar a cabo sus planes lo más pronto posible, lo primero que haría sería visitar a su padre.

-¡Darien! ¿Iras al panteón hoy?

-si, iremos se cumplen tres años de la muerte de mi padre- nostálgico

-¿y… también visitaras la tumba de tu abuelo?- intento pues siempre que hablaba de el obtenía evasivas de mi parte, era cierto asi que quizá era el momento de contarle.

-¡tal vez! No lo se…

-¿Por qué…no te gusta hablar de el?

-te lo diré solo una vez- le dije con seriedad sentándome en una banca- mi abuelo era un hombre muy poderoso, millonario.- note como sus ojos se abrían ante la sorpresa.- el y mi abuela se conocieron en una fiesta de Primavera, el cayo rendido a sus encantos y ella se enamoro de el a primera vista, entonces era muy joven, le llevaba diez años.

-¿y entonces?

-ella lo amo tanto que fue tan ingenua para entregarse a ese hombre y así quedo embarazada- apreté la mandíbula de solo recordarlo.-Cuando mi abuelo se entero, y ella le pidió que cumpliera el dijo que no podía, porque era casado.

-¿casado?- creo que ella pudo percibir mi tristeza porque tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-mi abuela tuvo que vivir siendo la otra, aguantando las humillaciones, los insultos. Mi abuelo vio por su hijo Artemis, aunque no le dio su apellido ya que mi madre no lo permitió ella quería que el le respondiera no solo como padre sino también como esposo, pero el nunca dejo a su familia.

-¿o sea que…tienes más familia?

-¡no! ¡Esa gente no es mi familia! ¡Por culpa de ellos asesinaron a mi padre!

-¿Qué?...pero ¿Quién?

-mi padre recibió una visita un día, entonces yo tenía solo 8 años, el señor venia a casa, nos traía regalos y papa dijo que era el abuelo, le dijo que le podía ofrecer un buen trabajo y que le daría lo que le correspondía, no iba a dejarlo desamparado y así comenzó a trabajar en una fábrica en el área de investigación y diseño ¡era muy bueno! Mi abuelo le prometió una fabrica pero entonces un día ¡murió!- mire hacia el horizonte perdiendo la mirada, me había provocado dolor el recordarlo todo.-mi padre continuo trabajando hasta que un día lo asesinaron. No estoy muy seguro de esto pero… creo que alguien no deseaba que mi padre reclamara lo suyo.

-¿quieres decir que los que lo asesinaron fueron sus propios…familiares?

-¡no tengo pruebas!

-¿en qué empresa trabajaba?

-no lo sé, mama jamás me lo dijo porque teme que me relacione con ellos, no quiere que nos acerquemos y la verdad ¡tampoco me interesa!. No sabemos el nombre ni el apellido del abuelo, solo le llamábamos ¡así! Abuelo.

-pero Darien….es injusto Setsuna y tu tienen derecho…-

-¡Serena! Tengo todo lo que quiero-recorriendo su carita angelical con suavidad-¡justamente aquí! Conmovida ella reclino su rostro en mi pecho confortándome con su abrazo, parecía mentira como podía transmitirme tanta paz y tranquilidad con solo sentirla entre mis brazos.

**A la hora de la salida**

Kaolineth se topo con el profesor Tomoe.

-Kaoli…¿has pensado en lo que te dije?- decía el hombre nervioso-

-no lo se Souchi- mirando sus uñas y tratándolo con indiferencia- ¡lo pensare aun!

-pero Kaoli ¿no ha sido suficiente tiempo?- imploro –por favor no me hagas sufrir, llevo tiempo sintiendo esto por ti ¡solo dame una oportunidad!- ella lo miro detenidamente, era un hombre sumamente apuesto, maduro, alto de buen cuerpo y ojos azul cielo, su cabello rubio cenizo tanto que casi se podía ver plateado, sin embargo a la pelirroja, no le convencía del todo, era demasiado bueno para ella, estaba acostumbrada a jugar con los chicos, y no estaba dispuesta a atarse a un solo hombre y sabia que tampoco era justo para el.

-¡soy así! ¡Libre como el viento!- le respondió arrogante-¿Qué vez en mi? ¿Por qué quieres relacionarte conmigo? Sabes bien que no eres mi tipo, - el bajo la vista y ella se sintió terrible, pues de alguna forma le tenía aprecio y sabia que no lo merecía.-¡búscate a una buena mujer que te ame! Yo, no puedo hacerlo- dando media vuelta dejando el corazón destrozado del intelectual, quien la siguió hasta verla desaparecer.

Tambien nosotros saliamos, Haruka y Michiru caminaban junto a nosotros el resto venia atrás.

-¡tortolos!-grito Mina bajo la mirada de reproche de todo nuestro grupo, ella dándose cuenta de su error se abrazo de Ojo de tigre y se disculpo apenada-¡Es decir, Amy y Richard!- intentando arreglar sus error-no se olviden que este fin de semana será especial ¡tenemos mucho que hacer!

-claro- respondió mi chica, para instantes después subirnos al automóvil, esta vez Rubeus había venido por nosotros. Entramos y tome un libro Serena encendió su Ipod y cada uno nos dispusimos a ignorar al otro.

Serena y yo habíamos planeado celebrar nuestro primer aniversario juntos, Mina se las ingenio para que la dejaran dormir en su casa diciendo que todas irían a una pijamada, todas llegaron a pedir el permiso, en realidad les agradecí el gesto con boletos gratis para el cine, era lo más que podía ofrecerles, ellas nos apreciaban tanto que accedieron con gusto.

Kenji y su esposa saldrían del país ya que tenían viajes de negocios en China y regresarían en tres días así que ¡estábamos de suerte!. Rubeus y otros dos los acompañaron, dejándomela a mi cuidado. Confiaban tanto en mí que me la dejaron confiadamente, no pude evitar sentirme como una rata por hacerles eso a sus espaldas, pero realmente todo valía la pena por ver a mi princesa feliz, sonreír, sentir sus labios, y sus ojos mirándome con amor.

Desde la mañana nos fuimos en la camioneta de ella, le dije que se veía hermosa y me sonrió sonrojada, llevaba algo sencillo, unos pantalones ajustados, sandalias de plataforma y una playerita de mangas a rayas debajo de ella asomaban unos tirantes negros de un top, peino su habitual peinado y se maquillo discretamente, en la mañana fuimos al parque de diversiones, nos divertimos entrando a la casa del terror, los juegos de realidad virtual , ella y yo habíamos comprado un cochinito desde hacía meses atrás para que ese día lo rompiéramos juntos y lo gastáramos todo, aunque tenía la sospecha de que había hecho trampa y metido dinero de mas pues yo había hecho los cálculos y resulto haber más dinero, llevábamos semanas planeando lo que haríamos ese día y yo decidí cumplir su gusto a pesar de no gustarme la adrenalina, aun así logro convencerme para subirnos a la montaña rusa, la sensación de tenerla tan aferrada a mis brazos mejoraba en gran medida el pánico que sentía, por un momento quería ser yo quien me aferrara a ella. Comimos en ese lugar y jugamos en los juegos de azar.

-¡vamos Darien! Solo un tiro más- me decía apoyándome y colgándose de mi brazo.

-¡está bien!- sonreí, en verdad me estaba divirtiendo, era uno de los mejores días de mi vida, Serena y yo nos estábamos portando como lo que éramos, dos jóvenes enamorados, viviendo y disfrutando de la mejor etapa de sus vidas, ¡el amor! Cuando enceste el último tiro ambos nos buscamos y tomamos nuestras manos gritando y brincando como locos.-¡siii! ¡eh!.

-¿Qué premio desea?- dijo el chico

-¡escoge lo que quieras!-

-¿de verdad?

-¡claro! ¡Tómalo! Es para ti.-

-¡ayy noo!- haciendo uno de sus berrinches.-¡es que me gustan todos!

-¡solo elige uno!- la anime, ella tomo dos peluchitos, un alborotado leoncito y una tierna conejita.

-¡es que los dos son tan bonitos! ¡mira Darien! La conejita está muy bonita-

-¡se parece a ti con esas orejotas!- bromee jalando una de sus coletas.

-¡oye!- golpeándome, le respondí con un beso fugaz en los labios, aun sin soltar su cintura-¿y a este que le ves?

-¡se parece a ti!- contesto alborotándome el cabello

-¿a mi?

-¡si!...¡ay no! ¿Cuál me llevo?

- a ver, hagamos una cosa.-¡deme la conejita!- el chico se la dio a Serena y saque mi cartera.-¿Cuánto es por el leoncito?

-¡Darien…no!

-¡es tuyo princesa! Tómalo- le sonreí y ella apenada accedió, después de pagar abrazo con emoción a sus muñecos.

-¡son hermosos! ¡Eres un amor Darien!- pegando su cabeza en mi pecho, cosa que habitualmente hacia y a mí me fascinaba.

-¿nos vamos?

-si, pronto llegaran más personas- mirando su reloj- no queremos que nos vean ¿o si?

-no sería prudente…¿Qué te parece el cine?

-¡sii!- subimos al auto y mientras ella cantaba como loca las canciones de un disco que ese día me había regalado yo no dejaba de reír ante sus ocurrencias, la miraba embelesado, Serena era lo que más amaba en la vida, no entendía de qué manera se había metido en mi corazón pero una cosa era cierta, ¡estaba metida hasta el fondo!

Fuimos al cine a mirar una película de amor, ella lloro con cada escena y yo me sentí feliz de estar a su lado consolándola, bese su frente y la abrace, lo oscuro del lugar nos permitía darnos muestras de amor. Las sensaciones que esa mujercita me provocaba eran tantas, recordé que hacía tiempo atrás la había juzgado mal creyendo que sería una chica superficial y caprichosa pero no, acá estaba a mi lado amándome sin importarle nada.

**Mientras tanto en un motel de paso.**

-¡oh! …¡si! ¡Dame más!...¡Dante dame más!- gritaba la chica que yacía bajo el escultural cuerpo del platinado quien con movimientos rudos y rápidos la embestía,-¡ahh! ¡eres buenísimo!- arañándole la espalda, Diamante cerró los ojos al sentir el placer en su cuerpo, contrajo sus músculos, y todo su cuerpo, estremeciendo a la chica quien dibujo una sonrisa de placer en su rostro.-¡ahhh!- exclamo cuando él se dejo caer a su lado-¡fue fantástico! ¡Eres mucho mejor que tu padre!- le dijo volteando a verlo.

-¿entonces porque andas con él?- buscando su mirada para luego tomar ferozmente sus labios y besarlos apasionadamente.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga…"te dejo porque tu hijo es mejor amante que tú"?- riendo escandalosamente

-es verdad- sonrió el-¡no quiero matar al viejo! Y además.- mirando con lujuria su cuerpo desnudo, sus prominentes pechos, erguidos e hinchados de la excitación que le provocaba el ser admirados de esa forma. –me encanta saber que puedo tenerte sabiendo que eres de él.-

-¡Dante!- -mordiendo su dedo anular

-¡eres tan fogosa Viluy! – besando ya su cuello y succionándolo con fuerza-¡tan adictiva! ¡Toda una mujer!

-¡oh!- gimió de placer al sentir como él se apoderaba de su seno izquierdo y jugando un poco con el otro para comenzar nuevamente con ese juego de pasión que habían iniciado hacia algunos meses.

**En un modesto departamento.**

-¡Jajaja! ¿a eso le llamas cantar?- reía mi rubia abrazando a sus muñecos de peluche mientras que yo moría de pena y me afligía en abrir la puerta.

-¡no te burles o no volveré a ir a un karaoke contigo!-amenace

-¿entonces dejaras que otro me acompañe?- con ojitos suplicantes y colgándose de mi hombro.

-¡nunca!-la tome posesiva de la cintura la puerta se abrió finalmente.

-¡Darien! ¡Esto es asombroso ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?- al ver la pequeña mesa adornada y preparada para una agradable cena, los manteles rojos, las rosas y algunas velas, las chicas habían hecho lo mejor que pudieron.

-bueno pues, todo fue mi idea, ¡debemos agradecer la cena a Lita! Ella se ofreció amablemente a preparar tu platillo favorito.

-¿en serio?

-Las demás ayudaron con el resto supongo-sonreí satisfecho hasta que vi una enorme manta colgada en el techo que tenía una fotografía nuestra en una de nuestras salidas, Serena sonría radiante y yo besaba tiernamente su mejilla cerrando mis ojos, con letras enormes había un TE AMO ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!

-ayy Darien- dijo emocionada abrazándome-¡que lindo!- beso mi mejilla- ¡te amo también!- beso mis labios electrizándome luego nos reimos. Aunque aun estaba sorprendido, seguramente eso debió ser obra de Mina, entonces vi que nuestra álbum donde celosamente guardábamos nuestras fotos no estaba en su sitio. Pero al ver el rostro de felicidad de mi princesa me complació.

-¿quieres pasar a la mesa?- calenté rápidamente la cena y le serví, apagamos las luces encendimos las velas y pusimos algo de música la cual resulto perfecta y cenamos en medio de recuerdos y planes futuros.

-¡te tengo un regalo!- dije metiéndome a una de las habitaciones y sacando conmigo una cajita roja de moño plata.

-¡yo también tengo el tuyo!- entro a la otra habitación y al cabo de unos segundos volvió sentándose-

-¡tu primero!- ella no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a abrir la caja, lo primero que encontró fue una cajita pequeña la abrió y se encontró con un llavero de dos muñequitos abrazados, representándonos y una llave al final.

-¡que lindos!...¿qué es esto?

-bueno, pues es la llave del departamento, de ahora en adelante quiero que lo tengas…

-¿Por qué?

-porque estoy seguro de que quiero que seas tú, la persona con la que comparta el resto de mis días- tomando su mano para llevarla a mis labios y besarla delicadamente.-deseo que algún día podamos hacer nuestros sueños realidad y permanezcamos juntos por siempre.

-Darien….- la sonrisa que cubrió su rostro me dejo más que satisfecho, entonces saco de la caja una blusa de color rosa.-¡la compraste!- grito emocionada, pues hacia días la había visto en un aparador y me había comentado lo bonita que era.-¡no debiste gastar tanto dinero en ella!- en verdad es que había ahorrado para darle un regalo que al menos se mereciera, esto a causa de los costosos regalos que Diamante le otorgaba cada que tenia oportunidad, así que me las ingenie para comprar algo que realmente le gustara.

-¡tu turno!- extendiéndome la pequeña cajita con sus manos, era un estuche alargado, lo primero que lei fueron las letras cursivas de una conocida joyería, alce la vista para cerciorarme de que era mentira.

-¡Serena! No…

-¡ábrela!- me animo conteniendo la risa, al hacerlo descubrí un reloj, de color plata, con unos pequeños cristales….- me quede sin habla, debo admitir que el regalo me fascino pero, aun así, ¡era demasiado! Me sentí nuevamente mal, mi regalo no debía valer ni la quinta parte de lo que ella había gastado.

-¿te gusto?- apoyaba su rostro en sus dos manos-

-¡mucho!- sacándolo para probarlo- pero amor, no debiste gastarte tanto dinero

-¡vamos! ¡Sabes bien que no tengo en que gastar mis mesadas, y en mi cuenta hay mucho dinero- claro que lo sabía, ella muchas veces me había pedido de favor retirar del banco cuando la muy perezosa prefirió quedarse en el carro.-

-aun asi Serena…¡no lo merezco!

-¡dale la vuelta!- sin hacer caso de mis palabras, al hacerlo me encontré con una tierna leyenda "Serena pensara en Darien cada segundo que marque este reloj"

-¡gracias Serena!- poniéndomelo- ¿así que cuando el reloj deje de funcionar no pensaras en mi?

-jajajaja claro que si ¡tonto! Este reloj tiene tres formas de recargarse, con la pila, con la energía solar y con la energía de tu cuerpo…lo que significa que nunca dejara de marcar las horas.- su rostro mostraba más felicidad que el mío propio.-hay algo mas- señalo, donde había un corazón de oro.

-¿Qué es?-rápidamente lo partió por la mitad.

-¡son nuestros corazones! Uno tiene la S y otro la D, la llevaremos siempre con nosotros ¿quieres?

-¿es una promesa?

-¡si! Me dio la mitad que me correspondía con su inicial y yo hice lo mismo.

-¡Serena! Prometo amarte con todo mi corazón, con todas mis fuerzas y con toda mi alma, cada segundo de mi vida.

-Darien…prometo amarte, ser paciente y ser solo tuya….te amare por siempre, para mí no habrá nadie más, pues tu eres todo.

Sellamos nuestra promesa con un beso. Colgué la mitad de de mi corazón en una cadena que llevaba conmigo y ella lo hizo en un pulso que llevaba.

Lavamos los platos y ella abrió un bote de helado para deleitarnos, estábamos sentados en el sofá.

-sabes creo que hace falta algunos muebles, con lo que nos sobro podríamos comprar algunas cosas ¿no crees?- mire a nuestro alrededor, en realidad los muebles eran pocos, un pequeño juego de sillones, una mesita para cuatro personas, un mueble donde se encontraban la televisión, el reproductor de video y de sonido, unas plantas y algunas fotografías nuestras adornaban la pequeña sala, en realidad le hacía falta mucho mas, pero poco a poco la iba adaptando, ella había contribuido en mayor parte, la cocina se conformaba con lo básico y dos habitaciones, las cuales solo tenían la cama ya que nunca habíamos pasado una noche ahí. La compre así pensando en que quizá alguna vez podríamos vivir allí, aunque aun no sabía si ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su palacio para irse a vivir a un sitio como ese, la idea me enfureció.

-pues creo que si…

-¡me gusta como está quedando! ¡Es perfecto!

-¿te gusta?

-claro…¡me encanta! Y más porque es nuestro lugar secreto- dijo alzando sus brazos para rodearme y pegar su mirada con la mía, nos balanceamos. Mis brazos se apoderaron de su diminuta cintura en un abrazo posesivo, como si me negara a que se alejara de mi.

- no creo que sea lugar para una princesa como tu…-la verdad es que me dolía saber eso, ella era de otro mundo totalmente diferente al mio.

-¡Darien! Mientras tu estés ahí, no importa el lugar…

-¡te quiero!- pegue mi nariz con la suya

-¡te adoro!- se levanto de puntitas para alcanzar mis labios y yo no pude negarme, inclinándome hacia ella cerré el breve espacio que nos separaba. Nos separamos pero sin dejar de abrazarnos, viéndonos a los ojos, sintiendo ese hormigueo recorrernos.

-eres el novio más increíble Darien ¡gracias!

-¡gracias a ti! Por permitirme amarte princesa.

La mire a los ojos, la tome entre mis brazos y la bese, la bese de la única forma en que podía hacerlo, haciéndole sentir lo mucho que la amaba, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante su cercanía y la manera en que nos besábamos, intente controlarme pues a pesar de haber pasado muchos momentos en aquel departamento nunca jamás me había propasado con ella, porque la amaba, la respetaba y aunque a veces mis deseos eran incontenibles, mi amor por ella era más grande para reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡bésame Darien!- susurro ella erizándome la piel, pegando su frágil cuerpo al mío,

-¡Serena!...creo que deberíamos dormirnos ahora mismo- retirándola un poco aunque por dentro quisiera hacer lo contrario.-¡es tarde! Lo mejor será ir a dormir- ella dibujaba círculos en mi espalda haciéndome perder el control. Negándose a soltarme

-¡no quiero!- dijo poniéndose de puntillas para tomar mi rostro con sus dos manos y buscar mis labios, los cuales la recibieron con gusto, embriagándome con su calidez, explorando su boca, acariciando su lengua, poco a poco los besos ya no eran tan tiernos e inocentes, iban subiendo de tono, haciéndome perder la razón, movíamos nuestros rostros al compas de los besos, resistiéndonos a abandonar el placer que estábamos sintiendo, yo era un joven y ella una adolescente, nos estábamos dejando llevar por el momento.

-¡no!- respirando agitadamente y viéndola a ella hacer lo mismo, con ojos cerrados y voz entrecortada reclamo

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? ¿Acaso no me deseas?- oírla decir aquello me dejo perplejo por completo, ¡no podía ser cierto lo que oía!

-no, no es eso Serena, ¡te amo! Y lo sabes bien pero …no quiero presionar las cosas, ¡eres una niña! No quiero abusar de este momento.

-¡tengo 17 años Darien!- con seriedad, una que había visto pocas veces- y tu 19, no te estás aprovechando de mi, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo-

-pero …pero… ¡no es correcto! ¡No quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas!

-¡Darien!- suavemente acercándose nuevamente a mi-¡te amo!, nunca me arrepentiría de esto…yo también…- note sus mejillas coloradas y su mirada tímida- hace tiempo que he tenido esta sensación, este deseo incontrolable por estar contigo…¡te amo! ¡Déjame demostrártelo!- su aliento me llego quebrándome una vez más.

-y yo a ti preciosa- abrazándola nuevamente, sintiendo como mi corazón latía con fuerza. Como mis manos temblaban al rozar su piel, como mis labios se abrían para perderme nuevamente en sus besos, sintiendo sus torpes caricias, y propinándole las mismas en su espalda y brazos, mis besos humedecieron su cuello, ella cerraba los ojos ante mis muestras de deseo.

-¡quiero ser tuya!- me dijo al oído haciéndome estremecer. ¡La deseaba! Era cierto ¡Cuánto la deseaba!...era mi novia, la mujer de mi vida, y anhelaba hacerla mía, baje mi mano posándola sobre si cintura, ella me hizo caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación chocamos en ella, abrí los ojos para recobrar un poco la cordura, mas ella, continuo haciendo más presión en mis labios, tallando sus manos en mi espalda, sentí que abrió la puerta y empujándome con su cuerpo me hizo entrar a la habitación.

-¡Sere!- gemí con temor…

-¡te amo!- repitió -¡te amo!- una y otra vez, la detuve, la vi a los ojos, para descubrir en ellos el mismo sentimiento que me hacia su presa.

-¡te amo!-acaricie amorosamente su mejilla y la bese, perdimos la noción del tiempo, los besos fueron tiernos, suaves, hasta convertirse en desesperados, de pronto la ropa nos estorbaba, era como si quisiéramos deshacernos de ella, entonces sentí como ella soltó un botón de mi camisa, sonreí complacido, acaricie sus hombros desnudos y me separo, sin dejar de verme a los ojos, tomo su blusa y deslizándola por arriba se la quito dejándose en top el cual se pegaba a su cuerpo perfecto, hermoso, marcando las curvas de una jovencita, después se quito el top dejándose solo el sujetador, admire embelesado su delgado cuerpo, su pequeña cintura, su plano vientre, y su pequeño ombligo, recorrí lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo hasta posarme en sus maravillosos pechos, ¡era mejor que mis sueños! Mejor de lo que la había imaginado.

Comencé a temblar aun mas, pero termine de desabotonar mi camisa y también cayó al suelo, casi de inmediato ella me abrazo para acariciarme, el contacto de su suave piel con la mía me hizo sentir una descarga recorrer mi espina dorsal, me estremecí, era tan suave su aroma tan exquisito, único, yo aun no me atrevía a tocarla, sentía como si fuera una diosa y un castigo me caería por atreverme siquiera a tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos con ella.

-¡mi Darien!- ahogadamente, entonces la conduje hasta la cama y suavemente la deposite en ella, nos recostamos, apoye mis codos sobre el colchón para evitar que mi peso cayera sobre ella, nos miramos a los ojos, respiraba con dificultad, aceleradamente, sus pechos subían y bajaban, no podía dejar de verla, ¡no quería!, aun estaba recostado sobre ella y entonces con una mano acaricie lentamente su brazo, para luego tocar la piel de su cintura, tan tersa, al acariciar su vientre, arqueo la espalda.

-¡eres más hermosa de lo que imagine!- sus mejillas se encendieron, me sentí completamente realizado, no podía creer como una chica tan hermosa, se hubiese fijado en mi, el exterior dejo de existir para nosotros, no escuchamos, viento, brisa, ni ruido alguno, en la habitación solo podíamos escuchar latir a nuestros corazones, me dispuse a disfrutarla, a hacerla sentir como una mujer, me entregue a ella, con el alma, dejando en cada beso y en cada caricia el sentimiento que me provocaba, nos entregamos como dos enamorados, experimentando las mieles del amor, jugando bajo las sabanas, bajo la luz de las estrellas y aquella luna creciente, la cual eran los mudos testigos de aquel bello acto de amor. De aquella entrega tan pura que solo nosotros podíamos ser capaces de sentir, y comprender.

El tiempo siguió su curso, tan pronto que me negaba a aceptarlo pues ahora me quedaba menos tiempo a su lado ya que el contrato se vencería al terminar la escuela, tenía su lado bueno ya que podría estudiar la Universidad y terminar una carrera, me angustiaba saber ¿Cómo le haríamos para seguir nuestra relación? ¿Acaso podría convencer a Kenji de continuar siendo su guardaespaldas? …. ¡me agobiaba con esas preguntas! Serena aun ni siquiera pensaba en su futuro. Aun me quedaba algo de tiempo y quería disfrutarlo como hasta el momento lo habíamos hecho.

Hasta acá todo iba bien, pero ninguno imaginaba que las cosas estaban por cambiar inesperadamente.

-¡bienvenido Malachite!- haciéndolo sentar-¡dime! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-pues, solamente quería visitar a los amigos- respondió el cruzando las piernas y acomodando sus cabellos.

-bienvenido ¿te ofrezco algo?

-un whisky está bien- respondió, el pidió dos y se sentó frente a Malachite.

-me temo que no tengo buenas noticias que traerte.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-como sabrás, mi hijo Diamante ha estado cortejando a tu hija.

-¡si! Lo sé- dijo en tono preocupado.

- pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ¡el quiere casarse con ella!- Kenji apenas pudo contener la emoción que le ocasionaba oír aquello- pero Diamante cree que Serena está interesada en alguien más.

-¡¿Qué?- levantándose de golpe-¡no puede ser!, Serena no sale con nadie, solo tiene amigas, seguramente es un malentendido entre los dos, hablare con ella-

-No lo creo- respondió el haciéndose el interesante- Diamante dice que apenas salga de la preparatoria, volverá a Europa, después de todo su ilusión era irse de acá….- soltando lentamente sus palabras- con su esposa…Serena.

-espera Mal- sentándose- ¡no deberían apresurarse! Falta aun tiempo para que ellos salgan! Son muy jóvenes, además si están peleados pueden reconciliarse.

-no lo creo, Dante asegura que hay alguien más.

-pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién puede ser?- decía Kenji tratando de hacer memoria- ella no frecuenta amigos….

-pues según tengo entendido, ella está muy emocionada con el hijo de tu amigo… ¡el tal Darien!- dijo con menosprecio, Kenji sintió que el aire le faltaban a sus pulmones y de pronto comprendió, que el único hombre con el que Serena pasaba prácticamente todo el día, era el-pero no te preocupes, después de todo no teníamos un convenio, decidimos dejar las cosas al destino y ¡las cosas sucedieron así!

-¡no, no es posible que ella este enamorada de Darien!- se dijo para si mismo

- ¿Por qué no? Es un joven apuesto, inteligente.- Kenji se sentó mientras la idea cruzaba por su mente-no te sientas mal amigo, después de todo….Darién es un buen chico y pertenece a una buena familia… ¿o no?- decía el infeliz sonriendo para sus adentros al ver el rostro conmocionado de Kenji el cual mostraba su desesperación.

-no, no creo que pase eso, Darien no puede enamorarse de mi hija ¡es un error! ¡Hablare con Serena!

-¿y qué ganare con eso? ¡Dejémoslo así!

-¡no Malachite!- levantando la voz-¡te doy mi palabra de que antes de que sea la graduación ¡Serena y Diamante se casaran!- Malachite no podía dejar de reír plácidamente.

-¿estas seguro?- le pregunto- no quisiera interferir….

-¡tienes mi palabra!- repitió con tal seguridad.

-bueno amigo, solo tú conoces a tu hija así que en eso no puedo opinar, entonces, le diré a Dante que no se precipite y esperaremos, de acá en seis meses pueden pasar muchas cosas.- dijo levantándose- pero bueno Kenji te dejo- estrechando su mano- y espero que en verdad podamos hacer realidad esa relación, Serena es una chica increíble y me encantaría que perteneciera a mi familia.

Salió de la elegante oficina de Kenji Tsukino saboreando con deleite la promesa de este.

"_jajaja que tonto…ni te imaginas que estando en mi familia será mas fácil desaparecer a tu heredera… y con ello todos sus bienes pasaran a nombre de mi hijo, te acabare Kenji…no serás rival para mi…" _pensaba saliendo del elevador.

En el interior de su oficina Kenji sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, respiro con dificultad y se tomo de golpe dos whiskys dobles, se negaba a creer en lo que su amigo Malachite decía, pero ¿y si era cierto? ¿Qué ganaba el con mentirle?. Llego a la conclusión de que la única manera era averiguándolo, con esta ya eran dos personas que le decían lo mismo, era el momento de investigar si aquello era cierto. Su fiel guardaespaldas entraba minutos después de haber recibido su llamado.

-¡Rubeus! ¿Quién está con Serena en estos momentos?

-¡Darien señor!-respondió sin imaginarse lo que su respuesta implicaba.

-¿en dónde?

-pues…no se, dijeron que irían con la señorita Hino a su casa.

-¿no está nadie más con ellos?- el sudor en su frente corría y con grandes pasos avanzaba, el atractivo hombre en su traje azul oscuro lo seguía un poco inquieto por su actitud.

-no, sabe que algunas veces los seguimos pero ahora no lo hemos hecho, usted mismo ha dicho que Darien es de absoluta confianza.-

-¡localízalos por GPS y dime exactamente el punto en el que se encuentran!- el joven tardo un poco en actuar-¿¡qué esperas? ¡Hazlo!...¡dime en donde diablos esta mi hija! – Enfurecido-¡necesito hablar con ella!-solo basto que tomara su móvil y comenzara con el rastreo.

-¡el automóvil se encuentra en este lugar!

-¡Dámela!- arrebatándole el objeto.

-¡señor! ¿A dónde vamos?

-¡iré solo! Serena me va a oir…- dejándolo solo y sumamente preocupado, ¿Qué podría haber hecho la señorita Serena para provocar la furia de su padre? La visita de Malachite había tenido mucho que ver con eso. Pese a que no se lo había pedido, Rubeus decidió seguir a su jefe, después de todo su trabajo era la seguridad de ellos.

En un sencillo café, la pareja se miraba tiernamente a los ojos mientras compartían un helado doble, el intercambio de sus miradas lo expresaba todo, el amor, la devoción la pasión que sentían, estaban ajenos a lo que sucedería a continuación y que cambiaria el resto de sus vidas.

-entonces ¿te fue bien en el examen?-le pregunte a mi chica

-muy bien…gracias a tu ayuda pude resolver las mayoría de los problemas, ¡fue tan sencillo!- gracias amor

-no es nada, me alegra y me llena de orgullo ver que te estás esforzando, el año próximo entraras a tercero y es definitivo que sepas a que te vas a dedicar…¿lo has pensado?

-ay Darien, ¡aun no lo se!

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta?-

-pues…me gustan los niños, relacionarme con la gente, conocer lugares… pero me aterra hablar en público..¿y tu Darien aun quieres entrar a la Agencia de Investigación de Tokio?

-es mi sueño….ser un Agente de Investigación Criminológica, ¡atrapar asesinos! ¡Ayudar a esa gente que necesita que se haga justicia!- comente recordando el dolor que me causaba la partida de mi padre –pero no se aun si me aceptaran, primero tengo que entrar a la Universidad…la Todai me parece bien pero aun no se …sabes que por mi nivel económico no tengo tantas oportunidades.

-solo unos meses mas y te irás ….el contrato terminara pronto- mire como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y mi corazón se encogió.

-Sere.

-¿y si no volvemos a vernos? ¿Cómo podremos continuar si no podremos vernos? ¿Todo esto terminara…así nada mas?

-preciosa- me incline hacia ella para rozar sus mejillas y limpiar una lagrima que se le había escapado.- dijimos que no hablaríamos de eso…

-pero es que pronto llegara ese día ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Mis padres no permitirán lo nuestro ¡no lo aprobaran!

-¡luchare por ti!...encontraremos la forma…Quizá nos veamos a escondidas, Kuri aun puede ayudar, tenemos el departamento, están las chicas que nos apoyan, con verte una vez a la semana me conformare- mentí, por supuesto que no me era tiempo suficiente, mucho menos de convivir casi las 24 horas del día junto a ella.

-¡iré a la escuela que tu vayas!- su comentario me hizo sonreír y sentirme dichoso.-

-sería fantástico pero ¡debes elegir lo que a ti te gusta!, ¡solo dime que podrás soportarlo, que me esperaras y podremos estar juntos, ¡solo serán cuatro años!-acentué mi mirada azul en la suya sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, suavemente recorrí desde sus ojos hasta sus labios, ella intento regalarme una sonrisa la cual no me convenció pero la valore, pues al igual yo sufría noche tras noche, y día tras día pensando en nuestro futuro.

Afuera Kenji Tsukino los observo reflejando la furia en su rostro, Darien acariciaba el rostro de su hija quien parecía muy contenta con eso y además le sonreía. Poco falto para que se bajara del auto y armara un escándalo, ese mafioso se merecía lo peor, ¡morir lentamente no sería suficiente! Para pagar por haberse atrevido a posar los ojos en su pequeña princesa.

-¡maldito! Mil veces maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionar mi confianza?- desde el volante-y tu Serena…¡eres tan tonta! ¿No te das cuenta de que el solo quiere jugar contigo? ¡Quiere nuestra fortuna!-se imaginaba- ¡qué ciego fui!...

Bajo de su elegante automóvil, pero no quiso armas un escándalo ¡de ninguna manera!...subió a su auto y se alejo de ahí sin ser visto. Rubeus se había estacionado aunque no logro ver a Darien ni Serena, espero y cuando vio que Kenji se retiraba decidió seguirlo aunque aun preocupado por tanto misterio.

"_Así que jugaron a mis espaldas…bien, pues yo también se hacerlo….hare como si no se nada, ¡disfruten mientras puedan!...me las pagaras Darien, sufrirás como nunca lo imaginaste en tu miserable vida… ¡mi hija se casara con Diamante Blackmoon! Y lo hará mas pronto de lo que ustedes se lo imaginan, ¡nunca permitiré que estén juntos! y tu Darien… Nada me dará mas gusto que verte sufrir, ¡te marcharas de nuestras vidas para siempre!"_

**/ * * * *S&D * * * /**

**Amigas! Como pueden presentir y preveer, pronto pasaran cosas inesperadas para nuestra bella parejita. Así que no se pierdan los próximos capítulos.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes amablemente se toman la libertad y el tiempo para dejarme un rewiev **

**Mayilu, Sailor Lady, sheccidmoon, Usagi13Chiba, shiru, natsch, Alezhiita, Nahima-chan, Natustar, smfanatic, LITA JAPON, Ariizaii, anyreth, Malua.**

**13 DE ENERO DE 2011**

**CON CARIÑO USAKO DE CHIBA**


	16. Amargo Despertar

**No tengo nada con que disculparme más que el capi! Que espero puedan disfrutar amigas!**

**NOTA: No me adjudico nada, Sailor Moon y los demás personajes le pertenecen a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi.**

**********S&D*********

**AMARGO DESPERTAR**

**En el Café Crown.**

Pasaron unos días tranquilos, y cierta mañana Serena y sus amigas se reunieron en nuestro café favorito. Frente a mi estaba mi nuevo amigo, al que solía frecuentar.

El joven rubio me miraba con expresión seria, yo únicamente jugueteaba con la soda que me habían servido, cerca de ahí, Serena y sus amigas se entretenían con los videojuegos, al sentirnos completamente a solas y en confianza, Andrew por fin se atrevió a decir:

-¿entonces me lo dirás?- voltee a ver hacia todos lados para cerciorarme de que nadie escuchaba-

-está bien te lo diré- respondí- Serena y yo… ¡somos novios!- lejos de emocionarse mi amigo me recorrió de arriba abajo, pero no note sorpresa en sus ojos, solo se quedo en silencio, sin emitir sonido alguno.-Andrew… ¿me escuchaste?

-¡lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia!- comento-¿¡acaso estás loco?- grito a los cuatro vientos-¿¡como se te ocurre! ¿Te imaginas lo que pasara cuando su padre se entere?- grito sin darme la oportunidad de nada, Haruka y Michiru voltearon a vernos indiscretamente, el resto parecía más entretenido en su juego, pues no advirtieron el tono de mi amigo y cuñado.

-¿el padre de quien?- interrumpió Setsuna entrando de la cocina, mire a Andrew con ganas de querer asesinarlo-¿de Serena?- Lo sabía,-imito ella el tono de su novio- sabía que Serena y tu tenían algo, lo descubrimos la otra vez en casa ¡qué emoción!- gritaba aplaudiendo

-¡no, no Set! ¡No es así!-intente silenciarla con una mirada retadora- ¡por favor no digas más!

-pero ¿Por qué? me cae muy bien, es simpática, y divertida- continuaba mirándola a lo lejos

-Setsuna…-

- mama también sospechaba, dice que desde que estas con ella pareces otro y hasta eres más amable

-Setsuna- dije con voz firme- ¿podrías dejarnos a solas por favor?- me devolvió un gesto molesto y finalmente entro a la cocina nuevamente, Andrew esperaba paciente mi respuesta

-sé que es una locura, pero no pude evitarlo- con los hombros caídos

-Darien ¡lo que hacen es muy arriesgado! ¿Sabes lo que pasara cuando sus padres se enteren? ¿Es que no sé dónde has dejado la cordura? ¡Deberías dejarla antes de que algo malo suceda!

-¡lo sé, lo sé!- dije desesperado-¡pero me enamore de ella! ¡La amo! ¡La amo con todo mí ser y no quiero alejarme de su lado! ¡No puedo!- Andrew movió su cabeza de un lado a otro-

-pues entonces, solamente puedo desearte suerte- comento cabizbajo y preocupado.

-¿suerte para que amor?- la voz de Serena quien ya me rodeaba la espalda termino con nuestra conversación.

-¡para sacarme la lotería!- dije rápidamente

Continuamos disfrutando de la tarde, ajenos a lo que en otro sitio se planeaba.-

**Electronic &Machines.**

-¿entonces es un hecho?- indago incrédulo Diamante, a su lado su padre apenas podía ocultar la enorme satisfacción que sentía al escuchar las palabras de Kenji Tsukino

-¡claro! ¡Te aseguro que Serena se casa contigo

-bueno Kenji, no puedo estar más feliz.- sacando su chequera y dándosela- ¿crees que con esta cantidad de dinero sea suficiente?-

-¡por favor Malachite!- dijo el ingeniero-¡no es necesario!

-claro que si- después de toda Serena es una princesa y se merece la mejor de las bodas.

-creo que no será necesario hacerlo a lo grande, con una ceremonia sencilla bastara- respondió el, sabiendo que Serena se negaría rotundamente al matrimonio por lo que lo mejor sería dejarlo en secreto.

-como lo desees- respondió el platinado, dejándole el cheque.

-¡señor Kenji!- intervino Diamante-¡muchas gracias! ¡Le aseguro que hare a Serena la mujer más feliz del mundo!- con su característico porte de caballero_. "te aseguro que te hare pagar cada uno de tus desplantes_" pensaba Diamante con resentimiento

-¡no lo dudo!- respondió su futuro suegro y los tres chocaron sus copas y brindaron, sellando así un pacto que traería lagrimas, dolor y desgracias.

*************S&D************

Los meses pasaron y entre mi Serena y yo, todo iba mejor de lo que pensábamos, únicamente la actitud de Diamante no dejaba de molestarme, con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro y acosando a mi novia, la cual inocentemente lo atendía por educación.

***********S&D*************

La pareja más popular de el momento se encontraba disfrutando de un concierto de ópera, él era el capitán del equipo de futbol y su bella novia, del equipo de volibol, además la porrista oficial del equipo de su apuesto novio, Mina aun estaba muerta de nervios pues la salida con los padres de Kai la hacía perder el control y es que las miradas desaprobadoras no se hacían esperar por los miembros de la familia. Mas el rubio no hacía más que defenderla ignorando olímpicamente a sus padres.

-¿y dinos Mina habías venido alguna vez a un lugar como este?- preguntaba la madre de Kai, al terminar el concierto y ventilándose con el elegante abanico.

-bueno…- titubeo buscando la mirada de su atractivo novio, quien noto como ella mordió sus labios y apretaba sus manos entre los pliegues de su vestido.

-madre, la verdad es que estas cosas me parecen demasiado aburridas- intervino Kai, Mina levanto la vista y lo miro mientras él le propinaba una seductora sonrisa.- en estos tiempos los jóvenes buscamos otro tipo de diversiones.

-pues hacen mal- dijo su padre un poco serio- es bueno enriquecer nuestra cultura. -Nadie comento nada más y se dispusieron a sentarse en el restaurant del teatro.

Degustaban ahora de la cena, Mina se esmero por agradar a sus suegros y se comporto a la altura, mas la señora buscaba cualquier pretexto para menospreciarla. Al concluir la cena salieron a saludar a algunos conocidos y fui ahí cuando se apareció una pelirroja entallada en un vestido negro de lentejuelas.

-Kai ¡qué gusto verte!- dijo ella acercándose al rubio para besarlo seductoramente, Kai le correspondió por educación pero dio un paso hacia atrás de inmediato, Mina solo apretó la mandíbula no podía creer la desvergüenza de esa chica.-¡Señora Luci, buenas noches!

-¡Beryl!- exclamo con agrado y ambas se abrazaron y besaron

-¡Señor Mitsuko!

-buenas noches Beryl- saludo cordialmente.

-¡Estas más hermosa que nunca! ¡Ese vestido te queda muy bien!- elogio la señora

-¡ay!- se sonrojo la aludida-¡gracias!

- no entiendo como algunos hombres parecen estar ciegos- dijo mirando a su hijo, Mina no soportaba, quería salir corriendo de ahí, era más que evidente la preferencia y simpatía que sentían por la ex novio de su novio

-bueno pues, ¡algún día volverán sus ojos hacia mí!- el descaro era demasiado Mina volteo el rostro indignada y se cruzo de brazos, lo cual le hizo saber a su novio la incomodidad, el padre de Kai solo menciono

-¿y con quien has venido hija?- para cambiar de tema pues no le agrado en lo más mínimo la actitud de su esposa

-Mis padres están por allá-señalo-

-vamos a saludarlos- menciono la señora Luci- la familia se encamino mientras que platicaban con Beryl a quien le alcanzaron a escuchar

-veo que la nueva novia de Kai ya ha sido aceptada por ustedes

-¡ni lo digas!- menciono la señora Luci- esa no entrara jamás a mi familia ¡no sé en qué momento la conoció! ¡Es una chiquilla insolente! ¡De lo más vulgar!- los comentarios se hicieron con toda la intención de que fueran escuchados por la parejita quienes lo seguían de cerca.

-no hagas caso mi vida- susurro Kai a sus oídos y oprimiendo su cintura, Mina apenas y podía contenerse, un comentario más y se soltaría a bofetadas con el par de mujeres, no le importaba si era la madre de su novio o no.

-pero es que yo- refunfuño impotente

-¡se me ocurre algo mejor! ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?- con mirada picara, el tono de su voz le dio a entender a Mina lo que su novio quería decir, hacia un par de meses atrás que habían dado el siguiente paso en su relación y ahora se encontraban disfrutando de las mieles de su amor.

-no sería educado de mi parte

-¿se han portado ellos educadamente contigo?- le regreso la pregunta y ella no supo que responder

-¿Qué tanto de dicen?- interrumpió Beryl con su sonrisa de estúpida

-¡mama! ¡Mina y yo ya nos vamos! –Dijo autoritario y sin menoscabo a que agregaran algo más-Si nos disculpan- tomando a su chica por los hombros-que pasen buenas noches

-pero Kai, vamos a saludar a los padres de Beryl

-¡no me interesa!- respondió-

-no te permito que le hables así a tu madre- reprendió secamente el señor

-entonces salúdalos de mi parte- reitero-¡vámonos Mina!

-ehh- sonriéndoles- ¡fue un placer!- agradeciéndoles-¡que se la sigan pasando bien! ¡Buenas noches!

Y marcharon ante la mirada amenazadora de la señora Luci y su esposo y la indignación de Beryl quien no podía creerlo, ahora la que estaba muerta de rabia era ella, quien no entendía como el rubio podía rechazarla. Al salir Kai comenzó a carcajearse-

-jajajaja

-¿de qué te ríes?-increpo ella, molesta

-¿acaso no viste sus rostros?

-Kai…. ¡con esto me odiaran más aun!- su voz se le quebró- no entiendo porque no les agrado

-eso no me interesa hermosa- tomando su barbilla entre sus manos-¡me gustas a mí! ¡Te amo! ¡Eso es lo que importa!- besándola, la rubia se entrego a la caricia cálida de sus labios olvidando el mal rato-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto él con voz ronca

-A donde tú quieras- le respondió con la misma sonrisa picara-

-¡esa es mi chica!- respondió el abriendo la puerta del automóvil para dirigirse a algún sitio en donde pudieran estar a solas.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Mientras tanto en esos momentos en otra parte del mundo, en la soledad de su mansión, un joven de cabellera castaña rojiza miraba hacia el exterior, había terminado la llamada que hubiese hecho a su prometida pero al parecer algo no lo dejaba tranquilo.

"_¿Por qué Rei? ¿Por qué por más que hago hasta lo imposible por demostrarte mi amor, pareces no mirarlo? ¿A qué se debe esa mirada triste? Habíamos decidido salir y conocernos, pero al estar juntos tu, pareces ausente ¿acaso estas enamorada de alguien más?"_

De solo pensarlo en su corazón sintió una opresión muy fuerte y es que Nikolas Kino se había enamorado locamente de Rei, no podía tolerar el saberse rechazado por ella y eso le dolía.

"_¿estaré haciendo bien? ¿Y si ella no me ama? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Se atormentaba intentando encontrar una solución, pensó que lo mejor sería darle un tiempo para saber si ella tenía a alguien más en su corazón y mientras tanto haría lo que fuera para conquistar su corazón

Rei por su parte había terminado la llamada, a su lado Lita y Amy la veían misteriosamente, esperando que les comentara algo pero no sucedió.

-¿Qué te dijo?- indago Amy emocionada

-dice que vendrá el próximo fin de semana-menciono con desgano, la castaña aprecio el desinterés marcada en sus palabras

-¡genial! Podríamos salir todos juntos- dijo la peliazul

-¡sí!- respondió ella cambiando los canales uno a uno, sin poner especial atención en ninguno mientras que Amy no dejaba de ver los regalos de Nicolas

-¡Nicolas es tan tierno y detallista ¡las rosas que te envió están hermosas!

-aja

-¡y mira este collar! Debió haberle salido una fortuna- decía Amy

-¿tú crees?- decía la pelinegra, Amy se encontraba emocionada pero Rei parecía perdida y absorta en sus pensamientos, Lita sintió cierta pena por ella.

-Rei… ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- menciono al fin, cansada de aguantar por más tiempo, herida en su orgullo pues Nicolas era su hermano y el menosprecio de la pelinegra también le dolía, el comentario llamo su atención y Amy inclino la mirada al percatarse de que Lita quizá sabia más de lo que ellas imaginaban.

-¿de qué?- pregunto ella haciéndose la inocente

-Nicolas es un hombre trabajador, formal y serio, pero muy romántico y amoroso- comenzó- se que él te ha amado desde el primer instante- dibujando una sonrisa- cuando habla de ti su rostro se le ilumina y me pregunta sobre todo lo que haces- Rei paso saliva sintiéndose muy culpable- Rei quiero mucho a mi hermano y no me gustaría que saliera herido es por eso que te pido que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer- comento cabizbaja y con la mirada melancólica, sin decir más.- el hecho que nuestros padres hayan realizado el compromiso no los obliga a nada, si él no es lo que tu deseas ¡Solo dilo!- los ojos de Rei se iluminaron por un instante, pero luego recordó a su abuelo y lo que su padre le hubiese prometido.

-no se…de que estás hablando. – Se justifico Rei fijando la vista a otro punto- Nicolas y yo nos casaremos tan pronto termine la preparatoria- dijo sintiéndose triste- Nicolas es muy atento y cariñoso así que ¿Qué más puedo pedir?- intento animarse y luego ofreció una sonrisa a sus dos amigas quienes notaron claramente que estaba fingiendo.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora las chicas?- pregunto Amy, cambiando el tema bruscamente

-Mina y Kai salieron con los padres de él. -respondió Rei

-es verdad ¡pobre Mina! ¿Hasta cuándo tendrá que soportar los desplantes de la familia de Kai?- se pregunto Lita

-lo bueno es que el la ama totalmente- animo Amy para después continuar con la sesión de belleza que habían programado las tres para ese día.

**En un mirador.**

Miraba a mi pequeña princesa sonreír, en ese momento me sentía más feliz que nunca, no había nada que me hiciera falta, con Serena todo el vacio y la soledad y resentimiento que tenía parecían esfumarse.

-¿Qué me ves?- me pregunto ella ingenuamente y bajo la tenue luz de la luna, divise su sonrojo

-¡estas hermosa!- le dije al momento que me acercaba a ella y la rodeaba de la cintura-¡te amo pequeña! ¡Te amo mucho!-besando su mejilla.

-¡y yo a ti Darien!- me correspondió girándose para rodear mi cuello-¡soy inmensamente feliz!-¡prométeme que nunca me dejaras!- me preguntó de pronto y aunque quise reírme por su comentario solamente le pregunte.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-¡anda prométemelo!-. Insistió mirándome pícaramente e inclinándose sobre sus pies para rozar mis labios, cerré los ojos y me deleite con su sabor

-¡te lo prometo!- le asegure, ella se giro nuevamente para observar la luna reflejada en el lago y yo apoye mi cabeza entre su cabeza y sus hombros era tan reconfortante y pleno sentirme así, suspire lleno de emoción y jubilo por tenerla conmigo.

**Cerca de ahí**

Kenji miraba a la pareja que permanecía abrazada, dándose muestras de afecto, los había seguido y ahora ya no podía ocultar su rabia y su odio, llevaba días entrevistándose con Malachite y Diamante Blackmoon y finalmente daría su golpe bajo.

-¡disfruten mientras puedan!- dijo alejándose de aquel lugar.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente, Serena y yo ya nos dirigíamos a la casa, aun eran las nueve de la noche.

-¡no es justo!- dijo mi novia haciendo un puchero que a mí me fascinaba- cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa muy rápido- se quejo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

-¿de verdad?- le pregunte

-¡sí!- asintió aferrándose a mi bazo- me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera. Permanecimos en silencio cuando recordé algo de suma importancia por lo que midiendo el terreno comente

-Sere- comencé-

-¿dime?

-¿Qué me dirías si te digo que tengo la oportunidad de irme a estudiar a otro lado para poder hacer mis sueños realidad?- la mire por el retrovisor, sus ojos se abrieron y pareció ponerse tensa, después de algunos minutos menciono.

-no me agradaría mucho la idea pero…- titubeo y lo note en su mirada triste- si es por cumplir tus sueños ¡no me opondría!

-¿estás segura?- interrogue

-bueno… La verdad es que…- de pronto pareció reaccionar-Darien ¿te vas a ir?- esta vez busco mi mirada

-¡no!- dije-¡solo estoy preguntándote

-¿y a que viene esa pregunta?- con astucia

-bueno. Es que yo quiero terminar una carrera para poder ser capaz de ofrecerte algo y presentarme a tus padres como tu novio oficial, ¡solo eso!- era una verdad a medias pues realmente es lo que pensaba.

-¡pues estudia en Japón!- dijo arqueando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos y haciendo una de sus acostumbradas rabietas de niña caprichosa, no pude contener la risa- ¡al menos acá encontraremos la forma de vernos!

-¡está bien!- le dije-¡será como tu digas princesita!- ella pareció conforme y volvió a recostarse en mi hombro mientras que yo pensaba.

"_si le digo que envié un proyecto que me asesoro el profesor Tomoe seguramente se enfadaría, pero sé que me entenderá, será mejor no decirle nada aun, además aun no me dan respuesta así que ¿para qué angustiarla?"_

Llegamos a la casa. Al llegar nos sorprendió mucho que su padre estuviera fumándose un cigarrillo en el comedor del jardín junto a la alberca.

-buenas noches- saludo, no sé porque pero sentí cierta hostilidad en sus palabras y en su mirada

-¡buenas noches señor!- dije, Serena se acerco a abrazarlo pero él la rechazo

-¿Dónde andaban?

-¡fui con las chicas!- se apresuro a responder

-bueno, ¡me retiro!- dije –que pasen buenas noches- no espere respuesta y me aleje de ahí.

Al quedar solos Kenji lanzo una mirada helada a su hija, a quien le dijo.

-necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo, ¡sígueme!- Serena tuvo un extraño presentimiento, llevo una mano a su corazón y acompaño a su padre en silencio, aun era temprano decía ella, entonces ¿Por qué parecía enfadado su padre? Entraron a la casa y su madre los miro.

-¿A dónde van?

-¡acompáñanos!- la voz de Kenji parecía muy diferente, lo que termino de preocupar aun mas a Serena. El hombre abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, enseguida entro su madre, y ella aun sintiendo algo en su pecho no se atrevía a entrar, pensaba que si esa puerta se cerraba, algo terrible pasaría, por su mente pasaban imágenes e ideas que pudiesen provocar la actitud de su padre, la primera que se le vino a la mente le provoco mas escalofríos, _"¡no! El no puede saber lo que hay entre Darien y yo_" pensaba mortificada y mordiéndose ahora las uñas.

-¡entra! –ordeno Kenji, miraba duramente a su hija, quien tuvo un presentimiento negativo pues de solo escucharlo ya estaba temblando.

-¿Qué sucede?- se atrevió a decir con un hilo de voz- cerró la puerta pasando sus manos detrás de ella, cubriéndolas con su cuerpo.

-siéntate- la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo, Serena comenzó a dar pequeños pasos intentando no parecer nerviosa.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-e-estaba con… Mina y las chicas- luego intento ser más convincente- ¡en casa de Rei!- su padre la miro detenidamente y los músculos de su rostro parecieron tensarse más aun.

-fui a ver a Rei y ¿sabes que encontré?- Serena permaneció muda, ante la mirada gélida de Kenji Tsukino, un hombre que aparentaba tranquilidad y parecía haberse convertido en otro en cuestión de segundos- Amy, Rei y Lita estaban en su casa, mas tarde me encontré a Mina con la familia Mitsukoo y su novio, el joven Kai- la rubia no sabía que decir, bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos sin encontrar una excusa, comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y que la sudadera le estaba oprimiendo demasiado el pecho, ni siquiera levanto la mirada hacia su madre quien la miraba dubitativa y preocupada por la actitud de su esposo-¿Por qué me mientes?

-Kenji, no creo que…-

-Déjame Ikuko- la interrumpió callándola y sorprendiéndolas- todo esto es tú culpa,-le reprocho señalándola- ¡tú le permites todo! ¡Por eso la has malcriado! Y por eso hace lo que se le da la gana ¡pero ya basta de caprichos!

-¡Un momento Kenji! ¡No te permito que me hables así y menos enfrente de Serena!- la actitud segura de Ikuko, hizo reaccionar a la rubia quien aun permanecía con la mirada fija en el suelo intentando encontrar una excusa creíble que mencionar, tronaba sus dedos y le temblaban las piernas.

-Papa, mama- interrumpió Serena al punto del llanto y muerta de miedo-¡no se peleen!

-¡tú te callas!- señalándola con el dedo- y será mejor que te vayas preparando porque dentro de poco te casas con Diamante- la noticia la dejo en estado de shock, en su mente resonaban las palabras de su progenitor, tan tétricas y lúgubres, como si de una pesadilla se tratara, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, esperando que todo se tratara de un horrible sueño y que pronto despertaría, pero no sucedió, entonces ella levanto el rostro, sus ojos ahora reflejaban terror y pánico, Ikuko se llevo una mano a la boca horrorizada de escuchar a su esposo.

-¿Qué? ¡Papa!... ¿qué dices?

-¡te digo que todo está listo! Los preparativos se han realizado y en dos meses se casan- Serena sintió que el alma se le escapaba, llevo sus manos a la cabeza descorazonada, confundida y perpleja de lo que escuchaba, sintió su corazón latir más de prisa de lo que alguna vez hubiese sentido.

-¡No, No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no puedo casarme con Diamante! –su padre se sorprendió un poco ante sus palabras

-Kenji ¿de qué hablas? – Interfirió Ikuko una vez más -¿Cómo que la niña se casa? ¿Por qué? ¡Es solo una niña!

-¡está decidido!- dijo autoritario- ¡Malachite y yo lo hemos acordado!

-pero papa ¡no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Diamante y yo no somos novios! ¡No lo amo!- se reveló Serena con lagrimas en los ojos, su padre lleno de cólera camino hacia ella y la tomo de los brazos, tomándola y presionándola con sus dedos hasta sentir sus delgados músculos doblegarse-¡ahh!-se quejo

-¡aprenderás a hacerlo! ¡El te ama y es un buen hombre!

-Kenji- interfirió Ikuko levantando la voz

-¡no!- grito enfurecida-¡no lo quiero! ¡No lo hare!-persistió

-Serena- insistió la madre

-¡harás lo que yo te diga!- haciendo más presión sobre su brazo al sentir que perdía la paciencia.

-¡por favor basta!- grito más fuerte pero nuevamente fue ignorada, padre e hija se estaban enfrentando y ella no podía hacer nada.

-¡aghhh! ¡Me lastimas!- se quejo ella

-¡suéltala ya Kenji! ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a nuestra hija? ¡Es apenas una niña!

-¡mama!- chillaba ella mientras su padre la oprimía con más fuerza, su madre intento soltarla pero solo obtuvo un empujón por parte de su esposo.-

-Ikuko ¡no intervengas! ¡Está decidido!

-pero papa

-¡cállate!

-¡no lo amo!

-¿no lo amas? ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Por favor Kenji piensa las cosas!

-¡no quiero! ¡No lo amo!-continuaba la pequeña rubia

-iré a pedir ayuda- dijo Ikuko desesperada y corriendo por los pasillos. Su esposo la ignoro por completo dejando a su hija sola.

-¿a quién amas entonces?- refuto su padre preso de la ira al ver que Ikuko había salido del lugar- ¿a Darién?- Serena se quedo callada, sin saber bien que decir, lo que tanto temía se había descubierto ¿acaso su padre lo sabía todo? ¿Desde cuándo?-¿hace cuanto tiempo que estas saliendo con ese? ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionar mi confianza?- ella no sabía que decir, solamente podía sentir las lagrimas correr por su rostro y un miedo apoderarse de su ser, pues sabía que su padre la alejaría de él, casi podía jurar que por eso la había comprometido con Diamante.

-¡sí! ¡Lo amo! ¡Amo a Darien papa! ¡Lo amo y no pienso dejarlo!- grito, mas la reacción de su padre no se hizo esperar, tomo una mano y la estampo contra su rostro, Serena cayó al suelo, sus coletas se deshicieron por el forcejeo y llorando llevo una mano a su mejilla, Kenji dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado de su reacción-

-¿no te das cuenta de que únicamente está jugando contigo? ¡Quiere nuestra fortuna!- menciono en un intento por hacerla reaccionar

-Darien no es así ¡El me ama!- continuaba mirando al piso, sin fuerzas para levantarse

-si te amara, no estuvieran escondiéndose… ¡Es ilógico! ¡Hija no seas tonta! ¡Tu futuro está al lado de Diamante, el es de buena familia, respetable y además tiene una gran fortuna!

-¡no me importa! ¡No seré feliz porque no lo quiero!- insistía ella con un nudo en la garganta, a su mente solo podían venir las imágenes de su amado Darien, su mirada tierna, su sonrisa cálida.

-harás lo que yo te diga ¡y fin de la discusión!

-¡no lo hare!- grito esta vez volteando a verlo-¡no podrás obligarme!-grito con fuerza- al sentirse sobrepasado Kenji perdió aun más el control

-¡mira niña! –Arqueo una ceja y se inclino hasta su altura para verla fijamente a los ojos, tomo su cuello bruscamente para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. Serena sintió pavor aunque no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida-¡Harás lo que te dije si no quieres que a Darien le suceda algo peor!- la rubia de ojos azules levanto con su mano el fleco que cubría su frente y vio a su padre, esta vez llevando una mano a la altura de su pecho.

-¿q-q-que dices?-mirándolo con incredulidad-n-no, no papa, tu no serias capaz de…

-¡pagara por haberse atrevido a fijarse en ti!-levantándose-¡ese maldito! ¡Lo pagara muy caro! Es más si insistes hablare con el ahora mismo- hizo como que caminaba hacia la puerta esperando su reacción.

-¡no lo harías!- llenándose de fuerzas para ponerse de pie-¡papa reacciona!- lo jalo del brazo, el sonrió ante ese hecho

-¡claro que no lo hare yo! ¿Me crees tan estúpido?, pero a diario pasan muchos accidentes, mira que Darien ha arriesgado su vida por protegerte, puede ser que en una de esas, el pobre…

-¡no!- levanto la voz la cual le rasgo no solo la garganta sino el alma, Serena lloraba nuevamente no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-además ¿Qué será de su pobre familia?, se que su madre y su hermana dependen de él- decía con malicia su padre, mientras veía el rostro afligido de Serena. La estaba sobornando de la manera más vil y despreciable.

-¡no!- decía Serena negando con la cabeza

-no creo que quieras llevar sobre tu conciencia eso ¿verdad?- ella permanecía sin decir nada-¡piénsalo Serena! ¡Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de casarte con Diamante! Si cooperas, no hay necesidad de que llevemos las cosas a tal extremo- término su discurso. Serena lo miro con un brillo de rabia y odio en los ojos. No podía creerlo,

-¡no puedo creer que tú seas capaz de...!

- y yo no puedo creer que hayan traicionado mi confianza! ¡No hare las cosas más grandes para evitar dar explicaciones, ¡te casas con Diamante y terminas con Darien!

-pero papa…-intento en vano-no puedes despedirlo ahora ni hacerle daño, su madre y su hermana…

-no te preocupes, si me das tu palabra de que terminaras con él, permitiré que se quede a tu lado lo que resta del contrato, al fin y al cabo que es poco el tiempo que queda, así ni él ni sus familiares sufrirán carencias pues le daré una buena indemnización, creo que para su ambición bastara con eso- Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba estaba en una encrucijada y no tenía otra opción que tomar lo que su padre le ofrecía, cerró los ojos al sentir un dolor en su pecho al imaginarse lejos de el, y una lagrima amarga la traiciono- solo tienes que decir que si- insistió al ver que ya ella no ponía resistencia, pues únicamente podía pensar en el dolor que sentía, en que todo llegaba a su fin, que Darién no merecía todo eso. -¿Serena?

-está bien- dijo agachando la cabeza y cruzando las manos en señal de resignación, para luego levantarlos y amenazarlo fríamente- ¡pero si en este tiempo se que algo le pasa a Darien! ¡Olvídate del trato! ¡Me prometerás que cuando su contrato termine lo dejaras ir! De lo contrario ¡me divorciare de Diamante! ¡y ten por seguro que serás el único culpable de mi infelicidad!-aseguro Serena quien en pocos segundos parecía haberse convertido en otra, le dolía, le dolía mucho pensar en lo que iba a suceder.

Ikuko entraba con Diana.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Termino la discusión?- al ver como Serena salía de la habitación cabizbaja y con lagrimas en los ojos, Diana, su fiel amiga la observo en silencio y con preocupación.

-digamos que tu hija entro en razón y acepto casarse con Diamante

-¿¡qué? ¿Pero cómo?- pregunto horrorizada, Diana al escuchar lo que el ingeniero decía decidió retirarse

-si ya no me necesitan, me retiro- y subió a la habitación de su amiga, sabía que ella la necesitaría mucho, si lo que su padre había dicho era cierto, entonces Serena debía encontrarse destrozada.

-pues lo pensó mejor y dice que se hará como yo diga.

-¡no puedo creer lo que has hecho!- dijo su esposa llena de coraje- vi sus lagrimas Kenji y sé que algo no está bien, tratare de hablar con ella.

-será mejor que no intervengas, está decidida- le respondió, Ikuko salió furiosa y se refugió en su habitación decidiendo dejar sola a su hija para que pensara mejor las cosas.

En la habitación de Serena, Diana la consolaba mientras que ella lloraba sobre su regazo, Diana le acariciaba los cabellos despeinados.

-¡prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie!- dijo ella

-pero Serena

-ni siquiera a Kuri, él y Darien son amigos y

-yo creo que si hablas con Darien podrán encontrar una solución

-es que no la hay- dijo ella,-¡prométemelo!

-está bien Sere- dijo resignada y nostálgica por la noticia que había escuchado, sabía que Darien y ella sufrirían lo indeseable a partir de ese día.

********S&D*******

Llegaba a mi habitación pues me había reunido con Rubeus y el resto para analizar los reportes y organizar las rondas de visitas, al llegar a mi habitación observe las pantallas, Serena ya estaba en penumbras, así que me recosté pensando que mañana seria otro feliz día al lado de mi pequeña princesa.

**En casa de Darien.**

Una mujer miraba con cierta nostalgia la fotografía de su familia y en especial a su desaparecido esposo, sus ojos se le nublaron al recordar al atractivo hombre de cabellera platinada y grandes ojos azules.

-¡Artemis!- sollozo en silencio aprovechando que ninguno de sus dos hijos se encontraba presentes- mí querido Artemis, si supieras cuanta falta me haces, los niños han crecido, Darien se ha convertido en un hombre y Setsuna en una linda mujercita. En eso un recuerdo llego a su mente.

*******INICIO FLASHBACK******

El hombre llegaba a su casa lleno de felicidad.

-¡Querida! ¿Dónde estás?- decía depositando sobre la mesa unas bolsas y regalos-¿y los niños?,- Luna se asomo de la cocina con el mandil puesto

-aun no llegan pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta alegría?- pregunto extrañada, su esposo se carcajeaba y corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba para tomarla por la cintura y abrazarla efusivamente, haciéndola girar entre sus brazos

-¡estoy feliz!- gritaba eufórico

-¡Artemis! ¡Me asustas! ¿Dime que paso?

-quiero que estén los niños presentes.

-pero no han llegado, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-está bien te lo diré, pero solo porque ya no aguanto más con la noticia- dijo con la felicidad pintada en su rostro.- mi padre ha decidido darme lo que me corresponde ¿sabes lo que ese significa? ¡Los niños podrán estudiar una carrera! ¡Viajaremos por todos lados! ¡Comprare un auto! ¡Tendremos el dinero que siempre soñamos! ¡Tú dejaras de trabajar! Y podre ofrecerles lo que se merecen!- dijo rápidamente

-¡espera! ¡No entiendo! ¿Te dará qué?- pregunto mientras veía a su esposo caminar por la cocina apresuradamente mientras seguía parloteando

-¡nuestra vida ha cambiado! ¡Papa me llevara a conocer la nueva empresa que ahora dirige mi medio hermano, para que aprenda todo lo relacionado, aunque realmente he trabajado con Malachite todo este tiempo pero…mañana les dirá a sus hijos que yo soy su hermano y me dará los papeles, solo es cuestión de meses y será nuestra!- comento triunfal-¿te das cuenta?- Luna no podía articular palabra, se sentía feliz por la noticia pero muy dentro de su ser sentía cierto miedo.

-me…me alegra mucho- comento sentándose pesadamente en el sofá- ¿pero y crees que tus hermanos lo tomaran de la misma forma?-

-¡claro que sí!- comento el comenzando a idear no sé cuantos planes más en su cabeza.

********FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******

Luna Chiba, limpiaba sus lagrimas al recordar el pasado, pues sabía bien que después de ello todo cambio en sus vidas.

-¡desde esa vez comenzaron a acosarte! Y no descansaron hasta verte muerto, primero tu padre y al poco tiempo tu…Artemis si tan solo los Blackmoon nunca nos hubieran encontrado, aun seriamos la familia feliz de siempre- comento ella ajena completamente a que su hijo Darien, se encontraba más cerca de esa familia de lo que ella creía.

*******S&D*******

Como acostumbraba me levante y me dirigí al automóvil, Kuri estaba esperándonos.

-¿y ahora?- le pregunte extrañado

-el señor dio órdenes de que los llevara y los trajera.-

-¡ah!- respondí sin darle más importancia al asunto, tome el periódico mientras esperaba a que Serena apareciera, pasaron diez minutos, había tardado más de lo acostumbrado, iba a entrar a la casa a ver si todo estaba en orden cuando ella apareció con unas oscuras gafas de sol, a pesar de no ver sus ojos celestes, me los imagine, le sonreí discretamente, mas ella no me respondió, subió al automóvil sin esperar siquiera a que yo le abriera la puerta, como la señora Ikuko había salido a despedirla no dije mas y subí al auto. La voltee a ver pero ella mantenía la vista fija en la ventana.

-buenos días- salude

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- me respondió con desdén, lo que me tomo por sorpresa

-bueno, digo que el sol esta hermoso y al parecer tendremos un excelente clima ¡están padres tus gafas!- le comente, intentando tomar su mano, pero ella la retiro rápidamente, colocándola sobre su maletín, nuevamente no supe que decirle.

-¿te sientes mal?- intente -¿te duele la cabeza o algo así? ¿Si quieres nos detenemos un instante a la farmacia?

-¡no! –respondió secamente, levante la vista sintiéndome un poco apenado y Kuri decidió subir el elevador para darnos privacidad, me acerque a ella quien me hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-nada- decía, aun ocultando sus ojos

-¡mírame!- intente quitárselos

-¡déjame en paz! –Grito arrebatándome la mano-¡¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme?- grito ahogadamente, cosa que jamás había sucedido, es decir, habíamos tenido algunas diferencias y pleitos como cualquier pareja y había soportado sus berrinches, pero jamás me había tratado ni hablado de esa forma.

-perdón, solo intentaba…

-¡pues no intentes nada!- me interrumpió, de pronto se había puesto histérica y estaba irreconocible.

-está bien,- intente

-¡ay! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres un baboso!- en eso la detuve, no estaba dispuesto a permitirle mas

-¡espera! ¡Serena! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Tú no eres así! ¿Paso algo en tu casa? Si es así, sabes que puedes decírmelo princesa, pero comprende que yo no tengo la culpa, mas acá estoy para apoyarte.

-¡si! ¡si me pasa algo!- grito esta vez volteando a verme , se quito los lentes y me pareció verlos irritados pero no le preste mayor atención-¡pasa que esto se termino! ¡No quiero continuar con esta relación!- se formo un silencio, sin saber si lo que estaba escuchando era real o solo un producto de mi imaginación, seguramente era una broma.

-¡va-mos Sere! ¡N-no juegues!

-¡no estoy jugando!- dijo con voz firme.-¡Darien! Lo que tú y yo no teníamos no puede continuar

-¿pero porque?- pregunte estúpidamente sin darme cuenta de que me estaba humillando, mas no me importaba, solo quería obtener respuesta ante esa idea repentina.

-¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque si!- respondió rápidamente, he perdido el interés en ti, me parece que esta relación es aburrida y no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo!- tome su mano, la cual por un momento pareció ceder pero al instante la arrebato-¡por favor entiéndelo!

- no, no puedo aceptarlo ¡no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo!- dije sin entender nada, de pronto mi adoraba y tierna chica se había convertido en una lunática y quería dejarme, seguramente era algo pasajero, ella jamás haría algo así, tan de repente, el auto se detuvo y ella bajo sin esperarme y camino, cuando reaccione me di cuenta que habíamos llegado, salí y cerré a puerta, sin despedirme de Kuri, corrí a alcanzarla y la tome del brazo.

-espera Serena tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué haces?- me reprocho-¿no te das cuenta de que todos nos estas mirando? ¿Qué pretendes?- ignorando sus comentarios la prácticamente me la lleve, ella por no querer llamar más la atención accedió, a lo lejos aprecie a nuestros amigos, pero yo quería aclarar esto de una vez por todas, encontramos un laboratorio y entramos ahí, cerré la puerta.-¡suéltame!- chillo una vez que estábamos a solas-¡me lastimas!

-perdóname princesa, pero es que no podía permitir que esto quedara asi, ¡tenemos que hablar! ¡Yo sé que no es cierto lo que dijiste!

-¡ay por favor Darien! ¡Acéptalo! ¡Lo nuestro se acabo!

-pero Serena…ayer apenas me dijiste que me amabas, que querías estar siempre a mi lado y que íbamos a casarnos y que

-¡jajajajaja!- se carcajeo, comenzaba a irritarme su actitud, me estaba humillando y además se estaba burlando de mi- ¿y me creíste? ¡Qué idiota eres!- cerré los ojos y mis puños al escucharla, intente encontrarle sentido pero cada vez me quedaba más en claro algo, Serena me estaba dejando, y yo me encontraba ahí como un idiota, rogándole, pensando que todo era una locura, ¡pero no!-¿a poco creías que tu y yo íbamos a casarnos? ¡jajaja! ¡Qué ingenuo eres!- sus palabras me herían, me lastimaban profundamente, permanecí parado, sin decir nada y escuchándola-

-es que…no te entiendo- atine a decir

-no es necesario, solo acéptalo, salimos, nos divertimos pero, he perdido el interés ¡es simple!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿es tu última palabra?- le dije, comprendiendo que no podía permanecer rogándole, su actitud era evidente.

-¡claro! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme! ¡A partir de ahora será Jenko o Kuri quienes nos acompañen a todos, lados!-ordeno-¡te irás adelante!- el dolor y el nudo en la garganta no me permitían hablar.-¡solo espero que entiendas que esto es así! Por un momento me divertí pero, ¡todo tiene un final!-jugando con su cabello, de pronto me parecía tan irreal, tan superficial, igual a otras tantas chicas del instituto, entrecerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño sintiéndome decepcionado de ella, como pude contuve las lagrimas, si ella parecía tan serena, lo que menos iba a permitirle era que me viera llorar.

-¡como digas!

-bueno, si eso es todo, ¡adiós!- caminando-¡ah! ¡Y por las chicas! No te preocupes, ya comprenderán.- de pronto hasta las odie, ¿Cómo era posible que ellas no me hubiesen dicho nada? ¿Cómo permitieron que me enamorara así de ella? Pero ¡claro! Ellas eran sus amigas ¿Qué podían esperar de un pobre diablo como yo? Imaginaba lo que se habían burlado de mí, al verla girar la perilla y detenerse un segundo le pregunte.

-¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué yo?- ella se detuvo, note que bajo la cabeza.-¡hay muchos tipos en esta escuela, que seguramente pagarían por tener una cita contigo! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué jugar conmigo? ¿Cuándo lo único que hice fue amarte y entregarte mi corazón?- no le permití responder- ¡claro! Seguramente ya te habrás divertido con muchos de ellos y ahora hasta has encontrado otro idiota que prometió bajarte la luna y las estrellas!- dije con rencor, para después reaccionar.- ¡lo siento… no quise!

-ahora que lo dices-comenzó con voz baja- ¡Es verdad! ¡Hay alguien más! –aclaro-Me alegra que lo hayas descubierto, así no tendré que darte explicaciones innecesarias.- el dolor fue más grande aun, sentí que el alma se me rompía, y el corazón se destrozaba, no voltee a verla porque ahora las lagrimas me habían traicionado, al evocar las imágenes de nosotros juntos, había sido demasiado, imagine que ella ni siquiera se había molestado en voltear a mirarme, y yo no tuve valor para verla salir de mi vida.

Instantes después, escuche la puerta cerrarse, cuando esto paso, lleve mis manos al rostro, para cubrir mis lagrimas, la sensación de vacío, temor, rabia y odio se mezclaron en mi interior, pero haciéndome el fuerte e intentando aparentar serenidad, limpie ferozmente mis ojos, y decidí salir a continuar con mi trabajo, que era lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio, y no dejarme engañar por una cara angelical y un te amo, me sentía el peor de los imbéciles.

-¿Darien?- escuche la voz de Rei quien me seguía, a su lado iba la rubia-¿Qué paso, porque Serena…?

-¡se termino Rei!- dije terminantemente-y por favor no quiero que me la recuerden ¿ok? Continuare con mi trabajo, después de todo ya falta poco tiempo,- me detuve un momento-¡no puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto! ¿Por qué Rei? ¿Por qué a mí?- continúe

-¡no te entiendo!- dijo Mina

-¡olvídalo! Después de todo, ustedes no son responsables por su comportamiento infantil, es que debí haberlo previsto ¿Qué se puede esperar de una niña caprichosa como ella que lo ha tenido todo?- comente con amargura

-¡Darien!- las ignore y me dirigí al salón de clases.

El profesor Tomoe me llamo para entregarme una carta, sin ánimos la tome y lo esuchaba parecía emocionado, charlamos un rato pero en realidad no me concentraba en lo que hacía, le agradecí y se retiro en silencio, lo único que deseaba era que la clase terminara ya.

**SERENA POV**

El dolor crecía dentro de mí, me sentía terriblemente mal por hablarle de esa manera, con cada desplante y cada frase despectiva sentía en mi interior un profundo dolor, seguramente igual o peor que el que él sentía, y podía verlo en sus ojos, tristes, inciertos, los cuales perdían su brillo, era como si su alma se hubiese desmoronado frente a mis ojos, jamás le había hablado de esa forma, pero sabía que solo así lograría alejarlo de mi, pero no bastaba con alejarlo, tenía que decepcionarlo, dejarle claro que no me interesaba volver con él, apenas podía ocultar mi dolor y contener mis lagrimas, afortunadamente para mi, el estaba tan ensimismado en su dolor que no aprecio el mío…¡Darien! ¡Mi querido Darien! ¿Qué será de ti? ¡Por favor perdóname amor! ¡Perdóname!.

Deje correr mis lagrimas al recordar las suyas, cuando me dijo sus últimas palabras me destrozo por completo y cuando gire para mirarlo logre ver sus bellos ojos opacados por las saladas lagrimas, quise correr a sus brazos, consolarlo, decirle que todo aquello era mentira que mi padre me había obligado a hacerlo, pero entonces recordé sus amenazas y me detuve, sentí una daga cruzar mi pecho al verlo sufrir y llorar así por mí, fue algo que jamás imagine, y sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo me aleje de ahí, al salir mis amigas me veían con preocupación.

-¡Serena!

-¡déjenme sola!- les dije

-¿no entraras a clases?- alcance a escuchar la pregunta de Amy y a Haruka mencionar

-será mejor que vallamos al salón, si no levantaremos sospechas entre los profesores.

Continúe corriendo, corrí hasta que las piernas y el cansancio me hicieron caer, me encontraba en un pequeño bosque del colegio, me encontraba a sola y fue entonces que libere mi dolor, grite, llore y golpee el suelo con fuerza, intentando sanar mi dañado corazón.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando me di cuenta ya mis amigas se encontraban a mi lado, me lance a los brazos de Haruka y les conté todo, a ellas no podía mentirles, me consolaron.

-pero Serena, debiste decirle la verdad- dijo Michiru

-ahora entiendo la actitud de Darien con nosotras- dijo Mina

-¡por favor! ¡No le digan nada!- les dije-¡prométanlo! ¡Si lo hace algo malo le sucederá!

-pero es que no es justo- dijo Rei- ¡el está sufriendo por ti!

-¡y yo por el!- dije- pero no tengo otra opción, a partir de hoy tendré que ser la novia de Diamante y me casare con el

-¡Pero Serena!- recrimino Haruka-¡no lo hagas!

-¡no se hablara mas de este asunto! ¡Si de verdad me estiman y son mis amigas apóyenme!-solicite.-para mi es más difícil de lo que creen y también estoy destrozada, tengo que ocultar mi dolor con una sonrisa y una relación falsa y además soportas a un hombre que no amo ¿no creen que es suficiente?- reproche gritando.

-tranquila Sere- me animo Michiru lanzando miradas amenazadoras a mis amigas-¡somos tus amigas! Y aunque no estemos de acuerdo con tu decisión, ¡te apoyaremos!- tomando mi mano, le agradeci.

-¡gracias! ¡Gracias chicas!-

Cuando regresábamos al salón de clases me encontré con lo peor, Diamante y son sonrisa nefasta junto a las tres arpías.

-¡hola preciosa!- me dijo acercándose a mí para intentar darme un beso, lo cual logre evadir.

-¡ho-hola!- salude

-¿es cierto lo que mi primo dice?- comenzó Esmeralda recorriéndome de arriba abajo.

-¡claro que es cierto!- respondió el tomándome de los hombros.-¡Serena y yo somos novios! ¿No es así preciosa?- no pude responder pues me tope con el rostro conmocionado de Darien quien había escuchado todo, sabía que pronto pasaría eso, pero creí que al menos pasarían un par de días antes de que él se enterara de mi "relación" con Diamante. Los ojos de él me atravesaron y no pude sostenerle la mirada.

-Diamante- susurre, sonriéndoles a los que nos veían-. No creo que sea momento de…-me sentía terrible, solo quería que la tierra me tragara

-tu padre me ha dado la noticia, a menos que quieras que anuncie nuestro compromiso en este momento, permite al menos que te trate como lo que eres, ¡mi novia!- dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa y llevando mi mano a sus labios para besarla. Luego tomo mi cintura y rápidamente junto sus labios con los míos para besarlos, había sido tan desagradable, solo sentí la frialdad de sus labios, permanecí con los ojos abiertos, todo había pasado tan rápido, que lo único que podía pensar era en Darien y en la imagen que debería estar viendo en estos momentos. Cuando nos separamos escuche los gritos de júbilo, las felicitaciones y los aplausos de algunos compañeros. Busque a Darien pero no logre encontrarlo, pensé que era lo mejor, y resignada suspire dejándome llevar por mi nuevo "novio" y soportando las falsas palabras de Beryl, Esmeralda y Neherenia.

**FIN POV**

**************S&D******************

No podía creerlo ¿Serena y Diamante?, es que debí imaginarlo ¿Quién mejor que él? Si Kenji lo decía todo el tiempo.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando borrar la imagen que había presenciado, eso había sido fulminante, lo peor, había soportado todo, pero aun debía admitir que tenía una esperanza en mi, nuevamente me sentí un estúpido por creer en ella, por permitir que jugara con mis sentimientos, de esa forma, pero había ido demasiado lejos, había sido muy cruel no lograba concebir el porqué ella me daba este golpe traicionero, lleno de odio, di una patada a la lata que se interponía en mi camino, y fue entonces cuando escuche la voz de mi superior.

-¿Y la señorita Serena?

-¡Rubeus!- exclamé, poniéndome erguido para no permitir que me viera en ese estado

-¿te pasa algo? ¡Traes mal aspecto amigo!- había sido demasiado tarde

-¡no, no pasa nada!-mentí, intentando que la voz no volviera a traicionarme

-¿y Serena?

-¡viene atrás!

-¡no debes dejarla a solas! ¡Deberías saberlo!- me dijo cuando alcance a escuchar la voz de Diamante

-¡es que, la señorita viene con su novio!- dije entre dientes volteando a verlos, en eso el tipejo ese se me acerco y me dio la mano diciendo.

-¡Ah! Darien, se que eres el guardaespaldas de mi novia y que incluso la has salvado de un par de atentados- me dijo. –quería agradecerte por eso y espero que continúes cuidándola bien, porque esta mujer es mi vida entera-con su acostumbrado tono prepotente, ni siquiera tome su mano, mas si mire a Serena quien mantenía la vista fija en la puerta del auto, sus ojos parecían nerviosos.

-¡no se preocupe! – dije forzadamente lo único que quería era partirle la cara a ese, no lo toleraba ni un segundo mas y ahora que sabía era su novio ¡menos!-No necesita repetírmelo- respondí sin tomar su mano- entiendo que es mi trabajo.

-bueno linda. Te dejo, ¿nos vemos en la tarde te parece? ¡Yo te llamo!- Rubeus le abrió la puerta del auto y ella subió rápidamente ignorándome.

Como había dicho me subí al automóvil ocupando el lugar del copiloto. Hice un enorme esfuerzo por no voltear a verla por el retrovisor, y logre hacerlo, ya había entendido que para ella, solo había sido uno más en su vida.

Pasaron unos días, los peores de mi vida, en casa intente ocultar todo, y cuando me peguntaron sobre Serena simplemente respondí que lo nuestro había terminado y que no quería hablar más del asunto, Setsuna y mi mama insistieron pero ante mi actitud negativa cedieron, había leído la carta del profesor Tomoe, al menos había una buena noticia en medio de todo el tormento que estaba viviendo, habían sido días difíciles, duros, el tener que soportar ver a Diamante y Serena juntos era insoportable, me negaba a saber que había amado a una mujer como ella, las chicas intentaban animarme, pero yo me aleje de ellas, refugiándome en el futbol me acerque a Kai, Richard, Zafiro y los chicos, quienes al no saber mucho del asunto tampoco opinaban, me refugie más en los estudios y solo decidí dejar que el tiempo pasara, solo faltaba un poco mas y me alejaría de ella y saldría de su vida para siempre, ¡era lo que más deseaba!. Seguramente ella también.

Con los padres de Serena todo sucedía con total normalidad, solo la señora Ikuko parecía haber adelgazado y no querer comer.

Una semana después aun continuaba sintiendo un profundo dolor _"¿es que acaso no cedería nunca?"_ llegue a la casa después de un entrenamiento al que me había enviado Kenji y al regresar note a todos muy apurados, camiones entraban y salían de la residencia.

-¿Qué sucede Kuri? ¿Por qué tanto movimiento?

-perdón Darien, pero ahora no puedo- me respondió evadiéndome- tengo que acompañar a Diana a recoger unos pendientes. -Se subió al carro alejándose de ahí

-¿Jenko, quieres que corramos?- le pedí pues me había refugiado en el deporte en mis tiempos libres para evitar pensar en ella.

-¿acaso tenemos tiempo libre ahora?- me dijo

-¡pues que yo sepa si! ¿Por qué están tan apurados y nadie me dice nada?

-pues porque la señora Ikuko me ha pedido que les ayudemos para el festejo de esta noche

-ahhh- dije y luego reaccione-¿festejo? ¿Qué festejo?

-pues no sé bien. -Dijo Jenko- pero ahora mismo salimos con los demás para afinar detalles y cumplir órdenes del señor. Todo este asunto lo han mantenido en completo secreto, creo que solo Rubeus sabe de qué se trata.

-¿solo yo se que?- pregunto Rubeus que aparecía con una llave en la mano y manchado de grasa pues arreglaba un auto-

-¿hay una fiesta hoy en casa? ¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¡Debemos doblar a seguridad!- dije -¿han visto las cámaras? ¿De qué se trata?

-es verdad, tenemos un festejo, pero es secreto- dijo – así que ya se enteraran a su debido momento-.¡Darien toma dos horas libres y luego te daré ordenes!

-¿pero porque?

-¡son órdenes del señor Kenji!- no entendía nada pero no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todos los demás trabajaban.

-¡claro que no! ¡Díganme que hacer!

-está bien, entonces ve a este sitio y recoge los licores, iba a ir yo, pero ya que insistes, cuando llegues te integras a la fiesta, estaremos adentro.

-¡está bien!- dije, tome el auto y salí, después de casi dos horas volvía a la mansión, ya la fiesta había comenzado, las luces y los arreglos florales hacían lucir la casa, los encargados bajaron el pedido apenas me dio tiempo de tomarme un baño y llegar a la fiesta, me subí, y al bajar me comunique por radio con los demás, llegue a la sala, los invitados escuchaban música y disfrutaban de los aperitivos y los licores que se habían preparado para ellos, me sorprendí de ver a las amigas de Serena se acercaron a saludarme, yo aun me mantenía un tanto distante con ellas, pero les respondí educadamente, no entendía porque aun insistían en llevarse conmigo.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de que Serena no estaba, mire hacia todos lados y no logre encontrarla, reaccionando sonreí como tonto al descubrir que a pesar de mis esfuerzos, aun continuaba preocupándome por ella, parecía que en todos mis actos ella estaba siempre presente en mi mente, intente olvidarme de ella cuando de pronto me tope con las tres mujeres que se acercaron a mí.

-¡Darien! ¡Hola!- saludo Esmeralda, besándome la mejilla

-ya sabemos que en realidad eres el guardaespaldas de Serena- dijo Beryl, las mire sin responder y trate de sonreír

-¡así es!- dije

-¡pues yo juraba que tu y Serena eran novios!- comento Esmeralda, la mire entrecerrando los ojos, apenas podía soportar la presencia de esa peliverde.-pero claro ¿Cómo iba a fijarse Serena en su guardaespaldas? ¡Qué tonto! ¿No creen?- comenzaron a reírse

-¿pero porque nos mintieron?- interrumpió Neherenia quien ahora había cambiado su actitud conmigo

-bueno, solo fue para seguridad de la familia Tsukino- dije- ahora si me permiten debo continuar con mis labores.

-pues, que lastima porque en realidad eres un chico muy guapo. – dijo Esmeralda. Incluso mi prima Neherenia estaba entusiasmada contigo.

-bueno. -Comento- el que sea guardaespaldas no le quita lo guapo- respondió esta, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme.

-¿y que harás ahora que ya no trabajaras con Serena?-lleve una mano a mi rostro sofocado, ¿Cómo es que ellas sabían más que yo? Incluso sabían que pronto dejaría de trabajar.

-digo, con todo esto del matrimonio seguramente…- la plática de Esmeralda fue interrumpida.

-¡Darien! ¿Puedes venir un momento?- me dijo Jenko, lo seguí quedándome un poco impactado por lo que había escuchado ¿de qué matrimonio estaban hablando?- distraídamente ayude en la vigilancia quedándome en la puerta principal, lugar desde donde podía acceder y observar a la mayoría de los invitados, de pronto anunciaron la llegada de Serena y la vi bajar las escaleras, reluciente, hermosa como siempre, con su rostro angelical, pase saliva al admirar su belleza, es que como era posible que detrás de ese rostro de ángel se escondiese una mujer tan llena de malos sentimientos.

Estaba tan embelesado admirándola que no me percate de que Kenji había tomado el micrófono y hablaba anunciando a su hija y a su novio para que pasasen junto a él y a su madre. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y entonces pude ver en ellos la misma calidez de siempre, mas en el acto me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal, no podía volver a caer en sus redes, ahora quien la tenia de la mano era Diamante Blackmoon, quien se sentía orgulloso de llevarla, yo estaba completamente ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, ella volteo el rostro hacia otro lado y yo cerré los puños ante la impotencia y fue entonces que puse más atención.

-y es por eso que esta noche, la familia Tsukino y Blackmoon, agradecen su presencia, compañía y amistad y a la vez nos damos el enorme orgullo y gusto de anunciar el enlace matrimonial de nuestros hijos, ¡Diamante y Serena! que contraerán matrimonio a finales de este mes.- dijo tomando la mano de ambos jóvenes, quienes dieron un paso al frente, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, desde mi sitio sentí que el alma se me quebraba en mil pedazos, vi los flashes bañar a la pareja de novios ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Serena y Diamante se casarían?, una punzada en el corazón me atravesó, el aire comenzó a hacerme falta, sude frio y fue necesario que tomara una de las copas que se estaban sirviendo, me la tome de un solo golpe, lleve una mano a mi frente y jale mis cabellos, ¡no! ¡No estaba preparado para esa noticia! Mire a Serena, que estaba abrazada junto a su prometido, sentí las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos y sin poder resistirlo más, di media vuelta y salí de aquel salón, solo quería alejarme, desaparecer y ahogar ese sentimiento que me estaba quemando por dentro.

**********S&D*************

Sin saberlo, el joven guardaespaldas salía de aquella habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de cierto par de ojos azul cielo, de mirada melancólica, y triste, ese par de ojos que lo siguieron en silencio ocultando su enorme pesar.

"_Darien…¡perdóname!"_

_*_**********S&D*********

**¿Qué les pareció? De verdad que fue un capitulo muy triste, snif! Es que en este fic pobrecito de Darien.**

**Muchas gracias de verdad por su enorme paciencia y comprensión y buenos deseos para mi, y es que de verdad esto de estudiar un posgrado es superdificil y dejan muchas lecturas y tareas por eso mis actualizaciones están más lentas que nunca, pero agradezco sus espera y saben que aunque sea lenta soy segura, así que esperen la continuación de esta y mis demás historias.**

**Por su amistad y apoyo besos…**

**Quiero dedicar este capi a:**

**mi querida hijita Anyreth, dense una vuelta por su fic Pruebas verán a un Darien derramar miel.**

**A mi mami bella Annam mis hermanitas bellas Sailor Lady y Usako Tenoh, a mis sobrinas preciosas, Poly, cindy y a todas las que amablemte dejaron un rewiev en el capi anterior.**

**Con cariño Usako de Chiba**

**6 de Mayo de 2011**


	17. ¡Vuelve a mi!

**Se que seguramente quieren saber que pasara entre este bello guardaespaldas y su hermosa protegida, así que disfruten del capítulo.**

**NOTA: Sailor Moon, y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, no me adjudico nada pues únicamente le dan vida a mi historia.**

************S&D***************

**¡VUELVE A MI!**

El anfitrión de la fiesta daba las palabras de bienvenida a todos sus invitados, sin embargo, la rubia que mantenía a su lado, parecía no escuchar, dentro de ella solo podía sentir a su afligido corazón quebrarse en llanto, a lo lejos vio a Darien, a su querido Darien, quien había estado evitando su mirada y parecía muy al pendiente de cualquier movimiento que acontecía en el momento, Kenji continuaba hablando, y ella solo pensaba en correr al lado de su enamorado y fugarse los dos para desaparecer de ahí, súbitamente sintió la mano que tomaba la suya, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, volteo a ver para encontrarse con el rostro perfecto del que sería su futuro esposo, Diamante le sonrió besando su mano, ella aun ajena a lo que su padre decía intento sonreírle, era muy guapo, ¡no podía negarlo!, pero su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más.

-y es por eso que esta noche, la familia Tsukino y Blakmoon agradecen su presencia, compañía y amistad y a la vez nos damos el enorme orgullo y gusto de anunciar el enlace matrimonial de nuestros hijos, ¡Diamante y Serena! que contraerán matrimonio a finales de este mes.- Serena permaneció inmóvil con la frese sonando repetidamente en su cabeza, apenas fue consciente de que Kenji tomo su mano y los aplausos la hicieron volver a la realidad de golpe, centrándose con desesperación en la entrada del salón, en donde vio a Darien, dar pasos ambivalentes de un lado a otro y después sorber de un solo golpe una copa que los meseros servían, acto seguido llevo una mano a su frente y la jalo hacia atrás por sus cabellos, ella bajo la vista, sintiéndose avergonzada, utilizada e impotente por lo que no aprecio que el joven pelinegro buscaba frenéticamente su mirada buscando alguna respuesta o explicación, cuando ya se atrevió a buscarlo vio como rápidamente salía de aquel lugar.

Sintió el beso frio de Diamante rozar su mejilla, pero ella lo ignoro, debido a que intentaba reprimir sus sentimientos, el golpe había sido más duro de lo que había imaginado, ver a Darien salir y reaccionar así, la había hecho sentir terrible.

"_Darien… ¡perdóname!"_

************S&D***************

**¡Vuelve a mí!**

Los invitados comenzaron a abrazarlos, y Serena tuvo que responder a sus falsas palabras y buenos deseos, amigos, conocidos, empresarios y gente ajena a ella la rodeaban, logrando separar a la pareja y para su fortuna llegaron sus amigas a su auxilio, fue Haruka quien tomándola del brazo la atrajo hacia ella y la jalo de ahí.

-¿Qué demonios pasa Serena? ¿Todo pasa así? ¿Tan pronto?- pregunto intentando ser discreta, Michiru ya estaba a su lado y reprendió con la mirada a la rubia ceniza.

-¡Tranquila Sere! ¡No le hagas caso a Haruka!

Poco falto para que ella soltara el llanto

-¡dijimos que te apoyaríamos!- acertó Amy quine abrió sus brazos para abrazarla.

-¡sabemos lo difícil que debe ser para ti estos momentos!- prosiguió Lita

-sabes que pueden contar con nosotras- Rei, y Michiru se unieron al abrazo grupal haciéndole saber a su incondicional amiga que contaban con ella, Haruka también llevo una mano a la cabeza de la rubia quien le sonrió agradecida.

-¡iré a ver a Darien!- dijo Haruka saliendo para dejar a las chicas solas.

Alrededor todo parecía felicidad, pero alguien mas había apreciado todo, una hermosa mujer de mirada cálida que con su experiencia logro descubrir las miradas de ambos jóvenes llevo una mano a su afligido corazón, y después salió por la puerta por donde Darien se había desaparecido.

************S&D***************

-¡idiota! ¡Eres un idiota Darien! ¿Cómo pudiste creerle? ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan fácil?- me grite a mi mismo estampando mi puño contra la pared.

La misteriosa dama recorría los jardines con los ojos desesperanzados en busca de aquel joven de mirada triste.

-¡Serena! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte? ¿Por qué es tan difícil?-

-no pregunto cómo estas porque es evidente- cerré el puño al escuchar la voz

-¡Haruka, por favor!

-¡tranquilo Darien! ¡Solo vengo a hacerte un poco de compañía! ¡Créeme que entiendo lo que sientes! – recordé la historia que me conto Michiru y entonces me relaje.- ¡solo te pido que no juzgues a Serena!

-¡¿de qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué quieres que piense?

La mujer había encontrado a Darien, pero ahora conversaba con Haruka, pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con él en otro momento, pero de pronto escucho el nombre de su hija.

-Serena es una chica difícil. ¡Lo sé! Y no voy a justificarla pero te pido que veas más allá de tu dolor

-¿Qué intentas decir?- le pregunte, sus palabras me confundían aun mas

-solo recuerda que fuiste contratado para protegerla y cuidarla.- respondió sabiendo que no podía das mas detalles- ¡hay alguien tras su pista! ¡Tu mismo me lo has dicho y la han atacado varias veces! Y no quiero que esto que paso te haga perder de vista tu objetivo.

-descuida- respondí con seriedad.-me queda un mes para terminar mi trabajo y mientras esté aquí ¡nada le pasara! Si es lo que te preocupa

-¡te lo agradezco! Apreciamos mucho a Serena y pese a todo lo que paso entre ustedes, lo único que puedo ofrecerte yo y las chicas, ¡es nuestra amistad!- golpeando su espalda con su mano rudamente y comenzando a alejarse.-

-¡pues….gracias!- respondí- pero entonces dime ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué? ¡Tu me dijiste que ella era diferente!-intenté reprocharle

-¡no nos preguntes!-me respondió rápidamente deteniéndose- ¡no entendemos sus razones! Pero es nuestra amiga, así como tú, así que solo podemos darles nuestro apoyo. ¡Darien! ¡Abre tus ojos!- dijo una vez más, antes de marcharse.

Desde un rincón Ikuko había descubierto lo que comenzaba a sospechar días atrás, eso la hizo preocuparse más aun, Darien su guardaespaldas, el hombre que la protegía y que incluso había puesto su vida en juego, ¡Estaba enamorado de su hija! Ya sabía que esas miradas y esa alegría e ilusión en los ojos de su pequeña se debían a alguien, se asombro de descubrir de quien se trataba, pero no pudo sentirse más tranquila, pues aunque Darien le parecía un chico sincero pues lo acababa de ver llorando y sufriendo por ella, al final Serena se casaría con un hombre al que no amaba. Esto le atormentaba pues no podía hacer nada.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, tome de inmediato la llamada.

-¿te estás divirtiendo?- sonó una voz gruesa que me alarmo.- ¡linda fiesta! Al parecer al final la princesa se dio cuenta de que no tenía futuro con el plebeyo- sus carcajadas me irritaron.

-¿Quién habla?

-¡solo te digo que no deberías dejar a Serena sola! Justo a cabo de felicitarla, es ¡tan hermosa! Kenji no tiene idea de lo cerca que me encuentro de su pequeño tesoro.- mis ojos se oscurecieron, camine con pasos largos para entrar a la fiesta, de un golpe abrí la puerta principal, ¡el maldito se encontraba en ese lugar! ¡Debía encontrarlo!-¡estás aquí!- dijo, mis ojos rápidamente buscaban al portador de aquella voz. Bien, creo que por el momento dejare a la futura novia disfrutar un poco de su matrimonio ¿no crees?, es más ahora que se casara con Diamante Blakmoon, posiblemente cambien mis intereses, ¡ahora hay más dinero de por medio! Quien sabe ¡quizá le perdone la vida a Serena! En un futuro cuando tengan un heredero y su dinero se duplique ¡Serena Tsukino tendrá más valor! Jajajaja- la llamada se corto

-¡Darien! ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Jenko al ver mi estado, solo respire hondamente y continuaba buscando y caminando entrando por los pasillos-¡Darien!

-¡quiero ver la lista de invitados!- dijo y avisa a Rubeus que archive todas las tomas fotográficas- ordene

-¡entendido!- dijo mientras hablaba por el teléfono.- ¿no me digas que está aquí? ¿Atacara?- con evidente preocupación

-¡al parecer no!- dije al ver que todo parecía de lo más normal y únicamente algunos invitados volteaban a vernos.- ¡pero no hay que confiarse! ¡Hay que alertar a todos! ¡Ya les contare más tarde!- dije metiéndome en medio de la pista cuando de pronto choque contra alguien.- ¡perdón!- dije tomando los hombros desnudos de la dama, cuando al voltearla me di cuenta de quien se trataba. Sus ojos chocaron contra los míos, fue inevitable sentir la descarga recorrer mi espina dorsal, el corazón me latió desenfrenadamente, el fleco desordenado que cubría parte de sus hermosos ojos, no me impidieron admirarlos, ella pareció inmóvil sin poder reaccionar, en su mirada indescifrable parecía querer decirme algo, no pude evitar mantener la vista en ella, hasta que finalmente fue su acompañante quien interrumpió.

-¡deberías fijarte por donde caminas gato!- lleve una mano y cerré el puño pero afortunadamente ella me detuvo con firmeza y se interpuso entre Diamante defendiéndolo, me sentí peor aún, solamente le lance una mirada fría llena de decepción y me di la vuelta para alejarme de ahí.

No pude estar tranquilo lo que restaba de la noche, por lo que tome un cigarrillo que me ofreció Kuri para estar más tranquilo, después y muy a mi pesar decidí fijarme de cada detalle y movimiento que realizaba Serena, algo que resulto incomodo, pues con frecuencia Diamante realizaba demostraciones de afecto hacia con ella y Serena le correspondía en la misma medida.

************S&D***************

Todos parecían disfrutar de la fiesta, no así con el grupo de amigas de Serena a quienes les provocaba cierto pesar lo que estaba sucediendo con sus amigos, pese a ello fueron discretas y evitaron hacer comentarios de cualquier tipo.

-al menos deberíamos fingir como lo hace Serena- susurro Michiru

-¡no pienso darle gusto a ese imbécil! ¡Lo que no puedo creer es como su padre…!

-¡Haruka!- silencio Amy- acá no

-¡chicas!- interrumpió Kai-¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-es cierto- secundo Richard-¿Por qué tanto misterio y porque parece ser que somos los únicos que no sabemos nada?

-¡ay Kai! La historia es muy larga pero no podemos decirles nada más.

-lo único que saben es que Darien es el protector de Serena quien ha estado en nuestra escuela para vigilarla muy cerca.- respondió Rei

-pues eso si es algo que no me esperaba- respondió Nicolas que se encontraba junto a su bella prometida, y la veía con devoción.

-¡solamente limitémonos a platicar y acompañar a Serena en este día! Creo que Michiru tiene razón, deberíamos ser más discretas e intentar disfrutar del momento- dijo lita, ellas cruzaron miradas y finalmente accedieron, Amy, Richard, Rei y Nicolas fueron los primeros en ir a bailar.

-¿no quieres ir?- pregunto cortes el guapo rubio, llevando una mano a la barbilla de su atractiva chica.

-¿Por qué no sales a bailar un rato con Lita? Ella tiene muchas ganas y no tiene con quien hacerlo ¿si? Además ¡necesito hablar con Darien!

-¿estás segura?

-¡si!-le respondió tomando su mano para luego inclinarse sobre sus puntas y caminar en dirección a donde Darien se hallaba.

"_se que algo pasa, Darien parece muy angustiado"_

-¿Darien sucede algo?-

-¿Qué?-

-bueno, lo que pasa es que te he notado muy preocupado y veo mucho movimiento ¿hay algo que pase?

-¡no!- respondió.- no es nada, como sabrás en eventos como este suele pasar todo tipo de cosas y debemos estar alertas- Mina vio como sus ojos se posaban sobre su amiga Serena

-¡está bien!- al ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza llevo una mano a su corazón sintiendo mucha pena.- ¡solo cumple con tus sueños! ¡No decaigas!- le animo para posteriormente llevar su mano a su vientre y sentarse.

-¿Mina estas bien?-atento

-¡sí!-poniéndose pálida-¡no, no es nada! No te preocupes

-¿estás segura?

-¡es solo que, he tenido algunos cólicos últimamente! Creo que debo sufrir de colitis- sonriéndose

-¿te sientes mejor?- al ver que se ponía de pie

-¡si! ¡Gracias Darien! - para rápidamente salir de ahí.- y no olvides que cuentas con nosotras.

************S&D***************

Las palabras de Mina me sacaron un poco de onda, no había entendido muy bien, pero intente ignorarlo, y dedicarme a continuar con mi trabajo, agradecí cuando al paso de las horas los primeros invitados comenzaban a irse, entonces al ver solos a la familia Tsukino y Blackmoon comprendí que yo me encontraba fuera de la vida de Serena, y que ese mes, seria largo y tortuoso.

Y así fue, los días pasaron, yo no podía concentrarme en la escuela, el profesor Tomoe me estaba asesorando y preparaba mis papeles para tener todo listo al terminar la escuela, para lo cual faltaban solamente un mes.

Cuando Serena y Diamante salían, era Kuri y cualquiera de los otros los que los acompañaban, Rubeus había sido muy accesible conmigo pues le había dicho sobre mis planes a futuro y comprendió haciendo que cubrieran mi horario. Mama y Setsuna se encontraban un poco desanimadas pero con el tiempo libre que me quedaba y que ahora ya no pasaba con Serena las visitaba y apapachaba en todo lo que podía, el departamento que compartíamos con Serena permanecía solitario, de hecho no había pisado un solo pie desde nuestra ruptura, no quería tener que recordarla, me dolía el hacerlo y cada rincón de aquel lugar me la recordaba, la cocina, la sala, el balcón y nuestra habitación, en donde muchas veces se había entregado a mí.

"_¿Cómo pudo mentirme hasta en eso? ¡Haciéndome sentir como el único en su vida!"_

-¡Darien!- me interrumpió la voz del profesor Tomoe

-¡dígame profe!

-¡tengo todo listo!- respondió animado. – no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento y si tú me lo permites quisiera darte todo el apoyo que requieras, se que tienes un gran potencial y necesitas ese impulso

-pero profesor- titubee- de ninguna manera, yo no puedo aceptarlo- el me miro con expresión seria y coloco una mano sobre mi hombro

-¡Darien! Déjame hacerlo, yo, yo nunca tuve un hijo y a mi edad- con absoluta tristeza lo cual no pude pasar por alto- bueno tu me entiendes- fijando la mirada en aquella escultural profesora de cabellera de fuego la cual se reía escandalosamente con un grupo de alumnos.- es difícil que una mujer se interese por alguien como yo, pero dime ¿tienes todo listo? ¿Necesitas algo?

-si profesor, de verdad que estoy bien

-¿estas seguro?- sacando un cheque que lleno rápidamente

-¡no! De verdad no se preocupe- le dije rápidamente

-¡acéptalo!

- no es necesario, con lo que me pagan tengo lo suficiente, y además con la beca y el internado me ahorrare mucho, ¡Creo que ya hizo suficiente por mi!

-¡está bien! Si tú lo dices- me respondió para luego despedirse de mí.

Camine hacia las canchas de la escuela quería jugar un poco con los chicos pero de pronto frente a mí se encontraba la chica de cabellera ondulada y oscura.

-¡Neherenia!- le dije y ella tomo mi mano con rapidez para llevarme hacia una zona del jardín lateral del auditorio.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-bueno, solo quería decirte una cosa- note como jugaba con sus manos y sus mejillas enrojecían.

************S&D***************

Serena y sus amigas se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela y aunque para todas era palpable y evidente el estado anímico de su amiga, parecían hacer todo lo posible por animarla. Platicaban de cosas banales para evitar el asunto de la dichosa boda que se celebraría en pocas semanas posterior a la graduación

-la fiesta de graduación será fenomenal-

-¿sabían que Darien fue el primero de la clase, logro rebasar a Michiru?- pregunto tontamente Mina, provocando la mirada gélida de el resto, mas para su sorpresa Serena alzo el rostro.

-¡a veces siento que no puedo más con esto!

-¡Serena!-susurro Amy tomando su mano

-¡tú lo quisiste así Serena! Nosotras te dijimos que no lo hicieras, ¡ahora es demasiado tarde! ¡No solo haz lastimado a Darien! Tu también estas sufriendo.- respondió con crueldad Rei

-Rei, no necesitas ser tan dura- reprendió Mina

-¿has pensado en algo?- la pregunta de Michiru obligo a todas a guardar silencio

-bueno yo, estaba pensando en que….ustedes me dijeron ¡ay no se! ¡No sé ni lo que estoy pensando!

-¿Qué quieres decir Serena?- pregunto Mina muy curiosa

-¿Quieres volver con Darien?

-bueno, es que, ustedes dijeron que posiblemente…si yo le contaba a Darien, quizá el, podría entenderme

-estoy segura- Michiru

-¡bueno es solo que! ¡No se!

-¿y qué crees que hará tu padre?- pregunto Lita

-¡si Darien me pide que me vaya con él! ¡Lo hare! Si es la única forma de ser felices, lo hare.

-entonces ¡deberías hacerlo!- dijo Rei animándola

-¿ustedes creen que…? ¿y si no quiere escucharme?

-¡lo hará! ¡Estoy segura de que lo hará!- dijo Mina levantándola de un solo golpe-¡vamos! ¡te acompaño!

-pero…pero-

-¡pero nada!- Mina la tomo de la mano para llevarla hacia las canchas, Serena iba pensando en la manera en cómo decirle la verdad a Darien, mil ideas cruzaban por su cabeza, y por un momento un rayo de esperanza la ilumino.

Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro después de varios días, y cuando daban la vuelta para llegar a su destino, lo vio, se detuvo en seco y Mina hizo lo mismo, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba Darien, pero no estaba solo, Neherenia, permanecía cerca de él, casi sobre él, quien estaba pegado a la pared, Neherenia lo rodeo por detrás de la cabeza y se lanzo hacia el diciéndole.

-¡me gustas Darien! ¡me gustas mucho!- y acto seguido lo beso apasionadamente, eso le basto a Serena para darse cuenta de su gran error, y de que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Rápidamente tomo la mano de Mina y corrieron de vuelta su amiga no sabía que decirle, era algo que no se esperaba.

-¡Serena!- le dijo

-¡no! ¡Estoy bien!- respondió sin esperar que le preguntara-¡es obvio que para Darien no he significado tanto como lo creía!-intentando ocultar sus lagrimas con su sonrisa.

-pero Serena, yo creo que….

-¡no me digas más!- lloriqueaba con la voz quebrándosele-¡además es libre y puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera! Eso fue lo que le dije

-pero es que Neherenia era la que…

-¡no quiero escuchar más!- la silencio levantado la mano sobre su rostro y obligándola a callar

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Amy quien se acercaba junto al resto

-¡nada! Darien ha decidido sacarme de su vida y…creo que es mejor así, ¡si en mis manos esta proteger su vida! ¡Lo hare!

-pero Sere, no es necesario llegar a ese extremo

-¡lo hare como él lo ha hecho conmigo!- el dolor de sus palabras fue evidente.

-¿no le dijiste?

-no fue necesario Michiru, el ya encontró la manera de olvidarme y creo que es lo mejor.- el sonido del timbre las hizo desistir en su intento ya que Serena fue la primera en retirarse a su salón.

-¿Qué paso Mina?-pregunto Haruka

-Darien y Neherenia e estaban besando

-¡¿Qué?

-¡pero está claro que era ella quien lo estaba haciendo, Darien parecía inmóvil, fue ella quien se lanzo a sus brazos pero Serena no lo vio así.

-¡pobrecita! ¡Este dolor será más fuerte aun- dijo Amy

-¡ahora cree que para Darien, ella significo poco!- dijo Lita-¡debe sentirse fatal!

-no la dejaremos sola chicas- animo Rei,-Serena nos necesita más que nunca.

-¡entremos a clases!

************S&D***************

Cuando Neherenia me dijo que yo le gustaba, me dejo pasmado por tal revelación, no estaba preparado para oírlo y cuando menos me di cuenta ya ella se lanzaba hacia mí y busco mis labios apoderándose de ellos, sin que yo pudiera parpadear ni reaccionar, me beso con tal ímpetu que no pude ni moverme, cuando fui consciente intente separarla suavemente.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Darien! ¡Por favor! ¡No me importa que no seas un heredero! ¡Me gustas! ¡y me gustas mucho!-me dijo

-¡pero es que!- pensando de que manera no herirla-¡lo siento pero…!

-¿pero qué? ¿No te resulto atractiva?- me pregunto

-¡no, no es eso! ¡Eres! Eres una mujer muy hermosa- respondí

-¿entonces?

-Neherenia, es solo que, mi corazón ya tiene dueña

-¿es Serena verdad? ¿Es ella la mujer que amas?- baje el rostro avergonzado y cerré los puños al escuchar su nombre pero no le respondí-pero ella se casara con mi primo ¡olvídala! ¡Ella no se fijaría en ti!- lo que me dijo me dolió y el timbre de la entrada logro salvarme en ese momento.

-¡lo lamento! Pero yo, no puedo corresponderte- di media vuelta partiendo hacia mi salón. Tenía clases con la señorita Kaolineth. Me dedique a hacer mis deberes, solo unos días más y todo terminaría, los compañeros platicaban sobre su futuro y sobre en qué país irían a estudiar.

-¿y tu Darien? ¿Qué planes tienes?- me pregunto una chica del salón. He oído que estas en la escuela por una beca y que trabajas para la familia Tsukino ¿no es así?

-seguramente es un pobre diablo que no continuara estudiando- respondió un arrogante platinado.

-¡terminando iré a la Universidad!- respondí con orgullo y es que el chico en cuestión me había retado.

-¿en serio?- comento la chica asombrada-¿y en cual?

-¡estudiare Criminología!- respondí sonriendo- ¡fuera del país!- los compañeros quedaron en silencio y cuando me di vuelta para salir del salón me encontré con Haruka y Michiru, me di cuenta de mi enrome imprudencia y rápidamente me preguntaron.

-¿así que te iras del país?

-¡si!- dije enarcando una ceja

-¿te vas….por ella?- la pregunta de Michiru fue más directa

-¡no!, me voy porque el profesor Tomoe me ha ayudado y realice un proyecto, me he ganado la beca en el extranjero

-¿se puede saber a dónde?- vi a Michiru detenidamente

-lo siento Michiru, pero no quiero que Serena lo sepa y no es por nada, pero lo que más deseo es alejarme de aquí ¡no me lo tomen a mal!

-¿estas seguro? ¿no vas a quedarte a ver?-las palabras de Haruka no tenían sentido para mi

-¿a ver qué…? ¿Cómo ella es feliz haciendo su vida lejos de la mía?

-¿de verdad crees que él la hará feliz?- repitió

-¡es lo que ella desea! ¿No?- dije irónico-entonces sin duda será muy feliz.

-¡así que no piensas decirle!

-¡no tengo por qué! Ella y yo ya no somos nada y agradecería mucho que ustedes guardaran el secreto

Ambas intercambiaron miradas. Por un momento creí que me dirían que no.

-¡descuida! ¡No somos quienes para decir nadan!

-¡gracias!- dije y las vi salir del salón, rumbo a la clase de deportes.

"_¡que tonto eres Darien! Seguramente le contaran."_

-Darien-

-¡profesora!- la tenía frente a mí, con su habitual mirada seductora lo cual me provocaba escalofríos.

-¿es cierto que te vas? –acercándose a mi

-¡disculpe pero!- me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos a solas, -¡se me hace tarde!

-¡tranquilo!- me acorralo contra la pared-¡no te voy a comer! ¡Es solo que…!- pasando un dedo sobre mi cuerpo recorriéndome lentamente, trague saliva, era una situación comprometedora, la sostuve de las muñecas.

-¡profesora! No creo que.

-¡eres tan atractivo! ¡Desde que te vi por primera vez me has gustado!- me dijo con descaro, me sentí mal por el profesor Tomoe-

-¡creo que se equivoca! ¡Yo…!- no me dejo terminar porque cuando menos me di cuenta ella pegaba sus labios con los míos, esta vez logre reaccionar rápidamente y la empuje bruscamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-¡Darien!- voltee al reconocer la voz para encontrarme cara a cara con Serena quien dijo-¡perdón! solo iba a avisarte que me iré con mi novio! – Me dijo- así que puedes irte solo en el carro con Jenko, ya le hable a papa- Lleve mi mano a mi rostro desesperado.

-¿si quieres yo te llevo?-dijo Kaolineht

-¡debería darle vergüenza! ¡Hay un hombre que daría la vida por usted que la ama con sinceridad, pero su soberbia no la deja ver los sentimientos de un buen hombre!- no esperaba mi respuesta pues avergonzada bajo el rostro

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡del profesor Souichi! ¿sabía que dejara el país? ¡ha solicitado su cambio! ¡Él se va conmigo! Porque no tiene nada que hacer acá, todo lo que esperaba lo ha dado por perdido

-¿Qué?-parecía asombrada, - decidí retirarme-¡Darien! ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Darien!

Al pasar por el aula de Serena no pude evitar voltear a verla, más ella parecía atenta a la clase

**Intantes después.**

La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro desesperadamente, por su mente pasaba una idea la cual le atormentaba.

"_¿podrá ser? ¡no! ¡eso no pude ser! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida?"_

Se preguntaba cuando de pronto Amy la llama

-¡Mina! ¿Me escuchas?- y frustrada cerraba el libro y tomaba su bolsa-¡ay! ¡Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo! Al parecer tú estas muy concentrada en otro asunto

-¡no! ¡No te vayas Amy! Discúlpame, pero es que….

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes problemas?

-la verdad…si- dijo mirándola a los ojos con tal seriedad que Amy volvió a sentarse junto a ella

-¿de qué se trata?

-Amy… ¡por favor no me juzgues!- inquieta

-¡dime ya! ¿Qué pasa?- Mina intentaba ocultar su mirada, pero eso no evito que Amy los notara enrojecidos, y comenzaba a asustarse.

-¿Cuándo?... ¿a los cuantos días de retraso….puedo hacerme una prueba de embarazo?- la peliazul, no supo cómo reaccionar, miro a su amiga y antes de poder articular palabra la rubia se lanzo a sus brazos y ella la sintió temblar.

-pero Mina…¡no te pongas así!- Mina se separo de ella

-¿Qué voy a hacer Amy? ¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¡mis sueños se han venido abajo!- sollozando-

-¡tranquila!- intento ella – primero debemos estar seguras de que es cierto lo que sospechas- viéndola-¿ya hablaste de esto con Kai?

-¡no! ¡claro que no!

-pues, creo que deberías hacerlo, ¡esto es algo que deben saber los dos y…!

-¿y crees que me entenderá? ¿Qué se casara conmigo? ¡No conoces a sus padres! ¡no lo dejaran!

-¡Mina!- ¡por favor escúchame amiga!- acercándose para tomar sus manos que aun temblaban-¡lo primero es hacerte una prueba, para estar seguras! ¿Cuántos días llevas de retraso?

-no lo se muy bien, no suelo ser muy regular por eso no me había preocupado, pero hace ya dos meses que no me ha venido.- Amy entrecerró los ojos pensativa.

-entonces ¿si quieres puedo acompañarte mañana para hacerte unos análisis?

-¿harías eso por mi amiga?

-¡claro que sí!- abrazándola, mientras que en su interior, la rubia pensaba que el mundo se le había venido abajo.

**En otro sitio.**

Una hermosa mujer de unos 35 años abría la puerta de la oficina de la sala de juntas a la que había sido convocada.

-buenos días- saludo amablemente y su gentil sonrisa cubrió su rostro. -¿mi hermano aun no llega?-pregunto al ver la silla del presidente vacía-

-aun no- respondió Kenji Tsukino. Pues pertenecía a la misma empresa y tenían invertido mucho dinero.-¿Cómo has estado Kalaberite?

-muy bien Kenji, gracias-

-¿has pensado en lo que harás con tus acciones?-

-de hecho si- le respondió-¡lo comunicare ahora mismo!-

-imagino que protegerás a tus hijos, Zafiro y Neherenia-

¡si!- respondió ella y en el acto apareció Mala chite Blackmoon en su traje negro.

-¡buenos días a todos!

La junta comenzó con su habitual protocolo, dieron información relevante sobre el crecimiento de los números y las inversiones que se necesitaban hacer para incrementar las ganancias, así como la alza de algunos productos, se analizaron las estrategias una a una- Kenji era quien por el momento poseía la mayoría de las acciones, y Malachite se lamentaba por ello, ya que él las compartía con su hermana Kalberite quien se negaba a vendérselas.

-¿y bien? ¿has pensado en lo que harás con tus acciones?- le pregunto

-¡si no te incomoda! Me gustaría hablarte de ello en privado!- respondió ella

-¡podemos hacerlo acá! Únicamente necesitamos saber si estas dispuesta a vender las acciones- pregunto sarcástico y algo irritado.

-bueno, pues, ¡ya sabes mi respuesta! ¡Mis acciones no están en venta! ¡Es la manera de proteger a mis dos hijos y en mi ausencia! ¡Esto es lo que puedo dejarles! Así que no pienso vender, además ¡también está la parte de mis sobrinos! ¿Recuerda que aunque nuestro hermano este desaparecido, papa me ha dejado como albacea de esos niños? ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?- Malachite abrió los ojos al escucharla, pero disimulo muy bien su enojo, tomo su puro y poniéndose de pie dijo.

-¡muy bien! Así eso es todo damos por terminada la sesión! ¡ Kalaberite vamos a mi despacho!

Los socios permanecieron en su lugar para platicar sobre otras cosas y compartir opiniones.

-veo que Kalaberite continua empeñada en encontrar a sus sobrinos!- dijo el padre de Esmeralda-¡es una pérdida de tiempo! A Mal, no le agrada mucho la idea, pero ella continua aferrada a la idea de encontrarlos ¡ni siquiera tienen una pista!

-¡pero me parece bien la idea de Kalaberite! –Respondió Kenji- De todos modos por lo que se, ese dinero está congelado hasta que llegue a sus dueños, y en caso de no encontrarse se repartirán las acciones entre Diamante, Zafiro y Neherenia.- dijo. –creo que es lo que Malaxchite, está esperando.

En la oficina de Malachite, la puerta de acero se cerraba tras la entrada de la esbelta y atractiva mujer de ojos azul intenso y cabellera oscura.

-¿¡qué demonios pretendes! ¿quieres explicarme?-

-¡nada! Solamente cumplo con la promesa que le hice a nuestro padre. – respondió

-¡teníamos un trato!

-¡jamás te dije que lo cumpliría! ¡además! Ahora he cambiado de parecer, ¡pienso encontrar a la familia de Artemis! Se que tiene una mujer y dos hijos y papa me pidió encontrarlos ¡y creo que lo he hecho!

-¿Qué?- la sonrisa se desdibujo de su rostro y dejo caer el cigarrillo de sus labios.

-lo que has escuchado ¡no me queda mucho tiempo! Y lo sabes bien, así que solamente es cuestión de días, para que pueda darles todo lo que les corresponde. Mis investigadores han dado con ellos, ¡después de años de búsqueda! ¡al fin los he encontrado!

-¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme? ¡Dijiste que no los buscarías! ¡Es que estás loca! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ellos no son nadie! ¡Son unos intrusos! ¡Ese dinero es nuestro! Nuestro y de nuestro padre- amenazo con la mirada furiosa

-¡lo siento Malachite! Pero creo que el que no se da cuenta de las cosas eres tu ¡papa ha dejado su testamento! ¡y ha sido muy claro en repartir a la familia de Artemis lo que le corresponde- prosiguió- durante mucho tiempo he vivido amenazada por ti, dejándome manipular por ti ¡pero se acabo! ¡ahora que estoy a punto de morir!-dijo con un nudo en la garganta-¡hare lo que hace mucho tiempo debí hacer!- dándose media vuelta y dejando a un Malachite, completamente exaltado.

-¡espérate! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Neherenia! ¡si lo haces estas muerta! ¡Nehereniaa!- grito, mas su hermana ya había abandonado en recinto, con los ojos desorbitados llevo una mano a su pecho y sintiendo que el aire le faltaba llamo a su asistente.-¡Yuyal! ¡tráeme mis medicinas!

* * * * * S & D * * * * *

Nicolas Kino Kumada, el exitoso y joven millonario, abandonaba su Ferrari rojo, para caminar hacia el templo Hikawa, lugar en donde seguramente podría encontrar a su bella prometida, le había dicho que llegaría para la boda de Serena y había podido llegar dos días antes.

-voy a darle una sorpresa a Rei- admirando el enorme ramo de hermosas rosas rojas, perfectamente adornado.

En el templo, Rei terminaba su entrenamiento, ajena a que detrás de un arbusto, unos ojos azul oscuro la admiraban en silencio. Cuando termino, limpio su sudor y amarro su larga cabellera haciéndose un chongo alto. Luego coloco sus manos en la cintura para poder tranquilizar su respiración, y admiro hacia el horizonte el bello atardecer que se podía apreciar desde esa altura, suspiro al evocar el rostro de cierto joven que le robaba el aliento y al que le dolía reconocer que amaba, por otro lado, pensaba en el apuesto y tierno joven que se deshacía en detalles hacia ella y que parecía un perfecto caballero y candidato para esposo.

El par de ojos que la admiraban no pudo resistirse más y salió de su escondite dispuesto a llegar hacia ella, sin pensar en lo que hacía.

Nicolas comenzaba a subir los escalones uno a uno, el templo ya había cerrado, por lo que imaginó que se encontraría con su prometida a solas. A su mente venían las palabras de su hermana menor.

"_Nick, no deberías ser tan ingenuo hermano ¡sabes que te quiero! Y no me gustaría verte sufrir, pero ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer con Rei? ¿Estás seguro de que ella, siente lo mismo por ti?"_

Sonrió intentando engañar a su corazón, pues también sentía algo extraño con Rei, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, se sentía el hombre más feliz y dichoso por saberla a su lado y no quería romper esa ilusión. Finalmente llego al último bloque de escalones, diez ms y podría vislumbrar el amplio patio y la casa al fondo.

**En el patio.**

-¡te ves completamente hermosa!- acercándose por detrás y atreviéndose a posar sus manos en su cintura, la pelinegra vibro al solo escuchar el timbre de su voz y al sentir sus manos se estremeció aun mas, girando sobre sus pies para poder verlo a los ojos, pero sin intentar alejarse de él, sin saber que unos ojos verdes veían la escena con profundo dolor.

-¡Zafiro! ¿Qué….que haces? ¡sabes bien que no podemos!

-¡no Rei! ¡no me digas más!- atreviéndose a tomarla entre sus brazos para pegarla a su cuerpo y abrazarla con fuerza.-¡no me hagas mas esto!-continuaba ante la sorpresa de la chica.

-es que no

-¿acaso no sientes mi corazón latir de amor por ti?- la interrumpió, Rei cerró los ojos unos segundos para sentir el corazón agitado de Zafiro, latir con el mismo ritmo frenético de su corazón.

-¡pero es que no…1- débilmente

-¡por favor Rei! ¡no te cases! ¡no te cases con él! ¡me amas a mí! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡vámonos! ¡vámonos a donde nadie nos encuentre!- suplico ahora alejándose para ver sus ojos, los cuales se cerraron y miraban al suelo.

-¡no! ¡no me pidas eso! ¡por favor!, yo, ¡yo no puedo! ¡mi padre encontrara la forma de encontrarnos y además el abuelo pagara las consecuencias! Yo no puedo hacer eso.

-¡rompe tu compromiso! ¡me casare contigo! ¡le diré a mi padre que quiero hacerlo! ¡ofreceré todo lo que pueda si lo que quiere tu padre es venderte! ¡hare lo que me pidas!- grito. Nicolas Kino, cerro los dos puños, ya no sostenía el ramo de rosas en su mano sino que hora yacía con dirección al suelo, escuchaba atentamente todo y un agudo punan se incrusto en su pecho, miraba a Rei, en brazos de aquel chico, y vio también su rostro empañad de tristeza y dolor, y verlo con amor, algo que él no podía lograr. Sintió celos, temor, ira.

-¡no puedo hacer eso!—dijo Rei dando dos pasos para atrás y cruzando sus brazos.-¡me voy a casar él, el próximo año! ¡Nicolas es un hombre bueno, responsable, trabajador y con principios! ¡el no merece que le haga daño! ¡se ha portado muy bien conmigo! Y además ¡me quiere!- intento manipular, Zafiro no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y tomo su mano.

-¿y tu?- le pregunto rápidamente- ¿también lo quieres?- el silencio se alargo demasiado, como para devolver las esperanzas al castaño.

-sabes que tengo que casarme con él- "tengo" sonaba en la mente del joven ojiverde-¡no importa lo que sienta!

-¿lo amas?- prosiguió acercándose y subiendo el tono de su voz!-¡solo dime que lo amas y te dejare en paz! ¡me daré la vuelta, y te dejare ser feliz!¡solo dime que lo amas!- sabia que ella no lo haría, solamente bajo el rostro y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente, sintiéndose avergonzad, miserable y además infeliz. El corazón de Nicolas también sufría al descubrir la verdad, agacho la vista, sin saber qué hacer.

Zafiro al verla llorar, e impulsado por su sentimiento, la jalo bruscamente y la atrajo buscando s rostro para tomarlo con sus dos manos y besando sus labios con desesperación, para su sorpresa Rei, no opuso resistencia y se dejo envolver por su cálido aliento, y la verdad era que lo necesitaba, pero de pronto recordó la imagen de Nicolas.

-¡no!- grito tapándose la boca y alejándose de Zafiro, quien aun tenía la sensación de hormigueo en sus labios. ¡no vuelvas a hacerme esto! ¡lo entiendes! ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!- grito para correr despavorida en dirección contraria y alejarse de él. Zafiro aun con las manos en los bolsillos, llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza meditando sobre lo que había hecho, luego yo media vuelta y aun cabizbajo comenzó a bajar los escalones, mas llamo su atención las rosas y el tul amarillo que la adornaban sobre el suelo, se detuvo, después un par se zapatos negros y pantalón gris, subió lentamente la vista para asegurarse de quien se trataba. Al descubrirlo se sorprendió un poco.

-¿con que eres tú?- le pregunto-¡eres tu el chico, por el que no puedo ser feliz con Rei!- apretó sus dientes con fuerza para intentar detener el puño que quería estamparse en su rostro.

-¡ahora lo sabes! – contento este

-¡me gustaría platicar conmigo! ¿Puedes acompañarme?- dijo educadamente y dándose la vuelta en dirección a su auto, Zafiro pensó que era la oportunidad que buscaba y decidió seguirlo.

* * * * * * S & D * * * * *

Los días pasaron dolorosamente para mí, Serena no había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra y no hacía más que restregarme en mi cara lo feliz que era junto a su prometido, los planes y preparativos para la boda eran la comidilla de todos los días, y yo, apenas podía soportar escuchar los comentarios.

-Darien- me interrumpió la señora Ikuko, me puse de pie en el acto pero ella se sentó junto a mí por lo que volví a tomar asiento, miraba hacia la alberca.

-¡dígame señora!-ella me sonrió

-¿dime tu como estas?- mirándome extrañamente

-¡eh!- rascándome la cabeza-¡no la entiendo! ¡Estoy bien! ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Serena ha estado precisamente igual que tu, la he descubierto con la mirada perdida, el brillo de sus ojos ya no es el mismo- comenzó y yo no sabía hacia donde se dirigía todo aquello.-¡Serena ha cambiado tanto! ¡no sale de su habitación! ¡algunas veces la he descubierto llorando!-la detuve

-pero si ella y el joven Diamante parecen muy felices- respondí irritado a lo que ella me pregunto

-¿de verdad lo crees?-arqueando una ceja-¡una madre siempre conoce el corazón de sus hijos, creí que tu también conocías mejor a mi hija- se levanto y mira al suelo, me pareció ver un reflejo misterioso en su mirada.-¡solo espero que ella pueda volver a sonreír! ¡como cuando estaba contigo!- se dio media vuelta sin agregar nada mas, dejándome perplejo con su comentario, lleve una mano a mi barbilla pensativo ¿acaso ella sabía algo de lo nuestro?

-¡Darien!- me llamo Rubeus

-¡dígame!

-¡el señor Kenji me ha pedido vallas a su oficina.

Sin decir más obedecí las ordenes y llegue hacia donde el ingeniero Tsukino se encontraba, recorrí el lugar con cierta melancolía, pues ese era mi último día de trabajo.-

-buenos días señor

-Darien ¡pasa hijo! ¡toma asiento!- dándome una palmada y sorprendiéndome un poco-quiero pedirte un enorme favor!

-¡pídame lo que sea!- le conteste

-bueno pero antes, déjame darte esto- extendiéndome un cheque con una cantidad que no me imaginaba

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunté

-¡tómalo!-sonrió-¡es tuyo!- había algo en su mirada que no me latía

-pero esto es demasiado!

-¡es por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia y mi hija en estos dos años, ¡se que mañana es tu ultimo día y el contrato vence! Pensé en recontratarte porque has protegido a mi hija como lo esperaba ¡no me equivoque contigo! Pero ahora que ella se casa pues….¡creo que ya no será necesario contar con tus servicios, a menos que tú lo desees

-¡no!- respondí rápidamente-¡no es necesario! Yo, termine y ahora iré a la universidad, pero insisto señor ¡esto es demasiado!

-¡tómalo por favor! ¡la vida de mi hija no tiene precio comparada con esa cantidad!- baje el rostro, sin saber que hacer- además se que tienes a una madre y una hermana que dependen de ti ¡esto puede ayudarte!- no pudo agregar más en mi defensa-¡tómalo hijo! Mi esposa y yo te estamos muy agradecidos, ¡eres muy eficiente! Y si algún día lo necesitamos ten por seguro que te buscaremos!- entrecerró los ojos misteriosamente.

-bueno pues, ¡gracias!-

-ahora quiero pedirte un favor

-¿de qué se trata?- pregunte

-¡quiero que mañana seas el conductor de Serena!- de solo escucharlo sentí las piernas doblarse, el saco comenzó a asfixiarme-¿te pasa algo?- me pregunto al ver que me sentaba, haciéndome reaccionar y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro

-no, ¡no pasa nada!- jugando con mis manos

-¡entonces! ¡Cuento contigo!- no sabía cómo zafarme de aquella tarea

-disculpe señor, pero, mañana es mi ultimo día, tengo una salida fuera de la ciudad y yo creí que…

-¡solo será hasta al mediodía!- acercándose a mí para ofrecerme una copa de champagne, la tome un poco dubitativo-¡estaré mas seguro si ella va contigo! ¡Toma! Quiero celebrar contigo tu último día! Después de las 12 del día, que se cumple el plazo podrás irte si quieres, aunque me gustaría que nos acompañases a la fiesta de bodas.- por la pérdida de control, tome la copa y la bebí de un solo golpe, estaba claro que no tenía otra salida

-está bien- asentí, mirando al ventanal -¡llevare a Serena a la ceremonia!

-gracias hijo, ¡no podía esperar menos de ti!- poniéndose serio-pero dijiste que sales de la ciudad ¿escuche bien?

-¡eh! Si. –Respondí poniéndome de pie- tengo que estudiar y eso es lo que voy a hacer-

-¡me parece muy bien! ¡Que tengas suerte!- _"mejor si te vas, así no tendré que preocuparme más por ti, pero sé que te duele saber que perderás mi fortuna y a mi hija"_

Me retire de ahí para ir a mi habitación, los chicos me habían preparado una pequeña fiesta de despedida, que no paso más de pizzas y refrescos mientras me deseaban toda la suerte del mundo.

-tienes muchas habilidades, ¡Se que lo conseguirás!- me dijo Rubeus..-así que cuando seas un reconocido agente de investigación, espero poder volver a trabajar contigo

-¡tenlo por seguro!- dije

**Al día siguiente.**

Me levante muy temprano, al escuchar la alarma suspire y n pude evitar voltear a ver a la ventana frente a la mi habitación, ¡Ese día perdería a mi princesa! ¡La perdería para siempre!. Lleve una mano a mi rostro, y aun sentado sobre la cama, tome la fotografía debajo de mi almohada, en ella, Serena y yo sonreíamos felices, después de una tarde en el parque de diversiones.

"_¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de esta manera?"_

Me levante furioso, y lance la fotografía contra la pared, cerré los puños ante la impotencia de saber que todo había sido un engaño y que ella no me pertenecía. Vi hacia un rincón de la habitación, ya mis maletas estaban listas, el avión partía a las 2 de la tarde, justo a la hora en que ella se casaría con Diamante, decidí meterme a darme un baño.

A las 11 de la mañana me encontraba listo, con el traje impecable, las pistolas escondidas y el chaleco antibalas puesto, me comunique con Kuri para decirle que me esperara en entrada del salón y le diera el auto, después me llevaría al aeropuerto, a pesar de que tanto el cómo Diana no querían que me fuera, yo ya lo había decidido.

Los primeros en salir fueron los señores Tsukino.

-¿así que estás listo?- me pregunto la señora Ikuko

-procurare no tardar demasiado- dije con voz sepulcral

-¡tenemos tres horas aun para que comience la ceremonia civil, así que Serena puede estar antes de las dos de la tarde si así lo desea- murmuro mientras se alejaba-¡mucha suerte!

"_¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso?"_

-Darien- me interrumpió Rubeus- me voy con los señores y Jenko, estaremos en el salón, así que vete con mucho cuidado, estamos en contacto- sonreí.

Espero alrededor de media hora más, cuando vi aparecer a Serena, con su largo vestido blanco y esponjado, y el ramo de rosas entre sus manos, fue inevitable que la volteara a ver y la recorriera de pies a cabeza, se veía hermosa ¡completamente hermosa! ¡parecía un ángel! El velo que coronaba su peinado, dejaba descubierto su rostro, pase saliva al imaginarla caminando al alar conmigo, de pronto me encontré con su mirada, y al hacerlo, ella la incrusto rápidamente sobre el frio pavimento de las escalinatas, evadiéndome, me acomode el nudo de la corbata y aleje de mi pensamiento las imágenes que habían llegado, para luego caminar hacia ella y sin atreverme a mirarla otra vez l abrí la puerta extendiendo mi mano derecha.

-¡adelante señorita!- al parecer no esperaba mi reacción pues mirándome aun tardo un poco en reaccionar, por lo que tuve que voltear a verla y hacerle una seña con la mirada, ella obedeció y tomando mi mano se dejo ayudar, el guante ayudo en mucho a que no me deshiciera ante el contacto de su piel. Al sentir su suave aroma. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón tan rápidos y acelerados que mi respiración lo demostró dejando escapar un suspiro, ella volteo a verme con sus grandes ojos azul cielo, y su rostro pintado, solté suavemente su mano, como si deseara retenerla en mí.

Me subí al auto como pude y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por tranquilizarme comencé a conducir. Salimos de la mansión, y entonces la mire por l retrovisor, con la mirada fija en mí, lo cual me hizo estremecer, incline un poco el cuello y entrecerré mis ojos, acelere el auto suavemente para tomar la avenida y aun no apartaba mi vista de ella, quien también hacia lo mismo, en sus ojos había algo indescifrable, _"¿acaso sentía lastima o pena por mi? ¿Por qué me veía de esa forma?" _cerré los ojos y continúe con mi camino, ni siquiera había intentado poner música pues quería memorizar cada segundo de ese instante en el que ella salía de mi vida.

**SERENA POV**

Me sentía terriblemente mal, de solo verlo se me había hecho un vuelco en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta que me impedía decir palabra alguna, y aunque pudiera hacerlo ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Te amo? ¡Todo es una farsa! ¡Llévame contigo!, al parecer ahora el había decidido dejarme atrás, y yo ¡yo no podía permitir que mi padre le hiciera daño a él o a su familia!

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, al sentir su mirada posada en la mía, no pude evitar estremecerme por completo, vi sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro, sabiendo que quizá fuera la última vez, apenas resistí el impulso de besarlo y abrazarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho.

"¡_Darien! ¡Mi Darien!, si supieras… ¡Cuánto te amo! ¡Por favor mi amor! No me odies, espero algún día deshacerme de este compromiso y entonces iré a buscarte, ¡espérame amor mío! ¡Espérame por favor!"_

En eso su mirada se encontró con la mía, sentía mucho dolor, era como una punzada profunda y dolorosa en mi pecho, hasta el tragar saliva dolía. No me atreví a evadir su mirada, quería recordar su mirada tierna, esos ojos azules traspasar mi alma y mi corazón. Pese a que era doloroso, era más doloroso aun el no verlo.

"_¡te amo Darién! ¡Te amo! Solo a ti, ¡perdóname por todo!"_

Dejo de mirarme y eso me hizo sentir muy mal, así que incline mi cabeza, esperando que el largo camino hacia fuera de la ciudad dejara de ser tan tormentoso para mí.

**DARIEN POV.**

No podía resistirlo más ¡me estaba volviendo loco! ¡En cualquier momento giraría el volante y me la llevaría conmigo a donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos!. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Si ella no me amaba, ¿para qué retenerla a la fuerza?

Volví a levantar la mirada y ahí estaba su rostro blanco, con la vista perdida en su ramo de novia, permanecí admirándola largo tiempo, hasta que ella al fin se digno a mirarme, me miro inexpresiva, aunque no resistió ante mí. Aquello era demasiado para mi, vi una ruta a la derecha y gire acelerando el auto, ¡al menos tenía que decirle lo que sentía! ¡tenía que sentir algo de pena por haberme dañado! Deje de pensar y acelere, no fue sino hasta escuchar sus gritos que reaccione.

-¡¿A dónde vas? ¡Detente! ¡Estas yendo por otro camino! ¡Darién!

Frene de golpe y el auto se detuvo, entonces corrí para abrir su puerta y hacerla salir tomando su muñeca con fuerza.

-¡ahhg! ¡Espérate!- se resistía pero al final logre sacarla del auto-¡qué haces! ¡Eres un…!- no la deje terminar porque inmediatamente me apodere de sus labios, haciéndolos míos, ella por un momento dejo de moverse, incluso podía jurar que la sentí estremecerse y dejar escapar un gemido, sus labios se dejaron envolver por los míos, pero de pronto ella comenzó a forcejear y a resistirse, por lo que volviendo en mi la solté.

-¡idiota!- me dejo caer una bofetada, únicamente pudo reírme de los nervios.

-¡pégame todo lo que quieras!- dije tomando su mano para verla a los ojos fijamente-¡eso no va a hacer que deje de quererte!- ella guardo silencio unos momentos, sin saber que decir

-¿así que de esto se trata todo esto?

-¡se trata de lo nuestro!- corregí

-¡Darien! ¡Por favor! ¡No te hagas esto! ¡Acepta que las cosas terminaron! ¡no te quiero!- dolía, sus palabras dolían demasiado.

-¡no! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! – Grite-¡no puedo creer que de la noche a la mañana hayas dejado de amarme!

-¡te he dicho todo! ¡Solo fue un juego!- me dijo la muy cínica, y mi puño libre se cerró con fuerza

-¿entonces porque tiemblas cuando me tienes junto a ti?- le pregunte pegando mi cuerpo junto a él de ella, tome el talle del vestido y me apodere de su cintura ¡me encontraba fuera de mi! Era como si de pronto me negara a perderla y algo en mi estuviera haciendo el último intento.

-no…se…de que…me hablas- titubeo al sentir mi aliento, entonces me acerque a milímetros de sus labios, ella movía los ojos y dejaba de oponer resistencia, sus brazos perdían fuerza y eso me lleno de energía.-¡Darien!- de solo escuchar su nombre mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente.-¡suéltame!- poniendo su brazo para intentar detenerme, pero ya no pudo conseguirlo.

-no sé que me diste, pero no dejo de pensar en ti… ¡te amo mucho!- le dije, tomando con fuerza su cabeza para luego volver a perderme en sus labios esta vez siendo más apasionado, intentando demostrarle todo el amor que mi ser sentía por ella, el beso me pareció una eternidad, hasta que de pronto sentí un sabor salado y abrí mis ojos, la solté al ver que unas lagrimas caían por su rostro, me asuste y colocando una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mis cabellos los jale hacia atrás, volviendo a la realidad ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso me había vuelto loco?

-¡Darien!- dijo acomodándose el tirante del vestido que se había desatado por el forcejeo

-¡perdóname!- le dije rápidamente mirándola temblar.- ¿temblaba porque me tenía miedo?- es solo que- acercándome y hablándole con voz suave-¡no puedo aceptar que me dejes!- reí estúpidamente- dije que no haría esto pero ¡te estoy pidiendo que no me dejes! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Vámonos!- no sabía ni porque decía eso, y ella no dejaba de llorar-¿Por qué lloras?-cuidando el tono de mi voz, la estaba asustando y no sabía cómo remediar aquello.-¡no llores!

-¡no seas tonto!- me grito levantando la vista y apretando los puños-¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré contigo? ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?- me lastimo profundamente y di un paso hacia atrás hasta pegar contra la puerta de la limosina.

-pero estas llorando y estabas temblando

-lloro porque me has lastimado ¡me estas asustando! ¡y no quiero seguir escuchándote!- tapando sus oídos para caminar en círculos-¡déjame en paz! ¡Necesito llegar a mi boda! ¡Entiéndelo Por favor! ¡Diamante es el hombre de mi vida!- sus palabras sonaron en mi mente-¡el tiene todo lo que tú no puedes ofrecerme! ¿Acaso pensabas que me casaría contigo? Jajajaja ¡que idiota!- se burlo y esta vez me veía fríamente a los ojos.-¡no eres nadie! ¡Estabas muy guapo y me gustaste! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Ahora llévame a mi boda! O de lo contrario mi prometido mandara a buscarme al notar mi retraso.

No me moví de mi sitio, deje que ella sola se acercara al suyo y recogiendo su ramo de flores y sacudiéndolo paso frente a mí, sin mirarme, no podía decirle nada, ¡me había desarmado!

-lo siento, perdóname por ser tan infantil y ridículo- ella se detuvo solo pude mirar su perfil pero al instante su imagen se borro, pues mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y luche por contenerlas, -¡perdón Serena! No quise asustarte- el nudo atorado en mi garganta y la voz quebrada, no podía evitarlo-pasa que ¡yo si me enamore de ti! Y ya entendí- bajando la mirada, ella aun permanecía parada en su lugar, sin dar un paso más.-¡lamento ser tan imbécil! si esto es tu felicidad, entonces ¡te dejare ser feliz!-no esperaba que me respondiera-nunca podre amar a nadie como te amo a ti Serena. Mientras tú estés feliz yo también lo seré mi amor. -Cerré los ojos y finalmente di la vuelta subiéndome al auto, sin esperar a que ella lo hiciera, una vez adentro limpie mi rostro y espere a que ella cerrara la puerta, lo cual duro unos instantes, después, voltee a verla por última vez, para accionar el elevador ella también me miraba, nuevamente con esa expresión que me lastimaba, por lo que decidí terminar con aquel tormento.

**SERENA POV**

Me encontraba temblando, apenas y podía controlar el movimiento de mis manos, si Darien me besaba una vez más, no iba a poder resistir. ¡Me pidió que fuera con él! ¡Que me fuera lejos! Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero…tenía que intentarlo una vez más, así que no pude hacer otra cosa más que destruirlo, herirlo en su orgullo, y entonces sucedió, el dejo de luchar y pareció entender, camine hacia el auto, pero sus últimas palabras me dejaron inmóvil.

-lo siento, perdóname por ser tan infantil y ridículo- detuve el impulso de abrazarlo y consolarlo, mientras hablaba oía su voz estremecerse y quebrarse, lo que me provocaba un dolor intenso en mi interior, al final, se despidió de la forma más cruel para mi, haciéndome cargar con el sentimiento en mi conciencia, diciendo que me amaba y que me dejaría ser feliz, ¡aquello fue demasiado! No pude soportarlo, sentí el suelo moverse ante mis pies y perdí el equilibrio, me detuve con la puerta, pero el ya se encontraba en el interior del auto, por lo que tomando fuerzas de mi interior me subí a él, para ver sus ojos por última vez.

**En el salón.**

-¡Serena tarda demasiado!- dijo Amy caminando de un lado a otro-¡falta solo una hora para que la ceremonia comience y para que el juez llegue.

-¡ojala que no llegue!

-¡Lita!

-¡pues es verdad! Ojala que Darien se la lleve muy lejos ¡solo así podrán ser felices!- respondió la hermosa castaña

-pues dudo mucho que eso pase

-¡menos mal que no se casaran por la iglesia!-dijo Rei

-¡ya vienen!- señalo Michiru, en el rostro de las chicas podía verse reflejada la angustia y el dolor

-¡al final lo ha decidido así!- murmuro Mina.

* * * * * * S & D * * * * *

Baje de la limosina, ya Kuri los demás se acercaban a nosotros, me encontré con la mirada de reproche de Rubeus.

-¡tardaron demasiado!- me reprendió-

-¡lo siento! Había un tráfico inesperado- rápidamente ayudaron a Serena a bajar, la vi por última vez y entonces le dije a Kuri.

-¡es hora! – Mirando el reloj-¡las doce en punto! Mi contrato ha terminado- Serena volteo a verme y me burle de ella.-espero que no meta en problemas a su esposo señorita y que se aleje de los peligros ¡ya no estaré acá para ayudarle!

-¿Qué?- mirándome extrañada, pero Jenko la tomo del brazo oportunamente-¿Qué quieres decir?

-estamos retrasados señorita

-¡mi contrato termina hoy señorita Tsukino- con cierto tono irónico-¡ya no trabajare mas para usted o para su familia, así que ahora puedo irme para hacer realidad mis sueños! ¡Cuídese! Kuri ¡vámonos!- me subí al auto sin esperar respuesta, basto ver su mirada extrañada y horrorizada para sentirme un poco tranquilo, de alguna forma en estaba vengando de ella por tanto dolor. La vi seguirme con la mirada pero a la vez era jalada por sus familiares para que entraran al salón, me coloque los lentes para evitar que mi amigo me viera.

-¿estás seguro Darien?

-¡llévame al aeropuerto! ¡Voy retrasado y hay que atravesar la ciudad! Dime ¿Qué harán ahora?

-se tomaran fotos familiares según el itinerario y en una hora llegara el juez,

-así que cuando yo este dejando este país, ¡ella estará completamente feliz junto a su marido!

-¡así es!- me respondió.

* * * * * * S & D * * * * *

Serena se encontraba inquieta, al escuchar las palabras de Darien sintió una desesperación alucinante y mas al verlo alejarse de ahí, ¡ni siquiera estaría en su boda!¡ese había sido la última vez que lo vería!-

-Serena- decía su madre- sonríe hija, estas muy distraída

-¿sucede algo mi amor?- pregunto Diamante levantando su rostro-¡estas despintada!

En el aeropuerto.

Un joven con la mirada perdida esperaba impaciente que llamaran su vuelo, había recibido la llamada del profesor Tomoe diciéndole que lo alcanzaría mas tare pues había sucedido algo inesperado, Darien entendió y decidió partir solo. Tomo entre sus manos la fotografía de su amada.

"_Muchas veces las estrellas más altas nos parecen tan inalcanzables, y es que su brillo es tan grande que nos da un poco de temor opacar esa belleza, ese brillo, te atreves a estirar la mano y por un momento titubeas… yo me atreví y ahora estoy acá ¡a punto de convertirme en un loco! No se cómo paso, ¿Cómo me enamore de ella? Trato de volver los recuerdo hacia atrás… ¡si lo recuerdo! ¡sería imposible olvidarlo!...¿cómo? si ese había sido uno de los días más importantes de mi vida._

_Tengo 20 años y estoy a punto de tomar una decisión definitiva en mi vida, ya sea para bien o para mal, espero no arrepentirme de esto….pero quizás esto sea lo mejor._

_Recuerdo muy bien el día que la conocí….¡a ella!... a ¡mi princesa!...¿su nombre?….. Serena Tsukino"_

_**De vuelta a la ceremonia**_

-¿eh?, bueno, creo que iré a retocarme un poco- aprovecho para introducirse a una habitación enseguida entraron sus amigas.-

-Serena ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-¿Qué día es hoy?-buscando en su bolsa un calendario

-22 de agosto ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rei, Serena se dejo caer en la cama

-¡hoy….hoy se cumplía el contrato! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo! ¡Soy una idiota!

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Mina

-¿ustedes sabían que Darien dejaría de trabajar con mi padre?- Haruka y Michiru cruzaron las miradas.

-¡no! El no nos dijo nada- respondió Amy

-es que…entonces ¡había una salida! ¡Tenía una oportunidad para estar con él!

Todas se miraron entre sí, sin entender nada.

-Sere preciosa ¡es hora!- dijo Kenji tomando su mano, Serena no sabía lo que estaba pasando su alrededor, se dejo llevar sus amigas quedaron preocupadas, pero no les quedo más que seguirla y entrar al salón, donde ya todos esperaban. –te vez hermosa hija! Veras que serás muy feliz

-¿padre Darien ha dejado de trabajar para nosotros?- pregunto de pronto y su padre apenas pudo contener su ira

-¡sí! ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso ahora? ¡Él se ira de la ciudad y…!

-¿se ira de aquí?- pregunto abriendo sus ojos y levantando la voz su mirada parecía perdida, era como si de pronto comenzara a despertar de una pesadilla, su aspecto era indeseable, todos veían el rostro asustado y horrorizado de la novia.

-¡basta Serena!- dijo el apretando su brazo-¡que no se te olvide lo que te dije!

******** INICIO FLASHBACK****

-Sere- comenzó el chico-

-¿dime?

-¿Qué me dirías si te digo que tengo la oportunidad de irme a estudiar a otro lado para poder hacer mis sueños realidad?- mirándola por el retrovisor, sus ojos se abrieron y pareció ponerse tensa, después de algunos minutos menciono.

-no me agradaría mucho la idea pero…- titubeo el noto su mirada triste- si es por cumplir tus sueños ¡no me opondría!

-¿estás segura?- interrogo

-bueno… La verdad es que…- de pronto pareció reaccionar-Darien ¿te vas a ir?- esta vez busco su mirada

-¡no!- dije-¡solo estoy preguntándote!- le dijo

-¿y a que viene esa pregunta?- con astucia

-bueno. Es que yo quiero terminar una carrera para poder ser capaz de ofrecerte algo y presentarme a tus padres como tu novio

-¡pues estudia en la ciudad! De esa forma podremos mirarnos concluyo ella haciendo un berrinche.

* * * * * * FIN DEL FLASHBACK* * * * *

-Diamante- dijo su padre y ella sintió la mano de su prometido sobre la suya-¡espero que la hagas muy feliz- no había sido consciente de que había llegado a su destino.

Saco la mano que le quemaba y miraba a todos lados, la ceremonia dio inicio, pero ella parecía ajena a ese lugar, sus amigas se preocuparon, Haruka y Michiru desde la entrada miraban con pena esperando que sucediera algún milagro que hiciera reaccionar a su amiga.

De pronto el juez pregunto.

-¿señorita Serena Tsukino, acepta usted pos esposo al señor Diamante Blackmoon, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida?- ella miro a Diamante, y luego al juez, no reaccionaba, no sabía qué hacer y de pronto lo hizo.-

-¡no!- los exclamos no se hicieron esperar, ella soltó su mano y le dijo a Diamante-¡lo siento Diamante! Pero tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo! ¡Yo…no puedo! ¡No puedo casarme contigo!

-¡Serena! }¡detente!- dijo su padre

-¿Qué? …pero Serena- intento, mas ella no espero mas y dándose la vuelta corrió hacia la entrada para alejarse de ahí. Se encontró con su amiga Haruka y con la mirada le suplicó lo que ella adivino, tomado de la mano a Michiru la siguió, y detrás de ellas, Lita, Mina, Rei y Amy, corrieron atravesando el patio principal y hasta llegar al estacionamiento, entonces Haruka tomo su auto y Lita el suyo .

-¡al aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio!- fue la voz de mando de Haruka quien acelero haciendo rechinar las llantas, Lita asintió y junto con las otras siguieron el deportivo amarillo donde iba una novia fugitiva que soltaba el ramo de novia y se quitaba con desesperación el velo.

-¿a dónde va? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-¡no tengo idea!- le respondió- pero me alegro que hayas reaccionado a tiempo-¡solo escuché que su vuelo sale a las dos en punto!

Serena la mira desesperanzada

-¡el aeropuerto queda a una hora! –con desesperación

-¡tranquila! ¡haremos lo posible por llegar!-

El corazón de la rubia paso de golpe a una sensación de vacío y de dolor, el saber que Darien se iba y se alejaba de ella, era algo que no pensaba, tenía la ilusión de que al menos después de casada, le contaría la verdad y juntos encontrarían una salida fácil, pero esto ¡no estaba en sus planes! Y ahora tenía que luchar por detenerlo a su lado.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, faltando 10 minutos para las dos, pero ahora faltaba lo peor.

-¿Dónde debo buscar? ¡este sitio es enorme!- con angustia

-¡te ayudaremos!- dijo Amy -¡chicas! ¡Separémonos!

-vamos cabeza de bombón ¡no te darás por vencida ¿o si?-

-¡no!- grito con determinación, quitándose las zapatillas y tomándola con sus manos para correr adentrándose al edificio.

-¡Darien! ¡Darien! ¿Dónde estas?- llamaba mirando a todos lados.

Las chicas hacían lo mismo, pero era cierto que el lugar era enorme, y no tenían ni la menor idea de a donde había ido Darien.

-¿a África? ¿América? ¿Europa? ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?- decía furica Rei

-¡es obvio que no quería que nos enteráramos!- respondió Mina quien comenzaba a quedarse sin aliento.-¡no puedo más! ¡no lo encontraremos!-deteniéndose, cuando de pronto se encontraron todas. Serena en el medio, sin dejar de correr.

Entonces una alarma comenzó a sonar marcando el reloj, Serena volteo a ver ¡Eran las dos en punto! ¡a esa hora el avión estaba despegando!

-¡noooo!

La novia corrió desesperadamente llamando la atención de los curiosos quienes la seguían con la mirada, se podía ver la angustia reflejada en su rostro, sus ojos mantenían el control para no dejar fluir las lágrimas, peor era en vano, ellas ya se habían desatado.

-¡Darien! ….- gritaba- ¡Daarienn!- detrás de ella las chicas, quienes intentaban controlarla un poco, pues sabían que era en vano, el joven Chiba ya había partido a un rumbo desconocido para ellas.-¡por favor! ¡no!- sintiendo que perdía las fuerzas y viendo un avión alejarse-¡vuelve a mí! ¡vuelveee!

Finalmente agotada y con el corazón desbocado, dejo de correr, llevando entre sus manos el faldón de el casto vestido blanco, sus piernas le demandaban el esfuerzo realizado y cansadas se doblegaron obligándola a caer de rodillas, algunas personas sintieron infinita pena por aquella muchacha que lloraba desconsoladamente y la cual había estropeado su maquillaje. No se dio cuenta de el sitio donde se encontraba, cerrando los puños y jalando su vestido comenzó a llorar.

-¡Darien! ¡no te vayas!...¡Daaariiiiieeeen!- el grito fue desgarrador haciendo estremecer a quienes la oían, finalmente fue Haruka la primera en llegar a ella, seguida de la castaña quien se apresuro a arrodillarse frente a ella, para abrazarla y ofrecerle consuelo, acto seguido se desvaneció, ante la preocupación de sus amigas, quienes intercambiando miradas, fueron a pedir ayuda y socorrerla.

Para Serena el dolor de perder a Darien había sido demasiado doloroso, ahora tenía que pagar por los errores cometidos y por el daño causado a aquel joven de buen corazón y mirada noble.

*** * * * * * S & D * * * * * ***

**¿Qué les pareció?, de verdad que me atrase mucho con este capítulo porque tuve que leer y releer las líneas a fin de poder transmitirles lo más posible los sentimientos de ambos personajes, espero haberlo logrado y que el capitulo haya sido de su total agrado. Ahora solo queda resolver las dudas, ¿Qué decisión tomara Nicolas, dejara libre a la mujer que ama? ¿Qué le depara a Mina, Kai le responderá? Y lo más importante ¿A dónde se fue Darien? ¿Qué será de Serena? ¿Volverán a verse?**

**Jeje espero que pronto podamos saberlo, y que al menos puedan estar tranquilas hasta el nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por su eterna paciencia, pasa que tengo mil pendientes y además cierre de cursos, ya saben entregar boletas, calificaciones, papeleo y esto se junto con las vacaciones de la maestría, en la que voy muy bien, ¡gracias por sus palabras de aliento! Créanme que espero no defraudarlas.**

**Con profundo cariño su amiga**

**Usako de Chiba.**

**12 Julio de 2011**


	18. Reencuentro

Hola a todas… bueno, la verdad es que debo confesar que me tome un largo tiempo en el que muchas cosas han sucedido, pero no las entretengo mas, solo quería decirles que las extrañe y estoy feliz de traerles este capitulo tan, pero tan esperado.

NOTA: Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi y únicamente dan vida a los personajes de esta historia.

Gran parte de este capitulo esta escrito en tercera persona, a diferencia de los anteriores ya que quería transmitir con claridad los sentimientos de los personajes.

************S&D***************

**REENCUENTRO**

**AEREOPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE TOKIO, 13:58 HORAS.**

La novia, había robado la atención de los presentes, pues aun con el vestido y el peinado deshecho corría desesperadamente por el lugar, buscando con verdadera agonía a alguien que no lograba encontrar, al escuchar su llanto y sus gritos de dolor muchos sintieron una profunda pena, corría y se movía de un lugar a otro, sin ser consciente de el estado caótico en que se encontraba.

-¡Serena!- la llamo una pelinegra intentando detenerla, mas la rubia continuaba en su búsqueda, alejándose en sentido contrario al de ella, ni siquiera se percato de que un alto y fornido joven de rubia cabellera, quien la había estado observando durante algún tiempo, se encontraba frente a ella y en un movimiento torpe y brusco choca contra el, ella ni se percato y continuo su camino, mas él continuo con la mirada perdida, el joven se giro a verla detenidamente, el ver a esa jovencita ¡casi una niña! Llorar con tal agonía y desesperación le provoco un sentimiento extraño. Finalmente se inclino a levantar su maletín que había dejado caer al chocar contra la novia fugitiva, y fue cuando al fin ella grito con profundo dolor, erizándole la piel, sus amigas la rodearon y cuando se disponía a alejarse de ahí, la rubia se desmayo ante a mirada atónita de los presentes.

-¡Serena!- dijo la voz angustiada de una hermosa chica de cabellos cenizo, que paso cual ráfaga junto a el para luego evitar la fatal caída. El se angustio y se acerco a ellas.

-¿puedo ayudarles?- atento para apoyar a las mujeres, mas no esperaba recibir un gesto de pocos amigos de la rubia quien secamente respondió.

-¡gracias, pero no necesitamos tu ayuda!

-¡Haruka!- susurro Michiru tomando su mano-¡él solamente quiere ayudar! Los ojos turquesas de la hermosa jovencita parecieron tranquilizar un poco el temperamento de la rubia, quien se dedico a acomodar Serena entre sus brazos.

-¡así es! Disculpen mi falta de educación…pero yo soy medico, me llamo Tamaki Seou.

Las chicas recorrieron de pies a cabeza al joven quien parecía muy apuesto y educado, además de guapo- La castaña de ojos verdes lo observo detenidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse. Se dio cuenta a la perfección de lo delgada y afilada que era su nariz y pareció perder por un momento la noción del tiempo al perderse en sus ojos azul cielo.

-¡es un gusto yo soy Mina…!

-no es momento para presentaciones-interrumpió Haruka molesta tomando a Serena entre sus brazos, poniéndose de pie y llevándola consigo.

-¡pero creo que deberíamos ver si se encuentra en buen estado!- interrumpió Tamaki, tomando su pulso, esta vez sin esperar la reacción de la rubia.-su pulsación es muy lenta, me temo que ha perdido el conocimiento ¡si gustan podemos llevarla al hospital donde trabajo!- buscando la aprobación de todas, mas parecía que todas depositaban su confianza en la alta rubia frente a el, quien con el ceño fruncido y entre dientes respondió.

-¡no necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Ya te lo dije!-

-¡Haruka!- musito Lita.- ¡yo...Creo que...! Debemos ir o al menos aceptar su ayuda.- la chica ruda no respondió nada y se dio vuelta, todas la siguieron en silencio hasta llega a su automóvil, luego una a una abordaron el auto, quedando Amy y Lita quien no perdiendo la oportunidad, invito al chico a acompañarlos.

-¡vamos! Creo que nos serás de gran ayuda.

*** * * * * * S & D * * * * ***

En la iglesia, Kenji Tsukino intentaba de todas las maneras posibles evitar el disgusto de la familia Blackmoon, y la vergüenza de la suya propia, sin embargo Malachite era un hombre muy inteligente y sabía perfectamente que no le convenía hacer un escándalo.

-¿pero que significa esto?- pregunto Diamante lleno de vergüenza, coraje, odio y rabia

-les pido que me escuchen... ¡Serena! ¡Serena tiene razones muy fuertes para haber tomado esta decisión!-expreso angustiado- es que yo debí de preverlo- fingiendo preocupación-no crei que ella tomaría esta decisión.

-¿de que se trata?- quiso saber Malachite.

- ¡ella!- buscando algún pretexto que justificara su acción-¡ella se encuentra muy enferma! Y no quería que tú cargaras con ello, es por eso que dijo que merecías a alguien mejor. Hace apenas unos días que descubrimos que se encuentra mal y...

-pero… ¿Por qué no dijo nada?- sabiendo que eso era una vil mentira, pero al menos no lo dejaba mal parado frente a todos lo invitados. –Yo habría podido entender- aprovechándose del asunto.

-pues si pero ya conoces a Serena, no quería ser una carga para ti.- Ikuko, desde su asiento solamente intentaba pasar desapercibida, sintiéndose muy decepcionada de su esposo, cubrió sus lagrimas pues se encontraba preocupada por Serena y no sabia a donde o que locura podría cometer, así que poniéndose de pie y sin decir mas se alejo de ahí a toda prisa.-perdonen a mi esposa ella, se encuentra muy mal con todo esto.

-¡hijo!- susurro su padre intentando tranquilizarlo-¡no hagamos mas grande eso! No nos conviene, ¡es mejor retirarnos!

-Kenji ¡que pena que las cosas no se dieron como se esperaba! ¡No te preocupes! La salud de tu hija es ahora lo primordial ya tendremos tiempo para platicar mejor las cosas- dijo estrechando su mano a modo de despedida.

-de verdad que me siento muy mal con todo esto yo…

-no te preocupes, por ahora lo que importa es la salud de Serena, y créenos que si en algo podemos ayudarte, puedes contar con nosotros- dijo con astucia.- después de todo, Serena es como nuestra hija.- se despidieron.

Diamante sin embargo, dio media vuelta y tragando su orgullo y coraje decidió retirarse. Sus padres hicieron lo mismo y los invitados comprendieron la situación retirándose del lugar.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Neherenia-¡Serena ha humillado públicamente a mi primo! ¡Diamante esta furioso!

- pues el solo se lo busco-respondió Esmeralda-¡sabia que Serena no tenia ningún interés en el!- un poco feliz con esto puesto que no podía negar que estaba interesado en Diamante y ahora tenia el camino libre para poder conquistarlo.

************S&D***************

**En otro lugar.**

El joven empresario Kumada Kino, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando la plática que sostuviera con el jovencito insolente de hacia unos días.

-INICIO DEL FLASHBACK-

Nicolas ardía en deseos de romperle la cara al jovencito frente a él, pero como un caballero supo comportarse, la verdad es que los celos lo mataban porque en ese beso, se había comprobado algo que su corazón temían. Escuchaba con atención lo que Zafiro le platicaba todo lo que había sucedido y porque estaba obligada a casarse con el.

-por eso, ¡debes dejarla libre!- decía el pelinegro.- si Rei y tu se casan, ella será muy infeliz.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- respondió herido en su orgullo-¡yo la puedo hacer muy feliz! ¡Le dare todo lo que quiera! ¡lo que me pida!- dijo

-¿y crees que eso es suficiente para ella?. Ella y su padre no tienen una buena relación ¿lo sabias? El se la pasa buscando al mejor postor para su hija, y tal parece que lo ha encontrado, pero …- dijo cerrando los puños- a pesar de tenerla a su lado, su corazón nunca te pertenecerá, porque ella me ama a mi.- Nicolas abrió sus ojos, tenso los músculos del rostro, pero se mantuvo sereno.

-¿y tu…la amas?- pregunto de pronto sorprendiendo al chico

-¡claro que la amo! ¡Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de verla feliz! Incluso prometí alejarme y…¡dejarla cumplir con su palabra de unirse a ti!- dijo con tristeza dejando a Nicolas sin saber que responder.- ella se casara contigo solo por compromiso ¡entiéndelo! ¿Qué harás cuando descubras en sus ojos una mirada de agradecimiento, cariño, quizá amistad, pero no de amor?

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-No, no puedo dejar a Rei yo ¡el amo! ¡La amo demasiado!- decía jalándose los cabellos desesperadamente.-¡simplemente no puedo alejarme de ella, yo se que ella terminara amándome como yo la amo, Rei será mi esposa.- aseguraba.

************S&D***************

La peli verde había logrado encontrar a Diamante en un sitio al que solían frecuentar, era un bar discreto y elegante.

-sabia que estarías acá- expreso la atractiva chica tomando la silla para sentarse frente a el, el joven ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla, así que ella tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió.-¡Vamos! ¿No me digas que estabas enamorado de esa estúpida?

-¿que demonios quieres?-pregunto molesto.- ¿Por qué no te vas?

-¡Uyy! Yo solo quiero hacerte un poco de compañía en estos momentos- dijo –para eso somos los amigos ¿o no?-

-¡Maldita Serena! ¡Me las va a pagar todas juntas! – Dijo tomando su copa de un solo golpe-¡te lo juro!

-pues mas te vale ¡porque no le voy a perdonar el que te haga sufrir de esta manera!- susurro tomando su mano para luego mirarlo a la cara fijamente, arqueo una ceja y descaradamente le propuso-¡vamos! ¡Conozco un lugar en donde podemos pasarla mejor! – Sonriendo coquetamente- Diamante, no lo escucho dos veces, y tomo su mano para salir juntos de aquel lugar, mientras que por su mente pensaba en la mejor manera de vengarse de Serena Tsukino.

**Casa de la familia Chiba. **

La puerta sonaba insistentemente. Dentro de la cocina La hermosa mujer luchaba con la batidora y le pedía a su hija.

-¿Setsuna podrías salir a ver quien es por favor?

-¡si mama! Ya voy- dijo la chica dejando sus cuadernos y libros sobre su cama, presurosa abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una bella señora de ojos oscuros, un poco demacrada pero no por eso dejaba de ser elegante, una limosina se encontraba frente a su puerta y se podía apreciar que era de buena familia pues estaba vestida, peinada y maquillada elegantemente.

-buenas..Tardes- saludo ella un poco insegura-¿deseaba algo?- mas no esperaba la reacción de la mujer quien, llevo sus manos al rostro, para intentar ahogar un grito el cual termino escapándose y con los ojos acuosos la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡que hermosa estas! ¡Tú debes ser Setsuna! ¡Eres igual que cuando eras pequeña!- la chica se sintió un poco sorprendida, pero no se sentía incomoda con el abrazo.

-¿Quién era?- se asomo Luna viendo la escena-¿Qué sucede aquí?- con seriedad y un poco de desconfianza se acerco- ¿Quién es usted?- Kalaberithe, finalmente se separo de Setsuna y limpiando sus lagrimas pregunto.

-¿y donde esta el? ¿Darien?- pregunto entrando a la casa y buscándolo hasta encontrarse con una fotografía la cual tomo entre sus manos y sonrió.-¡es el!

-disculpe señora- levanto la voz Luna- no se quien es usted ni como es que nos conoce, pero por favor le voy a pedir que me explique o de lo contrario de valla de mi casa. Más ella continuaba hablando sola.

-¡tiene su misma sonrisa y los ojos de el!

-¿de que habla?- pregunto Setsuna curiosa.-

-¡Artemis!- exclamo Kalaberithe, con la voz quebrada por la emoción.-¡hermano!

El par de mujeres intercambiaron miradas, sin saber muy bien que quería decía aquella mujer, mas Luna, comenzaba a entender lo que muchas veces su esposo le hubiese platicado.

-Luna…vengo a hablar contigo, es algo muy importante, para ti y para mis sobrinos. – la jovencita volteo a ver su madre preguntándose si aquella elegante dama estaba desquiciada o se había equivocado, al ver el rostro de su madre, comprendió que ella les había ocultado algo por mucho tiempo y había llegado el momento de descubrir, de que se trataba.

**Casa de los Tsukino.**

-¿entonces mi hija esta bien? ¿Han estado con ella todo este tiempo?

-si señora- respondía Lita- no se preocupe, estamos en casa de Haruka.- ahora mismo ella esta dormida, pero seria bueno que viniera a verla, ¡no ha despertado desde entonces! Pero ya la ha visto un medico- dijo mirando a Tamaki- y dice que solamente esta desmayada y un poco débil.

-¡muchas gracias por avisar Lita! ¡En este instante voy para allá!...ahh otra cosa-dijo la señora Tsukino…¿dieron con Darien?- un incomodo silencio se dejo sentir pues la castaña no sabia como decir aquello

-lamentablemente…el partió con rumbo desconocido, no sabemos a donde- Ikuko suspiro

- esta bien. Voy para allá.

Apenas hubo colgado Amy llegaba a la habitación con una sopa caliente para todas y para cuando Serena despertara.

-¡su madre viene para acá!-. dijo Lita

-yo creo que debemos quitarle ese vestido, de lo contrario cuando despierte será demasiado el shock para ella-dijo Michiru

-estoy de acuerdo dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie-¡vamos afuera!- le dijo a Tamaki dejando a las chicas a solas. El medico tenia algunas dudas e interrogantes acerca de lo que había sucedido, pero prefirió no ser impertinente, además la rubia no parecía ser muy sociable así que decidió sentarse sobre el sillón.

-¿Serena esta bien verdad?- pregunto de pronto la chica

-¡ehh..! Si, solo es cuestión de tiempo, ella despertara- respondió

-no quisiera verla sufrir así ¡cabeza de bombón no merece sufrir de esta manera! Cuando despierte y se de cuenta de las cosas ¡será muy duro para ella!

Tamaki no sabia muy bien, pero recordó el estado en que la rubia se encontraba, los gritos y en como buscaba a alguien desesperadamente, y pareció plantearse algunas ideas, lo mas seguro es que ella, hubiese dejado ir al amor de su vida y en el ultimo momento se arrepentía y había corrido a buscarlo, encontrándose con que ya no lo vería mas.

-¿así que eres un simple medico?- pregunto repentinamente-

-bueno si , también soy Psiquiatra- respondió- a la chica le paso una idea por la mente

-así que…psiquiatra, entonces…puede ser que seas de muchas ayuda para Serena

-Serena…¿así se llama?- pregunto

-¡si! – Michiru salía de la habitación y buscando un poco de calor se acerco a Haruka para rodearla por la cintura y recostarse en su pecho, su pareja le beso la frente tiernamente, algo que tomo desprevenido al joven rubio quien girándose para otro lado comprendió la situación.

-¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?- dijo Lita atenta

-bueno, creo que no nos hemos presentado como debe ser- dijo Amy- soy Amy, hermana de Michiru.- señalándolas- y ellas son, Rei, Mina y Lita.- el chico les sonrió a todas y noto como la castaña lo miraba de una manera especial, y el no pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibido, le sonrió también provocando que la castaña se sintiera feliz.

-un gusto conocerlas y…Lita ¿verdad? –señalándola- gracias un te esta bien

-pero debes de estar retrasado ibas a algún sitio en particular- dijo Mina

-no, no se preocupen, no me espera nadie- sonrió

-pues muchas gracias por tu ayuda, dijo Michiru.

-la señora Ikuko ha llegado- pronuncio Haruka acercándose a la puerta para abrir, Diana, y ella entraron apresuradamente.

-¡¿en donde esta? ¡Quiero verla!

-tranquila señora, aun duerme- la llevaron a la habitación

-mi pequeña- susurro entre llantos mientras Diana le pasaba una mano por sus cabellos intentando consolarla.

-no se bien lo que haya pasado, pero supongo que para Serena será duro volver a la realidad y enfrentarse con lo que la hizo perder el conocimiento de esa forma.-menciono Tamaki.

Todas voltearon a verse.

-estaremos con ella.

************S&D***************

**. **

El avión aterrizaba, Darien quien la mayor parte del camino se había mantenido despierto, miro por la ventanilla el lugar que desde ese día, se convertía en su nuevo hogar. Aun con los recuerdos a flor de piel y el dolor de su corazón, había tomado la decisión de arrancársela del corazón, por eso es que no había llevado consigo un recuerdo de ella, había dejado la computadora y el historial que llevaba sobre Serena y toda la información con Kuri y las copias guardadas en el departamento, donde enterró todos sus recuerdos, había dejado también sus celulares a fin de no tener un momento de debilidad y de llamar a Kuri, Jenko, Rubeus o sus amigos para preguntar por ella, había tomado la decisión de comenzar una nueva vida, como ella había hecho.

Al bajar del avión, tomo su maletín y tomo un taxi para ir al sitio que el profesor Tomoe le había recomendado. A partir de la siguiente semana daba inicio un diplomado para perfeccionar su ingles, y ahora también el Francés, idiomas que había comenzado a practicar años atrás y además en un mes iniciaría las clases en la Universidad, para convertirse en un Agente de investigación y para ello necesitaba concentrarse en el y dejar todo lo relacionado con Serena Tsukino, en el pasado.

"_Será, como si no hubiese existido_" pensó lleno de melancolía, iniciando con este pensamiento una nueva faceta en su vida.

************S&D***************

El nuevo día dio inicio en el Occidente, sobre las sabanas se encontraba durmiendo la rubia, a su lado su madre y Diana, quienes no habían dormido en toda la noche y en otra habitación y en la sala sus amigas, quienes ya habían comenzado a arreglar la casa y preparar el desayuno, Tamaki había decidido retirarse para dejarlas descansar, pero dio su numero y prometió estar al pendiente. Los rayos del sol acariciaron el rostro pálido de la chica. Provocando así que comenzara a reaccionar.

-Darien…¡Darien…no..me ..dejes!- musito . Moviéndose de un lugar a otro. De inmediato las chicas entraron a la habitación, ya Ikuko se había levantado y la sostenía del antebrazo pues ella se movía inquieta.-Darien...¡Vuelve!

-¡Serena! ¡hija, soy yo!- todas se acercaron expectantes, mientras Lita tomaba su celular y salía para realizar una llamada. Serena comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿¡mama!- viendo a su madre quien le sonreía cariñosamente y le sonreía, al lado Diana también le mostraba una sonrisa, ella no tenia noción ni idea de lo que había sucedido ni de donde se encontraba,.-¿Qué paso? ¿En donde estoy?- mirando la amplia habitación la cual por un momento desconoció-¿Qué hago acá?- de pronto reparo en sus inseparables y confiables amigas, quienes de pie, mantenían su vista en la de ella, pero a pesar de sonreír, había algo que la hacia sentirse un poco incomoda, era como si la miraran con pena.-¿Qué…que me paso?- busco la mirada de su madre, quien desdibujo la sonrisa y fijo la mirada en la cama, sin saber que hacer, luego levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de sus amigas.

-¡Serena! ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Amy acercándose con un plato sopero-¡toma! Deberías comer algo para recuperar energías, no has comido nada desde ayer.

La chica comenzó a recordar lentamente, mientras su corazón se agitaba con cada escena que revivía en su interior. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y cerro los ojos moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-¡No!¡no es verdad! – busco la mirada de sus amigas.- diganme que no es cierto chicas.- noto como todas cobardemente inclinaron el rostro, solamente Haruka la miraba a los ojos intentando ser valiente.- Darien, no se fue…¡el no pudo dejarme!

-¡Señorita Serena!- intento Diana tomándole la mano, mas ella la arrebata y se puso bruscamente de pie.-

-¡díganme que no es cierto! ¡Darien! ¿en donde esta Darien?

-Serena- dijo al fin Haruka con firmeza-el no esta…¡se ha ido!-sus palabras resonaron como eco en su mente y ella aun continuaba negándose-

-¡no!- riendo nerviosamente- no es cierto ¡no es verdad!

-¡Hija por favor! ¡Tranquilízate.- justamente alguien llamaba a la puerta y ella emocionada corrió saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras mientras todas la seguían, abrió la puerta llena de felicidad.-

-¡Dari….!- mas su emoción duro poco al descubrir a un rubio de ojos celestes mirarla-¿Quién eres tu?

-¡Sere!- dijo Lita- conocimos a Tamaki ayer- la rubia comenzaba a ponerse mas nerviosa y ansiosa-

-¡debo ir a buscarlo!

-el no esta- dijo su madre tomándola de la mano, de inmediato Rei y Michiru hicieron lo mismo

-¡si me permiten!- dijo el rubio sacando un maletín y algunos medicamentos en una jeringa, mas cuando se acerco a Serena ella presa de la ira, logro soltarse y lo abofeteo

-¡déjame! ¡no te acerques!

-¡Serena!- reprendió su madre y esta vez, todas ayudaron a inmovilizarla,

-es un tranquilizante- dijo el aplicándoselo-estará bien ¡No se preocupen! ¡confíen en mí!

-No…No- decía ella, y fue solamente cuestión de segundos para que dejara de luchar y quedara profundamente dormida.

Pasaron algunos días, y para Serena todo aquello se había vuelto una verdadera pesadilla, había dejado de comer y no quería salir, sus amigas incondicionales, con frecuencia llegaban a casa a hacerle un poco de compañía, y su padre se encontraba tan humillado que pensaba en una manera de remediar todo aquello, Serena entraría a la universidad y su padre había tomado una decisión, el año próximo, debía enviarla a estudiar a otro país, para evitar que ella y Darien volvieran a encontrarse, por su puesto, Kenji ignoraba que el joven había abandonado el país.

************S&D**************

**En una suite de reconocido hotel…**

El rostro angustiado y desesperado de su chica lo denotaba todo, miedo, angustia, desesperación, el, enamorado como se encontraba, estuvo atento de todas estas expresiones y gestos ya que durante toda la mañana, la rubia había permanecida ausente y hasta cierto punto un poco irritable, el atractivo rubio hacia lo imposible por arrancar una de sus genuinas y francas sonrisas, pero al parecer Mina Aino no se encontraba de humor, así que ya algo desesperado opto por alejarse de ella, sentarse en el sofá y tomar el control de la televisión para buscar algo interesante que ver. Le dolía ver que a veces su compañera no mostrara la madurez suficiente para poder hablar directa y claramente de sus sentimientos, a decir verdad llevaba hacia un par de semanas con esa actitud hostil y ausente que el comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor.

Miro de reojo a la chica quien, mordía nerviosamente las uñas de sus manos, provocando que desapareciera parte del hermoso decorado.

"_¿Qué sucede Mina? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasa? ¿Acaso es que has dejado de quererme? ¿Hay alguien más? ¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto así? A lo mejor… quieres terminar conmigo_" pensó con tristeza, inconscientemente la chica mantenía su brazo izquierdo sobre su abdomen y aunque parecía mirar la programación, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar del tema. Cansado el se puso de pie.

-bueno nena –tomando su abrigo- creo que ya es tarde y debo irme-

-¿tan pronto?- indago ella poniéndose de pie lo cual lo desconcertó aun más

-pues…si, por lo que veo te encuentras nuevamente indispuesta o molesta por algo que no se que es y no entiendo para que me quieres acá- contesto en tono molesto, lo cual deprimió mas aun a Mina

-¡Kai pero es que…!

-¿sabes que? Me estoy cansando de este jueguito, mejor llámame cuando en verdad quieras hablar conmigo.- Mina se puso de pie, intentando gritarle a Kai lo que de verdad sentía, el miedo que la invadía y el temor del que era presa desde hacia un par de días, pero no pudo hacerlo, le falto valor y eso, seria algo de lo que mas arde se lamentaría profundamente.

************S&D***************

En la biblioteca de la Preparatoria, una singular pareja intercambiaba puntos de vista sobre la época de la ilustración, sobre la mesa había al menos una docena de libros que ellos habían revisado minuciosamente durante aquel verano, preparándose así para ingresar al tercer año de preparatoria y partir a la Universidad. De pronto el jovencito pareció encontrar algo mas interesante que el tema pues no dejaba de ver los brillantes ojos azules de la chica la cual hablaba apasionadamente sobre el tema, el pelinegro, sonrió, dejando caer el pesor de su cabeza sobre su puño cerrado, de pronto la chica pareció darse cuenta de la manera tan atenta y especial en que este la veía y no evito el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Richard!... ¡no hagas eso!- comento

-Amy…es que yo, bueno….¿sabes? desde hace un tiempo yo…- Amy solamente podía sonreírse nerviosa.-

-¿Qué sucede? –interrumpió ella al notar el silencio en el chico.

-es nuestro ultimo año en la escuela y me gustaría saber ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro? Es decir, ¿Qué piensas estudiar?

-bueno…quiero ser medico, como mi madre- comento seriamente- pero aun estoy indecisa sobre donde hacer la Universidad, no se si en Tokio o en Finlandia…- de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de que probablemente ese seria el ultimo año en que ellos estuvieran juntos y sintió un poco de pena y tristeza por ello.-¿y tu?

-sabes que quiero estudiar medicina- respondió sonriente- pero tampoco he pensado bien sobre en donde la hare- al ver el rostro preocupado de la peliazul, le sonrió, guiño un ojo y acaricio sus cabellos, - pero no te preocupes ¡con algo de suerte quizá podamos encontrarnos en un futuro! ¿No crees futura colega?- respondiendo afirmativamente, ella le respondió con una sonrisa y sin darse cuenta, se perdió en la profundidad de sus oscuros ojos.

************S&D***************

La chica pelinegra movía los pies y manos de manera nerviosa, viendo a su madre con tal entereza y seguridad que le daba miedo.

-mama ¿estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer?

-¡Setsuna! ¡Claro que lo estoy hija!

-pero Darien…probablemente no querrá…-

-hija, no le estamos robando nada a nadie, esto le pertenece a ustedes, porque así lo dispuso tu abuelo, y porque tienen derecho, es algo por lo que tu padre trabajo y dio su vida durante muchos años, además ¡seria egoísta de mi parte si yo me niego a aceptar esta herencia que hoy reciben ¿Quién soy yo para hacerlo? Si tu padre lo supiera… ¿Cómo crees que se pondría?- respondió Luna con aflicción. La chica comprendió que probablemente ella se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y que todo lo hacia por el bienestar de ellos.

-entiendo mama- tomando su brazo para darle apoyo.-cuenta conmigo … y que dios nos ampare cuando Darien se entere de esto.

-¡Luna!- menciono Kalaberite – estoy segura de que estas tomando la mejor decisión, el futuro de tus hijos cambiara a partir de hoy, ¡Esto es lo que mi padre quería y lo que a Artemis le corresponde! ¡Ten la seguridad de que cuentas con mi total respaldo y protección! Del único que tenemos que cuidarnos es de Malachite, pero ¡el nada puede hacer ya!.- respondió segura mientras continuaban con los tramites para que Luna como viuda de su hermano, tomara posesión de lo que alguna vez por derecho se le había negado en vida, a Artemis Blackmoon Chiba.

**En otro sitio.**

Dos chicas llegaban a la residencia de la familia Mitzuki.

-Beryl…no me parece que esto sea lo mas prudente-intentaba la chica pelinegra.- ¡podrías complicar las cosas!

-Ay Neherenia ¿de que lado estas? ¿Del mío o del de la estúpida esa?

-solo digo que Kai probablemente no sepa nada aun, y conociendo a sus padres, si se enteran de que Mina esta embarazada, a lo mejor tomen la decisión de casarlos. Después de todo el honor de su familia esta en juego. – la pelirroja se detuvo entonces pensando en las palabras de su amiga.

-no si hablo con la madre de Kai…¡ella seguramente tomara cartas en el asunto!

-¿estas segura que estará de tu lado?-pregunto un poco nerviosa de haberse prestado a ese juego

-¡claro que lo hará! Desaparecerá a Mina de la vida de Kai y entonces tendré el camino libre para poder estar con el. La chica permaneció pensativa buscando el modo de escapar de ahí, pero ya era tarde, la chica les abría la puerta y ya la hermosa madre de Kai Mitzuki los recibía con una sonrisa.

-¡pero si es Beryl! ¡Querida que gusto tenerte acá!- saludándola de beso y a Neherenia también.-¡Neherenia! ¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

-pues…igual. –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.-en tratamiento medico pero estable..Gracias por preguntar

- que bueno verla mejor y bueno chicas ¿Qué las trae por acá?

-¡ayy…me da mucha pena ser yo quien venga a tu casa a decir esto pero… creo que es necesario que sepas la verdad!- dijo llamando la atención de la altiva mujer

-¿de que se trata? Me preocupas

-es sobre Kai… y la estúpida de Mina-comento irritada. Neherenia no fue capaz de mirar a los ojos de la rubia mujer, sintiéndose como una mala persona porque sabia de lo que esa mujer seria capaz después de enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Nicolas conversaba amenamente con su prometida quien lo atendía de maravilla, el pensaba que tenia una suerte tremenda al encontrarse a una mujer como ella, que aparte de ser inteligente, buena chica, una excelente mujer y ama de casa, era hermosa. Pero de repente cayo en la cuenta de algo _.."ella nunca podrá amarte, no será feliz contigo"_ se repetía día y noche.

-¿en que piensas?- le pregunto ella.

-¿sabes? Pensaba en que tu abuelo es un gran ser humano, y en porque tu padre y tu no parecen llevarse tan bien como ustedes. –inicio, intentando conocer mas sobre su vida ya que Zafiro, parecía conocer mas de ella que el.

-bueno, es una larga historia… solo digamos que papa me culpa por la muerte de mi madre. Dijo con un nudo en la garganta y juntando y cerrando sus dos puños- ella murió cuando yo naci.- suspiro, y Nicolas la abrazo por instinto buscando consolarla.- el abuelo sufrió mucho por ella, ¡era su hija única! Pero mi padre, se lleno de rencor y odio contra mi, y poco a poco, se fue alejando, el único que estuvo para mi en cada momento de mi vida ¡era mi abuelo- ya las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla y el castaño sintió pena por ella, al imaginarla completamente sola en el mundo.

-¿tu padre y tu….no se llevan bien? ¿No se frecuentan mucho?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-solo me busca cuando le interesa y cuando quiere conseguir algo bueno de el o su trabajo ¡cuando quiere aparentar ante la sociedad y sus colegas lo buen padre que es!- comento con despecho.- entonces el se atrevió a preguntar, con el temor de confirmar sus sospechas.-

-¿es por ello que….te casas conmigo?-Rei Hino volteo a verlo abriendo muchos sus ojos ante la sorpresa de lo que el había descubierto, no tuvo valor para responderle viendo a la cara.-¡respóndeme!- continuo el, sintiendo que su corazón se le oprimía.-¿te casas conmigo porque tu padre lo ha decidido?

-¡Nick! Yo…- intento entre lágrimas-

-¡solo dime la verdad! ¿Crees que merezco vivir creyendo que la mujer que amo….no siente lo mismo que yo?- pregunto con esos ojos verde intensos que se le clavaron en el alma.- Rei sintió un cargo de conciencia tremendo y sollozando se acuno en su pecho ocultando su rostro, y llorando con amargura, dando así una respuesta a Nicolas Kino.

**En Lyon, Francia.**

El joven comenzaba a adaptarse a la nueva ciudad, visito museos, lugares y ciudades importantes y se esmeraba en prepararse para su entrada a la Universidad. El profesor Tomoe había llegado a visitarlo y acompañarlo un par de días después, como lo había previsto y le había ayudado a conseguir un trabajo temporal, ya que tenia unos conocidos en una agencia de investigación, especializada en secuestros y violaciones. Darien le agradeció en el alma el gesto pues eso le serviría de mucho en su carrera profesional y además le permitiría obtener algunos ingresos.

-en verdad le estoy muy agradecido profe, no sabe lo mucho que agradezco por todo su apoyo.

-no te preocupes Darien, ¡cuenta conmigo! Siempre que así lo desees.

-¿volverá a Tokio?

-es un par de semanas- respondió el ilusionado.-¡volveré y esta vez no me rendiré!- dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.- le demostrare a ella ¡lo mucho que la amo!- revelo

-¡estoy seguro de que la señorita Kaoli sabrá apreciar y corresponder a sus sentimientos- respondió-

-y cuando regreses espero verte convertido en un buen hombre, como lo has demostrado hasta ahora, seguramente tus compañeros y amigos estarán muy orgullosos de saber que tu…- Darien lo interrumpió.-

-profesor…agradezco su interés pero ¡le pediré que por favor! Nunca le mencione nada a ellos- el profesor un poco sorprendido volteo a verlo extrañado

-no quiero que nadie del instituto sepa donde me encuentro ¡por favor! Jamás mencione que usted sabe en donde estoy

- no entiendo muy bien, pero seguramente tienes tus razones y las respeto- respondió- te aseguro que no diré nada nunca. –dándole una palmada para tranquilizarlo- ahora dime ¿A dónde iremos esta noche?-

-pues usted conoce más este lugar que yo, vamos a donde me indique- respondió sonriente y tranquilo de saber la respuesta de el profesor Tomoe.

************S&D***************

**SIETE AÑOS MÁS TARDE.**

Los años pasaron uno a uno, trayendo a nuestros personajes, alegrías, amores, recompensas, satisfacciones y también lágrimas, y sinsabores para algunos otros.

Para Serena Stukino, ese año había resultado caótico, pues aparte de haber perdido el amor de Darien, y de haberlo buscado por cielo y tierra, jamás obtuvo pista alguna de el, ni con los chicos, ni con sus guardaespaldas y mucho menos con Luna y Setsuna. Aparte de ello ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a su colegio a graduarse con sus compañeros y amigos puesto que Kenji había decidido enviarla lejos, con la finalidad de evitar la vergüenza al desairar a Diamante, y para hacer creíble la historia de que ella se encontraba en peligro de muerte, así que excusándose en que estaba llevando un tratamiento clínico, tomo la decisión de mandarla a vivir a Escocia, bajo la custodia de Jenko, Kuri, Diana y un par de chicos mas, además Ikuko viajaba con constancia para permanecer el tiempo que mas pudiera junto a su hija, pero ella veía con pesar que día con día los ojos azules de su pequeña dejaron de brillar, y sus labios de sonreír con la vitalidad y alegria con la que solía hacerlo.

Durante ese tiempo Haruka y Michiru se habían ido a vivir juntas y a estudiar en Norteamerica, Haruka piloto aviador y Michiru en una escuela de artes, habían mantenido comunicación todo ese tiempo con sus amigas y también habían buscado fervientemente a Darien, pues sabían que aunque el tiempo había pasado, su rubia amiga no había logrado olvidar a su gran amor.

Amy y Richard se graduaron en Finlandia, terminaban medicina y finalmente eran novios, estaban pensando en donde hacer su residencia y formalizar pronto la relación, puesto que querían casarse para poder ejercer como médicos en el mismo lugar y así tener una hermosa familia.

Malachite y Diamante Blackmoon planeaban una venganza en contra de los Tsukino, pero por el momento habían dejado que todo se tranquilizara pues después de que Serena hubiese dejado plantado en el altar a su heredero no querían levantar sospechas y además Malachite continuaba enriqueciéndose a costa de algunos negocios de Kenji sin que este sospechara lo mas mínimo. En ese tiempo se le dio la oportunidad de ampliar y colocar una franquicia en los Estados Unidos así que tuvo que viajar durante algún tiempo. Pero Malachite tenia una idea en la cabeza y no iba a descansar hasta verla realizada, menos ahora que había perdido algunas acciones, ya que su hermana le había cedido los derechos a Setsuna y Darien, quien aun no estaba enterado de nada. Setsuna era quien había terminado una carrera en Administración de empresas y representaba a su hermano en la empresa de Malachite, y era una jovencita bastante entera y recia de carácter pues sabia manejar muy bien los negocios, apoyada siempre de la asesoría de su novio Andrew.

Así fue como uno a uno, fueron adaptándose a su nueva forma de vida, comenzaron a crecer y madurar alejándose un poco unos de otros sin saber lo que el destino les amparaba.

Pasados los siete años, Darien había logrado colocarse y destacarse como un agente investigador, ahora trabajaba en la Interpool y se le había asignado una comisión en Tokio, ya que iban tras la pista de una red de secuestradores que traficaban con mujeres y con niños para prostituirlas y negociar con órganos. Muy a su pesar y debido a su habilidad y responsabilidad moral, tuvo la necesidad de regresar al país que lo vio nacer, fue así como después de muchos años, volvió a Tokio, de donde se había mantenido alejado y desinformado de todo acontecimiento, únicamente llamaba a su madre y su hermana sin preocuparse de nada mas.

-¡Agente Chiba!- dijo su acompañante, interrumpiéndolo -tenemos reservación en el hotel Hilton, ya Jefferson nos espera allí.

-bien Ivana- le agradeció a la mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes.-¡gracias!

-¿quiere ir a algún lugar en particular?- le pregunto ingenua-podemos ir a la torre de Tokio

-ehh, no- dijo rápidamente borrando de su mente la idea.- ¡no es necesario yo…conozco Tokio a la perfección!

-esta bien jefe.- le dijo tomando la computadora y continuando con su labor.- estaremos aterrizando en media hora.- le dijo señalando el reloj. Y el ahora varonil y atractivo hombre sintió unas mariposas en el estomago, síntoma seguramente se decía; de la atura en que se encontraban en esos momentos.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, una mujer de mediana estatura cabellera rubia y elegantemente vestida, era custodiada por un par de hombres mientras realizaba unas llamadas por el celular, con las piernas cruzadas y manteniendo el hilo de la conversación no perdía detalle de algo, estaba muy lejana a saber que en esos momentos, el amor de su vida estaba entrando al mismo pasillo en el que se encontraba la sala en la que ella se encontraba.

-Jefe, necesito ir al tocador-

-claro Ivanna no te preocupes, creo que también aprovechar- dijo señalándole los baños.

Él entro, ajeno también a lo que sucedería en pocos instantes. Siendo presa de una sensación de extrañeza mezclada con alegría y su corazón latiendo rápidamente lavo su rostro y salió, miro su reloj y noto que llegaban con un poco de retraso, pero no había nada importante para ese día así que podía ir a casa. Coloco sus manos en la cintura un momento, y acomodo sus gafas para dar unos pasos y relajarse, de pronto cayo en la cuenta de algo.

"_Kuri… y Jenko"_ sin poder contenerlo su corazón y su respiración se agitaron estrepitosamente, y sin poder controlarlo también sus ojos buscaron a quien sabia perfectamente que encontraría, y así fue, no le costo mucho divisar a la rubia que dándole la espalda hablaba por celular. Debía ser ella por la complexión, delgada y mediana.

"_Es…¡es ella!"_ pensó deteniéndose de golpe y sintiendo como todo el se ponía nervioso.

-¡claro que si amiga! ¡Te aseguro que pronto tendremos esa cita en el café!- decía ella ajena a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, de pronto sintió como si alguien la mirara fijamente, y tuvo un presentimiento que no pudo definir, pero cuando iba a girarse para ver de que se trataba, el pequeño a quien había estado mirando atentamente desde hacia un rato había resbalado y ahora soltaba el llanto.

-¡mamaaaá!

-¡Heliosss!- exclamo ella levantándose y cortando bruscamente la llamada para dirigirse al pequeño quien lo recibió con los bracitos abiertos para luego abrazarlo y sostenerlo en brazos, de inmediato Kuri acudió en su auxilio y también Diana quien llevaba de la mano a otra niña. Darien entonces recibió un duro golpe, no esperaba encontrarse con esa imagen, no tan pronto, pensó que al menos estaría en Tokio, trabajaría y se volvería a adaptar a su país y quizá mucho, mucho tiempo después se encontraría o sabría algo de Serena, pero no fue así, cerro los puños y noto el tremendo parecido que había entre Helios y el hombre que mas odiaba en el mundo.

"_Seguramente debe ser hijo de Diamante …claro, hace siete años que se casaron y él ha de tener esa misma edad" _ decidido a no continuar lastimándose de esa manera y antes de que ella se diera cuenta dio la vuelta, para su fortuna ya Ivanna salía y tomándola del antebrazo salió rápidamente de aquel lugar.

-¿Darien sucedió algo?- mirándolo sin obtener respuesta, lo conocía y sabia que los músculos de su rostro estaban tensos- ¿Por qué vamos tan rápido?

-¡no es nada! Solo ¡salgamos de este lugar!- le ordeno mas antes de que se diera cuenta ya alguien tomaba con fuerza su brazo, el soltando a la chica se giro ágilmente,

-¡Darien! ¡Sabia que eras tu! – el se quedo sin poder articular palabra alguna-¡Cuánto tiempo viejo! ¿Que te has hecho?

-¡Jenko!- respondió el un poco nervioso aun, el hombre de tez oscura se apresuro a darle un apretón y un fuerte abrazo.-¡no sabes lo mucho que te hemos buscado…la señorita Serena ha movido cielo y tierra para encontrarte y mirate ¡Estas aca!-

-¡por favor! No le digas nada

-¿¡queee? Pero …¿Por qué? – pregunto el sin saber que sucedía

-¡solo no le digas nada! ¡No le has dicho que me has visto!

- ¡Pero ella!

-Jenko ¡por favor!- levanto un poco la voz- el tiempo ha pasado, ella tiene su vida hecha y yo- tomando a la pelirroja del brazo- yo también he hecho mi vida.- respondió- dejemos las cosas así.

El hombre bajo el rostro un poco decepcionado, sin saber que hacer, pero apreciaba mucho a Darien y si el estaba pidiéndole ese favor no podía negarse.

-pero es que en todo este tiempo…

-¡no quiero saberlo!- lo detuvo- lo que haya sucedido en todo este tiempo, yo lo he enterrado y ahí quiero que se quede- la chica un poco sorprendida por su respuesta solo lo miro seriamente.- me da gusto verte Jenko, a ti y a Kuri, y a Diana, veo que ellos al final son felices ¡tienen una hermosa niña!

-¡pues sii, ellos dos se casaron hace un tiempo!, pero…-

-tengo que irme- interrumpió sin darle tiempo de mas. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo- me da gusto ver que han cuidado de ella y que todos están bien.

-¿podremos verte?- el se volvió sin saber que responder

-¡espero que si! Yo los buscare- en eso la radio de Jenko comenzó a sonar.-

-¿en donde carajo estas? Ya todos están listos y la señora Ikuko acaba de llegar Rubeus esta esperando en el estacionamiento.

-¡bueno! Que estén bien- dijo Darien estrechando su mano y alejándose de ahí.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, ese encuentro le había movido mucho más de lo que pensaba puesto que ya iban en el taxi y aun no dejaba de pensar en lo acontecido.

"_esta bien… ¡ella esta bien! Todo este tiempo me estuve sintiendo terrible por no saber que había sido de ella ¡si aun estaba en peligro! Si la habían secuestrado o no, o de que algo peor le hubiese sucedido….al menos ahora se que esta bien y seguramente es feliz junto a su familia y a su esposo, y ahora con un… ¡un hijo! Tiene un hijo de ese…."_

-¡Darien! ¿Por qué no vamos por unas copas?- el miro los verdes y brillantes ojos de la hermosa mujer y respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?-

Pasaron unas semanas, en los que Darien se instalo en las oficinas de la Agencia y realizaban junto con su equipo trabajos de investigación, obtenían información, pero ninguna pista aun que pudiera llevarlos a encontrar a esos hombres. Únicamente el testimonio de algunas sobrevivientes quienes habían hecho un retrato hablado y el símbolo en el antebrazo izquierdo de los miembros de esa banda. El se concentraba lo mas que podía en su labor, no quería pensar ni recordar lo que había visto hacia unos días, pero era completamente inevitable, ella siempre volvía, como cada noche durante esos largos años, así que esa tarde no pudo contenerse mas y sin saber como, ni en que momento había sucedido, ya el se encontraba afuera de un edificio.

"_¿pero que…¿Cómo llegue aquí?"_ mirando el ventanal del quinto piso. Aun con las manos en el interior se su chamarra. _"Ese lugar…¡parece que fue ayer"_ cerrando los ojos mientras evocaba con su mente los momentos mas alegres e intensos que habían vivido en ese departamento. "_Nuestro nido de amor"_ como ella lo había nombrado, y entonces recordó, que siempre había conservado la llave. _"me pregunto si, habrá alguien"_ aventurándose a entrar a el edificio.

**Una hora después en el mismo lugar.**

-¿Serena?... ¿otra vez?-

-Diana… ¡no puedo evitarlo!- respondió con nostalgia bajando del auto.-¡no te preocupes! Iré sola a casa ¡vete con Kuri a la tuya!

-pero no puedo…

-Diana, he venido día con día y nada malo me ha pasado, solo estaré un momento, comprende que esta es la única manera de mantenerme conectada con el y de recargar mis pilas.

-te estas haciendo daño-menciono ella-¡deberías alejarte de acá! ¡Rehacer tu vida! Tienes motivos suficientes para salir adelante.

-lo se Diana, pero ¡he estado fuera durante seis años! ¡No se nada de el! Ni siquiera se si aun vive- dijo desesperada- Setsuna y Luna se cambiaron de casa y perdí toda pista de él… ¡esta es!- con la voz quebrada- esta es la única forma de mantenerme con fuerzas para seguir adelante, porque se que algún día el vendrá…. ¡tiene que hacerlo! ¡No pudo haber desaparecido así como así! Darien volverá ¡yo lo se! ¡Tiene que hacerlo!-

-¡Serena!- grito ella, mas la mujer ya cruzaba el parque donde jugaban algunos niños y se adentraba al interior del edificio.

-¡Diana!- susurro su ahora esposo- ¡ella estará bien! No te preocupes

-es que me da mucha pena verla en ese estado ¡sufrir y llorar en silencio! Porque se que lo único que ella viene a hacer en este lugar es eso ¡a llorar su recuerdo! Es el único espacio en donde puede ser libre.

-¡por eso lo necesita! Para ser fuerte y no derrumbarse frente a…

-tienes razón- respondió avergonzada- será mejor que nos vallamos- su esposo entendió y tomaron el camino que los llevaría a su casa.

Darien ya había pasado mas de una hora en la habitación, entrando a cada rincón del departamento, se sorprendió un poco al notar que todo estaba tal y como el lo había dejado, el departamento no había sido vendido, ni rentado y los muebles, el lugar, todo estaba limpio, se pregunto quien había sido capaz de ir y conservar ese sitio en completo orden, se negaba a aceptar que fuese ella, seguramente era Kuri o alguno de sus amigos, pensó.

Después de recostarse un rato en la cama y ver las fotografías, las cartas, los regalos y todo lo que alguna vez había formado parte de su vida, decidió salir al balcón, respiro, y cerro los ojos. Y sumiéndose en los recuerdos que durante tanto tiempo, en vano, se había intentado reprimir, volvió ella, con su esencia, su perfume y su sonrisa perfecta, cerro los ojos, permitiendo que el sentimiento fluyera nuevamente, como había venido haciendo cada día y cada noche, durante esos largos años, los cuales se habían convertido en un infierno sin ella, Darien solo se permitió que el frio viento del exterior tocara su rostro, pero su corazón y su mente estaban concentrados en una sola persona ¡su pequeña y tierna mariposa!.

El elevador había llegado al quinto piso, ella camino cual zombi, sin prestar atención a nada mas, incluso, los chiquillos que entraron corriendo pasaron a golpearla, pero ella parecía ausente, camino lentamente dirigiéndose al pasillo de la derecha para llegar a la habitación, en su mano izquierda la cual estaba fuertemente cerrada, tenia la llave, sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la que sujetada tal objeto. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la blanca puerta, suspiro y perdió la mirada sumiéndose en los recuerdos también.

Darien continuaba con los ojos cerrados, el sol finalmente había desaparecido y el cielo se teñía de un celeste oscuro, sus cabellos revolotearon con el viento, y entonces escucho claramente el sonido de la puerta, un "clik" que lo hizo estremecer y como si no fuera suficiente con ello, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, abrió los ojos, los músculos de su rostro se tensaron y con las manos dentro de su chamarra, cerro los puños con tal fuerza en un intento por controlar los latidos de su corazón.

"_no puede ser"_ se dijo para si mismo _"la única persona que puede entrar acá es…."_ Sus ojos se entrecerraron y mordió sus labios, el rechinido de la puerta le hizo saber que no se equivocaba, alguien había entrado a la habitación, y escucho un par de pasos, entonces decidió voltear, giro su cuerpo lentamente como si quisiera evitarlo, y la vio, primero le pareció una sombra, debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, pero agudizando mas la vista la descubrió, con su característica sonrisa, la cual le robaba el aliento, y entonces le pareció una maravillosa aparición, la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras ella daba cortos pasos, la recorrió de pies a cabeza, calzaba unas botas de tacón de aguja y cortas y unas medias negras, el trago saliva mientras la recorría, había pensado que ese día nunca iba a llegar, y ahí estaba, frente a ella. El comenzó a caminar adentrándose en la habitación, ¡era hermosa! ¡Mas aun que como la recordaba! Llevaba un abrigo de mink color azul, y lo miraba con inmensa felicidad, había cortado sus rubios cabellos, a la altura de sus hombros, y una diadema azul adornaba su coronilla. _"Serena"_ trago saliva y dio un paso mas, ella no había dejado de sonreír, la misma expresión de felicidad que el le conocía, no había cambiado con el paso de los años. Y entonces quedaron frente a frente, y ella con voz ahogada y los ojos llorosos finalmente pudo expresar:

-vine aquí ayer – el pelinegro sintió que se le doblarían las piernas al escuchar nuevamente su voz, entrecerró los ojos sin perder detalle de la hermosa mujer en que se había convertido, tenia sentimientos encontrados. – y antes de ayer…-ella suspiro.-vine hace tres días también- sus ojos cristalizados, le provocaban sentimientos contra los cuales luchaba- y vine el día anterior a ese también…hay tanto que debo contarte, no se por donde comenzar-el parpadeo un par de veces mostrándose atento a ella, sin perder detalle de lo que decía, de sus ojos, de su voz, de su sonrisa y de su belleza.

-¡te extrañaba!- dijo Serena en un hilo de voz estremeciéndolo entero-permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro, ella conteniendo las lagrimas, y el removiéndose en su interior, inexpresivo, en silencio, continuo mirándola, como memorizando cada palabra y cada gesto, temiendo que solo se tratara de una ilusión que se esfumaría en cualquier momento, como tantas otras veces… Darien Chiba, sentía su corazón acelerado y el impulso por tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla fuertemente como siempre había deseado hacerlo desde su partida, el nudo en su garganta se hizo mas grande impidiéndole tragar, Serena le sonrió, aun conteniendo las lagrimas de emoción. El hombre frunció el seño, pasó saliva y continúo perdido en sus celestes ojos, sintiendo celos del aire que se había atrevido a tocarla en esos momentos y que ahora agitaban sus rubios cabellos. Finalmente se atrevió a dar el primer paso, y se acerco mas a ella, Serena sentía desfallecer. Lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió llena de amor, el se puso frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla para después pasar a su lado dejando a Serena en un estado de confusión y de infinito dolor. El siguió de largo, aun con el semblante serio y la mirada perdida, ahora sus ojos también se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero no le había permitido a esa mujer apreciarlo.

La sonrisa de la rubia desapareció en el acto, al escucharlo dirigirse a la puerta, su corazón se detuvo, sentía como si el aire le faltaba. Darien pego los ojos en el suelo antes de salir conteniéndose el deseo de voltear a verla.

-¡Darien! ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Así nada mas? Creí que…- pronuncio armándose de valor y cerrando los puños a sus costados para intentar hacer que la voz le saliera lo mas natural posible y el no notara el dolor en ella.

-lo siento pero….no puedo estar en el mismo sitio que tu ¡me lastima!- expreso el hiriéndola en lo mas profundo de su ser

Finalmente ella volteo gimiendo de dolor y ahora una gruesa gota resbalaba por su mejilla, perdió un poco el equilibrio y se tomo del sofá para detenerse y verlo desaparecer tras el pasillo, luego suspiro y dejo escapar el dolor de su pecho, y comenzó a llorar, llevando una mano a su boca para tratar de contener el sentimiento que afloraba en su interior.

En el elevador, Darien limpio furiosamente las lagrimas en su rostro, se sintió lleno de coraje y de rabia consigo mismo, por ser tan cobarde y tan miserable para continuar sintiendo algo por ella, golpeo con fuerza la pared metálica lastimándose el puño. Mas el llanto no cesaba, habían sido muchos años conteniendo y reprimiendo el deseo, que ahora al verla frente a frente, todo se había removido todo en su interior como un fuerte huracán.

************S&D***************

. Hi! ….¿como estuvo mi regreso? La verdad me sentía un poco indecisa pues me habia alejado mucho de escribir jeje que olvide muchos detalles y tuve que releerlos pero espero que les haya gustado como va la historia, al fin el reencuentro, aun hay sorpresas con algunos personajes que no aparecieron pero pueden hacer sus especulaciones, no puedo esperar a llegar y encontrarme con sus comentarios que son lo que me hacen alucinantemente feliz.

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS

Solo me queda agradecerles por la desesperante y agonizante espera, por sus comentarios, buenas vibras porras y cada frase enviada para apurarme con la historia jeje gracias a esos animos es que al fin pude terminar este capitulo reescrito pues ya habia perdido.. espero que haya valido la pena y también espero no demorar tanto otra vez… un millón de gracias a ustedes sin ustedes esta historia no existiera ni me apasionara como tal.. un beso las adoro chicas.

Mayilu, paolac78, Misc2010, The Angielu, sailor mercuri o neptune, LOLIS TRISTAN, Sm fantica, Malua, smfantic, AlezziTA´91, Anyreth, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, gigichiba, sailor lady, luna33, serenity 3.3, nahima-chan, varonessa, lerinne, Usahi13chiba, serena33, The Banshee0001, Bere, Hola, Vico, Cindyprincesitalunar, analag, Moonprincesse, ANTARES170, fran moon, Elena de Tampico.


End file.
